


Amálgama

by psyluna



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Support, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal Investigators, Post-Season 2, Pre-OT3, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, established trevor/sypha, love triangle to ot3, parental loss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna
Summary: “As pessoas são como sementes. Erguem-se do chão quando menos se espera.”O que a estrada precisa trazer para que um novo laço floresça?Oito meses depois da morte de Vlad Dracula Tepes, Trevor e Sypha retornam ao encontro do amigo deixado para trás. Cansados e pobres, perambularam por uma Valáquia há pouco reconstruída dando conta de trabalho atrás de trabalho. Com a necessidade de um terceiro par de mãos, o casal se depara com um castelo em ruínas e com Alucard mudado por trás dos sorrisos amigáveis. Levá-lo ao mundo lá fora, no entanto, é toda uma outra questão a tratar.English versionhere.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Meia-volta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Amalgam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083) by [psyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna)

> To international readers: English version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> Olá, como vai você? Este é o início de uma jornada. Que tamanho ela terá, eu ainda não sei. 
> 
> Pretendo priorizar o lançamento em português e manter uma rotina de atualização de quinze em quinze dias. Na semana seguinte à estreia de um capítulo original, o mesmo capítulo em inglês estará disponível, exceto por este primeiro, cujo lançamento será simultâneo.

O castelo estava em silêncio. Não a quietude habitual, mas calado de propósito. Era uma nuance apenas, enlaçada no saguão de entrada, no laboratório, nos inúmeros quartos, no salão de baile, no porão infindável e em toda a miríade de outros cômodos. Velada; no entanto, estava lá. Aguçado mesmo dormindo, Alucard se revirou de leve no invólucro onde se acomodava, sem abrir os olhos. Não ouvia som além da água no encanamento e da própria respiração. Decidiu ficar de pé, ainda letárgico, e descobriu ter frio. Desceu ao chão flutuando com leveza e deu os primeiros passos descalço no carpete. 

Onde estava o maldito paletó? Da última vez que se erguera para uma ronda, ainda era verão, e dispensara o excesso de vestimenta ao se deitar; crendo estar desperto no outono, era o bastante para que se incomodasse com o frio. Encontrou-o pendurado num cabideiro do salão, cheio de pó e com uma traça intrusa ou outra, e perdeu tempo dispensando-as todas com petelecos. Vestiu-o e olhou ao redor. Havia muito a reparar ali, o que via mesmo com as cortinas fechadas e luzes apagadas. _ Um dia. _ Subiu a escada do lado direito em direção a uma das torres de observação.

~

—Então, aqui está.

Sypha ergueu os olhos para a monumental construção, tirando do rosto o cabelo que o vento trazia. Era fim de tarde, e o sol aquecia pouco. Afagou com o dedão a mão de Trevor.

—Não é como se essa geringonça fosse sair do lugar. — Ele deu de ombros. — Por que será?

—Não foi de propósito.

Abaixou-se para beijar a lateral da cabeça dela. Seguiram em frente pelo pavimento, Sypha correndo a mão livre pelo beiral. Ao olhar para baixo, viram o fosso cheio, que, antes disso, talvez tivesse estado igual mais de dez anos antes. _ Não duvido que foi só a chuva. _ Trevor riu sozinho. 

Vinham a pé desde o início do bosque, onde deixaram os cavalos com um garoto de estábulo. O menino, que não podia ter mais de quinze anos, fizera o sinal da cruz tantas vezes no trajeto que perdera as contas. Trevor inventou qualquer coisa como “caçar mais demônios por ali” para que ele parasse de perguntar se era aquele mesmo o caminho. Infelizmente, com ele, fora embora para a vila mais próxima o luxo de andar a cavalo. Um para ele, um para Sypha; uma raridade ainda maior. Além de tremer como vara verde, o garoto agradecera a eles mais outras mil vezes. Tinha, com certeza, assistido à noite na qual deram cabo de uma incômoda gárgula com fogo, água benta, chicotadas e o que mais conviesse. A recompensa pesava os ombros, e se usada com sabedoria, seria alimento para uma semana. 

—E se ele não estiver em casa? - Ela perguntou.

—O tipo dele não é muito afeito a sair sem motivo. 

Sypha ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Estou com saudade de ver vocês brigarem…

—Ótimo. Vai ter. E eu sinto falta de uma cama sem pulgas. Por acaso, hoje-

—Não.

—Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Você nem sabe o que vou dizer. - Olhou esperançoso para ela, que devolveu com uma encarada ranzinza. - Por favor.

—Cinco doses e chega. Fique inteligível por um dia, só.

—Mereço. - Trevor ajeitou a sacola com um muxoxo. 

—Merecemos. Ou essa única garrafa de vinho que nos deram vai acabar em cinco minutos.

—Deve ter mais lá dentro, pare com isso.

—Deve ter _ sangue _ lá dentro, você quer dizer. 

—Também. Basta não tomar.

Atravessaram os portais de pedra, e se as ruínas já eram capazes de diminuir a presença humana, o castelo era de ainda mais impacto. As portas se fechavam como se estivessem mortas, e correu por um instante apenas o som do vento.

—Devemos bater? - Indagou Sypha.

—Duvido que ele vá ouvir, numa espelunca desse tamanho.

E as metades se abriram. 

—Ouço melhor do que você pensa. 

A voz de Alucard ressoou na entrada, vinda do fundo do corredor. As luzes se acendiam à medida que caminhava e projetavam sua longa sombra até os dois. Trevor espichou o olhar para dentro do saguão. _ Ele deu fim nos cadáveres, ao menos. _

—Há quanto tempo. - Ele sorriu de leve, coçando o olho.

Sypha soltou a mão de Trevor para abraçar Alucard, ficando na ponta dos pés. _ Ei, volte aqui. _ Nada efusivo, Trevor só o encarou com pouco caso, e assim retribuiu o anfitrião.

—Eu já dormia há meses, e achei que continuaria assim por mais algumas estações.

—Perdão por atrapalhar seu sono de beleza, senhora. - Trevor cruzou os braços.

—Mas é importante saber por que estão aqui. - Alucard retornou a falar. - Não me digam que-

—Não, nada tão sério, na verdade.

—Pode parar de me interromper, por favor? Vamos conversar sentados, longe desse vento frio. Vou mostrar onde há quartos para deixar a bagagem.

—A maior parte, na verdade, é comida. - Sypha tirou dos ombros um dos embrulhos e o estendeu a Alucard, que viu belas verduras frescas.

—Conversemos na cozinha, então, depois dos quartos. Faremos bem em ficar perto do fogo.

_ Quem diria que sou um convidado neste lugar _. Trevor deu as mãos a Sypha de novo, e caminhavam os três lado a lado. Pelos corredores, ela perguntou:

—Se, de acordo com a lenda, é preciso convidar um vampiro para que ele entre numa casa humana, o contrário também é válido?

—É bom que seja, não acha? - Alucard riu. - Podem ficar aqui. Há um tanto de pó, mas cuido disso num instante.

Abriu a porta para revelar um confortável aposento de hóspedes, há muito não usado. Havia nele uma penteadeira, criado-mudo, armário, baú e cama de casal, tudo de fina madeira e bom gosto. Notou a sutileza da cama e não protestou. Deixaram a pouca bagagem dentro do baú; consistia de uma troca de roupa mais fresca, cantil e utensílios. No meio da ida e vinda de lençóis, tecidos e um espanador que não notara de início, Trevor aproveitou para sacar a garrafa de vinho dos pertences e posicioná-la de forma estratégica. Em cinco minutos de telecinese e uma mão dos outros dois, Alucard declarou habitável o lugar e os encaminhou à cozinha.

—A não ser que queiram descansar - Terminava de posicionar um travesseiro. - Estou às ordens.

—Voto pela comida. - Sypha ergueu a mão. - Posso cuidar do fogo?

—Sem dúvida.

—Primeira dose. - Ela interrompeu a movimentação suspeita de Trevor com a garrafa apontando o dedo.

—Dê um tempo. - Baixou a garrafa, depois de um bom gole. 

—Nem comemos ainda. Dê um tempo você.

—Há uma adega no castelo. Não há por que se preocupar. - Alucard pôs no lugar o espanador.

—Eu disse. Está vendo.

—Não importa. Primeira dose. - Sypha deu as costas e seguiu Alucard, ignorando a discussão também.

A cozinha se encontrava mais ao fundo do castelo, depois do salão de baile e do salão de jantar; seguia-se um corredor longo e vazio até ela. Os olhos de Sypha brilhavam com as chamas que se acendiam sozinhas, agora que não estavam mais nas catacumbas de Gresit. Trevor a convidou para se acomodar com seu braço sobre os ombros, sorrindo para o outro lado.

—Recomendo que visitemos só a superfície. O subsolo tem instrumentos… Não muito agradáveis. - _ Instrumentos de cozinhar humanos, você diz, _ Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha e o deixou continuar. - A parte de cima foi construída especialmente para minha mãe, e, por consequência, para mim.

—Você não come quando acorda? - Questionou Sypha.

—Minha subsistência não depende de muito.

Também levou alguma limpeza e ordem, mas a cozinha voltou a seu esplendor. Sypha se maravilhava com cada objeto e parava de trabalhar com a comida, enquanto Trevor se ocupava de desossar e cortar tudo o que via pela frente, até que lhe doessem os braços. Num descuido de força, a faca lhe acertou o canto do indicador e praguejou.

—O que houve? - Alucard jogou numa panela o monte de cogumelos fatiados e se aproximou.

—Afie este negócio, por favor. - Trevor estendeu-lhe a faca cega e levou o dedo à boca. - Espero que não tenha vindo aqui porque farejou.

—Não. - Buscou a pedra de afiar numa gaveta. - Na verdade, sim. 

—Também espero que não queira provar.

—Não. Dessa vez, não mesmo.

Sem dificuldade, Sypha incendiou o forno no chão, que mantinha as chamas sem lenha ou combustível depois de aceso; ela soltou um som de incredulidade ao que viu acontecer.

—Como funciona? É um sigilo? Um circuito? Um feitiço?

—Vou ter que checar os manuais, infelizmente. Não tenho certeza. - Alucard enxugou o suor do rosto. - Aguardamos, agora?

—Esta aqui me parece pronta. - Trevor despejou a última leva de ervas frescas no caldeirão de sopa. - Minha dor de cabeça não me deixa esperar o resto.

Serviram-se de uma porção modesta do caldo com pão e meia taça de vinho, à mesa da própria cozinha. Aquecia as mãos, e o álcool afagava o espírito. Com o fim da tigela, a refeição cheirava cada vez melhor, inclusive os enorme pedaços de cordeiro assado.

—Rápido, assim? - Trevor palitava os dentes.

—As maravilhas da ciência. - Alucard ficou de pé para destampar o forno. - Vão na frente à sala de jantar, eu levo as travessas.

Abriu-se a eles como uma flor o fruto de mais de uma hora de maçante trabalho. O meio-vampiro veio com porcelanas, taças e prataria flutuando com graça e as pousou sobre a superfície de nogueira. 

—Bom apetite. 

Apesar das inúmeras distrações, Sypha era afiada para contar as taças de Trevor; na quarta, já alardeava que a próxima seria a última. Enquanto pensava em como contornar a situação, a boa comida o inebriava quase do mesmo tanto. Também contava com a sorte de que ela mesma também bebia, coisa que fazia em peso com raridade. 

—O que têm feito neste… - Alucard tentou calcular. - Último ano, eu acho?

—Um bocado de coisas. - Trevor coçou a cabeça com a mão limpa. - Mas, em suma, lidar com o resto de criaturas da noite que perambula por aí sem mestre. Há um bocado delas, com fome e muitas presas disponíveis.

—Não posso dizer que não esperava.

—Uma gárgula foi a mais recente. Conhece a vila perto daqui? Sohodol, é como se chama. - Sypha serviu todas as taças. - Última dose, Trevor. 

—Não a visitei ainda, se permite a franqueza.

—Talvez devesse. Tem boa cerveja. - Trevor tinha um plano em mente. - Sobre o monstrengo, bem, faz o que faz. Assombra o rebanho, destrói as fazendas, some com um aldeão ou outro. Tinha feito um ninho num rochedo e saía à noite para caçar. O que fizemos?

—Ateamos fogo ao rochedo. - Sypha sorriu. 

—A coisa saiu voando e começou a arremessar espinhos! Espinhos para todos os lados. Se não fosse a maior das ventanias, eu seria uma peneira agora mesmo.

—Minha ventania.

—Precisamente. 

—Previmos que voaria por cima da cidade, e me catapultei para lá. Já tinha deixado o padre instruído a abençoar a fonte do centro.

—Um estraga-festas e delator de mão cheia desde moleque, lembro bem. - Trevor secou a última gota da taça, como quem nada queria. - Mas a isso, serviu, pelo menos. 

—Consigo imaginar o resto. - Alucard ouvira tudo com a mão no queixo. - E, graças a vocês, jantamos bem nesta noite. Saúde.

—Saúde. - Trevor ergueu o copo vazio. 

—Vai brindar assim? - Perguntou Alucard.

—Eu ia. - Era mal encarado por Sypha.

—Ainda nem provou da adega. Vai recusar?

—Não.

Sypha revirou os olhos e se deu por vencida:

—Mais duas, então.

Alucard serviu todas as taças. Até a cor e consistência do vinho eram outras. Trevor observou surpreso contra a luz do castiçal ao centro. Um gole foi o bastante para uma face encantada. Em vez de secar a taça como era de costume, tomou-a devagar, entre as últimas frutas do jantar.

—Por isso, insisti. - Alucard sorriu. 

~

Sypha abriu os olhos. O braço estava dormente, e a cabeça, zonza. Ergueu-se da cadeira com cuidado, apoiando-se na mesa, e só então reparou o peso da coberta sobre os ombros. Apesar da tontura, estava desperta, sem dor e era seu melhor sono em semanas de estábulos, celeiros e da terra batida. A exceção fora o dia depois da caça à gárgula, numa cama de taverna barata, pequena demais para ela e Trevor. Olhou ao redor, notando por pouco uma silhueta em frente ao vitral. Alucard virou o rosto, sorrindo irônico:

—Bom dia.

—Que horas são? - Ela bocejou.

—Duas, talvez. - Ele se aproximou, e Sypha notou os cabelos presos com um adorno em forma de palito. 

Ela empurrou a cadeira de volta ao lugar e viu sobre a mesa a vastidão do jantar intocado. Alucard carregava uma taça de vinho, mas não comia. 

—Trevor está no quarto. Ele raptou a garrafa de vinho e a levou. Diga que contei, por favor.

—É sempre assim. - Sypha deu de ombros. - Digo, não todos os dias. Mas quase.

Ele fechou os olhos, como que envolto numa tranquila alegria, e os abriu de novo depois de um suspiro. Esticou a mão para outra taça; apenas a dele estava cheia e não havia sinal de garrafa.

—Aceita? - Estendeu o próprio copo. - Ainda não toquei.

Sypha abriu a boca para dizer que sim, e depois que não, mas não teve tempo. Alucard despejou metade em outra qualquer largada à mesa. _ Melhor. _Por fim, aceitou. 

—Pretende dormir agora?

—Acho que não. - Ela coçou a cabeça. 

—Há uma sala de estar mais quente e sem tanto eco. Tem meu convite.

Seguiu-o até lá, um espaçoso local de reunião. Três vitrais em forma de meio octógono exibiam a eventual lua crescente por detrás das nuvens e as tochas revelavam a infinidade de entretenimento. Uma prateleira abarrotada sugeria que a pilha de livros no chão estivera, outrora, em uma paralela. Uma mesa pequena, cercada de duas poltronas, tinha desenhado em marchetaria um tabuleiro de xadrez, com as requintadas peças cobertas de poeira e distribuídas num xeque. Um mapa da Valáquia se estendia sobre uma mesa de cartografia e, na mesa central, uma maquete em proporção do próprio castelo era feita apenas de um cuidadoso jogo de luzes que nunca se apagava.

—O que quiser ver primeiro. - Alucard estendeu a mão para a sala.

—Vou deixar que escolha. 

—Aos feitiços, então.

Alterada como ainda estava, Sypha não se concentrou na leitura, então passou os olhos nos volumes de magia elemental, separando-os para depois. 

—Posso copiar alguns mais tarde?

—Sem problemas. Mas eu sugeriria que ficasse com os que mais interessam.

—Não, não precisa. - Ela gaguejou. - Não demoro tanto a escrever.

—Não levará tempo algum. Veja.

Alucard se levantou e fez sinal para que acompanhasse. No canto da sala, ao que ele pôs a mão, a mesa cartográfica se acendeu em luzes arroxeadas. Tirou o mapa e o enrolou, deixou-o na gaveta e posicionou o livro aberto do lado esquerdo. Fez uma breve conferência na última página e pegou um volume em branco da prateleira, colocando-o do lado oposto. As folhas começaram a se virar sozinhas, uma a uma, e imprimir o conteúdo no novo livro. Sypha se deslumbrava. 

—Não sabe o quanto agradeço.

—Sei que fará bom uso. - Ele terminou a taça de vinho.

Enquanto o material se copiava, aproveitaram o tempo com o xadrez. Nenhum dos dois era excepcional, mas foi o bastante. Sypha recordava os dias de descanso na estrada e o único tabuleiro rústico que circulava entre os Oradores; vencera um bocado dos torneios, valendo prêmios simbólicos como uma maçã a mais ou a última coxa do pato assado. Durante a melhor de três, ela captou Alucard sorrindo sem razão. _ Jogava com os pais. _ O coração dela se apertou. _ Eu também. _

—Onde aprendeu essa defesa? - Ele perguntou, depois de perder o embate.

—Um livro de nível avançado, num dia de nada para fazer. - Sypha coçou a cabeça e espichou os olhos à outra mesa. - Acho que a cópia terminou.

—Ao próximo, então. 

As horas se passaram como minutos enquanto deixaram o jogo de lado e vasculharam os livros restantes. Falaram sobre tudo e Sypha não só aproveitou imensamente a amostra de biblioteca na sala como observou Alucard. Ele não _ mudara _ de fato, não era tempo o bastante para tanto. Mas havia algo com ele… Não sabia apontar com certeza. A forma como se portava, como se visse algo que não estava ali. Às vezes, chamava e ele demorava a sair de seu próprio mundo para respondê-la. Nada tinha do olhar atento e compenetrado que conhecera antes. _ Talvez seja só o momento. _ Ela bocejou sem tampar a boca e os olhos embaçaram. 

—Perdão.

—A viagem deve ter sido exaustiva. - Alucard fechou um livro no colo. - Não se prenda a ficar aqui.

—Não vai se recolher também?

—Não acha que já dormi demais? - Ele riu. - Descanse. Amanhã há mais horas. Vou levá-la ao quarto.

Deixou-a no início do corredor. Sypha abriu a porta e caminhou na ponta dos pés até a cama. Preservar o sono de Trevor era impossível, então não se preocupava tanto com fazer barulho quanto com o volume do som. Aconchegou-se nele, que abriu meio olho para vê-la.

—Essa é a melhor cama em que já deitei. - A voz era de sono, rouca e profunda. - Decisão acertada virmos para cá.

—Tendo a concordar, mas você é que não queria vir.

—Ó, Senhor, arrependo-me de todos os erros cometidos nesta vida, perdoai-me, este pobre pecador.

—Durma, por favor. - Começou a beijar-lhe o rosto, e ele fez um barulho de satisfação.

—Até quero.

—Mas…? 

Trevor a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou para cima do corpo, levantando-lhe o queixo com a outra mão.

—Quero aproveitar você um pouco mais.

—É bom concordar. - Ela riu.

~

Sypha esticou a mão para apalpar a cama e sentiu falta de Trevor nela. Espantando o sono, levantou-se e o encontrou ao vento, contemplando o dia sem sol à beira da grande janela. Abraçou-o pelas costas e riram. Ele se soltou com delicadeza do abraço para inverter a ordem e a pôs na frente. 

—Dormiu bem? - Trevor sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

—Como um anjo.

Ouviu-o rir e o fez pelo mesmo motivo. Respirou fundo o ar frio da manhã. Algumas gotas de chuva caíam no beiral, e fecharam os vitrais para continuar ali. Houve batidas à porta; Trevor a cobriu com o edredom como uma capa que carregava nos ombros, as roupas de ambos fora do lugar. Sypha respondeu que entrasse, e Alucard o fez. Notou os cabelos dele ainda presos.

—Bom-dia. Não quis despertá-los cedo. - Passou para dentro. - Acompanhariam uma refeição leve?

—Na mosca. Estou meio sem fome de ontem. - Respondeu Trevor.

—Vou trazer, então. 

Esperaram se comportando na medida do possível; nenhuma peça de roupa foi para o chão. Alucard retornou com a bandeja flutuando acima da mão, um resto de sopa com pão amanhecido e frutas para três. Trevor abriu a boca para protestar quando viu chegarem também três canecas de vinho aquecido com especiarias.

—Às vezes, fico _ realmente _ feliz de não ter te transformado em sapatos.

—Ótimo. Pena que envenenei seu copo. - Alucard o olhou por cima da tigela de sopa, sentando-se na cadeira da penteadeira.

—Morro feliz, com este vinho maravilhoso.

Sypha se afundou com um som descrente aos travesseiros apoiados na cabeceira e continuou comendo em silêncio. Terminaram sem demora, e Trevor começou a se coçar em desespero até ficar com o pescoço vermelho..

—Você me envenenou mesmo? 

—Não. Dá má-sorte matar os convidados fora de combate franco. 

—Então sou só eu precisando de um banho. Com esse tempo, a água fria das vilas por aí não me inspirou muito. - Trevor se arrepiou. 

—Fique à vontade para pular no fosso. Não vou aquecer aquela água toda, no entanto. - Alucard começava a descascar uma noz. - Enfim. Teriam algum pudor caso eu-

—Vergonha? De você? - Interrompeu Trevor. - Debaixo de Gresit, não era eu quem estava sem camisa.

—Se me deixasse falar uma vez sequer, saberia que estou me propondo a aquecer a maldita banheira. É uma relíquia, e é coletiva. Eis a questão. - Jogou a noz na boca e mastigou. - Posso conseguir roupas que não há problema molhar.

—Quero as roupas. - Sypha sentiu o rosto se aquecer.

—E você? - Alucard apontou Trevor, que o ignorou.

O anfitrião os levou para fora do quarto em direção a outros espaços privativos da casa. Olhou de um canto a outro por um momento e os guiou a outro lado. 

—O quarto onde estão não deve ter roupas, mas este tem. - Abriu o armário, revelando finas camisas para um garoto jovem. - Devem servir, Sypha. Já as suas…

—Vou entrar com minhas roupas de baixo. - Trevor deu de ombros, distraído.

—Nem pense em empestear a banheira com esse trapo sujo. Eu me recuso a entrar na mesma água.

—Espera, quem disse que você vai entrar?

—Por que eu os emprestaria roupas se fossem entrar a sós? - Alucard revirou os olhos e atirou um par de grandes calções velhos em Trevor. - Posso deixá-los irem primeiro, caso eu seja um empecilho.

—Ah, que seja, entre. - Trevor começou a desatar o cordão da camisa. - Não vou deixar que isso estrague o momento. 

~

O salão que se abriu depois das grossas portas era recoberto de uma pedra esverdeada e escorregadia. Uma escada descendia e, ao centro, desabrochava uma banheira em forma de flor de cinco pétalas arredondadas, com luzes nas laterais. O ambiente escuro era convidativo ao momento, mas cada gota ecoava, e, para relaxar de fato, se fazia silêncio. Havia uma queda d’água em uma parede, e Alucard os instruiu a entrar debaixo dela antes de qualquer coisa.

Sypha teve o cuidado de escolher uma camisa opaca, que pesava o triplo ao ser molhada. Passou boa parte do tempo compenetrada em lavar os cabelos de Trevor com o sofisticado sabão, nada parecido com as barras ensebadas e malcheirosas que usara antes. Ele soltava um som satisfeito ou outro, de olhos fechados e com um leve sorriso. A água, também, era quente e assim permanecia; uma bênção naquele clima que só esfriaria dali em diante. Ela própria já estava limpa, e, depois de enxaguar a cabeça de Trevor, se sentou ao lado no banco de pedra. Ele a abraçou sem mais se mover. Alucard era o mais taciturno: se sentara do lado oposto e nem mencionara conversar. Nem ele, nem Trevor vestiam além de um calção até os joelhos.

—Nunca tinha visto algo do tipo. - Ela tentou manter baixo o tom de voz, mas fez com que os outros dois despertassem. - Digo, na literatura, sim, os banhos públicos, mas…

—É uma relíquia, eu disse. - Alucard alongou o pescoço. - Foi nos dada antes de eu nascer por um servo de meu pai, vindo da China, um presente de agradecimento. 

—Agradecimento pelo quê? - Perguntou Trevor.

—Foi tudo o que ele me disse à época. Esqueci-me de perguntar mais depois.

Trevor se espreguiçou e puxou Sypha mais um pouco, mudando de assunto:

—Tudo o que faltava agora era uma-

—Garrafa de vinho. - Alucard o interrompeu. - Que eu não vou permitir que derrube na água.

—Sabe que eu não faria uma coisa dessas.

—O velho conto do bêbado que cai, mas não derruba o copo?

—Exato. Por sorte, bebi antes. - Trevor se acomodou melhor no banco e mudou de assunto. - Contamos uma odisseia, mas você ainda não nos disse o que fez enquanto estivemos fora.

—Talvez porque não há muito o que contar. - Alucard deu de ombros. - Eu dormi, na maior parte. O mais marcante foi ir à biblioteca uma vez ou duas.

—Ah, foi?

—Sim. Fui por motivo nenhum. Foi interessante topar com algumas coisas suas.

Sypha sentiu o braço que a segurava ficar tenso. Trevor perguntou:

—Coisas?

—Um desenho ou outro. Páginas de diário. O tipo de coisa que se faz quando criança. Eu também-

—Espero que não esteja brincando.

—Sei o que são limites. - Alucard o olhou com reprovação.

Sypha passou o resto do banho de mão dada a Trevor, e todos eles sem conversar. Voltaram ao quarto; tiraram as roupas encharcadas e vestiram as novas, também empréstimos. Tentou puxá-lo para a cama com sutileza, mas ele preferiu secar a garrafa observando o horizonte que se apagava.

—Acho que não foi por mal. - Consolou quando achou que fosse momento.

—Não acho nada. - Findou o vinho e soltou a garrafa ao fosso. - Nada.

Ouviram batidas à porta mais perto da noite, quando ela já deixava de lado mudar aquele mau humor. Alucard entrou sem pedir, com cara de zero arrependimentos e algo em mãos.

—Achei. - Sentou-se à mesma cadeira de outrora e estendeu o objeto a Trevor. - Também fiz o favor de encadernar.

Trevor pegou o livro, mais como um bloco de papel com capa sem nome, e o abriu com cuidado. A primeira folha era de curvas e nomes; um rascunho de árvore genealógica até um século antes que nascesse. Seguiram-se cenários da mansão Belmont, a árvore de infância, um rosto ou outro. Virava as páginas, descobrindo-as pela segunda vez. 

—Não sabia que desenhava assim. - Sypha o beijou no rosto.

—Faz tempo que não toco um pedaço de carvão. - Não tirava os olhos do encadernado. - Você achou todos.

—Obrigado por espalhá-los por toda a biblioteca. - Alucard esticou os pés sobre a cama, de braços cruzados. - Fiquei acordado mais de uma semana atrás de todos os livros iniciados em “T”. 

Sypha viu um canto de sorriso cruzar o rosto de Trevor. Ele fechou o bloco e agradeceu. _ Agora, as desculpas. _ Nunca vieram. _ Deixa pra lá. _

~

—Quando acha que conversamos com ele?

Ventava frio do lado de fora, mas colados um ao outro, era um masoquismo aceitável. A janela se abria para a queda livre até o fosso, e se podia ver pouco do céu encoberto. Trevor a puxou para mais perto, mais do que sabia que era possível, mas o tanto que gostava. Respondeu:

—Não sei. Mas logo. Não podemos ficar para sempre.

—O que é uma pena. - Sypha suspirou. - Há bibliotecas fascinantes aqui. É preciso uma eternidade para ler tudo.

—O dono original de uma delas meio que tinha uma eternidade.

—Errado não está.

—É, não é? - Virou-a para um beijo, e virada ela permaneceu.

—Você acha que ele vem?

—Se você pedir, com certeza.

—Você teria mais poder de convencimento se vocês dois não agissem como pirralhos.

—Estou falando do seu charme, querida. - Trevor sorriu, malicioso, e a mão alcançou-lhe a cintura. - Devia se olhar no espelho.

—Pare de bobagem. Não vou fazer uma coisa dess-

—Shh, estou brincando.

O beijo foi mais a fundo, mais demorado e mais entregue. Quando se soltaram, a respiração se condensava no ar da noite. Trevor tirou os olhos dela e os pôs no beiral da janela:

—Se você se sentar aqui… 

—Nem em sonho. Há muitos metros até lá embaixo.

—De janela fechada.

—Mesmo assim.

—Eu vou te segurar. - Fez voz de piedade.

—Colchão. - Ela apontou. - Agora.

~

Sypha dormia de leve. Mal conseguia vê-la com as luzes apagadas, mas acariciou seus contornos por cima da roupa mal vestida, e ouviu um agradável barulho de conforto. _ Linda. _ Esticou a mão para o criado-mudo e constatou que o jarro d’água estava sem uma gota. Teve que se virar e, no movimento, a cabeça doeu. A boca estava seca como nunca. _ Maldito vinho delicioso. _ Sussurrou de leve que buscaria água, o que ela respondeu com algo como um “tudo bem” abafado nos travesseiros. Deixou-a com um beijo no rosto e teve que se desgarrar da cama quente. Ao que acendeu a lamparina e foi fechando a porta, teve tempo de ver Sypha puxar as cobertas sobre si.

_ Certo, agora, a cozinha. _ Um corredor depois do outro, uma escada depois da outra, salões e tapetes e se descobriu andando em círculos. _ Saco de lugar. _ Tentou ir na direção oposta. _ Se tudo der errado, vou tomar água do banheiro. _ Virando uma esquina, começou a achar os arredores familiares. Havia estilhaços de madeira no chão e riscos nas paredes. Redobrou o cuidado para caminhar, como se algo o espreitasse ali. Viu um rombo na parede e as tochas já acesas. _ Sei onde estou. _ Do lado de dentro do aposento, ouviu a voz em bom tom:

—Quem está aí?

Não respondeu. Não sabia se dava um passo para frente ou para trás. 

—É você, não é, Trevor?

Entrou através da ruptura e descobriu o quarto de infância de Alucard, com ele próprio dentro. Não estava com a cara mais convidativa.

—O que quer?

—Água. - Gaguejou. - Vinho. Dor de cabeça. Sabe como é. 

Alucard baixou a cabeça e suspirou, passando as costas da mão no rosto com discrição. Murmurou que o seguisse, e assim fez Trevor, calado. 

Chegaram à cozinha e muita água se bebeu ali. Encheu o jarro e o tampou, cuidando-se para não fazer barulho. Alucard se sentou à mesa e o observava com desinteresse, por vezes olhando para as paredes.

—Não conte a Sypha. - Parecia que falava sozinho. - Ou conte. Não importa.

—Ela não precisa saber.

Trevor achou de bom-tom se sentar e o fez do lado oposto.

—Há quanto tempo não vinha à fortaleza? - Alucard perguntou de forma desconexa.

—Com vocês, claro, foi a última vez. Mas antes? Não sei quanto tempo faz. - Revirou as memórias. - Talvez eu tivesse doze anos quando fui embora.

—Nunca perguntei quantos anos tem, mas suponho que faz mais de uma década.

_ Não me preocupo muito em contar os dias. _

—Deve ser.

—Muita coisa deve ter acontecido. - _ Por que se importa? _ Trevor quis interrompê-lo, mas o deixou falar. - O que fez para viver?

—Todo tipo de coisa. - Coçou a cabeça.

—Seja específico.

Começou a enumerar nos dedos, buscando as lembranças.

—Limpei estábulos. Amarrei feno. Consertei telhados. Colhi hortaliças. Tirei água do poço. Cortei lenha. Armei barracas de feira.

—Furtou a tal barraca?

Trevor sentiu de leve o insulto.

—Foi raro. Eu era novo e estava com fome.

—Não quis insinuar nada. - Alucard sorriu um sorriso pálido. - Também fugiu e se escondeu? 

—O que acha?

—Treinou em segredo?

—Pode apostar que sim.

_ O que digo agora? “Adeus, vou para o quarto, fique aí chorando sozinho” não é uma boa opção. _ Tomou mais um gole de água, saudoso do vinho, mas com mais sede que vontade de álcool. Levou a mão aonde ficariam a espada e o chicote. _ Ele deve estar me esperando ir embora. _

—Eu ia perguntar por que voltaram, mas não creio que é uma boa hora.

—Também não é uma hora ruim. - Trevor deu de ombros.

—Prefiro que não precise haver o papel de pombo-correio. Espere Sypha acordar. - Alucard ficou de pé com as mãos sobre a mesa. - Duvido que tenham ficado com saudade.

—Eu? Não.

—Não contei com isso.

Trevor também se ergueu, levando a preciosa água, e ficou calado.

—Vou levá-lo de volta ao quarto. - Alucard olhou por cima do ombro e fez gesto de que fosse atrás. - Vá. Está frio para dormir só.


	2. Herói relutante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou tremendamente ansiosa neste momento e espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Boa leitura.
> 
> To international readers: you can find the first chapter [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/chapters/50729438). The second one will be up next week!

—O tempo abriu um pouco. - Sypha falava com a boca cheia de pão.

—Ahã. - Trevor mastigava uma cenoura, já de olho em outra.

—E acho que devíamos dar uma volta. Comprar mais comida. Ver a paisagem.

Ele repetiu o som de concordância por trás da caneca de vinho.

—Não é como se fosse acabar hoje. - Alucard limpou a boca num guardanapo de pano. - Posso diminuir, também. Não preciso de tanto.

—Não parece que está exagerando. - Sypha passou manteiga em mais pão.

—Estou. Tenho comido desse tanto por celebração.

—Quem diria. Feliz em ter visitas. - Trevor atirou uma maçã ao alto e foi rápido o bastante para espetá-la com a faca.

—É uma eventualidade, e gosto de ver a casa funcionar. - Alucard ficou de pé e recolheu o prato. - Está descontente? Pode dormir no bosque. Também temos excelentes celas no porão e torres geladas da melhor pedra…

—Falando nisso, posso ver o laboratório qualquer hora dessas? - Sypha terminava o pão.

—Eu os levo lá. Espero fornecer uma boa visita, apesar das vidrarias em falta. - Alucard espiou pela janela perto da pia. - Quanto tempo leva até Sohodol?

—Uma hora e meia ou duas. - Trevor limpava as unhas com a ponta da faca. - Sem chuva como agora, se faz rápido. 

_ Vai ser bom, creio. _ Alucard prendeu o cabelo outra vez. Não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo não deixava o castelo; meses, talvez? _ Ainda mais num dia de sol. _ Aguardou os outros dois na sala de estar onde passara a noite lendo com Sypha. Remexendo nas prateleiras, encontrou um encadernado vazio e olhou longamente para ele. _ Talvez… _ Pousou a mão no queixo. _ Vou levar. _

**~ **

—Por que estamos saindo da estrada, mesmo? - Trevor caminhava com as mãos atrás da cabeça. _ É cada ideia. _

—Porque quero mostrar uma coisa. Ali, venham.

Alucard escolhera uma árvore que se destacava, cercada por poucas outras. Levitou até alcançar o galho, de onde se dependurava uma estrutura de madeira e fibra.

—Fiz no verão. Vamos ver se demos sorte.

—O que é? - Sypha perguntou.

—Uma colmeia. As abelhas a deixaram com a chuva, e é nosso, se não estiver molhado ou cheio de formigas. - Abriu a parte de baixo, esperançoso. - E… Vejam só.

Do lado de dentro, havia favos abandonados e limpos, e Alucard trouxe toda a peça quando aterrissou. 

—É muito grande para que levemos tudo, mas um pedaço ou outro há de caber na bagagem. 

—À sacola de mantimentos, então. - Trevor começou a descarregar os pertences até encontrar um canto. A sacola era menos caótica sem toda a comida. 

Aguardaram enquanto se entendia com os favos; soprava uma brisa. Alucard ergueu a cabeça.

—Sentem esse cheiro?

—Que cheiro? - Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ele os guiou para ainda mais longe da estrada e mais para dentro do bosque, desviando das raízes e galhos. Trevor e Sypha vieram atrás. _ Difícil acompanhar esse cara. _ Encontrou no chão um amontoado de cinzas, aos pés de uma grande árvore. Cercaram o objeto; Alucard quebrou um galho próximo e o revirou. O odor de queimado se difundiu no ar.

—Este cheiro. 

A pilha de folhas revelou um punhado de ossos queimados, e a matéria ainda estava em brasa no interior do monte.

—Que diabos? A essa hora do dia - Sypha franziu o cenho.

—Há bizarrices por toda parte. - Trevor observava sem atenção. - Isso me cheira a ritual.

—Péssimo trocadilho. - Ela riu e se agachou.

Sypha apagou as brasas e pegou um dos ossos; ainda estava morno. Partiu-o ao meio sem dificuldade para ver o lado de dentro, que continha uma substância vermelha, mais viva do que sangue.

—Vejam. - Ela se levantou e estendeu os fragmentos. Cada um dos dois pegou uma parte.

—É de uma criatura da noite. - Alucard constatou. - Há isso nos esqueletos de algumas.

—E isto aqui… - Trevor apontou. Abaixou para recolher algo. Na mão, uma agulha de osso do tamanho de um dedo. - É da gárgula que matamos.

—É verdade. - Sypha pegou o espinho. - Alguém se deu ao trabalho de trazer os restos aqui e incendiá-los.

—Bem debaixo do nosso nariz, inclusive. - Trevor suspirou. - Tem cara de trabalho para nós.

Olhou para Sypha e ela concordou. _ É agora. _

—Pode nos ajudar nessa? Ficamos te devendo.

—Devendo o quê? Não penso em cobrar de um pé-rapado.

—Explique direito. - Sypha reclamou. - As coisas têm sido difíceis. Digo, mais do que somos capazes. Deixamos passar vários incidentes maiores, porque não operamos milagres. Viaje conosco.

—Serei mais uma boca a alimentar. Mesmo que eu coma pouco.

—E um par de mãos a mais, use a cabeça. - Trevor sorriu com sarcasmo. - Não seria bom, também, tomar um ar fora da sua caverna?

—Estou bem em casa, agradeço a preocupação. 

_ Mentira. _ Conteve-se, ou seria pior. _ Sabe bem onde estava ontem à noite. _ Alucard continuou:

—Vou auxiliar vocês por agora. Fiquem no castelo o tempo que for necessário, até que se estabeleçam. 

—Os trabalhos ao redor vão rarear. - Trevor revirou os olhos. - Você vai ver, e vai pagar a língua.

Alucard o olhou feio, mas Trevor pouco se importou. Voltaram à estrada, com nada do clima anterior; não conversavam, não trocavam farpas, Sypha o acompanhava lado a lado e deixavam que ele fosse na frente. _ Como adoro ter que contar com os outros. _

As primeiras fazendas começavam a aparecer de ambos os lados da estrada. O povo do campo também aproveitava o dia de sol. Um grupo de crianças que não podia ter mais de oito anos chutava e jogava uma bola de feno por cima da trilha e das cabeças dos que passavam. Sypha acenava para quem os reconhecia, e Trevor o fazia com a cabeça apenas, enterrado na capa de pele e sem vontade de ser visto. _ Um saco ser um Belmont por aqui. _ Alucard olhava em volta com discrição, não mais tão distante dos outros dois. _ Está curioso, o sujeito? _ O cabelo era quase transparente à luz do dia, e a pele, definitivamente, adoraria um pouco de cor. Avistaram a amurada de madeira que cercava as construções mais centrais, que de nada adiantou contra a gárgula com asas de morcego e fome de outro mundo.

O estábulo de Sohodol ficava próximo ao portão. Trevor bateu à porta e o mesmo garoto que os levara atendeu, com trejeitos tímidos e quanta polidez a simplicidade o permitia. 

—Olá, senhor. - Aparentou surpresa. - Por estas bandas de novo?

—Para você ver, amigo. - Trevor notou que o rapazote olhava Alucard dos pés à cabeça e quase fez o milionésimo sinal da cruz. 

—Procurando cavalos?

—Não, muito grato. Mas água fresca, sim, se tiver. - Estendeu os cantis vazios e pôs-lhe uma moeda na mão. - O que se passa por aqui?

—Hoje abre o mercado. Dormimos em paz agora. Graças ao senhor e à senhora, está tudo bem. - Ele abriu um sorriso e olhou em volta. - Digo, mais ou menos.

—Mais ou menos? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha. 

—Vou pegar a água, senhor. Já volto.

—Pense rápido. - Atirou mais uma moeda, que caiu no feno, e o menino passou um bom momento procurando-a até, enfim, ir aos fundos.

Aguardaram em silêncio. _ Que pode ter acontecido aqui num intervalo desse? _ O garoto retornou com um jarro em cada mão e outro debaixo do braço. 

—E então, o que há por aqui? - Trevor secou o cantil e o devolveu para que enchesse de novo.

—Pensaram que o demônio de vocês tinha levantado dos mortos. O corpo sumiu.

_ Mas vejam só. _

—E o que mais?

—Desaparecimentos, senhor. - Fez sinal para que se abaixasse e começou a cochichar. - Dois desaparecidos. Não sabem deles desde ontem.

—Mesmo? - Trevor olhou de esgueira para os dois atrás. - E quem deu falta?

—A prefeitura. É o escrivão. É uma história curiosa, senhor.

—Pois conte. 

—Veja só. - Parou de cochichar e começou a gesticular. - Um ladrão entrou na casa do escrivão. Ele foi sair com o roubo pela janela e caiu na rua como fruta podre. Está aleijado e na cadeia. Mas nem sinal do dono, nem da visita que ele tinha.

—Nem ideia de onde estão? 

—O preso disse que saíram quando desceu o sol. Esperou que fossem, sabe?

—Sei bem. E a casa fica…?

—A uma rua da fonte. 

—Grato, rapaz. - Pôs mais um trocado nas mãos do garoto. - Esta é sua, não do patrão.

Seguiram ao centro da apinhada vila. Trevor rastreava os arredores atrás da casa, e acreditou que fosse um dos abastados sobrados antes da praça. Tiveram que dividir a rua estreita com carruagens, cavalos e transeuntes de todo tipo. Em meio ao murmúrio, Alucard pensou alto:

—Dois desaparecidos. Por que, e onde estão?

—Não seriam desaparecidos se soubéssemos. - Trevor nem se dignou a olhar para trás.

—Incrível. Discutir uma hipótese em voz alta é, agora, crime passível de retaliação do clã Bel-

—Foco. O mercado. Está aqui na nossa frente. - Sypha se intrometeu, desviando de uma idosa. - Mil perdões, senhora.

Ela continuou a transitar pela feira com energia e bom humor. Apertava as mãos a todos que a reconheciam, recebia descontos, ouvia toda e qualquer gratidão. Trevor recostou-se a uma banca de carne-seca para comer uma fatia, e o comerciante estava tão soturno quanto ele próprio. _ Bom, deixe que se virem. _

—Vou caçar uma cerveja. - Despejou a bagagem nas mãos de Alucard.

**~**

Era difícil transitar pelo caos corrente do mercado. Não só passava o tamanho da maior parte das pessoas em uma cabeça; Alucard estava cheio da bagagem. Havia quem o medisse com os olhos quando parava para avaliar a mercadoria. Uma banca reluzia, cercada por ninguém, com um enrugado senhor de bigode atrás dos produtos. Caminhou até lá. _ Um latoeiro. _ O homem pouco o observou e disse que ficasse à vontade. Entre lamparinas, panelas, regadores e outras mil peças, o vendedor perguntou:

—Está de passagem por Sohodol, filho?

—Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas não deixo muito minha casa.

—Vejo bem. Precisa de uma cor na pele. - O tom foi de gracejo, mas o senhor estava de cabeça baixa desamassando uma caneca e não sorriu.

—Talvez fosse mesmo bom. - Alucard olhou para o céu. - Dia raro nessa estação.

Continuou a examinar os produtos e se decidiu pela caneca que o vendedor consertava. Ofereceu em troca um favo de mel.

—Pode levar também outra coisa. - Desenrolou-o do pano e o admirou. - Se posso sugerir, pegue uma caneca igual. Ou, talvez, o macerador. 

Alucard alcançou a peça, feita de um pesado copo e do socador em si. _ Temos desse, de fina porcelana. Mas a cozinha vai receber bem. _ Agradeceu e foi encontrar Sypha, sentada à beira da fonte, com uma sacola tão cheia quanto a dele.

—O que tem aí? - Perguntou a ela, acomodando-se ao lado

—Veja você mesmo. - Estendeu a bolsa, de onde já podia ver um nabo.

_ Cebola, aipo, repolho, espinafre… _ Viu um elemento intrigante e o pegou. Era um pequeno e charmoso saco de tecido, amarrado por uma fita larga demais para seu tamanho.

—Cravo? - Sentiu o cheiro.

—Sim, para o vinho quente. 

—Surpresas de uma vila próspera. - Devolveu-o a ela. - Há algo escrito na fita. O que é?

—“Pelo poder, se mede um homem.” - Sypha espremeu os olhos para ler a letra miúda.

—Deve ser um lema de família. Veja a minha. - Entregou a sacola.

—Aveia, manteiga, carne, grão de trigo… Geleia?

—O dinheiro sobrou. - Fez menção de se levantar. - Vamos andando?

Encaminharam-se lado a lado; ela sabia onde ficava uma das tavernas, e pedir informações a uma vendedora de frutas os indicou a outra. _ É mais perto, então lá deve ser. _

—Deveríamos tentar achar a tal casa do escrivão antes. - Ocorreu a ele.

—É verdade. A uma rua da fonte, o garoto disse?

Rodearam a via em forma de anel que cercava o centro da cidade. Mais de um sobrado a ladeava, alguns de janelas abertas, com bem-afortunados moradores a aproveitar o dia de sol; outros tinham sinais de vida, os sons da cozinha, as passadas abafadas do lado de dentro. Um deles, no entanto, se encontrava fechado e silencioso.

—É este aqui. - Sussurrou para Sypha.

—A casa velha e sinistra?

—Não só. - Respirou fundo. - Tem aroma de sangue seco.

—Consegue farejar? - Ela pensou um pouco e deu de ombros, rindo. - Bom, não sei o que eu esperava.

Alucard sorriu e mudou de assunto:

—Não sou a favor de tentarmos entrar agora.

—Vai chamar atenção demais. - Sypha ajeitou a sacola no ombro. - Mas, talvez, dar uma volta nos fundos…

—Não é má ideia.

A parte de trás da casa também era pouco inspiradora e a porta dos fundos estava fechada. _ Ou bloqueada. _ Alucard tentou empurrá-la e sentiu mais força do que apenas a de um trinco.

—Faltam parafusos. - Sypha apontou a armação da porta. - Na verdade, falta muito da ferraria.

—Pode ter sido o ladrão.

—Acho que ele perderia menos tempo tentando arrombar apenas a tranca.

—E por que alguém deixaria a porta desconjuntada dessa forma? - Ele levou a mão ao queixo.

—Para trocar, não sei. - Ela fez o mesmo. - Vide o estado da casa, por que cuidariam só disso?

—É uma boa pergunta. Não deve ser esse o motivo.

—Lá dentro deve estar a resposta. Mais tarde, então?

—Mais tarde. Buscamos Trevor?

—Puxando pela orelha. - Sypha sorriu de canto.

—Estou ansioso para que ele me interrompa de novo. - Fez cara de desgosto e voltaram a caminhar. - Agora que estava apreciando um momento em que alguém me ouvia.

Sypha pareceu perder as palavras e ele a olhou com interrogação.

—O que houve? - Perguntou a ela.

—Nada. - Ela gaguejou. _ Você disfarça as coisas muito mal. _ Sypha apontou um prédio. - Aquilo parece uma taverna para mim. 

Ao que puseram os pés no interior do lugar, a atendente, uma mulher de meia-idade, foi rápida como um raio e parou na mesma hora o que fazia para impedi-los.

—Sem compras aqui dentro.

—O que fazemos, então, senhora? - Alucard tentou respeitá-la sem muita vontade.

—Podem pagar e deixar no armazém.

Ele e Sypha se entreolharam e concordaram a contragosto. Entregaram a ela as sacolas e uma pequena taxa. Trevor era bem visível daquele canto, ainda debaixo da capa de pele e sentado ao balcão. Bebia sem companhia, mas o garoto que o servia era seu interlocutor, em uma compenetrada conversa. Era uma criança descabelada e franzina, com talvez dez anos, que os notou com o olhar antes do cliente.

—Temos coisas a fazer. Levante daí. - Alucard o cutucou no ombro.

—Que pena. - Trevor espreguiçou. - Acabei de pedir mais um copo. Por que não se sentam?

—Não faz mal. - Sypha o fez. 

—Bebidas, senhores? - Ofereceu o menino.

—Uma da mesma para cada, se puder. - Trevor pediu antes que tivessem chance de recusar.

_ Bom, que seja. _ Alucard ocupou o outro banco, à esquerda de Trevor. Antes do garoto voltar, houve tempo para olhar ao redor e notar os vistosos pratos nas mesas. Ao que ele chegou com a cerveja, Sypha perguntou:

—Qual é o prato do dia?

—Ave assada com cherovia e repolho. Vai pedir, senhora?

—Traga, por favor.

—Por que vão comer se temos as compras? - Trevor disse quando o atendente se foi.

—Estão no depósito daqui. - Sypha suspirou. - Não nos deixaram entrar com elas.

—A mulher mal-humorada? - Teve o cuidado de falar baixo.

—A própria. - Alucard respondeu depois de um gole na cerveja. _ Não é ruim. _

Levou um instante apenas até que o álcool lhe atingisse, de estômago vazio. Observou a taverna outra vez, e viu a famigerada mulher se aproximando, mas deu a ela pouca atenção. De repente, Trevor xingou e se voltou para Alucard.

—O que acha que está fazendo?

—Eu o quê? 

—Não se faça de idiota, seu-

Sypha indicou que olhasse para trás e lá estava a dona da taverna com uma colher de pau.

—Vieram buscar o amigo de vocês? - Murmurou ela com a voz azeda.

—Senhora, posso saber por que fez isso?

—Você sabe bem. Mantenham-no longe da minha filha.

—Filha? - Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela apontou com a colher para a mesma criança do balcão, que esvaziava copos numa mesa desocupada. 

—Tem onze anos a garota. Mantenha a decência.

—Conversei com _ ela _ sobre cerveja, senhora. E estou no balcão perto da _ bebida. _ Sou bem comprometido. - Puxou Sypha pelos ombros, que se assustou de leve.

A senhora os olhou feio por mais um tempo e se despediu com um “passar bem”. Trevor terminou a caneca e tocou a parte da cabeça onde levara a pancada, reclamando:

—Cada coisa. Nem que parecesse uma menina…

A então garota chegou com o almoço, que cheirava tão bem quanto era farto. Após deixar as vasilhas, foi para detrás do balcão e recolheu a caneca de Trevor, dizendo:

—Desculpe pelo que mamãe fez. - Baixou a cabeça. - Ela fala para eu me vestir assim. Para não me acontecer nada.

—Sei como é. - Sypha sorriu para ela e provou a cherovia, voltando a falar de boca cheia. - Muito boa comida. Você fez?

—A cherovia, sim. Mais uma bebida, senhor? - Perguntou a Trevor, que aceitou, também comendo. - Só não mexo com a lenha. Mamãe não deixa. Antes era papai, mas ele está com Deus.

—E você tem irmãos? Irmãs? - Sypha a deu atenção.

—Irmãs. Sou a mais velha, somos três. - A garota apontou Trevor. - Juro que ele não fez nada comigo.

—Uma mente sã, que raridade. - Trevor celebrou com ironia. - Podemos nos mudar para a mesa vazia ali?

—Pela mesa se paga a mais. Mas dou a mamãe uma moeda minha. 

—Muito agradecido. Qual seu nome? - Alucard resolveu perguntar.

—Isobel. Rápido, antes que ela veja.

Ajudaram-na a levar os pratos e copos, e a menina aproveitou o tempo para atender outras mesas. Ao que se acomodaram, cutucou a perna de Trevor, que levou um pequeno susto. _ Traumatizado? _, Alucard riu por dentro e lhe estendeu um embrulho de pano por baixo da mesa, num bom ângulo que não seria visto. Trevor deu uma espiada sem compreender.

—Fiz a gentileza de contrabandear. - Alucard sussurrou entre os sons da taverna.

Trevor abriu o pacote, que cabia na palma da mão, e reconheceu um favo de mel.

—Seria um milagre? - Atirou com discrição um pedaço ao fundo da caneca, mas não agradeceu.

Por um bom instante, ocuparam-se demais com a comida para conversar. Quando todos os refratários já chegavam ao fim, Sypha sugeriu:

—Poderíamos tentar falar com ela sobre o que há por aqui. - Limpou a boca com as costas da mão. - Passa muita gente na taverna. Deve ter ouvido algo.

—Parece bom. Tente. - Trevor apertou-lhe a mão com afeto sobre a mesa, e logo deixaram-nas caírem para o lado de baixo.

Ao que Isobel passou com uma pilha de pratos vazios, Sypha a chamou pelo nome.

—O que tem se passado na cidade? Somos de fora.

—A gárgula e o roubo. Já sabem?

—Um pouco a respeito. Adoraria ouvir mais.

—Então, a gárgula. Dizem que era grande, e que voava, ainda por cima. Mamãe me proibiu de sair de casa e não me deixou ver. - Ao tocar no assunto, a mãe a chamou da cozinha aos gritos. - Mas vieram aqui, dizem, um homem e uma mulher. A moça soltava fogo das mãos! Dizem que pôs fogo no ninho do demônio e quase no paredão inteiro. E o moço tinha… Uma espada longa e um chicote. Laçou o bicho pela asa e o atirou no topo da igreja. Ficou espetado na cruz. Ele subiu lá e-

_ Espada longa? _ Alucard riu, mas não corrigiu; também notou Trevor e Sypha olhando um para o outro, compartilhando a graça. A mãe de Isobel chamou de novo.

—Já volto, não demoro.

Quando deu as costas e estava longe o bastante, caíram os três na gargalhada. 

—Quebrou a espada, Trevor? - Ele gracejou.

—Ah, sim. E, com certeza, não atirei a gárgula na_ parede _ da igreja.

—Quem conta um conto… - Sypha deu de ombros e atacou o resto de repolho que ninguém se interessou em comer.

Isobel voltou, com um brilho no olhar que não tinha antes.

—Onde foi que eu parei? Acabei a história da gárgula?

—Exato. - Alucard pôs a mão no queixo e a encarou com o sorriso mais amigável do arsenal.

—O roubo, agora. Meu tio é guarda da cidade e da cadeia. Ele veio ontem contar a mamãe. - Ela se aproximou para falar mais baixo, com uma risadinha. - Eles conversam muito alto.

Os três da mesa se entreolharam. _ Golpe de sorte. _Isobel prosseguiu:

—Veio um ladrão de outra cidade, se fez de pedinte. O povo já começava a saber quem era. Ficou ali na rua, olhando a casa, viu que o escrivão saía todo dia, decorou o horário. Quando subiu na janela e viu o que havia lá dentro… - Fez um gesto de objeto caindo. - Despencou do primeiro andar. 

—Dizem que o escrivão não estava em casa. - Alucard arriscou.

—Não estava mesmo. Nem ele, nem a visita. Ninguém sabe aonde foram. E o ladrão faz o sinal da cruz toda vez que fala do que viu lá dentro.

—Por que, você diz? - Trevor surgiu na conversa.

—Ele achou coisas do demônio por lá. - Isobel sussurrou.

—Coisas? - Indagou Sypha.

—Coisas. - Fez que sim com a cabeça. Os três a ouviam com toda atenção. - Desenhos, manchas vermelhas… Ele acendeu uma das velas da sala e viu sangue no chão. Começou a andar para trás, e aí despencou da janela. O tio disse que a queda o endoidou, que não pode ser. O escrivão estudou para ser padre…


	3. Retórica e lógica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 3 will be up next week. You can find the English version, which has two chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/chapters/50729438).
> 
> Se houver alguém aqui, como vai você? Espero que bem. Coisas da vida real deixaram de ser um problema nesta semana, então é possível, mas não certo, que eu aumente a frequência de atualização. Isso é algo que avaliarei na semana que vem. Por ora, fiquem com o capítulo. Boa leitura.

Quando deixaram a taverna, a manhã já tinha passado. Decidiram por manter as compras guardadas; por mais que não muito, peso era peso, e perambular com sacos de pano era sempre um transtorno. Sypha esperou sozinha nos fundos que Isobel aparecesse a caminho da cozinha e fez sinal para que se aproximasse. A garota olhou de um lado a outro e resolveu por ir.

—O que há, senhora? - Perguntou com curiosidade.

—Quero pedir uma coisa. - Abaixou-se para conversar com ela. - Primeiro, queria te contar. Nós é que matamos a gárgula, na verdade.

—Sério? - Isobel subiu o tom de voz, mas Sypha pediu silêncio.

—Sério. A cidade toda sabe. Mas não diga a ninguém do que falamos na mesa.

—É perigoso?

—É. - Pôs a mão no ombro da menina. - Talvez eu precise voltar mais tarde. Posso?

Isobel fez que sim com a cabeça. Sypha sorriu para ela.

—Vou vir sozinha. Meus amigos podem ser meio… Assustadores. - Pensou na intriga do povo ao ver Alucard e riu.  _ Não é para menos.  _ \- Se souber de mais algo, promete que vai me contar?

—Prometo. E minha boca é um túmulo.

—Conto com você, tudo bem? Muito cuidado.

Deu a volta para a fachada, onde Trevor e Alucard a aguardavam calados olhando o tempo passar.

—Consegui. Vamos à prefeitura. - Ela os chamou.

—Acho que se lembram de mim por lá. - Trevor pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar atrás. - Se o prefeito for o mesmo velhote carola ou o filho dele, lembram, sim.

—E se tentássemos outro funcionário? - Sugeriu Alucard. - Só nos mostre quem é quem.

Chegando ao centro, Trevor os barrou na hora de sair de um beco e sussurrou para que olhassem com discrição. Sypha se espichou para ver um jovem de batina, talvez da mesma idade que eles, cheio de papéis nos braços e conversando com uma idosa encarquilhada.  _ O padre. _

—Ele nos ajudou com a gárgula. - Ela lembrou.

—E é neto do prefeito, e vai nos reconhecer agora, xeretando no sumiço de um parente dele. - Trevor disse com desânimo. - Sujeitinho medíocre.

—E é pessoal o problema de vocês? - Alucard perguntou.

—Bastante.

O meio-vampiro ergueu a sobrancelha com um sorriso astuto e caminhou mais para trás do beco:

—Pois não é tão difícil lidar com esse tipo.

Começou a mudar pouco a pouco de feição, roupa e cor de cabelos; tirou uma fita do paletó e usou-a para prender os cabelos num rabo baixo. Por fim, estava vestido como um grã-fino e cheirando a rosas, como se acabasse de sair da penteadeira.

—Sypha, há papel com você? - Ele pediu.

—Tenho… - Ela revirou os bolsos. - ...Meia folha.

—É o suficiente.

Ele a pegou e projetou a mão sobre o retalho, que ganhava tamanho, contornos de letra cursiva e um convincente selo de cera. Chegou mais perto da saída do beco e apontou:

—Ele carrega papel dentro daquela Bíblia. Não muita gente deve saber ler neste lugar.

—Então, ele está indo… - Sypha pensou alto.

—Exatamente aonde queremos que vá. - Completou Trevor.

Aguardaram até que o mercado se enchesse mais e Alucard apareceu na praça com um livreto falso, escolhendo um ponto de onde os outros dois eram capazes de vê-lo. Olhou de relance e acenou com a cabeça.

—O que ele quer dizer? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Vamos tentar nos aproximar.

Aproveitaram a passagem de uma carroça de feno para se sentarem ao redor da fonte; Alucard não fez gesto de impedi-los, então continuaram ali. Trevor deu uma rodeada pelas barracas e arranjou, com alguns trocados, um figo seco para comer. Ao que ele fez menção de se sentar, notou que a idosa em conversa com o padre ia embora, e o movimento calculado de Alucard em direção a ele, saindo pela mesma ruela atrás da igreja. 

—Vamos? - Sypha murmurou.

Trevor não respondeu, mas foi o que fez, e ela seguiu junto até pararem atrás de uma charrete cheia de barris. Não viram o esbarrão, apenas ouviram as dezenas de papéis indo ao chão e o falso pedido de perdão de Alucard.

—Posso ajudar a recolher suas anotações, senhor? 

—Seria de muito bom tom, obrigado. -  _ Que esnobe _ . Sypha riu de esgueira.

Quando Alucard se agachou para ajuntar o monte de folhas, o padre olhou para um ninho de pombos que fazia barulho e sujava o telhado da igreja. Foi momento o bastante para Alucard plantar ali a folha de Sypha, como quem nada queria, e se ergueu com a pilha, entregando-a ao padre.

—Aqui estão, senhor. Peço desculpas outra vez.

—Grato. - Ele pouco pareceu se importar, e muito se incomodar, dando as costas. - Vá com Deus.

Alucard notara a movimentação dos dois e os localizou atrás dos barris, com um sorriso surpreso.

—Qual a graça? - Trevor questionou, em tom de tédio.

—Vocês me seguindo até aqui. - Ajeitou as abotoaduras do paletó. - Bom, está lá. Vou manter o disfarce por ora.

—E o que fazer agora? - Continuou Trevor.

—Esperar. Daqui meia hora, me mostre onde é a prefeitura. 

—Vamos a outra taverna então. Mal não faz.

—Aonde vamos? - Sypha o olhou torto e cruzou os braços.

—Tem alguma ideia melhor?

—Já se decidiram? - Alucard os interrompeu.

—Já. - Trevor a puxou pela mão. 

Dos dois estabelecimentos que Sohodol tinha, escolheram visitar aquele que os recebera na noite após matar a gárgula, abrigados ali por gratidão da casa. Foram recebidos com reconhecimento e cordialidade do par de donos, dois irmãos um tanto quanto parecidos.  _ Que estará fazendo Isobel? _ Sypha sorria sozinha por trás de mais uma caneca de cerveja. 

**~**

Alucard os deixou na taverna quando era dado o horário. Conseguiu as direções da prefeitura com Trevor; de passagem, deu uma espiada dentro da igreja, para ver se havia sinal do padre.  _ Deve estar na prefeitura, como esperado. _ O prédio não era maior do que uma casa grande de pedra, com dois arcos antes da porta e um guarda de uniforme velho recostado a um deles, limpando as unhas com um canivete.

—Com licença, o padre está aqui, senhor? - Alucard adquiriu o tom mais amigável que conseguiu.

—Está. - O guarda o olhou de lado com estranhamento e guardou devagar o canivete no bolso. - Vou mandar avisar.

—Não há necessidade, ele está me esperando. 

O homem fez pouco caso e gesto para que entrasse. Do lado de dentro, Alucard observou ao redor.  _ Pouco movimentado por aqui. _ Entrou por um corredor, depois pelo outro paralelo a ele; apesar de não ser monumental, a prefeitura tinha um bocado de salas e uma distribuição nada intuitiva. Como encontrá-lo? Fechou os olhos e se concentrou.  _ Um som de pena de escrever… _ Caminhou às cegas, com a mão correndo pela parede.  _ Vem daqui. _ Parou em frente à porta e bateu, ouvindo um “entre” exausto.

—Oh. - O padre o olhou sem apreço por cima dos óculos. - O que o traz aqui, senhor?

—Peço desculpas pelo novo incômodo, mas creio que um documento meu acabou por se misturar com os seus quando esbarrei no senhor. - Coçou a cabeça com a mão enluvada. - Poderia eu conferir para ver se o encontro? Não está em lugar algum dos meus pertences.

—Peço que não demore. - O padre buscou a pilha de papéis dentro da Bíblia, num canto da mesa, e a estendeu. - Há muito trabalho por aqui.

—Ah, eu imagino. -  _ Certo, hora de agir. _ Começou a folhear atrás do documento falso. - Estou só de passagem, parto amanhã mesmo. Mas muito me intriga o que se ouve por aqui. 

O padre o olhou de novo da mesma maneira e não respondeu.

—Perdão se é muita intromissão, mas tive que perguntar ao povo até saber que o senhor estava substituindo o escrivão. Não posso perder uma ordem de serviço assim.

—E quem mais saberia escrever neste lugar parado no tempo? - O padre trocou de papel e ajeitou os óculos. - É meu primo de segundo grau, o escrivão. Somos uma família grande.

—E o que se sucedeu com ele?

—Só Deus sabe. - Suspirou. - Não era afeito à caça, mas caminhava à noite como só faria um louco varrido. Talvez tenha se perdido? Dado o azar de topar com um lobo? 

—Vejo que vocês dois têm suas discordâncias.

—Não é para tanto. - O padre molhou a pena e assinou um livro. - Quem vê um lampião no crepúsculo, nem se incomoda, mesmo entre o povo. Sempre era ele. Ou é, na verdade… Não é como se tivesse falecido.

—Compreendo. - Alucard vasculhava a papelada a esmo. - Havia um senhor com ele?

—Sim, um colega de seminário. Correspondem-se sempre que podem. Acredite, dois homens instruídos neste fim de mundo. Não sei o que aquele senhor veio fazer além de visitá-lo, no entanto.

—Aqui está, graças aos céus. - Alucard pegou a lista de compras disfarçada. - Muito grato pela paciência. 

—Vá com Deus, novamente.

Quando saiu das labirínticas salas, notou que o guarda agora dormitava. Passou por ele sem ser notado e fez o caminho inverso até a taverna.

**~**

A porta da taverna se abriu, e, numa virada despretensiosa de cabeça, Trevor viu Alucard entrar, ainda disfarçado com a vestimenta ilusória e a cor de cabelo falsa. Cheio de pompa e requinte, ele destoava um tanto do ambiente caótico da taverna, onde se bebia, se comia e se conversava com a maior alarvaria e alarde possíveis. 

Trevor tinha Sypha sob o braço, embriagada como era raridade, e pressionou de leve o ombro dela para que voltasse a atenção da comida para a entrada do lugar. Alucard se abaixou para falar com eles, o que parecia um sussurro em meio à barulheira:

—Paguem a conta. É melhor que conversemos em privado.

—Pois não precisa ser paga. - Trevor soluçou. - Salvamos Sohodol, lembra? Não é todo dia que se tem essa sorte.

Alucard fez menção de o repreender quando se levantaram da mesa e acenaram a um dos irmãos donos do estabelecimento, que retribuiu com um largo sorriso. Trevor beijou Sypha no rosto, e ela, em vez de se constranger ou se atrapalhar, riu leve e solta.  _ Adoro quando passa da conta. _ No caminho, contaram a Alucard da tentativa desastrada de malabarismo de Trevor com um trio de maçãs enquanto ele desfazia o disfarce para retornarem à outra taverna. Alucard pareceu se esforçar para rir, e Trevor ficou com a interrogação.  _ Será tão sério assim o problema? _

Alugaram com a desagradável dona um quarto do lado de cima, pondo-lhe mais moedas nas mãos. 

—Dois quartos? - Ela indagou, com a carranca de sempre, inalterada pelo dinheiro.

—Só um está bom, por favor. - Sypha respondeu quando foi puxada pela cintura para um abraço.

—Subam, está aberto. - A dona os mediu com o olhar. - Vou buscar a chave para vocês.

Trevor subiu as escadas correndo atrás de Sypha como se fossem duas crianças, apesar da intriga com a conversa de Alucard. Ao que abriram a porta, revelou-se o aposento humilde, com uma cama de casal, um baú, mesa e cadeira.

—Só um quarto, mesmo? - Trevor, de sobrancelha erguida, perguntou a Alucard. - Vai ter que dormir no chão ou coisa assim.

—Não importa, é só para termos um espaço privado. - Ele fechou a porta. - Além do mais, paga-se por um lugar só.

Sypha se jogou no colchão e comentou:

—Nossa, a cama é mil vezes melhor que a da outra taverna.

—E a dona é mil vezes mais ranzinza. - Trevor riu e se acomodou ao lado dela, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Houve batidas à porta.  _ Falando no diabo… _ A taberneira os trouxe as compras e a chave, e saiu sem dizer palavra. Depois que ela se foi, Alucard trancou o quarto, fechou as janelas e se sentou aos pés da cama.

—Conversei com o esnobe na prefeitura. - Ele começou, olhando de um para outro. - Um dos desaparecidos é primo de segundo grau dele. O escrivão, no caso. O outro é amigo do escrivão, dos tempos de seminário, mas ele ignorava a razão da visita. Há grandes chances de que a reinação da gárgula na floresta foi obra deles.

—Por que, você diz? - Trevor se sentou à cama, apoiado na cabeceira.

—O escrivão tem o hábito de sair à noite, a ponto de que o povo das fazendas o visse de lanterna acesa e não o atacasse. Parece bastante suspeito para mim. - Alucard suspirou. - Conectando ao que Isobel nos disse, creio que estejam envolvidos… Inclusive com o que não deveriam.

—Para quê, exatamente? - Sypha perguntou.

—O ladrão, segundo Isobel, os viu sair e não voltaram mais, e há coisas estranhas na casa.

—Então, vamos averiguar a casa. - Trevor coçou a barba.

—Está nos planos. 

—Só estou sabendo de planos agora.

—Que seja. - Alucard passou a mão no rosto. - Vamos ver o que há na casa. E, também, se Isobel tiver falado a verdade, pode ser que estejamos lidando com ocultistas. 

—É o tipo de coisa que um ocultista faria, de fato. - Trevor olhava para a janela fechada, pensando. - Quais as chances de eles terem queimado a gárgula num ponto cardeal por algum motivo maluco, e ido para outro ponto cardeal?

—Talvez para chamar atenção… Ou desviar atenção. - Sugeriu Sypha.

—Quais as chances do padre almofadinhas estar envolvido? - Trevor questionou, esparramando-se mais no encosto.

—Existem. Ele não parecia muito chocado ou abalado com o acontecido. - Analisou Alucard. - Mas não vamos investir muito nisso antes de visitarmos a casa.

—Então, vamos eu e você à casa quando for noite? - Trevor tentou confirmar. - Sypha fica aqui e conversa com a garotinha, sobre a coisa da prisão. Ainda faltam umas duas horas até escurecer, e eu adoraria cochilar por aqui mesmo.

—Estou de acordo. - Sypha deitou-se junto.

—Não faz mal. - Alucard foi para a cadeira da mesa com um livro de botânica que enfiara na bagagem. - Acordo você com um balde d’água quando for a hora.

—Vai, sim. - Trevor começava a adormecer.

**~**

O despertar de Sypha misturava o barulho da taverna lá embaixo ao sonho sem sentido que tinha. Ainda sentia o relaxamento da embriaguez. Durante o sono, Trevor se virara de peito para cima, com o rosto em paz. Ela bocejou e se espreguiçou; quando apoiou outra vez a mão na cama, tocou um ombro e se assustou. Alucard também abriu os olhos, deitado com as mãos cruzadas sobre o tórax.

—Perdão, não vi você.

—Sem problemas. - Ele se ergueu de uma vez e se sentou. - Não avisei que me deitaria.

—Já deve ser noite. 

—Busco o balde d’água?

—Se eu não conseguir acordá-lo, sim. - Ela riu.

Sypha balançou Trevor pelo ombro e o chamou. Ele abriu um pouco os olhos e puxou-a para um beijo. 

—Bom dia, querida. - A voz dele era rouca. - Está na hora?

—Está. Você acabou de se safar de mais um banho. 

—O que é uma pena. - Alucard ficou de pé.

Trevor também se ergueu de sobressalto, e Sypha se encaminhou para a bagagem, atrás de achar a capa, e a vestiu por cima das roupas emprestadas. Aproveitou ter se levantado para olhar por uma fresta que abriu da janela, e estava bastante escuro na rua.

—Não há movimento. Vão, e eu espero que Isobel apareça. - Ela voltou a fechar a janela. 

Sypha viu Trevor raptar duas velas do quarto e colocá-las num dos bolsos da calça. Deram um um beijo curto e de pouca vergonha antes de descerem as escadas.

—Vamos nos encontrar nos fundos na volta. Certo? - Ela destrancou a porta.

—Sim, senhora. - Trevor concordou. 

Ela os viu sair e acenou, sentando-se ao balcão e erguendo o capuz sobre a cabeça. Não havia atendente; nem a dona, nem Isobel. Saiu à porta da frente, e a rua continuava tão deserta quanto vista de cima. Deu a volta no prédio, e nada encontrou.  _ Onde será que ela está? _ Passou-se cerca de meia hora quando apenas a taberneira apareceu para recolher pratos e canecas. Decidiu subir ao quarto. Ao menos, lá, teria silêncio e um livro. Abriu as janelas para arejar e apreciou o céu estrelado. Ao que tateou pela mesa atrás de uma vela, foi quando a viu na rua.

—Isobel! - Chamou, alto o suficiente no silêncio.

A garota não respondeu. Sypha saiu de novo do quarto e desceu as escadas a galope para encontrá-la. Quando saiu pela porta da frente, Isobel tinha atravessado a rua e olhava para uma coruja no telhado vizinho. Chamou-a de novo; ela ouviu e se virou, assustada. 

—Isobel, sou eu. - Sypha também atravessou.

A menina dava passos para trás até disparar correndo pelas vias de Sohodol.  _ Droga, o que há?  _ Sypha seguiu atrás.

**~**

—É esta aqui?

Estavam parados diante da mal cuidada casa de dois andares, a janela do andar de cima aberta no escuro da noite, enquanto todas as outras da rua se fechavam contra o vento.

—É. - Alucard ajeitou o paletó. - Bastou farejar mais cedo. Rescende a sangue seco.

—Não vá lamber o chão. Faça as honras e suba primeiro, por favor.

—Eu deveria deixar você subir sozinho. - Olhou torto para Trevor. 

Uma última conferida nos arredores o assegurou, e passou para a forma de morcego. O voo até a janela poderia ser mais suave se não fosse o vento gelado. Do lado de dentro, voltou ao normal e espiou a lua, ainda não cheia, mas iluminando o bastante. Trevor começou a escalar pelo beiral de uma janela inferior, alcançou uma decoração e se sustentou. Quando esticou a outra mão para uma pedra seguinte, perdeu o equilíbrio e se viu dependurado em um braço só.

—Lodo. - Ele reclamou, sussurrando.

—Estou torcendo por você. - Alucard o observava com um sorriso sarcástico enquanto acendia uma das velas que o outro o passara no caminho.

Mais um pouco de esforço e Trevor foi capaz de estender a mão a fim de ser puxado para dentro, mais pesado do que esperava.

—Devia ter deixado essa capa de uma tonelada no quarto, não acha? Não deveria abusar da minha boa vontade.

—Faça-me o favor. - Trevor bufou. - Espera, como acendeu esse negócio? Eu estou com a pederneira.

Alucard estalou os dedos criando uma pequena chama:

—Nunca fui excepcional com fogo, mas serve para acender coisas.

—Muito prático. E o que temos aqui? - Trevor fechou a janela, cuja tranca estava arrebentada.

Alucard ergueu a vela para ver um bocado de outras velas em castiçais, vidros com partes animais, desenhos e escritos incompreensíveis nas paredes feitos a carvão, livros espalhados de todos os tamanhos, abertos ou fechados e a tal poça de sangue no chão. 

—É humano. Não, não preciso provar para saber. - Retribuiu a gentileza e começou a vasculhar as pilhas de livros.

—E aqui se abre para nós o motivo de um larápio aleijado. Belíssima sala. - Trevor perambulava pelo espaço. - Devíamos procurar algo que nos leve aos dois… Ocultistas de meia-tigela.

—De fato, de baixa categoria. Veja isto.

Alucard puxou um dos volumes para o qual estreitou os olhos e Trevor se aproximou para ver o título, rindo com desdém.

—Céus, o maior charlatão da Europa. Nunca li um livro pior.

—Pudera. E o que acha deste aqui? - Trocou para um livro especialmente surrado.

—Parece um carpete furado. Vamos ver.

À luz da vela, leu em um murmúrio:  _ “05/06 receb. cham. n. repass. inform. exceto p/ cont. espec…” _ , dizia a primeira página do diário. _ Dá para deduzir o que significa, mas não faz muito sentido. _ Alucard levou a mão ao queixo. Folheou até uma página mais adiantada para constatar a caligrafia pior, e leu com dificuldade: “ _ 21/08 aguard. resp. fiz cham. necess. corresp. organ. p/ out.” _

—Outro? Outono? Outubro? Estamos em outubro. - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Deve ser. - Passou até páginas mais atuais.

_ “03/10 cheg. visit”,  _ dizia a primeira nota do mês,  _ “exec. plan. final.”  _ Folheou até o final das páginas escritas para descobrir uma folha arrancada.

—Que conveniente. - Trevor revirou os olhos.

—Onde acha que pode estar?

—Ou os dois a levaram, ou se livraram dela. Viu algum papel na rua?

—Sinceramente, não. - Alucard fechou o livro.

—Só Deus sabe onde está esse troço. Mas parece ser a chave. 

Suspiraram ambos de desesperança. Alucard pregou a vela acesa no tampo da mesa e afastou alguns livros para revelar uma folha fina aberta, que queria se enrolar sem o peso dos volumes em cima. Abria-se nela um rascunho de algo como um rosto humano.

—Que será isso? - Indagou Alucard.

—Além de uma loucura de algum tipo? - Trevor parou para pensar. - Depende. Uma máscara, não deve ser. O escrivão anda pelo mato, não é? É melhor que seja reconhecido. Não tem por que ser uma.

Trevor, distraidamente, puxou a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, e ela continha uma réplica de madeira em tamanho real do desenho. 

—Ou talvez seja uma máscara. - Alucard riu. 

**~**

_ Ela é rápida. _ Sypha ofegava.  _ Se eu não queria chamar atenção, agora, já foi. _ Ir atrás de Isobel parecia sem fim. A corrida as levou até a amurada da cidade, onde havia uma falha; era pequena o suficiente para não ter sido consertada ainda, mas grande o bastante para uma criança daquele tamanho passar.  _ Droga. _ A garota começou a escalar, ágil como um esquilo, e atravessou o rombo.  _ Se eu fizer uma parede de gelo, ela vai se machucar. _

Sypha se propulsionou para cima com o vento a fim de saltar sobre os muros, e, no que foi um misto de aterrissagem com queda, rolou pelo chão de terra e grama. Acendeu uma chama nas mãos e se ergueu, espanando a capa. Viu o vulto de Isobel à distância, pegando algo do chão e se encaminhando para a floresta densa, bem mais devagar do que antes.

—Você não me escapa. - Sorriu. 

Saltou com o vento na direção dela e a agarrou, aparando o impulso de ambas com a mesma brisa. Sypha suspirou de alívio. Isobel esperneava, reclamava e tentava se soltar a todo custo, sem dizer nada, apenas choros infantis.

—Calma, sou eu. De hoje à tarde. Não se lembra de mim?

Isobel abriu um berreiro sem fim, e Sypha teve que usar toda a força que tinha para mantê-la no lugar. 

—Espere. - Reparou. 

Observando sob uma chama a arcada dentária da garota, notou que faltava um dente entre os incisivos.  _ Não há sangue, então não foi de agora. _

—Você não é Isobel? 

Ao ouvir o nome, o choro da garota cessava aos poucos. Ela estendeu uma mão para o fogo, deslumbrada, e Sypha o afastou.

—Não toque. Não. - Olhou-a com repreensão. - Ou vou apagar.

Aguardou com paciência até que as coisas se apaziguassem. A garota desconhecida ficou sentada ao chão com algo que segurava com firmeza.

—O que é isso com você? - Sypha estendeu a mão. - Pode me mostrar?

A garota recuou.

—Por favor, quero muito ver o que é.

Ela abriu a mão pequena e mostrou uma lâmina sem cabo, encapada na ponta sem corte por um tecido ou couro qualquer.

—Não pode ficar com isso. Dê aqui. - Sypha viu a garota esconder o objeto. - Entregue. Não quero que se machuque.

Tentou pegar mesmo assim, e a criança começou a chorar outra vez. Sypha suspirou:

—Pode ficar. Só tome cuidado, tudo bem? Vamos para casa? 

Deram as mãos a contragosto da garota, que não disse palavra por todo o caminho. Sypha tentou perguntar seu nome, onde morava, quantos anos tinha, sem sucesso, então seguiu com ela em semelhante silêncio. A pequena olhava em volta com ar temeroso, por vezes, soltando um som incompreensível ou outro. Ao que se aproximaram da taverna, a garota deixou de se encolher e disse mais algo ininteligível. Sypha a olhou por um momento com interrogação.  _ Bom, foi onde a encontrei. _

Quando empurrou a porta da taverna, as tochas do interior mostraram Isobel e a mãe em frente ao balcão, ambas com várias canecas de cerveja nas mãos. Ambas olharam para a entrada com face de incredulidade, e a senhora atravessou todas as mesas cheias de bêbados do centro do salão para pegar a menina pelo braço com a mão que restava. 

—Onde foi que a encontrou? - A senhora rosnou para Sypha. - O que estava fazendo com a minha filha?

O lugar inteiro parou para ver o que se passava. Sypha congelou no lugar sem resposta. Isobel se aproximou a passos tímidos depois de se livrar das canecas e a cópia quase idêntica dela mesma que Sypha encontrara na rua se desvencilhou da mãe para se agarrar a ela. 

—Você sabe que ela some assim, mamãe. Acho que a moça só fez um favor.

_ São gêmeas. _ Sypha riu para dentro, chocada de leve. Isobel sussurrava algo para a irmã, que passou a olhar para a Oradora com bem menos medo.

—O nome dela é Izidor. - Isobel contou. - Ela não fala. Com licença, mamãe.

A jovem taberneira levou a irmã para os fundos, e a mãe das garotas parou de bufar, com aparente vergonha do sobressalto. Os clientes voltavam às próprias conversas e o murmúrio da taverna encobriu o diálogo.

—Não me arranjem mais problemas, vocês três. - Resmungou a mulher.

—Eu a confundi com Isobel. Mil desculpas por qualquer transtorno, senhora.

—Hmpf. - Ela chamou Sypha para um canto menos visível com um gesto, e começou a falar mais baixo. - Isobel falou a verdade. Izidor sai assim, se esconde no matagal, traz coisas estranhas para casa. Quantas vezes, quando meu marido era vivo, não perdi dias de trabalho atrás dela. Mas Deus não me daria minha filha se não fosse para ser minha.

_ Bênçãos a ela _ . Sypha sorriu com a maior simpatia que conseguiu e desejou:

—Que o mesmo Deus olhe pela família da senhora. Izidor ia mesmo para a floresta. É um perigo, não é?

—Não quero imaginar, moça. - A mulher cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado, como quem nunca tinha proferido aquelas palavras. - Obrigada por trazer minha menina de volta. Se eu puder fazer algo, venha me dizer.

—Muito grata, senhora.

Sypha a deixou gerenciando a taverna e seguiu para os fundos, onde Isobel a aguardava rolando uma pedrinha com o pé, sozinha como ela própria.

—Izidor está bem?

—Oh. Oi. - Olhou para Sypha e coçou a cabeça. - Na verdade, acho que ela machucou um braço. De resto está tudo certo.

Sypha sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Antes que pudesse pedir perdão, Isobel perguntou:

—Eu não te disse que éramos gêmeas, não foi?

—Não, mas não tem problema. Foi só um engano.

—Mamãe não me deixava sair da cozinha para nada, até darmos falta da minha irmã. Ela quase sempre volta quando sai de dia, mas à noite, assim, ela se perde. - Isobel fez cara de preocupação. - Bom, acho que qualquer um se perde.

Riram juntas. Sypha se agachou para falar com ela.

—Segredo, lembra?

—Lembro. - Isobel fez uma cruz com os dedos sobre a boca.

—É o seguinte. Preciso falar com seu tio. Ele é guarda, não é?

—É, sim, mas deve estar de vigia hoje. Por que precisam?

—Não posso contar. Mas, por favor, peça à sua mãe. 

—Vocês não vão soltar o ladrão, vão? - Isobel coçou a cabeça.

—Não, nem pensar. - Sypha riu.

—Vou falar com mamãe, então. 

—Muito obrigada.

Isobel se retirou antes que a mãe a chamasse outra vez, e foi quando Trevor e Alucard desceram do telhado. Sypha deu um pulo de susto, já que quase dava um passo à frente.

—Vocês quase me matam do coração! De quem foi essa ideia? - Ela recuou.

—Perdão, querida. - Trevor a acolheu nos braços. - Ouvimos você se aproximar e lembramos de última hora que não era para aparecermos.

—Excelente. - Sypha soltou, nada excelente. - As novidades por favor.

—A casa era uma bagunça suspeita e cheia de sangue. - Alucard começou a enumerar nos dedos. - Nem sinal de para onde podem ter ido aqueles parafusos. Achamos uma máscara de madeira… E isto aqui.

Ele estendeu para Sypha o livro carcomido, que ela abriu para descobrir páginas cheias de datas e relatos abreviados.  _ Curioso. _

—Vou ler com mais calma logo. - Ela fechou o livro. - Pedi a Isobel que falasse com a mãe sobre a coisa da cadeia. Mas não sem um pouco de confusão… 

—Confusão de que tipo? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Vamos subir para o quarto, lá eu conto a vocês. - Ela os encaminhou. - Talvez eu precise me sentar um pouco.


	4. Beladona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 4 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with three chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> Surpresa! Como vai todo mundo? Talvez vocês já tenham notado que eu atualizo às sextas-feiras, em condições normais. No entanto, amanhã tenho algumas coisas para cuidar, e estando o capítulo pronto, aqui está ele. Boa leitura.

Sob a luz das velas no quarto, outrora quieto, Sypha comentou:

—Cada coisa que anotaram aqui, olhe só.

Ela estendeu o livro aberto para Alucard, sentados à cama, enquanto Trevor cochilava virado para a parede. Alucard leu em voz baixa: _ “Másc. imperfeita. mat. impróprio. Necess. + nobre. Objetivo descontente.” _

—Hmm. Quase me esqueço de que trouxe essa… Coisa. - Alcançou uma sacola pendurada ao cinto.

—Coisa? - Ela perguntou. - Ah, claro.

Sypha deu uma risada de desgosto quando viu a rústica máscara de madeira, com fendas para olhos, nariz e boca.

—Não é uma obra de arte, com certeza. - Ele concordou. - De acordo com os autores do diário, então, este negócio é inútil.

—Será que fizeram outra? Ou outras. - Sypha levou a mão ao queixo. 

—Objetivo descontente… O que acha?

—Acho que tentavam satisfazer alguém com máscaras de um material específico. Material mais nobre, é o que diz aqui. 

Ouviram batidas à porta. Sypha disse que podia entrar e Isobel a abriu, segurando um porta-vela na outra mão. 

—Mamãe mandou chamar. - Ela sussurrou. - O tio está de guarda nos muros e ela vai levar vocês lá.

Sypha acordou Trevor, que murmurou algo sobre não estar dormindo. Os três logo estavam a postos e seguiram Isobel escada abaixo. A taverna estava ainda cheia, apesar da hora da noite. A dona os aguardava no térreo com um lampião aceso, vestindo uma tonelada de roupas e com a mesma cara fechada. 

—Espero que não estejam aprontando alguma. - Ela resmungou quando saíram ao frio da noite.

**~**

Ninguém conversou ao longo do trajeto até os muros. Caminharam até encontrar uma guarita iluminada no topo, no portão oposto ao qual tinham entrado em Sohodol. De cima, alguém avistou a chegada de luzes e mostrou um lampião próprio, gritando para perguntar quem estava lá.

—Sou eu, Carlo. - A senhora gritou tão alto quanto. - Desça daí.

—Não posso ficar saindo de serviço só porque você pediu. - Carlo respondeu com outro berro.

Janelas ao redor se abriram, moradores da redondeza protestaram e Trevor desviou de uma maçã podre atirada do alto.

—Venha logo, precisamos falar com você. - A mulher chamou de novo, no mesmo tom.

Levou algum tempo para que o guarda, enfim, descesse as escadas, e o fez sem a lanterna. Aproximou-se do grupo passando a mão no rosto, sem conseguir evitar um bocejo. Era de idade próxima à da taberneira, os fios grisalhos em abundância no cabelo que rareava e na barba.

—O que há para me tirar daqui a essa hora da noite? - Perguntou à irmã.

—Os forasteiros aqui querem falar com você. - Ela os olhou com desprezo. - Coisa boa não é, mas devo favor à moça, que levou Izidor para casa.

Carlo os observou de cima a baixo, tal qual fizeram quase todos os moradores e feirantes da cidade, e fixou-se em Trevor, perguntando:

—Eu conheço você?

—Quem, eu? - Trevor apontou para si mesmo. _ Droga. _\- Não, creio que não.

O guarda pegou a lanterna da mão da irmã e se aproximou com a luz do rosto de Trevor, que pediu: 

—Não vá por fogo em mim, por obséquio.

—Você não é filho do velho Belmont?

_ Era só o que faltava. _ Cerrou os dentes. Carlo gargalhou.

—Quem diria. - Deu um passo para trás, com um largo sorriso. - Seu pai me salvou quando eu era menino. Você talvez não fosse nascido. Insisti em ir à floresta, apesar de minha velha mãe dizer que não, e chamei atenção de um javali. Coisa de garoto, sabe? Atirei uma pedra. E era um animal dos pequenos, ainda, mas o estrago que faz… E, para minha sorte, estavam caçando por lá, aqueles seus parentes. Foi um tiro de besta certeiro. Ainda fizeram a gentileza de nos dar a carne e me levar em casa. 

—Bom saber, senhor. - Trevor sentiu o sangue voltar ao rosto.

—Do que precisam, afinal? - Carlo perguntou. 

Hesitou por um momento, e, por fim, disse a verdade:

—Estamos procurando o paradeiro do escrivão e do visitante dele, senhor. Tenho faro para problemas. Coisa de família. - Trevor riu, sarcástico. - Achamos que o ladrão preso pode saber de alguma coisa.

—Nada, Belmont. Já tentamos. Ele só jura por tudo que não os matou, e que não sabe aonde foram. Que só queria as coisas da casa. Mas agradeço o esforço.

—O ladrão não carregava pertences? - Ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

—Coisas pequenas de valor pequeno, uma faca, um pedaço de papel e a roupa do corpo. Não li a folha. Nunca fui letrado.

—O que há no papel se parece, por acaso, com este livro? - Sypha estendeu o diário aberto.

Carlo aproximou o lampião para tentar enxergar, coçou a cabeça e respondeu:

—Eu diria que sim, moça. 

_ É a página que falta. _Trevor olhou para os outros dois, que pareceram concordar. 

—Terminem logo. Isobel está atendendo para mim, mas hoje é um dia cheio. - A taberneira resmungou. 

—Bom, o que se pode fazer é dar-lhes a folha. - Carlo devolveu o lampião. - E há guarda acordado na prisão, com certeza. Mas sugiro que as mulheres voltem para casa. Pode não ser o melhor lugar para vocês.

Trevor conteve uma careta irônica e, olhando de lado, viu Sypha fazer o mesmo. _ Mal sabem os reles mortais. _

—Posso levá-las de volta. - Alucard se ofereceu. - Trevor, pode cuidar do que há na cadeia?

—Que seja. - Trevor suspirou.

—Não demore. - Sypha o beijou no rosto antes de partir.

Carlo perguntou enquanto caminhavam à prefeitura:

—Há quanto tempo está pela redondeza, Belmont? 

—Ah, alguns dias? - Foi vago de propósito. - Estamos de passagem, meio sem rumo.

—Por acaso, seu amigo ali…

Trevor preferiu interromper:

—Ele está bem de saúde. Só parece uma vela ambulante, mesmo.

Carlo riu e continuou:

—Parece, sim. É que, sabe, na guarita se ouvem coisas de todo tipo.

—Ahã. - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Onde é que o rapaz mora?

—Não muito longe, mas quase não sai da propriedade. É meio… Recluso. Sujeito estranho ele.

—Realmente. Que há com o homem?

_ Que cara curioso, céus. _

—Ele… É novo na região. Perdeu os pais, recebeu uma herança, vendeu tudo e partiu. Não anda muito contente nos últimos tempos.

_ Meia verdade está bom. _ Carlo pareceu apreciar o sabor do que foi dito e concluir que acreditava:

—Eu entendo. O luto é difícil. Melhoras a ele.

Quando chegaram à prefeitura, Trevor foi convidado a entrar depois de destrancadas as portas.

—Creio que não queira falar com o preso agora. - Carlo guardou as chaves. - Logo vamos decidir o que fazer com ele. Basta olhar os pertences do sujeito?

—Sim, senhor.

—Espere aqui, que vou buscar.

O guarda sumiu, para onde, Trevor não sabia. Sentou-se no chão e aguardou, até que os passos voltassem pelo corredor deserto. Ficou de pé.

—Demos as joias para a igreja. Ainda há moedas que não contamos e o tal papel. - Carlo o entregou uma bolsa de pano não muito grande.

—Também encontro… - Trevor vasculhou mais depois de encontrar a folha e retirou um objeto, que viu à luz do lampião. - Uma adaga?

—Fique com ela, se ainda tiver fio. - O guarda deu de ombros.

Trevor olhou bem para a faca e a prendeu no cinto. _ Mais uma para a coleção. _ Carlo sugeriu que fossem embora, e assim o fizeram. Antes que trancasse a porta, disse:

—Sabe, já que está metido com esses assuntos, Belmont, recomendo que converse com o homem lá embaixo.

—Por que motivo, se ele não sabe de nada? - Trevor cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado.

—Não por isso. Nos primeiros dias, nada havia de estranho. Depois, o sujeito começou a falar durante o sono, e agora, grita coisas que ninguém entende. Parece até que está possuído, que Deus me livre.

_ Peculiar. _Trevor voltou a olhar para Carlo.

—Amanhã, então, devo vir? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Como queira. Se eu não estiver de guarda, diga que veio em meu nome.

**~**

Sypha olhou pela enésima vez para a azeda taberneira e suspirou. Também olhou para Alucard, que não puxou conversa, tal qual ela própria, mas suspeitava que ele passava pelo mesmo. _ Poderíamos ter debatido o caso pelo trajeto inteiro. Por sorte, devemos estar quase lá. _

A senhora abriu as portas da taverna e começou a rondar por entre as mesas logo depois de deixar o lampião no balcão. Um bêbado de muitos quilos se ergueu ao mesmo tempo e esbarrou nele, quase levando a vela ao chão, e Alucard foi rápido o bastante para segurá-la antes que a chama tocasse qualquer coisa.

—Mais cuidado, camarada. - Deu um tapinha no ombro do homem atordoado.

Seguiram para o andar de cima e entraram no quarto. Sypha reacendeu a luz e continuou a ler o confuso diário, sentada à cama e Alucard ocupando a cadeira. _ Adoraria que este negócio fizesse sentido. _ De vez em quando, tirava os olhos do livro e encontrava o outro espiando a noite estrelada pela janela, com o queixo apoiado na mão. _ Eu é que não vou atrapalhar. _ A cada página, no entanto, a caligrafia se tornava menos compreensível. Perdia três ou quatro leituras para decifrar uma linha, até decidir, por fim, conversar:

—Onde acha que eles estão?

—Os desaparecidos? - Alucard olhou para ela, depois para cima. - Se saíram a cavalo, estão longe. Mas o garoto do estábulo não disse nada sobre tê-los visto.

—E se foram a pé, não foram tão longe assim. - Sypha fechou o livro, marcando-o com uma página dobrada. - Lendo isto aqui, não acho que eles chegassem a ponto de saber se transportar com magia.

—E creio que está certa. - Ele riu. - Eram medíocres até em lidar com artes que não deveriam. Não saberão abrir portais. Não saberão voar.

—Enfim. Encontrei uma coisa curiosa aqui, olhe. 

Sypha se levantou e caminhou para se sentar à ponta da cama, mais perto da cadeira onde Alucard estava. Abriu o livro, que ele também estreitou os olhos para ler:

—Que letra difícil, céus. _ “Tent. nº1. Falha. Transm. mal suced.” _, é o que diz?

—Exato. E o resto… - Sypha voltou o livro para si. - _ “Tent. nº2. Falha. Transm. mal suced. Tent nº3”... _ e daí em diante até a número dez. _ “Falha. Form. Insuf.” _ Fórmula? Formato? Formação?

—Tem a ver com o trecho sobre a máscara, será?

—Talvez, se “Transm” for “transmutação”. Lembro ter lido sobre “material mais nobre”... - Ela virou páginas até encontrar o trecho e o leu em voz alta, com o livro no colo. - _ “Másc. imperfeita. mat. impróprio. Necess. + nobre. Objetivo descontente.” _

—Seguindo essa linha de pensamento, queriam transmutar algo em algo mais nobre para fazer uma máscara e agradar a alguém. - Alucard coçou o queixo. - Se posso dar um palpite, deve ser de algum metal para ouro. Ainda creem nisso através da química? Eles são piores do que eu pensava.

Sypha levou um instante para processar a informação e perguntou:

—Espere, não dá para fazer isso?

—Uh. Não. - Ele disse com uma pausa. - Bom, provavelmente, é ferro ou chumbo. São fáceis de obter. 

—Ferro… - Sypha teve um estalo. - Os parafusos da porta dos fundos!

—É bem possível. Muito boa conjetura.

Ela sorriu, agradeceu e se aproximou mais meio metro, arrastando-se na beira da cama.

—Mas, espere. - Sypha batucou na contracapa do livro com os dedos. - Se não é possível transformar outro metal em ouro, por que na décima tentativa, a falha não foi “mal sucedida” e sim “insuficiente”?

—Talvez porque devem ter feito algo que os deu esperanças, mas não o bastante para uma máscara inteira.

Notou que a expressão de Alucard se suavizou, e que seu olhar se perdeu. _ O que há com você?, _ teve o breve ímpeto de perguntar, mas trocou de abordagem:

—No que está pensando?

—Estou tentando relembrar uma reação química. - Ele pôs a mão sobre os lábios. - Seria mais fácil se eu estivesse no laboratório.

—É uma pena que não dê mais para trazê-lo aqui. - Sypha sorriu, sem graça.

—Na volta, levo vocês para conhecê-lo. Creio que vão apreciar a visita.

Sypha arregalou os olhos. _ Seria um sonho? _ Quase saltou para abraçá-lo e agradecer quando Trevor escancarou a porta.

—Já chega de me assustar hoje, pelo amor de Deus. - Ela se levantou para trocar o abraço de alvo. - O que conseguiu lá?

—A página faltando. - Trevor ofegou. - Se for capaz de ler este troço.

_ Isso! _Ele a tirou do bolso e a entregou a Sypha, que a aproximou da luz da vela. 

—Nossa, parece um idioma perdido. Que letra horrorosa. - Limpou a garganta. - “_ Últ. rec. Result. zero. Reconhec. zero. Seg. marc. Loc predef. lago. Aguardar remoç.” _

—Último recurso. Resultado zero, reconhecimento zero. - Alucard arriscou.

—Seguir marcação. Local predefinido lago. Aguardar remoção. - Trevor coçou a cabeça. - No bosque aqui mais perto de Sohodol, há mais de um lago. No que leva à Fortaleza, não há nenhum. 

—E o que seria o último recurso? - Alucard se levantou e vestiu o paletó.

Ninguém respondeu. Trevor se encaminhou para a janela:

—Vamos.

—Por aí? - Perguntou Sypha. - Posso descer vocês.

Assim ela o fez, com auxílio do controle do vento, e depois a si própria. Encaminhou-os até a falha nos muros indo na frente.

—Como descobriu essa brecha? - Trevor perguntou.

—Com o probleminha que tive mais cedo. - Ela riu.

**~**

_ É aqui, então. _ O bosque se estendia depois dos muros e da clareira, silencioso exceto pelo farfalhar das folhas e por um eventual pio de coruja. Alucard olhou para dentro de si mesmo e não encontrou medo. _ Por que estou inquieto, então? _ Sypha acendeu uma chama e fez sinal para que fossem atrás. Caminharam na mata sem trilha, desviando de galhos, raízes e pedras, sem conversar ou discutir nada. O fogo fez reluzir algo a metros de distância, e os três se aproximaram. Trevor tirou o objeto espetado numa casca de árvore, uma lâmina curta sem cabo com a ponta sem fio envolta por um tecido.

—Vi uma igual mais cedo. - Sypha a observou. - Izidor pegou do chão.

—Acha que há mais por aqui? - Trevor a pôs no bolso.

—Se o livro dizia mesmo “seguir marcações”, parecem marcações para mim.

Seguiram em busca por mais daqueles sinais e não foi difícil encontrar os próximos. Espetavam-se em árvores peculiares, muito finas ou muito grossas, muito altas ou muito baixas, em tocos rachados e tombados, sempre em espaços abertos e visíveis. _ Ocultistas ruins, mas homens espertos. _ Alucard olhou para o céu e o quanto das estrelas era capaz de ver:

—Em que ponto cardeal fica o lago mais próximo, Trevor?

—A noroeste, se não me falha a memória. - Ele se recostou a uma árvore, ofegante.

—Isso não está nos levando a noroeste. Quantos lagos há nesse bosque?

—Perdão, não venho aqui faz mais de uma década.

—Pois faça um esforço. - Alucard pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

—Espere, onde está Sypha?

Olharam ao redor e não a encontraram. Ela deu a volta em uma árvore, a alguns metros de distância, e chamou em bom tom:

—Achei um barranco ali. Seria um lago?

Alucard e Trevor se entreolharam e seguiram-na. No tronco de uma árvore, Sypha avistou mais alguma coisa e aproximou o fogo para enxergar:

—Isto é um…

—...Coração. - Trevor deu um passo à frente e viu o órgão espetado com uma das tais lâminas que marcavam o trajeto.

—Por que acho que é da gárgula que vocês mataram? - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Porque é grande, escuro e ainda está pulsando. - Trevor arrancou a estaca de aço e o coração caiu na folhagem, deixando um rastro de sangue na queda. - Se é que há lado bom para se ver, pelo menos, acho que os dois queridos passaram por aqui.

Terminaram de descer o barranco até a margem do lago e circularam por ela. Não era grande e era cercado de pedras, pinheiros e árvores decíduas, cujas folhas amareladas cobriam o chão. 

—Ilumine mais, Sypha. - Trevor pediu.

Ela criou fortes chamas em direção ao céu, que passava a altura das árvores.

—Exagero? - Sypha riu, constrangida.

—Não. Há algo ali. Acho que encontramos. - Alucard apontou na margem oposta.

Sypha, então, criou uma ponte de grosso gelo até o outro lado, que atravessaram com cautela, um de cada vez. 

—Encontramos, sim. - Trevor suspirou.

Alucard foi o último a chegar à margem e o cheiro de putrefação lhe alcançou o nariz. Os homens encapuzados estavam de rostos cobertos por máscaras metálicas douradas. Abaixou-se para retirá-las, revelando dois rostos desconhecidos de olhos abertos sem vida. 

—São de chumbo, creio. - Mostrou-as aos outros dois. - Mas dourado. Boa tentativa.

—Do que está falando? - Perguntou Trevor?

—Iodeto de chumbo. Já me enganou quando eu era criança. - Alucard sorriu a contragosto. - Gera uma bela reação dourada num frasco de laboratório. Não recomendo que toquem.

—É tóxico, por acaso? - Sypha diminuiu a luz. 

—É, e em grande quantidade, pode prejudicar o intelecto. Faz sentido que estivessem os dois escrevendo aquele garrancho. Vejam só, também.

Pegou a mão de um dos cadáveres e a ergueu com dificuldade para mostrar a palma com um furo de faca. 

—O colega também tem, na mesma mão esquerda. Como está frio este senhor. - Trevor se agachava ao lado do corpo. - É um furo fundo. Deve ser a explicação da mancha no chão da sala.

—Olhem o que mais encontrei. - Sypha apareceu com um cantil, que abriu e cheirou para averiguar. - É chá de beladona.

—Posso provar? - Trevor estendeu a mão, e ela virou o conteúdo todo no lago. - Vou entender como um não. 

—Foi o que os matou. Ainda quer?

—O que seria de mim sem você, não é mesmo? - Ele a apertou de leve no ombro e a beijou no rosto.

—É perigoso se for feito da raiz, que é a minha suspeita. - Sypha largou o cantil no chão.

Os três se calaram e só se ouviu o som do vento nas folhas. _ Não há muito mais o que fazer aqui. _ Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Sypha disse: 

—Vamos voltar.

—Vamos. - Trevor foi à frente. - Não é um lugar no qual quero passar a noite.

Alucard olhou para as duas máscaras amareladas. _ E isto vai comigo. _

**~**

Subiram à taverna pela janela que deixaram aberta ao sair. Sypha se aconchegou em Trevor, mas o sono parecia fugir a ela. Quando as esperanças de ter com quem conversar quase se foram, ela viu a sombra de Alucard se ajeitar na cama, de costas para os outros dois.

—Acordado? - Ela arriscou.

—Bastante.

—Como você está?

Ele levou um momento até responder:

—Em dúvida.

—Acho que estamos todos. - Sypha suspirou. - Vou levar o diário.

—Leve. Pode servir de algo.

—Quase me esqueço. - Trevor surgiu no mundo dos vivos. - Volto à cadeia pela manhã. O guarda me falou coisas estranhas sobre o preso. Ele fala dormindo. Tal qual eu agora.

Ele bocejou e abraçou Sypha. _ Também te amo. _

—É espaço suficiente? - Alucard perguntou. - Não é a maior das camas.

—É, não se preocupe. - Sypha ajeitou o rosto no travesseiro.

_ Já peguei no sono em carruagens e becos com outras quinze pessoas. Isto aqui parece um palácio. _ Ela sorriu, sozinha no escuro do quarto. Levantou os olhos para Alucard, que ainda estava de costas, e nada pôde ver além de um contorno. _ E você, dormiu só a vida toda? _ Ela se aninhou mais, sem respostas.

**~**

O dia que nasceu era cinzento e frio. Trevor abriu os olhos sem vestígio algum de sono e se soltou de Sypha com cuidado. _ Ela não acorda, mas ainda assim. _ Despediu-se dela com um afago no cabelo e saiu sem levar a chave. No salão da taverna, a mulher ranzinza tinha pão e cerveja para servir; comeu e bebeu se perguntando que horas seriam, já que ninguém além dele se encontrava ali. 

Saiu abraçado pela capa de pele, fiel companheira de tantos anos, em direção à prefeitura. O guarda na porta murmurou para perguntar o que queria.

—Vim em nome de Carlo. Ele permitiu que eu falasse com o ladrão preso há pouco e, disse que era urgente.

—É uma pena, senhor.

—Perdão? - Trevor sentiu o estômago gelar.

—Era um parente seu?

—Não tenho ideia de quem é. O que aconteceu?

—Morreu durante a noite.

_ Céus. _ A notícia desceu-lhe seca pela garganta. Perguntou:

—Tenho permissão para ver a cela?

—Se o senhor quiser. Carlo saberá.

—Tanto faz.

O guarda deixou a porta com Trevor e o guiou aos fundos da prefeitura, onde se encontrava um alçapão aberto. Desceram as escadas de cabeça baixa e caminharam pelo corredor de pedra, iluminado por tochas. Havia apenas quatro celas, numa vila que devia ver pouco crime, e em duas delas, houve homem vivo e calado para vê-los passar. O subsolo abafado sufocava. Ao fim do curto corredor, outro guarda se apresentou e acenou com a cabeça para o da portaria, olhando para Trevor com estranhamento Na última cela à direita, jazia um corpo de pescoço dilacerado e olhos abertos; as mãos do ladrão estavam em carne viva, e ele se atirava sobre uma poça de sangue. Na parede, escrita com o mesmo vermelho, a palavra “Ploiesti”. O guarda da portaria fez o sinal da cruz.

—O pior, senhor - Ele disse, com uma nota de medo na voz. - É que ele não sabia nem ler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este arco é inspirado no famoso [caso brasileiro das máscaras de chumbo](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mist%C3%A9rio_das_m%C3%A1scaras_de_chumbo), como algumas pessoas podem ter reconhecido. O que acharam da versão medieval/renascentista dele? Até a próxima.


	5. Desavença

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA DE CONTEÚDO, POR FAVOR LEIAM: como vocês devem ter notado, houve uma adição de tags no começo da semana. A partir deste capítulo, e principalmente nele, a história começa a ficar mais séria em relação às questões de saúde mental, incluindo sintomas de depressão e ideação suicida. Lembrando que, no fim da Idade Média para o início do Renascimento, não existiam terapeutas nem muitos outros tipos de tratamento, e essa é uma questão central também. Se você for suscetível ou estiver em um período suscetível a esse tipo de coisa, recomendo fortemente que não leia. 
> 
> To international readers: chapter 5 will be up next week! You can find the English version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/), and it has 4 chapters so far.

A guarda da cidade removeu os corpos ainda pela manhã. Os três foram à frente, indicando as marcações no caminho, e era muito mais fácil achar as lâminas espetadas, que refletiam o pouco de luz do sol. Trevor ouvia a conversa de Sypha e Alucard sobre destilar álcool a partir de vinho, mas não se meteu, por mais que gostasse de palpitar em poções de arremesso. Já tinha os atualizado do acontecido na prisão, e a notícia não foi recebida com muito choque.  _ Talvez porque não tenham visto o que eu vi.  _ Deu um suspiro.  _ Ploiesti? _ A cidade era outrora grande e próspera. Como estaria depois da horda de criaturas da noite? O morto repentinamente letrado cutucava sua intuição. 

—Está tudo bem? - Sypha segurou seu braço. 

—Na medida do possível. - Sorriu.

Ela nada mais disse, mas não o soltou.  _ Faz tão pouco tempo, e você já me conhece tão bem. _

Ao que o bosque tinha fim e começava a clareira, Carlo os aguardava, recebendo e dando ordens de um lado para outro. Um grupo de curiosos do povo começava a se formar, que ele dispensava com alguma educação e sem sucesso. Quando os viu, deu uma olhada intrigada para ele e Sypha.

—Não sabemos como fizeram isso, mas também não sabemos como agradecer. - Carlo disse ao se aproximarem. - As famílias terão o corpo a velar, ao menos.

—O escrivão não tinha família, certo? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Certo. Ele tinha idade para ser meu pai, e achavam que estava caducando. Era meio imprevisível. Nunca quis se casar. Por vezes, nem ia trabalhar, e, por outras vezes, se trancava por três dias no escritório.

_ Então, o chumbo e a beladona o estavam consumindo há muito tempo.  _ Sypha pediu licença, e Trevor esticou o olhar para vê-la ir falar com Isobel na multidão que se formava. 

—Carlo, há mais algo que eu deva saber?

—Sobre os dois da floresta, ou sobre a cela? - Ele cruzou os braços.

—As duas coisas.

Carlo olhou para cima, depois para baixo, e respondeu:

—As máscaras eram de chumbo, você disse? A prefeitura bem que deu falta de algum encanamento.

—Seria melhor que se livrassem dos canos todos, na verdade. Não creio que queiram acabar como o escrivão.

—Mas foi o chumbo, mesmo? - Carlo coçou a cabeça.

—Não só. Eles andavam ingerindo beladona, e foi como acabaram se matando. Agora, dizer de onde é que ficaram loucos… 

—Bom, vai ser uma pena. - Carlo deu de ombros. - Vou falar com o prefeito. Duvido um pouco que ele queira trocar as torneiras por pegar água do poço.

—E sobre o preso, senhor?

—Depois da ajuda que deu à cidade, você é meu senhor. - Gracejou. - O preso fez inimigos porque falava dormindo, de fato. Mas nenhum deles confessou matá-lo, e não acho que estão mentindo. O vigia teria dado falta da chave. 

—E morreu estrangulado?

—Ao que parece. O pescoço está péssimo, e gastou a pele dos dedos escrevendo na parede, sabe Deus como. Era analfabeto como eu.

Trevor suspirou de cansaço e agradeceu:

—É hora de irmos. Fique em paz.

—Sohodol é que agradece. São bem-vindos aqui. - Carlo se aproximou e sussurrou, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro coberto pela capa. - Belmont ou não.

**~**

Isobel se sentava à beira da cama e Sypha ocupava a cadeira. Arrancou páginas em branco do diário surrupiado e tinha pedido à menina um pedaço de carvão. Traçou de forma grosseira o alfabeto em ordem, tão bem quanto podia com um improviso daqueles. Passaram o resto da manhã ali, sujando as mãos e repetindo letras, corrigindo e refazendo. Isobel era tão afiada quanto parecia. Não demorou com as vogais, e estava bem nas consoantes para um primeiro dia. 

—Mas não conte a ninguém. Promete? - Sypha estendeu o dedo mínimo.

—Prometo. - Isobel retribuiu e laçaram os dedos. - Vou poder ensinar meus filhos?

—Vai.

—E Izidor?

—Se ela aprender, talvez.

—Ela entende o que digo. - Isobel cruzou as pernas sobre a cama. - Só não fala. 

—Quem sabe, não seja uma forma de ela falar? - Sypha sorriu.

—É verdade. 

A porta se abriu e Alucard entrou no quarto mastigando e com um pedaço grande de pão. 

—O que estão fazendo? - Passou os olhos pela mesa. - Que boa ideia. Estão se divertindo?

—Muito, senhor. 

—Vai ter que estudar bastante sozinha. - Sypha entregou as folhas a ela. - Agora, vá. Não quero que leve um sermão por minha causa.

Ficaram de pé, e Sypha deu um abraço em Isobel, que disse:

—Até outra vez, senhora.

_ Outra vez, é? _ Sypha suspirou.  _ Não sei. _ A garota se foi sem olhar para trás. Alucard começou a recolher os poucos pertences da viagem curta e Sypha se uniu para ajudar. Desceram as escadas para encontrar Trevor mais ou menos a postos, bebendo em pé perto da porta com o olhar distante. 

—Já está pago. - Trevor findou a caneca.

—Como, se o dinheiro está conosco? - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Discutam com ela ali. - Trevor apontou para a taberneira, que limpava o balcão. - Se querem gastar mais do que a taxa do armazém, vão em frente.

—Que improvável. - Sypha cochichou. - Porque resgatei Izidor?

—Deve ser. - Trevor deixou a caneca numa mesa e abriu a porta, indicando que os outros saíssem primeiro.

De passagem, quase no portão de Sohodol que os levaria à trilha para a Fortaleza, ouviram gritos de “senhor” numa voz de menino. O garoto do estábulo correu até os três, e, ofegante, começou a falar:

—Que bom que os encontrei, senhor. - Dirigia-se a Trevor. - O patrão disse que levasse os senhores, se for perto aonde vão. 

—A parada é a mesma da outra vez. Longe, não é.

—Ah… Bom. - O garoto engoliu em seco. - Vou atrelar os cavalos. Os senhores aguardam? Ou têm pressa?

—Temos pressa? - Trevor olhou ao redor. - Não. Mas nos levar, você diz…?

—Por conta da casa, senhor.

_ Seria dia de sorte? _ Sypha se sentou à parte de trás da carruagem, olhando para o céu fechado vez ou outra enquanto o veículo atravessava a trilha entre as fazendas e a do bosque. Trevor deitou-se em seu colo, e ela afagou-lhe o cabelo por todo o trajeto. Ele quis pouca conversa quando ela mencionou a ideia de irem ao laboratório mais tarde, mas ela teve certeza de vê-lo sorrir. Alucard é que era o maior enigma: sentara-se ao lado do jovem cocheiro, muito para desconforto do garoto.  _ O povo não entende. _ Ela devaneava longe.  _ Um dia, entenderá, talvez. _

**~**

—Aqui, nesta parte. “Chegada parceiro, ordens superiores”. - Sypha virou o livro para que Alucard o visse. - É mais legível e mais coerente do que muita coisa aqui.

—O chumbo ainda não tinha intoxicado demais, creio eu. - Ele coçou o queixo.

—Ou a beladona. E “ordens superiores”?

Todos se calaram. Ocupavam a confortável sala de reuniões, cada um em uma poltrona diferente. Trevor se deitava inteiro, e os outros dois se sentavam apenas. Sypha continuou a ler:

—”Ordens de melhoria e compreensão. Transcendência.” Alguém os dava ordens, isso é óbvio. 

—E eles provavelmente queriam agradar a essa pessoa. - Constatou Trevor. - Não é muito difícil colocar coisas na mente de pessoas como eles, creio.

—E “transcendência”? Transcender para quê? - Perguntou ela.

—Para se tornar alguma coisa? - Alucard especulou. - Enfim, se me permitem o exagero, ontem foi um longo dia e pretendo me dar ao luxo de outro banho. Com licença.

Ele se levantou e se retirou para dentro da imensidão do castelo.  _ Não sei se ele fala a verdade, mas de qualquer forma… _ Trevor apreciou quando não precisou chamar Sypha para se juntar a ele no sofá, tão deitada quanto o próprio.

—Não tem muito espaço aqui. - Ela comentou.

—Quanto mais perto melhor, não acha?

Sypha riu quando foi virada, puxada e beijada. As mãos, pouco a pouco, ficavam mais à vontade. Trevor sussurrou:

—Como faz falta ficarmos a sós.

—Faz, não faz? - Ela foi para o lado de cima. - Mas não é melhor irmos para o quarto?

—Esse lugar é enorme. Quem vai nos ver?

—Quem? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Não me importo. - Apertou-lhe as costas e desceu mais a mão.

—Eu me importo um pouco.

—Se é só um pouco… - Trevor sorriu.

Sypha balançou a cabeça em negação e o beijou de novo.

**~**

Os passos no corredor fizeram com que voltassem a usar o sofá para o que ele foi feito. Mais de uma hora, talvez, se fora enquanto Alucard não voltara.  _ Ainda bem.  _ Sypha tentou pentear o próprio cabelo com as mãos, mas não viu Trevor ter um décimo de preocupação com as faces vermelhas e as roupas amassadas. 

—Já são seis horas. Estão convidados a jantar. - Alucard apontou o interior do castelo com a mão aberta. - A fazer o jantar comigo, na verdade, se tiverem urgência.

—Ah, temos, sim. - Trevor ficou de pé e o seguiu.

—Sei bem o que o senhor quer. - Sypha o cutucou nas costelas.

—Comida, o que mais? - Ele se encolheu de cócegas.

—E conhecereis a verdade, e a verdade vos libertará… - Alucard disse, sem olhar para trás.

—Ei, qual é, sem Bíblia aqui. - Protestou Trevor.

O jantar da noite foi módico: usaram as verduras menos duradouras e a carne fresca.  _ Temos que guardar para a estrada. _ Tudo ficou pronto quando já escurecera, e comeram à luz de velas e tochas na enorme mesa de jantar. Na segunda caneca de vinho quente, Trevor trocou um olhar com Sypha antes de tocar no assunto:

—Quanto a Ploiesti. - Ele começou, com aparente falta de vontade. - Deveríamos ver o que há por lá.

—É uma viagem de quantos dias? - Sypha perguntou. - Seis, sete?

—Sete, com a estrada ruim, o que eu acho que vai estar se o tempo continuar desse jeito.

—É uma boa próxima parada. - Sypha olhou para o próprio copo pela metade, esfriando, e se serviu de mais vinho. - Eu tenho me perguntado o quanto a morte dos ocultistas tem a ver com a do ladrão.

—“Nada” é o meu chute. Foram muito diferentes. A depender do que achamos na casa, não tinham poder para fazer uma coisa daquelas. - Trevor terminou de roer um osso de frango e o atirou ao prato vazio.

—Ainda mais estando mortos há um dia ou dois. - Sypha pôs a mão no queixo. - A não ser que um deles tenha voltado do além para se vingar pela invasão.

—A Ploiesti, então. - Trevor ergueu o copo para brindarem.

—Façam boa viagem. - Alucard, que até então estava calado, levantou a caneca.

A conversa silenciou. Os outros dois o olharam. Sypha tomou coragem:

—Como assim?

—Já conversamos sobre isso.

—Por que não vem conosco? - Ela perguntou.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Trevor se intrometeu:

—Realmente, já tivemos essa conversa.

—Exatamente, eu me lembro de ter sido bem claro. Fiquem o tempo que quiserem ou que for necessário, eu aprecio e agradeço a visita, mas não sairei daqui.

—Você sabe que viemos até aqui por sua causa. - Trevor ficou de pé.

—E eu estou lhes dando tudo o que posso oferecer.

—Já pensou em, não sei, oferecer mais um par de mãos? - Trevor elevou a voz. - O mundo não está seguro lá fora, devia dar uma olhada.

—Confio que sejam capazes de lidar com o que quer que seja.

—Não viemos aqui para implorar. 

—Então não implorem. - Alucard deu de ombros.

Sypha apertou as mãos sobre a mesa. 

—Você saberia a dimensão das coisas se saísse um pouco mais desse lugar. - Trevor tinha desdém na voz.

—Creio que sou mais necessário aqui, como eu disse um ano atrás. Não tenho obrigação de sair.

—Então prefere rondar essa casa gigantesca e vazia, de madrugada, chorando sozinho pelos cantos? Pois fique à vontade.

_ Quê? _ Sypha perguntou:

—Do que ele está falando?

—Eu… - Alucard demorou a completar. - Não esperava isso de você, Trevor.

—E eu não esperava de  _ você _ o que está fazendo conosco. Magnífico, não? Ficar aqui lamentando o que passou. O que está esperando? Que aconteça pior daqui uns anos, para sair dessa caverna e dizer “olá, vim consertar a bagunça que eu poderia ter ajudado a evitar”? - Trevor se exaltava mais a cada frase. - Fique aqui, então, esconda-se como o seu tipo faz, e, quem sabe um dia, prometo que vou caçar você. 

Trevor soltou um longo suspiro e deu as costas, direcionando-se para a saída da sala de jantar, os passos ecoando no ambiente.

—Por favor, Trevor. - Sypha se forçou a reagir. - Você sabe o que aconteceu. Nada disso era necessário-

—Não era? Eu estou literalmente  _ em cima _ dos restos do meu lar. Eu preciso de mais argumentos? - Ninguém respondeu. - Todos nós aqui não temos alguma coisa. Mas nem todos nós estamos fugindo do que temos que fazer.

Ele se virou outra vez para ir embora.  _ Deixe que vá. _ Sypha baixou a cabeça e suspirou.  _ Vai ser pior se eu for atrás. _ Quando levantou o rosto para olhar Alucard, que se sentava do lado oposto da mesa, foi que o viu saltar por cima do que havia em sua frente, em direção a Trevor.

Pego de surpresa, Trevor caiu ao chão e teve tempo de proteger o rosto. Jogou a cabeça para o lado para desviar de um soco, mas Alucard o segurava firme demais contra o piso de madeira para se desequilibrar com o empurrão que deu, então retribuiu com uma cabeçada, puxando o outro com as duas mãos no colarinho. Sypha olhava de um para outro e sentiu que tremia, mas firmou as mãos e disparou uma rajada de vento contra ambos; Trevor, que tinha conseguido rolar para o lado de cima, foi atirado à parede.

—Chega! - Ela gritou. - Antes que façam mais alguma idiotice.

As mãos voltaram a tremer, e baixou-as. Lágrimas começaram a brotar, e teve que respirar fundo para impedir a si mesma. Trevor se ergueu, apoiando-se à parede na qual colidira. Ele cambaleou antes de recuperar o equilíbrio e voltou a ir ao corredor. Olhou para Alucard, ainda no chão, e para ela por um instante, girou na direção oposta e se foi sem nada dizer.

—Quero discordar de Trevor. - Ela confessou, como se falasse sozinha. - Não consigo.

Sypha caminhou até Alucard e estendeu a mão a ele quando viu que se levantava; ele recusou. Não a encarou, preferindo qualquer outro lado, passou a mão na própria testa atingida para limpar sangue que não era dele. Não respondeu.

—Eu sabia que você não estava bem. - Olhou para ele com reprovação. - Mas isso é-

—Você deveria ter interferido.

—Eu acabei de evitar que vocês dois se matassem.

—Deveria ter dito alguma coisa. - Ele negou com a cabeça, fechou os olhos e suspirou. - Deveria-

—Você não está no direito de dizer a ninguém o que fazer, Alucard.

Ele deixou cair a mão, que antes pressionava o local da pancada e se calou.

—O que há com você? - Sypha perguntou num sussurro.

—Você sabe o que houve comigo.

—Não acho que seja só isso.

Alucard, enfim, olhou para ela, que encontrou no pouco que podia ver dele leve surpresa.  _ É uma construção incrível, mas não é um lugar feito para muita luz, exatamente. _ Sypha perguntou:

—Para que lado é aquela sala de reuniões?

—Por que quer ir até lá a uma hora dessas?

—Estivemos lá bem mais tarde do que isso.

Ele deu de ombros e se encaminhou na frente.

De todos os dois sofás e duas poltronas nos quais Alucard poderia ter se sentado, escolheu aquele no qual Trevor se esparramava mais cedo, e depois, ela também. Sypha sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem.  _ Será que é de propósito? _ Sentou-se ao lado.

—Se queria se sentar, a mesa estava logo atrás de nós. - Alucard apontou para trás com o dedão. - Por que mudar de ares?

—Por que não? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Ele não respondeu e voltou a se calar. 

—Conte sobre o ano que passou aqui. - Sypha pediu.

—Como eu disse, eu dormi, mais do que qualquer coisa. 

—E o que mais, além disso?

—Eu… - Ele olhava para as próprias mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. - Acordei algumas vezes, caminhei pelo castelo. Desci à biblioteca dos Belmont, mas já falei disso antes. 

—E por que não passou o tempo todo dormindo, como quando encontramos você?

—Eu estava ferido da outra vez. Precisava dormir. Precisava me recuperar.

—E agora, não precisa?

—Não há sono no mundo que vá remendar.

_ Eu sei. _ Sypha passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros e deixou que falasse.

—Além disso, é como se… É como se meu sono não fosse mais o mesmo. Quando acordo, não tenho energia. Como se tivesse corrido de ponta a ponta da Valáquia e parado para cochilar. Minha cabeça também dói. Agora, ao menos, há motivo. - Ele sorriu sarcástico em direção ao chão. - Demorava semanas para pegar no sono outra vez, e continuava ouvindo o vento, a chuva, as trovoadas lá fora. Eu conseguia ignorar antes, mas não agora.

—Você sonha quando dorme?

—Às vezes. Quando menos espero, é um pesadelo. Não costumava ter tantos.

—Consegue se lembrar de como foi o último?

—Lembro quando foi. O tema é… Recorrente. 

Ela suspirou e apertou-lhe o ombro com delicadeza.

—Eu vou até lá às vezes. Era disso que Trevor estava falando. - Alucard fechou os olhos. - Até o lugar com o qual sonho.

—Por que faz isso?

—Não sei. - A voz dele se embargou. - Para me fazer sofrer, eu acho.

O coração de Sypha se apertou. Ela repetiu:

—Por quê?

—Porque há dias em que eu… - Caiu a primeira lágrima. - Em que eu não queria estar aqui.

—Então venha conosco.

—Eu não queria estar  _ vivo _ . 

Sypha se levantou e ficou frente a frente com ele, de joelhos no chão, com as duas mãos em seus braços.

—Queria estar morto e queimado, queria ser uma pilha de cinzas, até que não restasse nada, nenhum rastro meu. - Soluçou. - E há uma eternidade pela frente.

Alucard chorava sem fim, e ela o abraçou. Ele retribuiu com as mãos fracas, trêmulas, agarrando-se à camisa que ele a emprestara.  _ Ver você assim… _ Sypha também deixou rolar uma lágrima. Só se soltaram quando Alucard voltou a respirar.

—Sabe. - Ela sussurrou. - Não vou dizer que conheço sua dor. Não seria verdade. Mas eu… Eu também não tenho meus pais.

—O que houve com eles?

—É comum entre o meu povo. Foram confundidos com ladrões e assassinos. Um pai não deveria enterrar o filho, mas foi o que meu avô fez. - Ela engoliu em seco, tentando evitar o próprio choro. - Sinto falta deles todos os dias.

—Sinto muito.

—Obrigada. - Limpou o rosto. - Ainda tenho meu avô, e os Oradores são uma família. Mas uma pessoa não substitui a outra, não é?

Aproveitou a manga longa da blusa para enxugar a face de Alucard também, e, ainda ajoelhada ao chão, segurou a mão dele.  _ Como no dia em que dissemos adeus. _

—Estou aqui porque Trevor me salvou nas catacumbas. Você está aqui porque o encontramos lá. Ele está aqui por nossa causa, do contrário, seria um bêbado sem rumo, sabe deus onde. E nós estamos aqui por  _ sua _ causa. Entende? 

_ É tudo o que temos. _ Não disse o que pensava; não quis ser pessimista. Continuou:

—Precisamos de você. Não morra ainda.

Ele apertou sua mão mais forte e suspirou, olhando-a como se ela tivesse respostas. 

—Quero dar uma volta. - Sypha ficou de pé. - Aonde podemos ir?

—Trevor está te esperando.

—Ele me vê o tempo todo. E deve estar num humor terrível. - Ela riu de desgosto. - Tinha falado em me levar ao laboratório, não?

—Tem certeza de que é uma boa hora?

—Tenho. Vamos, mostre para que lado é.

**~**

Chegaram até o laboratório depois de uma miríade de escadas e corredores.  _ Que labirinto. _ Alucard acendeu as luzes, muito mais fortes do que as do resto da casa. Depois de acostumar os olhos, Sypha notou o vazio do cômodo. 

—Onde estão as coisas? 

—Houve uma briga muito pior por aqui. - Alucard revirava as gavetas. - Ainda restam artigos de interesse, no entanto. Tenho um experimento em mente. Já viu ouro falso?

—Já vi ouro-de-tolo, se é do que está falando.

—Não, é muito mais bonito. - Ele sorriu, para lá e para cá do lugar, angariando peças. - Se fosse você no meu lugar, deveria usar equipamentos de proteção. Mas digamos que sou imune a um bocado de coisas nocivas.

Alucard montou a estrutura necessária de vidrarias com uma chama acesa embaixo de uma delas. Mostrou a Sypha dois recipientes tampados:

—Isto é nitrato de chumbo, e isto é iodeto de potássio. Na água quente… - Ele mediu a quantidade correta de cada um com uma balança. - …Vão causar uma reação.

_ Nem precisaria fazer nada para essa visita ser incrível. _ Alucard despejou as substâncias em pó na água e esperaram que a solução esfriasse devagar. Pontos dourados de brilho surgiram, caindo como chuva.

—E este é o composto com o qual pintaram as máscaras.

—Magnífico. - Sypha esqueceu a boca aberta.

—Não é? Enganou um bocado de alquimistas, e creio que ainda engana. - Apagou a chama e suspirou. - Trevor teria apreciado a visita, eu acho.

—Teria. Os livros de química para principiantes, lá embaixo na Fortaleza, são dele. 

—E eu o impedi, sendo um idiota.

Sypha se aproximou e o segurou com delicadeza no braço:

—Com o humor que ele está, é melhor que fique sozinho.

—Não tenho medo dele.

—Não quero que tenha. Só quero que não se desentendam. - Pegou o frasco de reagente. - E não acho que tenha acabado desse negócio. Sempre pode fazer o experimento de novo.

—Posso.

—É bom te ver sorrir outra vez. - Soltou-o.

_ Já faz um ano. _ Esperou não estar com o rosto vermelho.  _ Um ano que você não percebeu. _

—E é bom ter alguém que me ouça. - Alucard diminuiu as luzes da bancada. - Mesmo que seja um elogio repetido.

Sypha sentiu que engolia um espinho, e desejou que ele descesse rápido pela garganta: 

—Obrigada. Já deve ser hora de eu ir.

—Consegue se encontrar pela casa? - Ele se dirigiu à porta.

—Não, na verdade.

—Então, vou com você.

O caminho de volta pareceu um tanto quanto mais curto que o de ida.  _ Mas é assim que sempre se parece a volta.  _ Quando começou a reconhecer os arredores, perguntou:

—Vai se recolher agora?

—Não. Tenho que organizar as coisas no laboratório. - Olhou para baixo. - Não sei se pedir desculpas adianta.

—É um bom começo. Boa noite, então?

—Boa noite.

Sypha abriu a porta e se aconchegou na cama. Debaixo dos lençóis quentes, tirou a blusa e abraçou Trevor, que retribuiu com um som agradável.

—Você demorou. - Ele lamentou.

—Já está melhor? - Beijou-lhe a nuca.

—Não.

—Está machucado?

—Não muito. - Trevor girou o corpo para segurá-la de frente. - Você ainda acha que eu exagerei?

—Acho. Mas também acho que está certo.

—Se viesse me culpar pela briga, eu iria dormir no sofá. - Ele suspirou pesado. - E sobre Ploiesti?

—Vamos ver como as coisas progridem amanhã. Também não quero ir sem ele.

—Sinceramente? Depois de hoje, pensei em deixar para lá.

—É, eu sei bem. - Inclinou-se para beijar a testa dele e foi recebida com um resmungo de dor. - Perdão.

Calaram-se por um instante, até Trevor puxar assunto:

—Precisamos de um plano caso dê errado.

—Não há muito como ter um plano. - Ela deu de ombros. - Vamos ao mundo lá fora ver o que está acontecendo, eu e você.

—Como antes?

—Como antes. - Sypha olhou para baixo. - Você não acha que estamos insistindo demais?

—Insistindo em quê?

—Tentando a todo custo que ele venha conosco. Talvez estejamos fazendo mais mal do que bem.

—Hã, não, eu não acho. - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não acho mesmo.

—Não sei, eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

—Dúvida de quê? - Trevor levantou a voz, alto o bastante no silêncio do quarto. - Se eu tivesse matado meu pai na minha casa, não iria querer ficar em casa. Há certas coisas das quais precisamos de distância.

—Eu não tenho casa, ou do que correr. Não vou saber como é.

_ Bom, talvez eu tenha do que correr. _ Fechou os olhos antes que a memória a atormentasse. Com o tempo, o cansaço os tomou, e adormeceram sem mais falar.

**~**

Alucard não tinha sono. Cada passo que dava pela casa era um eco enviado a um canto distante de um corredor enorme, e saberia que não veria muito ali além de um fantasma ou dois. Os mortos não eram boas companhias. Não sabia aonde ir, mas tinha lugares onde não queria estar, disso estava certo. Os pés o levaram à porta da torre de observação.  _ Mal não fará. _ Subiu a escada em espiral.

Da janela aberta, olhou para baixo. Havia entre ele e o chão uma imensidão. Pôs a cabeça para fora, com as mãos apoiadas no beiral, e depois os ombros. O vento batia forte e uma garoa, que logo se transformou em chuva pesada, o atingia.  _ O que acontece se… _ Inclinou-se mais.  _ Não muita coisa, não é? _ Voltou para dentro da sala e fechou a janela. O frio do corpo molhado o incomodava o bastante para ir atrás do paletó de novo. Desceu e vagou mais até o salão que escolhera para dormir.

Podia ver as portas do castelo dali e recuperou a peça de roupa de um cabideiro. Olhou longamente para o invólucro do qual tinha se erguido poucos dias antes.  _ Dormir parece uma boa opção. Mas não aqui. _ Não queria ser acordado; não queria ser sequer encontrado.  _ Vou ter que pensar melhor.  _ O corpo começou a cobrar os últimos dias, e encontrou-se na sala de estar onde tinham passado a tarde. 

O velho diário se atirava sobre uma mesa. Abriu-o para ler, sentado a uma poltrona qualquer. Não fazia sentido, muito menos naquela hora. Páginas e mais páginas falavam de testes, hipóteses surreais, conjecturas loucas daqueles homens desconhecidos e entorpecidos pela droga que era a beladona. Alucard começou a murmurar as palavras do caderno sem compreender aquilo que elas diziam.  _ Será que não sou tão insano quanto eles? _ Riu de si mesmo.  _ Sou uma tragédia. É isso que sou. Uma tragédia sem fim. _

**~**

—Acorde de uma vez.

O sofá onde Alucard pegou no sono virou de repente e ele foi ao chão. 

—Ai. - Tinha batido a cabeça no piso. - Que história é essa?

Ficou de pé e, ainda de olhar embaçado, ouviu Trevor resmungar na sala:

—Achei que tivesse o sono mais atento.

—Se me acordar dessa forma mais uma vez, vou voltar a te bater.

_ Depois penso em pedir desculpas. _ De fato, há tempos não dormia tão pesado. Tirou o cabelo do rosto e coçou o olho, piscando algumas vezes até começar a enxergar com clareza, em um dos poucos cômodos do castelo no qual a luz do sol entrava com liberdade, quando ela existia no céu; era um dia cinzento, mas iluminado o bastante para incomodar quem estava dormindo.

—Pois pode ter certeza de que vai apanhar. - Trevor deu-lhe um tapa leve no ombro. - Veja aqui na frente.

—Menos, seu insuportável. É cedo demais para bravatear na minha sala.

Fez como foi dito e viu à mesa de centro o café da manhã mais fino que a despensa permitia. Havia chá servido em finas porcelanas orientais, que nem sabia onde ficavam guardadas, um improviso de pão com mel feito numa panela, um punhado de bolachas de aveia salgadas que encontraram em Sohodol, o resto do vinho quente, água fresca, a conserva de frutas que ele mesmo comprara, um pote de nata salgada e um salame em fatias. Alucard não teve palavras.

—A ideia foi dela. - Trevor apontou para Sypha. - Eu teria deixado você com fome.

—Vamos nos despedir em grande estilo, ao menos. - Ela sorriu, e era visível que se esforçava para tanto.

Sentaram-se todos. Alucard o fazia em silêncio, ouvindo a conversa, notando os detalhes. Onde estava o mapa? Como estaria a estrada? Era comida o bastante? Já tinham contado os trocados? Engoliu em seco. A comida rareava na mesa, e os outros dois começaram a perambular pela sala, com um bocado de bagagem a pôr em ordem. 

—O que acha de sairmos depois do meio-dia e pararmos em-

—Vou com vocês.

Sypha parou o que dizia, e ela e Trevor o encararam com espanto.

—Perdão? - Trevor perguntou.

—Vou com vocês a Ploiesti. Não garanto nada depois, mas agora, vou. 

Não responderam. Alucard continuou:

—Eu ainda posso ir. - Deu uma pausa. - Não posso?

Antes que tivesse qualquer reação, Sypha pulou nele e o abraçou, enquanto Trevor os olhava com desconfiança. Quando ela o soltou, Trevor ajudou que se erguessem do sofá; ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da companheira e segurou um ombro de Alucard com a mão restante, confirmando:

—Feito, então. Se mudar de ideia, vou retribuir a gentileza de ontem.

—Ah, vai, sim. - Alucard sorriu, sarcástico.


	6. Destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 6 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with 5 chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> Feliz 2020! Como foram de festas de fim de ano? Espero que bem.

Partiram ainda naquele dia. O caminho era outro; não passava por Sohodol. A estrada da Fortaleza até a principal não tinha ninguém para cuidar dela. Após o trecho, estava tão boa quanto a chuva permitia. Ploiesti era parte da rota comercial entre Targoviste e Bucareste, a capital e uma robusta cidade que, supunham, tinha sobrevivido ao ataque das hordas.  _ As pessoas, no entanto, são como sementes. Erguem-se do chão quando menos se espera. _ Alucard lembrou Sohodol, e tentou imaginar sem dificuldade a vila feita de ruína e fogo, e cheio de vida no ano seguinte.  _ Talvez, se eu tivesse saído para dar uma volta no ano passado. _

Levariam um mínimo de sete dias se não conseguissem cavalos, e, se conseguissem, chegariam em cinco ou seis. O mapa indicava fazendas, tavernas e vilas no caminho depois de um denso bosque, mas, nas circunstâncias, coisas como essas iam e vinham muito rápido. A estrada em si, até aquele ponto, não tinha vivalma além dos três. Por volta do início da tarde, o cansaço os alcançou e pediram por um descanso.  _ Continuaria, mas vou aceitar. _ Alucard se sentou com eles um pouco distante da beira da estrada, empoleirado em uma raiz de árvore, uma das várias que perderia as folhas naquela estação. Viu Trevor e Sypha comendo um pouco das provisões; ele próprio não tinha apetite. Deitou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros.

Antes de sair, olhara-se no espelho. O reflexo não mostrou muito além do esperado.  _ Ou mostrou? _ Não sabia apontar a diferença aqui ou ali. Não era mais o mesmo; não tinha como ser. Só, talvez, essa não fosse uma mudança que pudesse ver com os olhos.  _ Ainda assim, não sei onde é que eu fui parar. _ Certamente, não em Ploiesti, ou em cidade alguma. Se nem mesmo estava no castelo, não fazia a menor ideia. 

Depois que se ergueram dali, caminharam até que a noite caísse, e fizeram o mesmo no segundo dia. Foram duas noites que Trevor e Sypha dormiram em paz, debaixo dos cobertores, e Alucard passou em claro.  _ A noite é muito mais fria fora de quatro paredes. _ À luz da segunda fogueira, onde o bosque começava a rarear, ele buscou a pena e o caderno na bagagem. Levara-o a Sohodol, mas ruminara a ideia durante todo o tempo e, no fim, nada escrevera.  _ Mas agora é uma boa hora.  _ Se dois ocultistas loucos podiam ter um diário, ele também podia.

_ “Encontro-me, agora, desperto e bastante sem sono, numa noite na qual eu deveria dormir. Esta época tem sido de extremos: ou passo meses desacordado como um morto, ou, simplesmente, não durmo. Quando me levanto do eventual sono, sinto-me em frangalhos. Você, que lê estas páginas, certamente já ouviu falar de mim, mas perdoe a grosseria ao não me apresentar.  _

_ Meu nome é Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, filho dos falecidos Dracula Vlad e Lisa Tepes. Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre o falecimento deles, pois essa é uma história longa, triste e já muito conhecida. É possível, no entanto, que você não saiba tudo sobre ela. _

_ Nos últimos dias, fui revisitado pelas duas pessoas que mais me são próximas. São eles Trevor Belmont, último da casa Belmont, um clã célebre por caçar gente como eu, e Sypha Belnades, a Oradora descrita na profecia do Soldado Adormecido, poderosa maga e excelente ouvinte. Gosto de vê-los lado a lado. Quem os observasse quando se conheceram diria que pareciam o tipo de irmãos que brigam, mas nunca estão a mais de dois metros de distância. São muito diferentes, os dois. Trevor é um solitário. Se não por natureza, assim a vida fez com que se tornasse, e de forma tão profunda que parece natural e nem se suspeita que um dia foi diferente. Sypha é gregária. Ela vive com e para as outras pessoas, e pelo bem maior. Já eu, bom, não sei dizer muito bem onde é que me enquadro. _

_ Minha mãe era humana, e meu pai, vampiro. Ele vivia como um recluso nos últimos séculos, eu diria, desde muito antes de eu nascer. Nunca foi afeito a situações sociais, se fosse apenas pelo social. Tinha que ter um propósito, um motivo. Tudo tinha que ter motivo. Nada se fazia em minha casa sem um porquê.  _

_ Minha mãe compartilhava desse foco, desse tipo de natureza, mas por outras razões. Ela era do tipo que não desistia, em especial, do ser humano. Estava sempre em meio a pessoas, cuidava de pessoas, estudava para ajudar pessoas. Punha as mãos em tudo que almejava, coisa que as mulheres não têm muita oportunidade de fazer, mas não deixava de ter uma família e tinha o dom do cuidado, como boa esposa e mãe que era.  _

_ Creio que carrego um pouco de ambos, mas o quanto, é difícil precisar. E, se falarmos de dom natural, ainda não sei qual é o meu. Minha mãe vivia para os outros, por exemplo. E há alguém aqui e agora que me lembra bastante dela. Porém…” _

Deixou a pena repousar. A sensação que o tomou era nova e estranha. Escrever sobre si mesmo era não só falar do que o cercava, mas se tratar como uma pessoa alheia a quem conhecia bem demais. Respirou fundo e guardou o aparato de volta na bagagem. Aproximou-se de Trevor e o balançou pelo ombro.

—Quê? - Trevor perguntou, com a pior cara do mundo.

—Estou a fim de dormir. Favor ficar de pé.

Trevor se levantou tão devagar quanto podia, reclamando:

—Vai mesmo me tirar das cobertas quentes numa noite dessa?

—Vou, porque também estou com frio.

—Achei que ficaria acordado. - Cambaleou até se sentar ao redor da fogueira.

—Perdão, são quase quarenta e oito horas sem sono. Eu também achei que conseguiria, mas não estamos certos o tempo todo.

—Você me paga. - Trevor bocejou.

—Pago. - Achou a terceira coberta e se deitou só. - Se aceitar uma cerveja como pedido de desculpas.

—Temos um acordo.

**~**

No terceiro dia, como o previsto no mapa, encontraram uma vila minúscula e sem muros. Uma estalagem ladeava a estrada, pequena, porém honesta. O dono os atendeu, um senhor que os espiou longamente com o único olho que tinha:

—Quartos ou cavalos? 

—Quartos, primeiro. Cavalos, depois. - Trevor pôs o dinheiro no balcão. - Aliás, vocês têm cavalos?

—Se temos. Mas, no momento, há mais gente no estábulo do que cavalos. Não querem se espremer, oito pessoas em duas camas, sabem? - O senhor riu. - Aqui está a chave, é o da esquerda. Não vou subir a escada que meu joelho não está bom hoje.

O quarto era, de fato, apertado mesmo para três pessoas, e tinha duas camas de solteiro em lados opostos das paredes. Deixaram a bagagem e acreditaram no atendimento simpático, levando as verduras ao dono do lado de baixo para que o almoço saísse mais em conta, antes que estragassem de vez. Ele foi à cozinha entregá-las à esposa e voltou tomando algo de um copo. Trevor perguntou:

—É cerveja, senhor? Gostaria de uma.

—É vinho. O segredo da boa saúde, vinho todos os dias. Azedo, aguado, vinagre, não importa. Já estou passado dos cinquenta, e digo, funciona. Só tenho o olho e o joelho ruins.

—Também gosto de vinho, se importa saber.

—Um rapaz de cultura. Mas eu teria que vender do meu vinho a você, se quisesse. Vou buscar sua cerveja.

Depois do almoço de folhas frescas com carne-seca ensopada, os três ficaram pelo balcão, e depois da terceira caneca, Trevor e o senhor já eram melhores amigos, como de longa data. Em um ponto, o velho puxou de debaixo do balcão um vidro gasto e riscado, tampado com uma rolha, e despejou um gole na caneca de Trevor:

—Este aqui, veja, é algo que eu não vendo a qualquer um. 

—E o que é? - Não importava, mas Trevor perguntou mesmo assim.

—Tome e vai descobrir.

—Saúde, senhor.

Brindaram, tomou e não descobriu. O destilado desceu queimando, mas o gosto que ficava no fundo da garganta era agradável. Trevor olhou para o fundo do copo de sobrancelha erguida enquanto o senhor ria:

—Só digo que tenham cuidado. É quase fogo líquido. - Olhou para Alucard e Sypha. - E vocês, vai um gole?

—Sim, por favor. - Alucard estendeu o copo.

_ Ora, quem diria. _ Sypha também aceitou, mais receosa, e ambos tomaram um tanto quanto mais devagar. Trevor viu a oportunidade e puxou assunto:

—Como vai Ploiesti, senhor? Tem notícias?

—Fervilhando de gente, como sempre. Mas não sei se ouviram falar.

—Depende de quê. - Terminou a dose da bebida desconhecida. 

—Morre-se por lá. Como em qualquer lugar deste mundo, morre-se. Mas lá, se morre dormindo. - O senhor adquiriu um tom dramático. - Do nada, ficam loucos. Falam que são seguidos, que são vigiados. Que alguém os quer mortos. Falam dormindo. Gritam dormindo. Andam dormindo. Brigam dormindo! Veja se pode. E, um dia, morrem mesmo. Sem ninguém entrar em casa. Sem arrombar porta alguma. Ricos ou pobres, com ou sem inimigos, só morrem. Dizem que é uma doença, outros, que é maldição do Diabo. Eu mesmo não arredo pé daqui, nem minha mulher e filhos, não deixo. Antes, eu deixava que fossem lá dançar, atrás de moças. Bebida, eles conseguem aqui. Moças, não.

O velho deu um último gole e completou:

—É para lá que vão? Muito cuidado. Quem passa uma semana, pode ser pego.

—Não pretendemos ficar tanto, não se preocupe. - Trevor apoiou o queixo na mão. 

Só largou o balcão quando viu entrarem os hóspedes do estábulo, no início da noite. Eram, na verdade, quatro de um grupo e quatro de outro, cada um em sua respectiva carroça. Foi ter com eles vendo se negociava passagem para três em alguma delas, mas foi recusado em ambas. Trevor voltou para a cadeira contando a tentativa frustrada, que o dono da estalagem foi remediar:

—Temos dois cavalos aqui conosco. Nossos, mesmo. Umas belezas, que meus filhos cuidam. Mas também temos três viajantes… 

—Eu posso ir a pé. - Sypha levantou a mão.

—Não faz sentido. É a mais leve de nós. - Alucard argumentou. - Eu vou.

—Então, vão querer? - O dono recolheu as canecas vazias. - Vou avisar o rapaz. Estarão alimentados e selados pela manhã.

—Vamos, sim, senhor. - Trevor deu um gole na nova cerveja. 

**~**

A noite já adentrara e a maior parte dos hóspedes era barulhenta o bastante para que, vez ou outra, se escutasse uma exaltação vinda do andar de baixo. Trevor estava em meio ao sonoro jantar da estalagem, e os outros dois tinham carregado a comida para o quarto em busca de um pouco de silêncio. Sypha se entretinha com o livro de botânica que encontrara entre as coisas, tirando os olhos das páginas iluminadas pela vela para fitar Alucard, que ocupava a outra cama. Era frequente que ela se encontrasse com a dúvida: o que se passava na cabeça dele?  _ Perguntar é sempre uma opção. _ Ele tinha os olhos fixos em um caderno apoiado nas pernas e com uma pena na mão. 

—O que está escrevendo? - Ela arriscou.

—Mostro quando terminar esta parte. Pode ser?

—Claro. - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

Voltou a se imergir no livro, folheando sem destino, até que a porta se abriu e a cabeça de Trevor passou para dentro.

—Você aí. - Ele apontou Alucard. - Está me devendo uma cerveja.

—Quantas já foram? - Sypha perguntou.

—Perdi a conta, desculpe. Mas ele ainda me deve, então, vai passar do limite, com certeza. Venha cá pagar.

—Pode pegar o dinheiro na bolsa. - Alucard fechou o caderno.

—Não me faça fazer contas, por favor.

Alucard soltou um som de desagrado, ficou de pé, buscou as moedas na bagagem e desceu, muito a contragosto. A porta se fechou e Sypha se desagradou do novo silêncio do quarto. Passou um bom tempo olhando para o caderno que Alucard não levara.  _ Devo? _ Os minutos se passavam, e sabia que não voltariam tão logo. Alcançou-o na outra cama e o abriu nas primeiras páginas. 

Cada linha do relato não lhe era tão nova, exceto…  _ Excelente ouvinte? _ Começou a sussurrar o conteúdo do que percebeu ser um diário.  _ Ele gosta de me ver com Trevor, é?  _ Ler sobre os pais de Alucard falava a um lugar muito familiar de si. Sorriu sozinha. A caligrafia era agradável e cuidadosa, fácil de ler, e a levou com rapidez até o final.

— _ “Há alguém aqui e agora que me lembra bastante dela.” _ \- Disse para ninguém.

Fechou o diário antes que fosse pega no ato e o deixou exatamente onde e como o tinha encontrado. Deitou-se na cama, virada para cima.  _ É assim que é ser observada? _ Sentiu-se tola, como se, de olhos fechados apenas, pudesse pairar. Sypha sabia dar primeiros passos, fazer primeiros pedidos, avançar em primeiros beijos; e receber?  _ Acho que é algo meu. _ Ela riu sozinha para o teto e logo se culpou.  _ No que estou pensando? _ Ralhou com a própria imaginação fértil.  _ Não é nada disso. É um diário e ponto final. Tem pensamentos sinceros, é para isso que ele serve.  _ Sentou-se e depois ficou de pé.  _ É bom que eu faça outra coisa. _

**~**

Os hóspedes da estalagem se recolhiam em bandos, e só um ou outro bebedor mais silencioso restava no salão. Trevor e Alucard ocupavam uma mesa num canto, calados e com uma caneca só à mesa, e o dono se aproximou.

—Este aqui é um devedor, senhor. - Trevor apontou. - Dê-me uma cerveja na conta dele.

O velho examinou Alucard com seu único olho e palpitou:

—Não tem cara de quem deve. 

—Mas deve, sim. Mais uma, se puder.

—Uma para mim, também, por favor. - Alucard pediu, antes que ele virasse as costas.

Trevor o olhou como quem não o reconhecia.

—O que foi? - Perguntou Alucard. - Nunca me viu beber?

—Nada.

—Só quero passar mais rápido por este momento.

—Sei bem.

O pedido foi entregue por um dos filhos do dono, um rapaz talvez da idade deles, que a entregou e saiu sem dizer nada. Deram um gole e Trevor indagou:

—Sabe dizer o que há nessa cerveja? Estou me perguntando isso desde que chegamos.

—Alguma especiaria. - Olhou para o copo. - Coisa rara de se ver.

—O gosto é bom. É o que importa. - Trevor bebeu mais e suspirou. - Escute, talvez eu não me lembre disso amanhã, e é por isso que vou dizer agora.

—Hmm? - Alucard atentou os ouvidos.

—Eu… Eu não deveria ter sido um completo imbecil. Perdão.

—O que há com você? - Deu uma risadinha.

—Nunca me viu pedir desculpas?

—Sinceramente? - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Sou o mesmo de sempre, tão bêbado quanto sempre. Só aprendi uma coisa ou duas enquanto você cochilava.

Alucard baixou os olhos.  _ E eu, aprendi o quê? _ Deu um longo gole na cerveja, chegando à metade do copo, e comentou:

—Talvez eu devesse beber com mais frequência.

—Não deve, não. - Trevor terminou a caneca de uma vez só. 

Deram as moedas ao dono, que os abençoou e os desejou uma boa noite, subindo ao quarto em seguida. Trevor bateu à porta e ouviu, de dentro:

—Não está trancada.

—Está, sim. - Trevor respondeu, empurrando sem sucesso.

Aguardou um pouco e Sypha disse, a voz abafada:

—A chave não está aqui, então.

—Pois nem aqui. - Trevor revirou os bolsos. - Onde foi que você perdeu-

—Está comigo. - Alucard chegou da preguiçosa subida de chave na mão e destrancou.

Trevor tropeçou e, por sorte, caiu na cama com um som de alívio, de rosto para baixo e apenas metade do corpo em cima do colchão. Sypha foi rápida o bastante para se desviar dos vários quilos. Tinha o diário dos ocultistas em mãos e a pena de Alucard na mesa de cabeceira.

—Deem uma olhada aqui. - Ela fez sinal para que se aproximassem.

—Decifrou mais desse caos? - Trevor virou a cabeça sem sair do lugar.

—Não. Só escrevi aqui porque é o único papel que trouxemos.

Alucard se sentou do lado oposto e leu nas páginas: “ _ Vítimas da maldição de _

_ Ploiesti - Datas - Sintomas - Causa da morte - Circunstâncias - Coincidências - Relações entre elas” _ . _ _

—Muito bom. Acho que vai ser de grande ajuda. - Elogiou Alucard. - Trevor?

—Sim? - Disse, com a voz arrastada.

—Leia, por favor. - Sypha deu-lhe um tapinha na cabeça.

—Não consigo. Vou colaborar quando o mundo estiver rodando um pouco menos.

Sypha revirou os olhos:

—Dê um copo de água a ele, Alucard. Bem no meio da cara.

—Seu desejo é uma ordem. - Alcançou o jarro d’água e serviu a caneca de metal.

—Opa, espere, sem desperdício. - Trevor se ergueu de supetão, de joelhos no piso. - Passe para cá esse copo.

Trevor tomou todo o conteúdo de uma vez, limpou a boca na manga da blusa e agradeceu. Também espremeu os olhos para ver o que havia nas páginas em branco do diário, e comentou:

—Ótimo, mesmo. O que sabemos até agora?

Sypha começou a contar nos dedos:

—Foi mais de uma vítima. Elas morrem durante o sono, depois de acharem que são perseguidas e vigiadas. Já faz algum tempo que vem acontecendo. O ladrão em Sohodol morreu estrangulado, mas não sabemos se é o mesmo para todas… Creio que é só.

—O resto, descobriremos ao chegarmos. - Alucard ficou de pé, sentou-se na própria cama e pôs o diário sobre as pernas. - Por ora, descansamos.

Trevor seguiu dividindo com Sypha a outra cama, que era pequena demais para dois. Ele reclamou para Alucard:

—Não é justo que tenha uma cama só sua.

—Achando ruim dormir acompanhado? - Alucard riu.

—Espero que não. - Sypha apertou a bochecha de Trevor.

—Eu, não. - Beijou-a com pouca decência. - É que hoje eu gostaria de um pouco mais de espaço, mas alguém aqui não entende muito dessas coisas.

—Não, é? - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não sou de me gabar, mas-

—Ei. Modos. - Sypha interrompeu.

Trevor apagou a vela na mesa de cabeceira com um “boa noite” e voltou ao que fazia antes.

—Quem disse que podia apagar? - Alucard a reacendeu com uma fagulha.

A luz fez com que visse um bocado de afeto não pretendido. Voltou o olhar para o diário, que abriu, e esticou a mão para a pena quando o murmúrio na outra cama não via hora de parar. Pediu:

—Mais baixo, por favor.

—Deveria ter ficado em casa se veio só incomod-

Sypha tampou a boca de Trevor e ordenou:

—Calado. Desconsidere, Alucard.

_ Devia, é? _ O barulho, de fato, tornou-se mais módico até cessar e ser trocado por uma despedida e um ronco suave. Focado no diário, ignorou-os e voltou a escrever, riscando o último “porém” que registrara e partindo para a página seguinte.

_ “Trevor, apesar de solitário como meu pai, não me lembra tanto dele. Também é dedicado, afiado e misantropo. Mas nem em tudo busca significado, e, frequentemente, faz coisas por impulso. Entrega-se demais ao álcool, mesmo que advirta os outros a não fazer o mesmo. Não é tão poderoso, ou tão furioso. Apesar de eu achar que serviria como um bom líder também, ele só sai de seu confortável anonimato quando necessário. É mais fácil, para ser sincero, ver nele defeitos do que qualidades, mas elas estão lá, em algum lugar, e pode-se enxergá-las depois de um tempo. Não sei dizer, contudo, o que ele faria se uma tragédia ceifasse a vida de Sypha como ceifou a de minha mãe. _

_ Por mais que pareça, até o momento, uma grande comparação de tal pessoa com tal, esse não é meu objetivo com o que agora escrevo. Pretendo comparar-me ao resto. Com quem mais me pareço? Não tenho a mesma sede de sangue de meu pai, e a ideia, por vezes, me causa repulsa. Nunca matei uma vítima para comer. Nunca sequer procurei uma vítima, encurralando-a como um animal assustado. Todo e qualquer gosto de sangue que eu tenha sentido foi o meu próprio, ou fruto da minha curiosidade acerca do alimento de meu pai. Eu o vi comer de forma indiscriminada na minha frente poucas vezes. Acho que não queria me incentivar. É estranho pensar nisso. _

_ Falando em hábitos, apesar de serem, em geral, um casal muito feliz e harmônico, das poucas vezes em que vi meus pais discutirem e isso tinha a ver comigo, a maioria era sobre meu aprendizado de magia negra. Minha mãe acreditava que isso era uma péssima influência, e que eu poderia aprender a me defender de outras formas. Meu pai acreditava que era o mínimo a se fazer por um jovem como eu, que não era nem uma coisa e nem outra. No entanto, tive uma infância de cuidado e proteção, e creio hoje que meu pai falava do tempo em que eu descobriria o mundo lá fora sozinho. A única forma dessa arte com a qual minha mãe não tinha problemas era o disfarce, pois é confiável e seguro, e aprovava que eu estudasse a espada. Aprecio qualquer forma de saber, porém, nem sempre aprecio todo estudo, e várias coisas foram-me bastante penosas no início. _

_ Já pensei, também, em seguir a carreira de médico como minha mãe. O sofrimento é capaz de me tocar, e talvez algumas gotas do amor transcendental dela pela espécie humana corram em minhas veias, se me acompanha até aqui. Aprendi muito com ela observando e perguntando, mas a medicina não é algo que se faz com pouco suporte material. Em falta de medicamentos, limpeza e ferramentas, morre-se por muito pouco; o corpo humano, apesar de feito para sobreviver, tem uma gama de pontos fracos.  _

_ Com frequência eu também a vi tratando de coisas que não eram doenças ou acidentes: o ser humano, tal qual o meu tipo (de que tipo sou, afinal?), agride e mata também por muito pouco. Não sei se eu conseguiria, como ela, manter o foco e a compostura diante do caso que me aparecesse na frente. Talvez eu fizesse um pouco de justiça com minhas próprias mãos, eliminando as maçãs podres que cruzassem meu caminho, manchando de sangue minha reputação. Que humanidade é essa que alega buscar a salvação e se distancia dela a cada dia? Vampiros são criaturas com uma moral particular, mas, ao menos, não alegam nada. Também, sendo o humano um ser social, há ocasiões em que a tal maçã podre contagia todo um cesto, espalhando o mal como uma praga. Mas acredito que, mesmo que seja nadar contra a corrente, há indivíduos que não se deixam estragar tão facilmente. _

_ Foi positivo escrever sobre tudo isso. Logo mais, retorno a estas páginas com mais das minhas sandices. Até lá.” _

Fechou o caderno, desmontou a pena e os guardou com cuidado na bagagem, voltando a se deitar. O barulho de Trevor e Sypha se tornara o de duas respirações tranquilas.  _ Talvez eu deva imitá-los.  _ Não se cobriu; não sentia frio.  _ O luxo de uma cama não vai durar para sempre. _


	7. Ploiesti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 7 will be up next week! You can find the English versions, with six chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> Oi, como vai todo mundo? Semana passada foi dia de capítulo em inglês, então, talvez a notícia não tenha chegado a vocês: esta história agora também é postada no [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13480026/1/Am%C3%A1lgama) e no [Nyah! Fanfiction](https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/786167/Amalgama/). Caso você prefira essas outras plataformas de leitura, aqui estão. A publicação ocorrerá na mesma frequência: às sextas-feiras, a cada quinze dias.

O dono da estalagem deu uma última espiada nos cavalos às portas que davam para a estrada, naquela manhã em que o cinza se repetia. Já montavam e a carga estava toda em seu lugar. O velho se aproximou, com a mão na lateral do pescoço do cavalo, e puxou assunto com Trevor:

—Está lembrado?

—Sim, senhor? - Olhou para baixo.

—Então, repita.

—Deixar os cavalos no estábulo da entrada norte… Com o senhor de bigode loiro.

—E o que mais, rapaz?

—Também pode atender a mulher que fala para dentro, ou o filho magricela. - Trevor coçou a cabeça.

—E…?

—Não tirar os cavalos da estrada.

—Muito bom, muito bom. - O velho riu. - Pois não é porque não tenho um olho, que não tenho ouvidos. Eu tenho, sim, ouvidos por toda parte. É bom fazer o que digo, ou não vai ser bonito.

—Eu imagino, senhor. - Também riu e acariciou a crina do cavalo. - Estão mesmo muito bem cuidados.

—Obra do meu menino mais novo. Um capricho, o garoto. Agora, boa viagem, amigos.

Trevor e Sypha despediram-se do velho dando adeus com a mão, e Alucard só olhou para trás com um aceno de cabeça. O quarto dia de viagem se seguiu sem interrupções; no quinto, fez um frio de gelar os ossos, mas a ameaça de chuva não se concretizou. Ao dormir, Trevor olhou longamente para os cavalos e decidiu jogar sobre eles uma das mantas, agarrando-se a Sypha o quanto foi capaz. Na manhã do sexto dia, onde o céu parou de ensaiar e os enviou uma garoa, foi que viram Ploiesti aparecer no horizonte.

Os muros da cidade eram de pedra antiga, e o trânsito nos portões já era mais movimento do que tinham visto em toda Sohodol. Tiveram que se desviar de mais de uma carruagem abarrotada e bando de pedestres antes de conseguirem entrar. Os dois que andavam a cavalo desceram para esticar as pernas e puxavam os animais com gentileza pelas rédeas. Sypha olhava ao redor e comentou:

—Deve ser uma cidade belíssima no verão. Vejam só essas árvores.

—É mais ainda na primavera, senhora. - Uma voz de garoto surgiu. - Compra uma maçã? Os cavalos gostam.

Procuraram por quem a chamara e encontraram um menino sentado a um banco, debaixo de uma árvore baixa e em frente a uma casa velha, com uma cesta cheia de maçãs no colo e outra no chão. Sypha escolheu um bocado da cesta e acabou por tirar os trocados dos bolsos, comprando cinco maçãs, que ela distribuiu por igual entre humanos e cavalos. 

—E o que mais há por aqui? - Ela perguntou ao garoto.

—É a primeira vez que vêm? Vão à Árvore no centro. Ela está alaranjada, é um carvalho, é uma bela vista. Lá se monta o mercado, mas não hoje, que é dia santo. Montam amanhã, se não chover.

O cavalo de Trevor se espichou à vista de maçãs, e ele deu metade da própria fruta ao animal, com um afago no pescoço. Olhou para o céu. _ Se não chover? _ Sorriu, irônico. A garoa ainda os atingia. Falou com o vendedor:

—O estábulo é por aqui?

—É, sim, senhor, logo aqui. Virem naquela rua. - Apontou uma via estreita. - Mas talvez não atendam.

—Por quê? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—A filha do dono. - O garoto cochichou. - Dizem que está maldita.

Seguiram pela ruela e identificaram o estábulo, num canto com menos movimento. Trevor bateu à porta e quem os atendeu foi o tal senhor de bigode loiro, com um longo suspiro e um ar de cansaço.

—Bom dia, senhores. - Olhou para os animais. - De onde vêm?

—De Sohodol, ao norte, senhor. - _ De um castelo sinistro lá perto. _ Trevor riu por dentro. - Ouve-se de Ploiesti até mesmo lá.

—São os cavalos da estalagem, não são? Serão entregues. 

_ Mudou de assunto. A história da filha deve ser verdade. _ Deram a ele as rédeas, e seguiram o senhor, por mais que ele não tivesse chamado. _ Ele não vai negar o telhado do estábulo a três viajantes na chuva. _ Deixaram com ele a taxa pela devolução dos cavalos. O dono os disse um “voltem sempre” sem vontade alguma de que voltassem. _ Tenho que ser rápido. Vamos, tenha uma ideia. _

—Sabe, senhor. - Começou Trevor. - Pode nos fazer um desconto? Tenho experiência no trato. Os outros dois não, mas são fortes e saudáveis, e fazem o que se mandar.

Sypha e Alucard se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada. O dono os mediu com os olhos e suspirou de novo:

—Estou um tanto ocupado hoje. Vamos ver como se sai. Se estiver mentindo, peço que nos deixe em paz.

—Não estou, senhor. Você vai ver.

O resto do dia, até o pôr-do-sol, se passou tomando conta de crinas, cascos, feno, limpeza, água, montes de folhas e goteiras no telhado, sob as instruções de Trevor, que não parava quieto um segundo, e do desanimado senhor. O próprio Trevor, ao fim do expediente, se atirou ao chão, recostado a uma pilastra, com um copo de água para o qual desejava ter poderes de profeta, comentando:

—Pode-se dizer que eu estava com saudade de fazer isso.

—Pois acho que deveria voltar. - O senhor se aproximou por suas costas. - Tem jeito para a lida, rapaz. Onde aprendeu?

—Em casa. Minha família tinha cavalos. Mas perdemos tudo.

—E de onde é que são?

A desculpa demorou um pouco a lhe ocorrer:

—Da Transilvânia, senhor, É difícil que nos conheçam cá por estas bandas.

—Compreendo. - O senhor olhava para um ponto qualquer no espaço e não pareceu notar a mentira. - Estou muito grato por tudo, senhores. Sinto que deveria pagá-los, na verdade.

—Não vou negar uma sopa quente e um pouco de prosa. - Trevor se espreguiçou.

—Entrem, então. Vamos sair dessa garoa.

A casa os surpreendeu com mais espaço do que esperavam, e em pouco se parecia com as moradas apertadas da maioria do povo. A minúscula esposa do dono apareceu caminhando miúdo para ver o que se sucedia, e Trevor ouviu-o pedir em voz baixa que servisse a comida. Ao que a sopa esfriou, saborosa e de bons ingredientes, Alucard perguntou ao dono:

—Que tem se sucedido na cidade, senhor? Muito se ouve lá fora, mas não sabemos o quanto é boato.

—Já estão sabendo, então. A praga que o Diabo nos jogou. - O senhor balançou a cabeça. - Obra do demônio. Só pode ser.

—Por que diz isso, senhor? - Continuou Alucard.

O homem levou um tempo até respondê-lo:

—Nossa… Nossa menina. - Ele suspirou. - Ela ronda a casa durante o sono. Acordada, não sai do quarto. Diz que alguém está atrás dela. Vigiamos a casa, eu e meu filho, que está em Bucareste. Não há ninguém. Ela está… 

_ Louca? _Trevor levou a mão ao queixo e arriscou:

—Não acha que aconteceu algo com ela? Algo que ela não tenha contado.

—Nada. É uma boa filha. Não sai sem aviso, nunca nos ergue a voz, vai à igreja conosco.

—Ela não fez algo fora do comum nos últimos tempos? - Questionou Trevor.

O senhor pensou por um instante:

—Há uma trupe itinerante na cidade. Mas também fomos ver, a família toda, e estamos… Estamos bem, o resto de nós.

—Quando se apresentam de novo? - Alucard deixou a tigela na mesa. - Disseram-nos que hoje é dia santo, então…

—Hoje mesmo, se não houver chuva, na Árvore. 

A esposa do dono do estábulo ouvia a conversa da porta que levava ao resto da casa e se aproximou pelas costas do marido, sussurrando:

—Vou ver como está Katrina.

O senhor respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a olhar para a mesa: 

—Sirvam-se de mais, por favor. Se assim desejarem.

Ao que Trevor ficou de pé e deu um passo em direção ao fogão, ouviram um grito. Vinha de outra parte da casa e se seguiu da voz mansa da esposa do senhor. Houve mais desespero e o som de coisas atiradas à parede. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio até que cessasse a comoção, Trevor sentindo um gelo na espinha. Encheu a vasilha calado e voltou a se sentar, a mesa em clima de luto.

—Senhor. - Alucard chamou. - Pode parecer estranho o que vou lhe dizer, mas nós três viajamos para cuidar de situações como essa.

_ Quê? _ Trevor quase se engasgou com a sopa. Olhou de relance para Sypha, que estava com a mesma cara. _ Quem é você e o que fez com o cara do começo da semana? _ Nenhum dos dois ousou interromper. O senhor encarava Alucard com algo entre a desesperança e o julgamento. _ Não se pode culpá-lo. _ Alucard continuou:

—O mundo deu muitas reviravoltas desde os ataques do inexplicável, e acredito que podemos ajudar com sua filha.

_ Inexplicável, uma ova. _Trevor se calou, e o senhor disse:

—Espero que não esteja mentindo, rapaz.

—Não estou. Não estamos. Passaremos a semana na cidade e vamos descobrir o que é a maldição. - Alucard respirou fundo. - Sabe onde podemos nos hospedar?

—Há boas tavernas na Árvore. Sigam ao centro e vão encontrar.

—Muito grato, senhor. - Levantou-se e chamou Trevor e Sypha. - Vamos, antes que fique tarde. Que Deus olhe por essa casa.

Trevor engoliu o risinho ao ouvi-lo falar de religião. _ Mas, bom, foi uma boa pedida. _

**~**

A Árvore era um frondoso e velho carvalho, com a copa alaranjada da estação. As folhas e frutos cobriam boa parte da praça, e uma forte chuva acompanhada de uma ventania faziam questão de derrubar mais deles. _ Pena que está caindo um dilúvio. Adoraria me sentar embaixo dela e ler. _Sypha corria na frente, de capuz na cabeça, até aportarem numa taverna de boa aparência. Abriram a porta fazendo com que uma torrente de água entrasse no estabelecimento, muito para o susto de clientes e atendentes. Uma mulher mais velha do que os três, com um bebê de peito no colo, aproximou-se para perguntar se queriam quartos. 

—Estamos com um desocupado, mas a cama é para um casal. Sempre se pode pôr palha no chão, caso queiram.

—Há problema? - Sypha olhou para os outros dois, que não responderam, ocupados espremendo as roupas. - Acho que tudo bem, senhora.

—Vou pedir a chave ao meu marido. Deixem só ele acabar de atender ali.

O bebê começou a resmungar, e a mulher o embalava. Sypha elogiou:

—É uma criança linda. Como se chama?

—Obrigada, senhorita. Ainda não escolhemos. Pensei em dar o meu nome, que é Alizia, mas também é o nome da minha mãe… - Ela gesticulou para um homem do outro lado do salão, que se aproximou. - Querido, pegue a chave do quarto que resta. Os três aqui vão ficar com ele.

—Três? - Ele coçou a cabeça. - Bom… Certo. Só um minuto, senhores.

Subiram as escadas, o homem apareceu com a chave e com um rolo de palha debaixo de um dos braços. Ajeitou a cama improvisada no chão enquanto perguntou com cordialidade de onde tinham vindo e o que faziam na cidade. Trevor desconversou falando de um problema com uma herança e pediu uma bebida.

—Posso trazer água ao quarto. - Informou o dono. - Não permitimos cerveja no andar de cima, senhor.

—Que seja. Não sou de recusar.

Ele e Sypha se jogaram na cama ao que o homem saiu, e Alucard parecia pensativo se devia fazê-lo ou ocupar o monte de palha, sobre o qual terminou por escolher, desistindo logo depois e se sentando na ponta do colchão. O dono da taverna voltou com um jarro d’água e os deixou, então, a sós. Após um momento de preguiça, Sypha se ergueu da cama, começando:

—Pois bem. Do que acham que se trata a maldição, se podemos chamar assim? Não me parece uma doença.

—Não parece, mesmo. - Concordou Alucard. - Pegue as anotações, por favor.

Ela achou o livro surrado na bagagem, abriu-o na página e releu:

—Vítimas da maldição, datas, causa da morte, circunstâncias, coincidências e relações entre elas. - Sentou-se de novo. - Até agora, sabemos do ladrão e de Katrina. Que é algo das últimas semanas, talvez do último mês. Os comportamentos estranhos começam durante o sono, e depois evoluem para a vítima acordada.

—E envolvem paranoia, mania de perseguição, talvez alucinações. - Comentou Alucard.

—Pesadelos? - Trevor perguntou.

—É possível. - Alucard parecia pensativo. - O melhor lugar para averiguar isso pode ser o hospital. Tem de haver um, numa cidade deste tamanho.

—Vamos procurar amanhã. - Sypha pôs a mão em forma de concha na orelha. - Ouçam. Acho que estamos ilhados.

Alucard ficou de pé e abriu a janela para ver a intensidade da chuva. O vento a escancarou e atirou-lhe uma rajada de água no rosto.

—Péssima ideia. - Fechou-a de novo. - Mas você está certa.

—Tenho uma dúvida mais trivial. - Sypha levantou o dedo. - Que hora vamos jantar?

—Fiquem à vontade se quiserem descer. Estou morto. - Trevor se esparramou mais na cama.

—Não se pode beber no andar de cima, mas não disseram nada sobre comer. Trago algo para você. - Ela o afagou na testa.

—Estou morto _ agora _. Mais tarde é outra história. 

_ Só porque trabalhou um monte, hoje vou deixar. _Beijou-o no rosto, pegou algumas provisões e desceu as escadas, deixando o quarto destrancado, acompanhada por Alucard.

O salão estava calmo para um fim de tarde de feriado. _ Deve ser a chuva… Ou o preço daqui. _Olhando ao redor, os clientes e o local eram de padrão bem mais alto do que o estabelecimento humilde onde trabalhava Isobel. Os donos se sentavam a um canto em banco altos, com uma grande caixa fechada aos pés, e conversavam em voz baixa. Um atendente bem-vestido passou para perguntar o que queriam.

—O que sugere? - Perguntou Sypha.

—A sidra é uma das coisas que torna a casa famosa, senhora. 

—Então veja uma, por favor.

—Duas, na verdade. - Alucard pediu.

Quando os copos chegaram, cada um descobriu o sabor adocicado. _ Boa para embebedar incautos. _Olharam para os donos, ainda no mesmo lugar, e ela questionou:

—O que estão fazendo?

—Também não sei. Vamos aguardar. - Ele tomou um longo gole. - Lugar agradável, este.

—Só não vá passar da conta.

—Não sou assim tão inexperiente com o álcool. Só me falta o hábito.

—Hábito tenho eu de ter que regular a quantidade dos outros. - Ela riu. Perdeu algum tempo observando-o. - Como está hoje?

Alucard demorou a respondê-la, perdido em algum pensamento:

—Meio… Confuso. Eu ia dizer “indeciso”, mas não é bem o termo.

—Confuso a respeito de quê?

—É uma confusão que me parece mais de origem interna do que externa. É difícil de entender… E mais ainda de explicar.

—Por que não tenta?

—Tem a ver com o que eu estou fazendo, com o que deveria fazer. Não só neste momento presente, é mais geral. O que eu sou, e o que deveria ser.

Com o canto dos olhos, Sypha notou o homem do casal de donos abrindo a caixa para retirar dela um alaúde e começar a afiná-lo.

—São músicos. - Alucard comentou, com uma sombra de sorriso.

—Agora faz sentido que estejam ali. Devo chamar o adormecido lá em cima?

—Se achar que consegue. - Ele riu.

—Espere aqui.

**~**

A pele ardia como fogo. Debatia-se por entre as chamas, correndo e correndo, tentando deixar os corredores para trás. A cada nova curva, eles continuavam, todos iguais, todos infinitos. Alguém gritava por ele. De quem era aquela voz? De uma das irmãs? Da mãe, talvez? O teto desabou diante de si, também incendiando, e por pouco não caiu sobre a cabeça. Ao que olhou para cima, viu o céu estrelado como naquela noite. Não havia mais teto, as paredes eram altas, olhou ao redor e viu uma escada descendente em espiral. Tudo, tudo queimava, até a última bandeira. Deu um passo para trás, tropeçou e foi atirado naquela queda infinita. 

Alguém ainda o chamava. Faltava-lhe o ar… Estava chorando? Uma mão se estendeu no escuro e ele estendeu a dele, segurando aquele braço sem corpo. Ficou dependurado entre o abismo da queda e aquela mão de ninguém. Estava tão longe que a Lua não passava de um ponto minúsculo no céu. O braço doía cada vez mais, fraquejava, queria ceder. Outras mãos surgiram e o pegaram por debaixo dos braços, enquanto as paredes desabavam e as pedras incendiadas passavam ao lado como migalhas. Todas as mãos sumiram, e caiu de novo.

—Trevor!

Abriu os olhos. Sypha se debruçava sobre ele, e sentiu uma gota cair no rosto. Respirava pela boca, ofegante, e sentiu a cabeça encharcada de suor. Ela se sentou ao lado e ele ergueu metade do corpo; devagar, pois faltavam-lhe as forças. Sypha o abraçou tão forte que parecia não vê-lo há muito.

—Por um momento… - Ela soluçou. - Achei que fosse a tal maldição. Você não acordava.

Retribuiu o abraço também com lentidão e sentiu o coração desacelerar. _ Obrigado. _

—Não. Foi só mais um daqueles. - Ele inspirou fundo. - Acontece quando você não está comigo.

Apertou-a mais forte e se sentiu lacrimejando. Sypha não disse nada.

—Estou ficando mal acostumado. Ou muito bem-acostumado. - Sorriu.

A sensação do sonho não parecia que passaria tão cedo. _ É um dos que se carrega depois que se acorda. _

—É muito mais difícil quando você não está. - Sussurrou ele.

—Desculpe. - Ela tinha a voz embargada.

—Shh. Deixe disso. Acontece há tempo demais.

Ficaram em silêncio, segurando-se um no outro, até que ele a puxasse para um beijo, que durou o quanto precisou para que despertasse. Perguntou, com os rostos ainda perto:

—Por que subiu aqui?

—Vim chamar você. Vão se apresentar lá embaixo, os donos da taverna. Trouxeram um alaúde.

—Sério?

—Venha ver. - Sypha ficou de pé e o puxou pela mão.

Limparam as faces às pressas e desceram as escadas.

Encontraram Alucard na mesma mesa, com o rosto apoiado na mão. Sypha o chamou:

—Como estão as coisas aqui?

—Não muito movimentadas. Estavam afinando o instrumento.

Trevor viu à mesa um prato com duas douradas coxas de frango e pediu por uma delas; Alucard o olhou feio, mas cedeu, e se sentaram. A taverna, que já estava escura por causa do mau tempo, já dava boas-vindas à noite, e a dona se levantou para acender as tochas na lareira. Ela caminhava pelo lugar com um longo vestido esvoaçante e uma trança lateral. _ Não é roupa que se vê qualquer um do povo usar _ . Olhou de relance para Sypha e tentou imaginá-la nesse tipo de traje. Sorriu de lado. _ Não parece que combina muito. _

Quando a mulher, enfim, se sentou de volta ao banco, todo o salão se calou. O alaúde começou lento como um lamúrio, e a voz da mulher veio igual, seguindo assim por duas estrofes, até explodir num refrão cheio de saudade e pesar. A dupla continuou a brincar com as emoções da plateia, a ponto de que até os solteiros não deviam se sentir assim. A canção seguinte foi uma animada balada que se costumava dançar, e se sucederam outras de bom humor, de trabalho, de amor não correspondido, dor, perda e paixão. O público, acompanhando a maioria do concerto, ocupava pouco mais da metade das mesas, e os funcionários circulavam enlouquecidos ainda assim. Trevor perdeu rápido a conta das canecas de sidra, e nenhum dos outros dois na mesa implicou com ele, ambos fazendo o mesmo. Quanto mais canecas, mais alto queria cantar. Sypha soltava a voz bastante bem, e Alucard apenas sussurrava alguns versos.

Ao que aparentaram encerrar a apresentação, a mulher do casal anunciou:

—Aos convidados, para a última da noite. Alguém?

Só se ouvia o murmúrio da conversa que retornava, e ninguém se apresentou. Os dois se entreolharam, e o dono da taverna apontou com a mão livre, segurando o alaúde com a outra:

—Ele ali, querida. Estava cantando a plenos pulmões. Gostaria de vir?

Trevor demorou um pouco para notar que era com ele que estavam falando. Perguntou:

—É comigo?

—Sim, senhor. - O homem respondeu.

—Se for, não vou sozinho. - Ficou de pé.

Alucard abriu a boca para protestar pela vergonha quando Trevor puxou Sypha pela mão.

—Vem comigo? - Perguntou a ela.

—Se você for, eu vou. - Gaguejou.

A plateia vibrou de leve. Caminharam até o ponto onde ficavam os bancos da apresentação. O dono da taverna questionou se conheciam algum dueto, de canção em canção, até chegar a uma que todos os três saberiam executar, uma divertida peça de rivais que era sucesso em qualquer lugar. Trevor começou seu lado da melodia e Sypha o seguiu, cada um cumprindo sua parte dos desafios que a música propunha da forma como o estado de embriaguez os permitia. Na nota mais aguda da canção, se surpreenderam e a todos não desafinando, o que gerou uma ovação antecipada. Interagiam rodeando e se encarando, dando as mãos e se afastando, Sypha evitando um tropeço ou outro e Trevor muito acostumado a estar daquele jeito. Ao que terminaram, foram recebidos com palmas e rodadas pagas de bebidas. Sentaram-se à mesa outra vez enquanto os donos guardavam o alaúde. _ Para uma cidade amaldiçoada, eu bem que gosto deste lugar. _

**~**

A chuva não parava de castigar o telhado e a janela, o vento a carregando na direção do quarto onde estavam. Trevor e Sypha atiraram os próprios corpos à cama, sem se preocuparem em acender luzes. _ Devem estar exaustos. _Alucard se sentou à cadeira, endireitando as costas e o pescoço doloridos do dia de trabalho. 

—Que coisa, não? - Trevor falava meio sozinho, meio para os outros dois. - Veja só como começamos a semana e onde viemos parar.

—Bela voz a de vocês. Eu não imaginava. - Alucard elogiou.

—Grato. Belo silêncio o seu, mas esse, eu já conhecia.

—Acho que prefiro você calado, então. - Riu, sarcástico.

Deixou-os em paz e voltou-se para a mesa. Passou um tempo olhando para o tampo, escutando o som da chuva, até se decidir por acender uma vela. _ Não vou atrapalhar muito. _ Suspirou e buscou o diário na bagagem. Naquela mesma mesa, talvez tivessem aberto livros, mapas e documentos. _ Mas é tudo o que tenho. _ Deu-se um intervalo para começar a comer a maçã comprada pela manhã. Molhou a pena e começou.

_ “Estou de volta a estas páginas privadas. Ouço a chuva lá fora, e mais nada. É como se eu fosse o único ser desperto da terra, ou, talvez, o último ser vivo. Desejável? Invejável? Não sei. Acho que não. _

_ Faz mais ou menos uma semana que não estamos mais no castelo. Cinco desses dias se passaram inteiros na estrada, que foi tranquila, e, portanto, pouco relevante. Na verdade, o perdão, e também o pedido de perdão, de Trevor foram relevantes, mas não posso perder o hábito. Fui rude com ele, que não merecia sequer um de meus socos. Estou me aproximando do álcool, com a bênção dele, e tem sido proveitoso. Consigo entendê-lo nesse aspecto agora. É fácil de conseguir e pode ser muito barato; em dose baixa, é um raio de luz no dia. Contudo, pode tornar tolo, violento ou inútil até o melhor dos homens, e é aí que mora o perigo. Trevor, creio, tem sorte. _

_ Hoje foi um bom dia para mim, apesar das más circunstâncias. Ficamos sabendo de uma jovem acometida pela maldição de Ploiesti, de nome Katrina, filha do dono do estábulo onde deixamos os cavalos alugados. São animais fascinantes, mesmo que os que utilizamos não fossem da melhor raça; com certeza, eram do melhor trato. Não chegamos, no entanto, a ver a garota. Apenas nos contaram dela, e ouvimos seus gritos. Ela é o tesouro dos pais. Estão em pânico. Farei o impossível para que não padeça de uma morte miserável durante o sono, amedrontada e indefesa do que quer que a persiga. Conhecendo meus companheiros como conheço, pensam como eu. _

_ Entre outras coisas, houve a performance de Trevor e Sypha. Convidados a cantar com os donos da taverna, o que não sei se foi uma honra ou apenas uma estratégia bem pensada, foi revigorante não estar caminhando ou resolvendo problemas, por um instante que fosse. Também foi bom vê-los se divertindo, mesmo que pegos de surpresa. _

_ Por mais cansativo que seja estar na estrada, sempre sobra tempo em algum momento, como agora, em que não tenho sono. Da última vez que considerei escrever e não tive inspiração, prometi a Sypha que mostraria a ela o que tenho anotado aqui, mas não o fiz. Quando estava prestes a abordar o assunto, no entanto, não tive mais chance. Certas coincidências são…” _

Olhou para trás. Sypha estava sentada na cama. Ouvira-a se mover; só não achou que acordaria. Ela perguntou:

—Sem sono também?

—Também. 

Só se ouvia a chuva por um momento.

—Estou atrapalhando? - Ela bocejou.

—Não. Sempre é uma boa hora.

Ficou de pé, com a maçã em mãos, comendo-a sem pressa. Quando a terminou, convidou:

—Eu gostaria de ir ver a chuva cair do vitral que há neste andar. Quer vir? - Sorriu. - Entendo, caso não queira.

—Vou, sim. Claro.

Ele a viu chamar Trevor com leveza e avisar que sairia. Ele respondeu algo como “tudo bem”. _ Por que ela se incomodou com isso? Ele estava dormindo como uma pedra. _ Sypha se levantou enrolada em um dos cobertores e saiu pela porta que ele abriu.

Pisaram macio pelo corredor para evitar ressoar nos outros cômodos. Fazia mais frio do lado de fora do que dentro do quarto. No salão lá embaixo, as luzes já se apagavam e os clientes tinham dado seu jeito de irem embora debaixo do temporal que caía no exterior. 

—Eis o clima da Valáquia em toda sua glória.

—Sinto saudade de um pouco de sol. - Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. - Não está com frio?

—Não.

—Sei.

Sypha chegou mais perto do vitral transparente e incolor, em formato de flor de seis pétalas, e pousou nele a mão; o vidro se embaçou ao toque. Ela olhou para ambos os lados, só para ter certeza, e acendeu uma chama com a outra mão.

—Pronto. - Tirou a mão do vitral. - Agora, enxergamos.

—E nos aquecemos um pouco.

O silêncio os cobriu por um tempo.

—Espere, você só veio mesmo ver a chuva cair? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Sim. Digo, não. - Riu, como se estivesse mais leve. - Quero conversar também, mas vemos a chuva, apenas, caso não queira.

Ela também riu, mas bem baixo:

—Não precisa de rodeios desse tanto. Quer falar sobre a maldição?

—Prefiro acreditar que é um dia santo, ou seja, não trabalhamos.

—E trabalhamos, inclusive, a tarde inteira. - Ela deu de ombros. - Está cansado?

—Não. - Suspirou. - Apenas solitário.

Sypha riu outra vez, mas mais alto, tão em alto e bom som quanto se permitia naquele silêncio morto da taverna fechada.

—Que história é essa de me copiar? - Ela estendeu a manta com um braço, convidando-o. - Há espaço para dois sob esta coberta velha.

Alucard de um passo ao lado e se aproximou, jogando a ponta do tecido sobre o ombro oposto. _ Onde foi que já vi isso antes? _ Sorriu sozinho, rememorando a biblioteca. 

—Grato. - Limpou a garganta. - Mas eu não estava arremedando você.

—E por que se sente só?

Alucard olhou para cima, depois para o chão. _ Como responder a essa pergunta? _Tentou:

—Por onde quer que eu comece?

—Por onde achar melhor.

_ Há “melhor” nesse caso? _ Escolheu por começar de fora para dentro:

—Já percebeu que há poucos do meu tipo? - Gesticulou com uma mão. - Meio-vampiros, digo. A maior parte deles é fruto de violência. Sou um dos poucos nascidos do amor. Você esteve comigo quando… Quando respeitei o último desejo de minha mãe. Considero-me, portanto, do lado dela na História. Mas se, e apenas se, eu tivesse me aliado ao meu pai, estaria eu errado?

—Provavelmente.

—Uma dezena de vampiros do mundo todo estava com ele… E eu não. O que sou eu?

—É uma charada? - Ela fez cara de quem não entendia.

—É uma dúvida. 

Sypha pensou e pensou, com a mão sem fogo no queixo. Respondeu:

—Você é você mesmo.

—Então, estou só, porque só existo eu como eu.

—Mas não somos todos assim?

Ele se calou frente ao óbvio. 

—Ninguém precisa ser igual para encontrar um semelhante, não acha?

—Acho que você está certa. Estou pensando em círculos. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - É o tipo de coisa que ocupa minha mente nas horas vagas.

—O nome é “dúvida existencial”. Acontece nas melhores mentes.

_ Seria a minha uma das melhores mentes? _

—Mais alguma coisa sobre a qual quer falar? - Ela perguntou.

—Digamos que essa é apenas a superfície das dúvidas existenciais que tenho.

—Não é como se eu não estivesse acompanhando a conversa. - Sypha jogou a cabeça de lado. - Fale sobre o que mais quiser.

—Também penso bastante sobre os conceitos de “certo” e “errado”. 

—Em relação a qualquer coisa? 

—Praticamente. - Ele puxou a coberta que caía de volta ao ombro e ficou segurando-a

—E você acredita que só existem essas duas opções?

—Aí é que reside a dúvida. Tal qual a meu respeito. - Olhou para baixo. - É algo no qual pensei muito antes de vir.

—Em todas essas coisas?

—Sim. Para começar… - Forçou-se a falar mais. - Há inocentes neste mundo? Pessoas livres de pecado?

—Viver é cometer erros, se é isso que você quer dizer.

—Então, não há. Por que lutar por essas pessoas? Por que acreditar na humanidade? 

—Porque alguns erros pesam menos do que outros. - Ela enumerou nos dedos. - Porque existem o perdão e o arrependimento. E porque se acredita que pode haver mais bem do que mal neste mundo. Agora, me responda uma coisa.

—Pergunte.

—O que _ você _ acha que significa “bem”?

Alucard perdeu bons e maus momentos pensando em uma série de atos espaçados no tempo. A mãe acolhendo uma viajante com um bebê doente. O pai atirando moedas a um desconhecido. Ele mesmo cuidando de um cão com a pata machucada. A família levando um presente a uma vizinha no nascimento do neto. Respondeu:

—Aquilo que se faz para a salvação dos outros?

—É uma forma de ver as coisas. Eu gosto dela. - Sypha sorriu. - E parece muito positiva para quem não acredita em inocência neste mundo.

—Eu… - Perdeu as palavras.

—Somos todos contradições ambulantes. Relaxe.

Olharam a chuva cair por um tempo. Como se antes não tivesse compreendido a informação, notou o quanto Sypha estava próxima de si, juntos ombro a ombro. _ Eu me lembro da última vez. _

—Posso dar um conselho? - Ela perguntou. - E também fazer um pedido.

—O que quiser.

—Continue a fazer o que acha que é certo. - Sypha tinha o olhar distante, focado na chuva que caía. - Seria triste perder você para… O que não é certo.

—Eu ouvi a mesma coisa no começo da semana, mas de uma forma muito mais grosseira.

—Sei bem. - Ela suspirou. - Trevor não tem muito tato.

—E eu o agredi por isso. Espero que me perdoe. - Sentiu a culpa subir ao esôfago. - Você, no caso. Já me entendi com ele.

—É como homens resolvem as coisas, eu acho.

—Não é essa a questão. Eu não quis machucá-lo demais. Perdi a cabeça. 

—Posso ser sincera? - Ele fez que sim. - Estou, sim, ainda um pouco magoada.

Alucard expirou todo o ar dos pulmões, e, de repente, se sentiu sem forças. 

—Mas me conte mais sobre o que estava falando. - Pediu Sypha.

Ele refletiu, e então começou:

—Pense num cabresto de cavalo. Ou numa vidraça que amplia, ou diminui as coisas. Em suma, enxerga-se o mundo de uma forma que ele não é. É como me sinto nesse tipo de momento. As ameaças parecem maiores. As dores cortam mais fundo. E dá a sensação de que aquilo nunca terá fim.

Ela murmurou algo como “sei”, como quem não sabia, e disse:

—É por isso que você tem passado, então?

—Digamos que não só por isso, mas também. - Manteve os olhos no chão. - Acho… Acho que estou doente. Só não sei como isso se chama.

Numa faísca de lembrança, recordou Katrina, a garota do estábulo, cujo rosto não vira. _ A maldição, ao menos, tem nome. Mas e isto? _

—Sabe. - Sypha virou-se para olhá-lo. - Se Trevor perdoou você, eu também perdoo, então.

—Tudo o que ele disse é que foi um idiota, e pediu desculpas.

—Ele quis dizer que perdoou você.

Riram juntos, e se encararam com um resquício de sorriso. Sypha desviou o rosto para baixo. 

—Obrigado por ter vindo.

—Eu que o diga.

—Estou tentando fazer o que é certo.

Alucard esperou que ela erguesse a face para beijar-lhe a testa.

—Creio que seja hora de voltarmos ao quarto. - Sugeriu.


	8. Maldição - Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA DE CONTEÚDO: este capítulo contém uma tentativa de suicídio. Não leia se for suscetível a esse tipo de coisa.
> 
> To international readers: chapter 8 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with seven chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).

Sypha despertou da sonolência e se espreguiçando. _ Que cama boa. _ Rolou para o lado e se deparou com Trevor, no escuro do início de manhã, ainda adormecido. Ergueu o corpo e descobriu-se a sós com ele no quarto. Pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Trevor e ele abriu os olhos, também de uma vez só. 

—Bom dia. - Ele desejou. 

—Estamos só nós dois aqui. - Olhou em volta uma segunda vez, por motivo nenhum. - Viu aonde ele foi?

—Não, mas ótimo. Venha cá. - Puxou-a pela cintura.

—Posso trancar a porta primeiro?

—Ah, existe uma chave. Tranque, sim.

Ela se levantou e o fez, também servindo água a ambos. Tomaram-na de uma vez, largando os copos ao pé da cama, e Sypha voltou aos braços de Trevor sem demora.

—Sua voz é linda. - Elogiou-o depois de um beijo. - Você foi incrível ontem.

—A sua também. Você deveria cantar mais.

—Não é verdade.

—Estou dizendo. Você tem potencial. É coisa de Orador?

—Nós temos algumas canções, sim. - Sorriu, constrangida.

—É prática, como qualquer coisa. Mas o bom ouvido ajuda, e isso não falta.

_ Você é tão galante quando ninguém está olhando. _ Não havia sempre o sido, no entanto; no início, ele era distante o suficiente para que Sypha se perguntasse se ele sequer sabia o que fazer com uma mulher do lado… Ou com uma pessoa ao redor. Passaram-se os meses e os pedidos. _ E olhe só como as coisas mudaram. _ Ele a puxou para se beijarem de novo. _ “Fale o que estiver pensando, não guarde para você. Eu quero saber.” _ Começaram como elogios sutis, que se abriram aos poucos, e vinham acompanhados do sorriso que surgia nele enquanto a cara fechada se esvaía. Uma coisa, porém, nunca mudara: confissões em voz baixa, na calada da noite, quando mais nenhuma alma viva estava desperta para ouvir. Recordou o pesadelo da noite anterior e o abraçou mais forte, aquele corpo oposto, largo e receptivo. _ Não posso proteger você dos seus fantasmas, mas posso ajudar a deixá-los para trás. _ Soltaram-se já sem ar. Trevor deu uma esperta olhada para baixo; Sypha olhou de relance, só para ter certeza.

—Até que essa roupa fica bem em você. - Ele sorriu de lado, subinho-lhe a mão pelo corpo. Sypha sentiu o rosto se aquecer.

_ Essa blusa não é minha. _ Lembrou-se de ter trocado alguns dias antes as próprias roupas por camisas emprestadas de Alucard, e vestia uma de tom creme que caía muito bem no corpo. Trevor parou o que fazia e perguntou:

—O que foi, não gostou?

—Inesperadamente… Gostei.

—Então, ótimo. - Voltou a se ocupar.

**~**

Alucard se sentava a uma mesa, o único no salão da taverna àquela hora do dia. Olhava fixamente para a última página escrita do diário. _ O que escrever? _ Considerou não completar a frase. _ Acho que é hora de começar a seguinte, mesmo. _Ouviu passos vindos da escada e os dois descendo do quarto. Cumprimentou-os primeiro.

—Bom dia. - Sypha ajeitava a blusa, tal qual imaginou que faria. - O que vale a pena pedir?

—Talvez, o mesmo que eu. - Mostrou o mingau de aveia, feito com provisões que tinham levado. - Mas qualquer coisa há de ser boa. A cozinha daqui é habilidosa.

Uma jovem muito parecida com a dona da taverna passou para perguntar o que queriam.

—Veja o chá mais amargo que tiverem. - Trevor pediu. - Não estou muito bem do estômago.

—Mais dois mingaus de aveia, por favor. - Sypha ergueu o dedo.

Ao que chegaram seus pedidos, ela sacou um favo de mel pego na bagagem e despejou sobre as vasilhas. Quando provou, soltou um som de apreciação, e chamou a atendente para perguntar o que havia no prato.

—É gengibre, senhora. - Deixou o chá de Trevor na mesa. - Disse que era para os cantores da noite passada. Espero que gostem.

Ainda comiam quando ouviram um som de algo caindo, vindo do andar de cima. O dono da taverna, que aparecera para limpar o balcão, deixou o pano onde estava e subiu as escadas, logo após descendo-a às pressas para falar com a esposa e a jovem, saindo do estabelecimento em seguida. Sypha fez um gesto para chamar uma das duas, e a dona se aproximou.

—Perdão a intromissão, mas o que houve? - Sypha perguntou.

Alizia balançou a cabeça e respondeu em voz baixa:

—Mais um caso.

—Podemos conversar com a pessoa? - Alucard pediu.

—Se não forem incomodá-lo, podem tentar. É um mercador de tecidos que vai a Targoviste. Quem imaginava… - Alizia olhou para fora da janela. - Ele está no último quarto.

Alucard subiu as escadas e bateu à porta. Uma voz amedrontada de homem perguntou quem era.

—Senhor, também estou hospedado aqui. - Teve que pensar rápido. - Acho que está acontecendo o mesmo comigo

O mercador abriu a porta, trêmulo e com ar de desconfiança. Devia ter quarenta anos, usava finas roupas, uma barba densa e castanha cobria-lhe as faces e tinha o corpo cheio.

—Obrigado, senhor. - Alucard disse. - Posso me sentar?

—Por favor.

As janelas estavam apenas entreabertas, e o quarto se mantinha na penumbra. O senhor hesitou antes de contar:

—Há dois dias, sonho com sombras. - Ele encarava o chão, ainda de pé. - Peguei o espelho para aparar a barba, e era uma sombra eu mesmo. Não havia rosto. Não havia nada.

—Também sonhei com sombras, senhor. - Torceu para soar convincente. - Minha própria sombra tentou me afogar num rio.

—Sabia que não devia ter vindo. Na estrada só se ouve sobre isso. - O homem fez o sinal da cruz com as mãos ainda tremendo, e deixou-se cair sentado sobre a cama. - Vá embora de Ploiesti, antes que seja tarde para você também.

—Alguém teria rogado isso em você?

—Não sei. - Passou uma mão pelo rosto. - Estive aqui na última semana e fui embora, achando que estava seguro.

Alucard notou um terço de prata sobre a mesa e perguntou:

—Vai à igreja sempre, senhor?

—A toda missa, menos quando estou na estrada. - Gaguejou. - Iria à de amanhã se não fosse um homem morto.

—Não somos. Não perca a fé. Vou procurar ajuda. - Ficou de pé. - Não sei seu nome. Sou Adrian Fahrenheit.

—Leo Alexe. - Apertaram as mãos. _ A dele está mais fria do que a minha. _

—É um prazer, senhor. Cuide-se. Se precisar, me procure no quarto.

Deixou o aposento de Leo e seguiu para o próprio. Olhando do topo do primeiro andar, não viu os outros dois no salão, e abriu a porta para descobri-los jogando damas em um tabuleiro que tinham levado.

—Como ele está? - Perguntou Trevor, que estava de frente para a porta.

—Morto de medo. É compreensível.

Relatou a conversa em tom baixo, sentado à cadeira.

—Então, ele não está aqui há uma semana? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Foi o que me disse. Que foi embora, na tentativa de não ser amaldiçoado.

—Das duas uma, então. - Sypha contou nos dedos. - Ou aconteceu em outro lugar, ou o prazo de uma semana é só uma estimativa.

—E a primeira hipótese é a menos provável. Não se tem notícia da maldição em outra cidade ou região. É “de Ploiesti” e ponto final. - Olhou de Trevor para Sypha. - Sobre a questão do prazo, é o que me intriga. Por que uma semana?

—Pode ser uma questão de observação. - Sugeriu Trevor. - Pode ser que procurem os alvos mais fáceis.

—Até agora temos um ladrão, uma jovem e um mercador forasteiro. Não me parece que eles façam parte do mesmo grupo. - Alucard pôs a mão no queixo.

—Mas pode ser que tenham entrado em contato com a mesma coisa. - Trevor fez um movimento no tabuleiro.

—E isso já é bem mais provável. 

—Tínhamos falado de ir ao hospital. Parece uma boa próxima parada. - Sypha disse.

Houve batidas à porta. A jovem atendente levou a eles a sobra da refeição de Alucard, que tinha deixado à mesa para falar com Leo. Ele a questionou sobre o hospital.

—Fica aos fundos da igreja. Não esta da Árvore, a que fica a leste. Quase na muralha.

Ao que saíram da taverna, notaram que parara de chover e uma aglomeração se formava na praça da Árvore. Havia um palco montado e algumas barracas de feira, mas, apesar da multidão, só se ouvia no lugar uma canção rural que os espectadores acompanhavam com palmas.

—É a tal apresentação. - Trevor se aproximou. - Não sei se é o repertório, ou se é porque não estou bêbado, mas ontem foi uma performance melhor.

—Que tal vermos, mesmo assim? - Sypha foi na frente, puxando-o pela mão.

Ao que conseguiram uma boa posição para ficar em meio ao público, depois de muitos pedidos de licença e de perdão, a canção acabou e foi ovacionada. Em seguida, apresentaram-se um enorme cachorro que fazia truques, um malabarista especialmente habilidoso ao qual jogaram moedas, um par de dançarinos, mais uma cantora que se demorou no palco por três canções, contando apenas com o coro da plateia como pano de fundo, sem instrumentos. A voz da mulher era marcante e grave, rara de se ouvir. Por último, ela fez um monólogo de uma mãe que lamentava o desdém do filho, encerrando o espetáculo com lágrimas. A cantora desceu do palco com um chapéu na mão, passando para recolher moedas do povo, agradecendo a cada instante. Sypha revirou os bolsos para lhe dar uma sem sucesso.

—Sem problemas, moça. - A cantora sorriu a ela, antes de voltar a circular. - Seu sorriso vale mais.

A multidão se dispersou para as barracas de feira e para outros cantos, e os três seguiram a leste. _ Não há de ser tão difícil encontrar uma igreja. _Enquanto caminhavam, perguntou algo que lhe ocorreu:

—O que vamos fazer para entrar? - Os outros dois pararam e olharam para trás. - Só pedir para conversar com os doentes vai nos render uma expulsão e nada mais.

—Pois eu bem pensei nisso. Faça o seguinte. - Trevor respirou fundo. - Pode me bater.

—Quê? - Alucard e Sypha disseram em uníssono.

—Você ouviu. Um soco. Bem aqui. - Apontou o rosto.

—Que história é essa? - Alucard deu um passo para trás.

—Não comece. Você quis me bater literalmente semana passada. Pode matar a vontade.

—Trevor, não quero-

—Antes que eu mude de ideia.

Trevor puxou-o pelo braço a um beco adjacente.

—Ande logo. - Trevor revirou os olhos. - Já passei por coisa pior. 

—Com que força? - Endireitou o pulso.

—Força suficiente para eu precisar tratar minha cara, lógico. 

Hesitou, calado. Trevor debochou:

—Isso é hora para ter pena?

—Hã, quer que seja de surpresa, ou prefere que eu conte até três?

—Não conte. Se eu souber quando vem, vou endurecer o corpo.

—Não vai usar isso de desculpa para descontar depois, vai? - Voltou a se aproximar.

—Não seja burro. Que tipo de-

_ Agora. _Chutou-lhe o joelho e, na queda, acertou-lhe o tal soco na lateral direita do rosto. Trevor desabou ao chão como um peso morto e o xingou, reclamando:

—Eu _ não _ pedi por esse chute. Vou ficar te devendo, sim. - Cuspiu um pouco de sangue. - Ainda tenho dentes. Ótimo. Sypha?

Ela o pôs de pé e ajudou que andasse. Trevor apontou com o braço restante:

—Agora, ao hospital.

**~**

Sypha chegou subindo com Trevor a tiracolo as escadas da igreja, que também era hospital e convento, gritando por ajuda da melhor forma que foi capaz. _ Só podia não ter gritado tão perto do meu ouvido. _ Demoraram o dobro do tempo por causa da perna manca, mas, ao menos, a agressão parecia mais verídica. Uma freira saiu para ver o que havia, uma mulher tão jovem quanto eles trajando um hábito escuro.

—Irmã, por favor. - Implorou Sypha. - Ele está ferido. Fomos roubados.

—Por Deus. Entrem. Onde aconteceu?

—Num beco perto da Árvore. 

_ Foi num beco. _ Trevor riu a contragosto. _ Só não perto de lá. _ A freira os guiou a um espaçoso quarto coletivo com várias camas e que rescendia a doença. Retorceu o nariz, e se arrependeu de ter mexido tanto o rosto. Deitaram-no numa cama vazia. A freira perguntou:

—Querem falar com a guarda da cidade?

—Ele não viu quem foi. - Sypha balançou a cabeça. - Não vai adiantar.

—Pobre homem. - A freira se aproximou e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

—Foi só um susto, Irmã. - Trevor tentou tranquilizá-la. - Ainda tenho a vida, pelo menos.

Ela examinou o início de inchaço no lado direito da face, tocando de leve ao redor. Trevor olhou de relance para Alucard, que encarava qualquer lado, menos o dele. _ Desgraçado. _

—Vou buscar gelo. - A freira ficou de pé. - Evite se mover enquanto isso.

Alucard notou que era encarado e sussurrou:

—Nem comece. A ideia foi sua.

—O chute não foi. - Recostou-se na cabeceira. - Espere, tem gelo aqui?

—Deve ter uma casa de gelo em algum lugar. - Sypha sugeriu. - Mas posso resolver esse problema num instante mais tarde.

Trevor olhou para os lados e se aproveitou da pouca atenção que davam as outras Irmãs e doentes:

—Vejam o que conseguem encontrar.

Os outros dois se entreolharam, consentiram com a cabeça e saíram.

A freira voltou com um pacote de pano. Perguntou: 

—Foi apenas o rosto?

—Não, o joelho também. Mas o rosto dói mais.

Ela aplicou a compressa fria e ele praguejou de dor.

—Perdão pelos modos, Irmã.

—Está perdoado. Ouve-se muito pior por aqui, na verdade.

Trevor respirou fundo para suportar o contato do gelo com o hematoma que se formava. Puxou assunto:

—Como tem sido nos últimos tempos por aqui?

—Vou ter que tirar sua bota. Do que está falando, senhor?

—Digo, não sou de Ploiesti. Estou aqui há poucos dias, e ouvi os rumores.

O gelo foi trocado do rosto para o joelho, o que o fez xingar ainda mais alto. A freira pediu:

—Segure a compressa, por favor.

_ Certeza que não posso atirar pela janela? _

—Não há nada quebrado na minha perna, há?

—Vou ter certeza daqui a pouco. Segure a compressa no lugar. - Repetiu ela, puxando-lhe a bota do pé. - Há mais alguma ferida?

—Só de uma semana atrás. Uma briga de bar. - _ Meia verdade está bom. _ \- Já estão melhores, não se preocupe.

—Deveria ser mais cuidadoso, senhor.

—Não se pode evitar, às vezes. - Suspirou.

—E onde estão os outros dois?

—Foram aguardar do lado de fora, eu acho. Mandei que voltassem a hospedagem, mas não sei se quiseram.

—Entendo. - Começou a tocar-lhe o joelho, muito para seu desgosto. - Ainda quer saber da maldição, senhor?

—Não tinha perguntado disso em específico, mas é sempre bom. Não quero que aconteça conosco.

—Não parece ter quebrado nada, graças a Deus. - A freira sentou-se a cadeira e começou a falar mais baixo. - A maldição começou desde que chegaram aqueles saltimbancos, há duas ou três semanas.

Trevor sentiu o corpo gelar. _ Será? _ Respondeu:

—Conversei com um senhor que os viu e está bem. Só a filha dele foi pega, Irmã.

—Não amaldiçoam todos que assistem, ou a cidade inteira estaria morta. Claro que escolhem alguns. Não sei como fazem, mas o Diabo age por eles, Deus me proteja. 

Ficou pensativo. _ Bom, impossível não é. _ Pôs a mão no queixo. 

—E os amaldiçoados têm cura, Irmã?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, sussurrando:

—Temos alguns aqui no hospital, que a família não consegue manter em casa. Estão em quartos fechados, senão, podem machucar os outros. Tentamos fazer com que partam em paz, apenas.

**~**

Os corredores do convento eram escuros e vazios de mobília, com poucas janelas, alguns salões com pilares e muitas portas fechadas. Sypha caminhava na frente, e Alucard ia atrás, ambos em silêncio. Numa olhada para baixo, recordou-se. _ “Até que essa roupa fica bem em você.” _Segura de estar à frente e no escuro, o rosto se enrubesceu.

—O que deveríamos procurar, exatamente? - Perguntou Alucard.

Sypha deu um pulo de susto, parou de andar e se virou para responder:

—Não dar de cara com nenhuma freira, em primeiro lugar. Em segundo, tentar falar com algum amaldiçoado, eu acho.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e apontou para a direção dela:

—Pois seu primeiro plano acaba de dar errado.

Ela olhou pra trás e viu uma senhora vestindo o hábito, de coluna encurvada e enrugada como uma ameixa seca. Levou outro susto e cumprimentou a religiosa com um “boa tarde” gaguejado. A senhora nada disse e seguiu pelo corredor perpendicular numa passada acelerada.

—Vamos atrás dela? - Sypha perguntou, sussurrando para evitar o eco.

—Por que não?

Seguiram atrás da velha pisando macio, mas ela era rápida de uma forma surpreendente. Ela subiu uma escadaria e seguiu para uma espécie de ponte que ligava o andar de cima com um prédio vizinho, parte do convento. 

—Será que há problema estarmos aqui? - A dúvida ocorreu a ela.

—Hã, provavelmente.

Quando chegaram à ponte, começou a chuviscar sobre eles, mas a senhora andava obstinada aonde quer que fosse. Observaram-na se distanciando, os dois debaixo do telhado, entreolharam-se e Sypha continuou na frente, puxando Alucard pela manga do paletó. 

No prédio vizinho, não havia salões, os corredores eram mais estreitos e o eco era abafado. A velha desceu mais várias escadas, sem que vissem outra alma viva além dela, e abriu a porta de um quarto entreaberto, deixando-o assim. Espiaram pela fresta e viram um toco de vela esquecido sobre uma mesa, e foi a primeira vez que viram a sombra.

Era uma figura humana alta, enorme em relação à velha e maior do que os dois. Tinha braços longos, ombros esguios e compridos dedos afiados, assim como uma face sem rosto e sem cabelo. Qualquer vestígio desaparecia em seu tom de ébano, e não se podia enxergar através dela. Seguia a velha e seus passos, até ela se sentar na cama alta, levantar a cabeça e a sombra desaparecer. Ela virou o rosto para a porta.

—Quem são vocês? - Indagou.

Sypha abriu a boca para responder duas vezes, e decidiu por ser sincera:

—Irmã, meu nome é Sypha Belnades. Vago pelo país cuidando do povo. A senhora está sendo assombrada, eu acabei de ver.

—Assombrada? Hmpf. - Largou as sandálias na tapeçaria e cruzou as pernas finas na cama. - Eu sei, menina. É a sombra, não é?

Alucard e a velha se olharam. Ela perguntou:

—E você, rapaz?

—Sou Adrian. Sypha é minha… - Hesitou, olhando para a manga da blusa que ela soltou. - Irmã.

—Não sei como raios vieram parar aqui, nem quem os deixou entrar, mas não importa. Se me matarem, já estou velha. - Tossiu. - Essa sombra. Começou a aparecer a mim no último domingo. No começo, achei que era o Diabo. Gritei e gritei para que fosse embora. Mostrei a cruz, joguei água-benta. Cheguei a xingá-lo, que Deus me perdoe. Mas ela não me larga mais.

—Não tem medo, Irmã? - Sypha ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Medo, eu? - Riu com cinismo. - Menina, na sua idade, aleijei um homem do tamanho do seu irmão que tentou me violar. Só temo a Deus.

—E o que a senhora acha que é a sombra?

—Eu sei lá, menina. Há muitos tipos de demônio vagando no mundo, ainda mais nestes tempos. Pena que a maior parte deles seja de carne e osso, igualzinho a eu e você.

Sypha resolveu arriscar:

—A senhora sonha com ela?

—Pois toda noite! Desde domingo retrasado, não houve um dia em que sonhei com outra coisa. Está me aporrinhando essa história.

—E o que a senhora fez no domingo, que não fez em outros domingos? - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Fui à missa na outra igreja. Convite do padre, e não tenho muito mais o que fazer com meu tempo.

—Katrina foi à igreja. Leo também. - Alucard lembrou.

—É verdade. - Arrepiou-se

—Sempre que vou, sento-me bem no primeiro banco, que não enxergo mais direito há muitos anos. Mas ainda ouço bem, ah, se ouço. - A velha pigarreou.

—A senhora é sonâmbula, Irmã? - Indagou Sypha.

—Eu? Não.

—Nós a encontramos no corredor. Não nos viu?

—Corredor, menina? Desde quando estive no corredor? Não arredo pé do quarto desde a hora do almoço.

Sypha sentiu o corpo ficar tenso. Comentou:

—Há muitas outras pessoas amaldiçoadas em Ploiesti. Estão morrendo.

—Sei bem. Aqui mesmo, no hospital, há aos montes, e não sabemos o que fazer além de trancá-los no quarto e esperar.

—Eu gostaria de tentar banir a sombra da senhora, Irmã. - Respirou fundo. _ Força. _ \- Não sabemos o que vai acontecer, mas…

—Não me resta mais muito tempo nesta Terra. Você, ou a sombra, qualquer um que me leve, já seria minha hora.

Sypha fez que sim com a cabeça. Perguntou:

—Alguém mais já sabe da sua condição?

—Não. Essas desnaturadas me tratariam como uma velha caduca.

—E, se acontecer algo, quer que eu repasse suas palavras a alguém?

—Diga àquelas preguiçosas para lavar direito os travesseiros. Estão cheios de pulgas no hospital.

Sypha concordou com a cabeça e falou com Alucard:

—Vá buscar Trevor.

—Como?

—Dê um jeito.

Ele se virou e partiu para o outro prédio. Sypha ficou com a senhora, e pediu:

—Vou precisar que durma, Irmã.

—É o que eu ia fazer. Acordei para tirar as sandálias.

**~**

Alucard saiu do quarto para o restante do convento com pressa nos pés. _ Se formos rápidos, há como salvar o resto. _ O coração batia rápido. _ Faz mal se eu correr? _ E correu. Atravessou o caminho de volta na metade do tempo, escada depois de escada, corredor após corredor. A ala do hospital aonde foi primeiro estava próxima quando colidiu em cheio com algo mal-humorado e dolorido, que xingou todos os nomes existentes ao cair. Alucard se desequilibrou também e foi ao chão, balançou a cabeça e só então entendeu do que se tratava. Ficou de pé, estendeu a mão para Trevor e viu seu rosto inchado na lateral, um pouco desfigurado. Ele dispensou a ajuda e reclamou:

—Saio para tomar um ar e é assim que você me aparece?

—O que é isso na sua mão? - Viu um feixe de plantas.

—Arnica. A flor mais sem graça da Valáquia. - Trevor ergueu o ramalhete para mostrá-lo. - Pode-se tomar com álcool, o que ajuda muito.

—Ótimo.

—Agora, colabore não atrapalhando mais.

—A ideia foi sua. Venha, antes que nos vejam.

Seguiram pelo mesmo caminho; Trevor ainda mancava e praguejou a cada degrau de escada.

—Podia me ajudar aqui.

—Não quer que eu te carregue no colo, quer? - Alucard riu, sarcástico.

Estendeu o braço para ajudar que ele se suportasse, e Trevor alcançou também o corrimão.

—Então, alguma pista?

—Pista? - Riu outra vez. - Temos um caso inteiro.

Contou a ele a história da velha. Trevor ligou os pontos:

—Deve ser uma sombra. A entidade. Do tipo que toma o corpo da vítima. - Suspirou. - Acho que temos mesmo um caso e tanto.

—Se ela quer um corpo, por que teria matado o ladrão? De que serve um cadáver?

—Ele resistiu à possessão, decerto. 

—Mesmo que um indigente como ele não tivesse muito como lutar contra um ataque desses? É algo mental, não é? - Alucard perguntou. 

—Então, acho que ele durou até onde foi capaz e fugiu de Ploiesti tentando viver. 

—O que faz mais sentido. - Levou a mão livre ao queixo. - Mas, pense comigo, se fosse procurar outro corpo, escolheria as pessoas que escolheu?

—Não. - Trevor abanou a cabeça.

—Leo Alexe é rico, mas acho que isso não serve de muito.

—A garota não deve ter nada a oferecer, e a velha freira está às portas de Deus, você disse. São inúteis nesse aspecto.

—Eu não diria “inúteis”, mas você tem razão.

Ouviram a chuva ficar mais forte no telhado. Ao que atravessaram a ponte suspensa, notaram passos no corredor, e esconderam-se cada um atrás de uma coluna, sem sequer respirar; uma freira passava com uma montanha de roupas dentro de um cesto de vime. Ela pareceu passar sem notá-los e voltaram a caminhar. Quando já era seguro, Trevor comentou:

—A freira do quarto me contou algumas coisas. - Limpou a garganta. - Que a trupe de hoje mais cedo é a culpada pela maldição. Que começou desde que estão aqui.

—Pois tenho outra hipótese. - Alucard levantou o dedo. - E se for a igreja?

—Por que diz isso?

—Katrina vai à igreja. Leo vai à igreja. A velha freira foi nos últimos tempos… Não é difícil traçar.

—E se forem os dois? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha

—Bom, não é impossível. - Pararam de caminhar. - É aqui.

—Pareceu uma longa viagem, como tudo com a perna desse jeito.

Alucard o olhou feio. _ Cale a boca acerca desses machucados um segundo, por favor. _ Bateram à porta e Sypha abriu.

—Boa hora. - Ela fez gesto para que entrassem. - A senhora está tentando dormir.

Puxou Trevor para um beijo de cumprimento. A velha perguntou, deitada de lado com a face para a parede:

—Quem mais é, menina?

—Meu irmão voltou, e meu marido veio. Não se preocupe.

Trevor olhou com estranheza para a velha, depois para Sypha, abriu a boca para protestar e recebeu um gesto de silêncio sobre os lábios.

—Desde que saibam ficar calados, podem entrar. - A velha resmungou.

Sypha seguiu para a mesa e acendeu uma nova vela usando os restos da antiga. Ela indagou a velha:

—Tudo bem mesmo fazer isso, senhora?

—Já disse que sim, e não me importune mais com esse assunto. Sorte de vocês que a vela não incomoda. Se forem conversar, saiam.

Entreolharam-se e saíram do quarto, fechando a porta. Sypha sussurrou:

—Temos um plano?

—Hã, não? - Os outros dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

—Eu tenho. Penso em fechar a sala com um selo, esperar que a sombra apareça e ver o que acontece. 

—Ela deve atacar. - Trevor advertiu. - E então?

—E então eu tento congelá-la. Usar fogo aqui pode botar o prédio abaixo.

—Ela atravessa objetos? - Perguntou Trevor.

—Não sabemos. - Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Viu vocês?

—Também não sabemos.

Trevor pôs a mão no queixo e disse:

—Bom, caso nos ataque, eu-

—Voltem. - Gritou a velha de dentro do quarto. - Lembrei uma coisa.

—…Eu cuido disso. - Completou, com a mão no cabo da espada curta.

Abriram a porta e a freira estava sentada outra vez, de pernas cruzadas. Ela começou:

—Há um cântico. Acalma até o homem mais possuído e louco. Na minha terra, diziam que era para curar os endemoniados. Talvez seja de serventia. Os rapazes parecem fortes, mas mesmo assim. Escutem.

Ela disse as palavras, uma série de versos rítmicos com uma acentuação e melodia específicas, comprimento de palavras exato; não era uma canção deslumbrante ou uma voz treinada como a da dona da taverna, mas tinha sua mística e estranha beleza. 

—Repita comigo, menina. Os outros dois também, até aprenderem.

Iniciaram a canção junto à voz da velha e foram interrompidos no primeiro verso:

—Não. Você aí. - Ela apontou Alucard. - Solte a voz. Você tem uma, não tem?

Voltaram ao exercício. Passaram-se três versos e ela os impediu de novo:

—Você. - Ela indicou Trevor. - Ombro reto, peito para fora. 

Trevor deu um suspiro e se endireitou. Retornaram ao cântico. Foi a vez de Sypha ser corrigida:

—Menina. Fale como se falasse a um teatro inteiro. Se alguém ouvir, ouviu.

Fechados no quarto à luz da vela, ao som apenas da chuva e das próprias vozes, a existência do mundo do lado de fora se apagou enquanto ensaiavam, cada vez mais perto das subidas e descidas sinuosas de tom que faziam a voz da velha. Ao fim da enésima repetição, quando a tarde já estava no fim, ela declarou:

—Já estou cansada. Vai ter que servir. - Deitou-se e cobriu o corpo. - Agora, boa noite.

Aguardaram em silêncio até acharem que a velha começava a pegar no sono. Sypha se dirigiu à porta e à janela, trancando-as com um selo e voltando ao lugar. _ Ela está tremendo? _ Trevor perguntou num sussurro:

—Nada?

—Não está funcionando. - Sypha balançou a cabeça. - Vamos tentar o cântico. Alucard?

—Sim?

—Pode começar?

—Tem certeza? - Ergueu a sobrancelha. - Fui o pior de nós.

—Repito com você, mas tenho que ficar atenta aos selos.

Fechou os olhos. Os três de pé iniciaram os versos, devagar até que se sincronizassem, as diferentes vozes se encontrando no ar. Sentiu uma mão segurar a sua; Sypha era quem estava ao lado. Emendavam um novo começo a cada final, repetindo e repetindo, como uma canção para embalar o sono, com a chuva forte ao fundo. Alucard percebeu a cabeça tornando-se leve e o corpo em seguida, sem que flutuasse sequer um milímetro do chão, e os dedos que estavam livres começaram a formigar. Quando abriu os olhos, notou-se despertando, e viu que algo se materializava sobre o corpo da freira.

—Ali. - Sussurrou.

Sypha soltou as mãos que segurava e começou a esfriar a temperatura da sala. _ Ela vai congelar a coisa… Ou tentar. _ A sombra passou um bom tempo deitada sobre a velha e começou a se erguer. _ Olhe só. _ Levantava-se no sentido contrário, a velha de peito para cima na cama, e a sombra de bruços, movendo-se devagar com os longos membros apoiados. Ela girou a cabeça também com lentidão. _ Será que é assim que se move? _ Quando o rosto sem face os viu, saltou sobre Sypha como um lince.

Sypha teve tempo de atravessar a mão no peitoral da sombra, mas colidiu com a parede e caiu ao chão. Sem espaço para usar o chicote, Trevor retribuiu o ataque impulsionando ele e a sombra para o chão, agarrando-a pela cintura. Ela se livrou sem dificuldade, também arremessando-o contra outra parede e se erguendo. _ Essa sala é minúscula. _ Alucard olhou de relance para a inútil espada longa e atacou com as unhas, arranhou o ar onde estava o pescoço da sombra, e ela se desviou para o lado. 

Trevor, já meio de pé, desembainhou a própria espada e a brandiu, acertando um corte nas costas da criatura. A velha produziu um lamento de agonia. _ Ela sente! _ Também viu Trevor arregalar os olhos quando ele interrompeu o avanço com a espada. O momento de hesitação foi o bastante para a sombra agarrar Alucard pelo pescoço com as duas mãos e o levantar no ar, apertando os longos dedos. Tentou respirar e o ar lhe fugia, a cabeça parecia que iria explodir; segurou um pulso da sombra com as próprias mãos e sentiu as forças escapando, os dedos afrouxando e a visão a ponto de se embaçar. Num rápido movimento, Trevor operou o milagre de enlaçar o chicote ao redor da garganta da sombra e a puxou para trás, a velha freira sufocando na cama. De repente, uma onda de frio invadiu a sala e a sombra começou a se congelar a partir de um pé, o gelo subindo por todo o longo corpo, até que se tornasse um cristal.

Alucard socou os braços que o mantinham no ar e eles se estilhaçaram. Caiu ao chão respirando pela boca e tossindo, com uma mão na cabeça dolorida. Viu Sypha também atirada ao piso, com a mão no tornozelo da sombra. _ Ela se arrastou. _Ergueram os olhos para a estátua e não houve muito tempo de admirar a bizarra figura, pois Trevor a estilhaçou com um chute. Os pedaços caíram ao chão, contendo a massa negra da sombra, que se desfazia em fumaça. A freira estava, tal qual eles, em mortal silêncio.

—Ela está viva? - Alucard ofegou.

Trevor cambaleou para medir-lhe o pulso:

—Por pouco.

Alucard ficou de pé e os dois ajudaram Sypha a se levantar, que recomendou:

—Vamos deixá-la dormindo. - Caminhou até a cama e pôs a mão na testa da velha. - Bons sonhos, Irmã.

Sypha tirou os selos da janela e da porta, abrindo-a. Escutaram o lado de fora e só soava a tempestade. Saíram procurando pelos fundos do convento e encontraram uma porta traseira.

—Alguém quer correr? - Perguntou Trevor, que olhava para a chuva.

Ninguém se apresentou e seguiram a passo lento.

_ Cá estamos de novo, molhados e cansados. _ Abriu a porta da taverna e o dono, antes de pé sobre uma escada, tentava remendar uma goteira no canto do teto. Ele desceu os degraus e mostrou espanto com o rosto inchado de Trevor.

—Deus do céu, o que houve?

—Tentaram nos roubar. - Trevor respondeu. - Conseguimos fugir.

—Voltei do hospital há não muito tempo. Posso mandar chamar de novo. - O dono coçou a cabeça.

—Foi lá perto que aconteceu, é melhor não. - Trevor ergueu a calça encharcada e mostrou o joelho, que aumentara de tamanho e mudara de tom para o roxo e o vermelho.

—Era um bando? - Questionou o dono. - Para atacar vocês três assim…

—Era. Não muito grande, mas nos pegou de surpresa. - Trevor deu de ombros.

—Nossa. - O dono olhou para outro lado. - Não se esqueçam de falar com a guarda da cidade, quando puderem. O que há com este lugar nos últimos tempos?

—Que me perdoem a intromissão, mas o senhor Alexe está? - Alucard perguntou. - Preciso falar com ele.

—Oh. - O dono engoliu em seco. - Achei que teriam visto a movimentação no hospital.

—O que aconteceu, senhor? - Alucard sentiu o peito gelar.

—Ele se atirou do telhado. Está vivo por um fio.


	9. Maldição - Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 9 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with eight chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).

Soava apenas a chuva fora do quarto. A dona da taverna voltou do andar de baixo com uma garrafa pequena de vidro, empurrando a porta entreaberta. Trevor a entregou o ramalhete de arnica e ela começou a triturar a planta com um macerador de madeira. O marido chegou em seguida com cervejas fortes para três, revogando a proibição de bebidas no andar de cima por um momento, além de dar-lhes um jarro de água limpa. Sypha escondeu sob as cobertas a caneca congelada que aplicava nos hematomas de Trevor, todos os três sentados à cama. 

Alucard tocou o pescoço e o sentiu esfolado. Alizia deixou de lidar com a arnica e se aproximou dele com uma vasilha de unguento. Ergueu os olhos para ela e tirou a mão do ferimento puxando a gola do paletó para o lado. Ela recuou de espanto, mas aplicou a pomada mesmo assim. _ Está tão feio, é? _ Fez uma careta de dor; o remédio ardia. A mulher sussurrou:

—Melhoras, senhor. - Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. - Muito cuidado. São dias sombrios por aqui.

—Muito grato, senhora.

Ela se virou de costas. Lembrou-se de vê-la com a filha bebê no colo e notou o véu que lhe cobria os cabelos, ligando-os com as suaves manchas marrons no rosto. Ela foi falar com Trevor sobre a tintura de arnica que ainda precisava curtir e o que disse foi apenas um borrão, o coração ocupado demais com saudade para que se importasse. _ Minha mãe não iria me tratar sem antes me dar uma bronca. _ Sorriu sozinho. _ O que ela diria de mim agora? _

Os donos do lugar deixaram o quarto pedindo que chamassem caso necessário. Alucard olhou para a janela e tentou imaginar a queda. _ Para mim, é como se não fosse nada. _ No entanto, para Leo Alexe, fora quase fatal. Quantos ossos teria quebrado? Resistiria por muito mais tempo? _ E, principalmente, por que fez isso? _ Levou a mão ao queixo e lembrou-se de ter cerveja na outra, tomando um longo gole. Viu de relance Trevor fazer o mesmo, e Sypha ainda não tocara a dela. _ Mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre. Não agora que sabemos como quebrar a maldição. _

—Aonde vamos agora? - Perguntou.

—Boa pergunta, para a qual eu não tenho uma boa resposta. - Trevor suspirou. - Aonde deveríamos ir?

Alucard recordou os gritos de Katrina no fundo da mente e sugeriu:

—Ao estábulo, talvez. A garota pareceu bem atormentada.

—E Leo Alexe tentou suicídio. - Trevor deu de ombros.

—Mas ele não está trancado num quarto há dias. - Alucard argumentou.

—Não seria o caso de nos separarmos? - Sypha voltou a aplicar a caneca fria. - Não sabemos como estão cada um, mas suponho que temos que ter urgência.

—Se eu tiver espaço para puxar a droga do chicote sem ser massacrado, já sei o que me aguarda, e acho que consigo me virar. - Trevor olhava para a janela.

—Tem certeza? - Perguntou Alucard.

—Hã, não, mas acho.

—Você não está em condições de agir sozinho. - Sypha interferiu. - Não com a perna desse jeito.

—Já fiz coisa pior em pior estado. Vão salvar a garota. Encontro vocês lá.

Alucard viu Sypha prender a respiração. Trevor ficou de pé com dificuldade e foi à mesa pingar algumas gotas de arnica na cerveja, assim como aplicá-la no rosto e na perna. Praguejava de dor a cada passo. _ Quase me arrependo. _ Ele e Sypha também se ergueram da cama. Munidos cada um de sua capa, desceram as escadas e, à saída, Alucard deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Trevor:

—Volte vivo.

Trevor devolveu com uma revirada de olhos. _ Preferia o que, “volte morto”? _ Observaram a chuva que não estiava com falta de coragem e partiram em direções diferentes.

Não havia uma pessoa sequer nas ruas além deles. Além do temporal, já anoitecia cedo naquela época do ano. As casas estavam todas de janelas fechadas, e o máximo que viram de vida foi um cão de rua sob um telhado, encolhido de frio. Alucard sorriu para ele, que ignorou a passagem dos dois. _ Quem sabe eu pudesse entretê-lo se o céu não estivesse desabando. _

O estábulo onde tinham deixado os cavalos da estalagem estava tão fechado e silencioso quanto o resto dos lares ao redor. Bateram à porta e atendeu uma mulher miúda, por volta dos trinta anos, que não tinham visto antes, com um menino pequeno agarrado à saia, e ambos os olharam com desconfiança.

—Se vieram tratar de cavalos, meu pai não está. - Tinha tom de quem não queria ser incomodada. - Sendo pagamento, apenas deixem o dinheiro.

—Na verdade, senhora… - Começou Sypha.

—Quem é, Thea?

A esposa do dono do estábulo, tão franzina quanto a mulher que os atendeu, apareceu com sua passada miúda e sua voz comedida.

—Não sei, mamãe. - Respondeu a primeira mulher.

—São vocês de ontem. - A outra reconheceu. - Que há?

—Sabemos como ajudar Katrina agora, senhora. - Alucard disse.

Mãe e filha se entreolharam. Thea perguntou:

—Eles sabem, mamãe?

—Estiveram aqui ontem. Vieram de longe. Mas havia mais um rapaz.

—Ele está no hospital, cuidando de outra pessoa. - Sypha deu um sorriso caridoso convincente. 

A senhorinha deu alguns passos atrás e falou à filha:

—Deixe entrarem, Thea.

A outra fez o mesmo. Alucard viu que, ao lado da mãe, ela era só dois dedos maior. Seguiram as duas para a cozinha, e a filha foi para outro cômodo. Sentaram-se à mesa como no dia anterior a convite da senhora, e ela se juntou a eles de cabeça baixa.

—Katrina não dormiu ontem. - Ela quase sussurrou, com a voz chorosa. - Está morta de medo. Ela fala da mulher, que a mulher vai matá-la. Acha que sou eu, ou que é Thea. O único que entra no quarto é meu genro. Ele está aqui, enquanto meu marido e meu filho não estão.

Alucard e Sypha se entreolharam. _ Vai ter que ser. _

—Senhora, com sua permissão, posso ver o que há com ela? - Alucard pediu.

—Não quero que aconteça mais mal à minha filha. 

—Ela vai ficar bem. - Olhou para Sypha. - Sou casado, senhora.

—Imaginei. - A senhora assentiu. - Parecem se dar bem.

_ Sim, mas não… Dessa forma. _ De relance, viu Sypha tentar disfarçar a vergonha. _ Bom, por ora, que ela acredite. _ Ele continuou:

—Só há um problema, senhora. - Respirou fundo, sentindo um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha. - Mais cedo, tiramos a maldição de uma velha freira no convento. Ela sofreu. Viveu, e agora está dormindo apenas, mas sofreu. E pode ser que aconteça o mesmo com Katrina. 

A mãe o olhava como quem pedia piedade, depois para a mesa, suspirando com desesperança:

—Não quero perder minha menina.

—Não vai perdê-la se fizermos o que temos que fazer. - Sypha tocou a mão da senhora. - Eu juro, em nome de Deus.

_ Esperta. _ A senhora fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou de pé:

—Vou levar vocês ao quarto.

Encaminhou-os por um corredor até chegar a uma porta fechada. Falou muito baixo:

—É aqui. Não façam som alto, ou gestos bruscos, ela se assusta.

Alucard deu um passo à frente e bateu à porta, ouvindo um temeroso:

—Quem é?

—Katrina? - Sentiu o coração se apertar. - É um amigo. Posso entrar?

A garota não respondeu. Ele olhou para a senhora, que sussurrou:

—Quando sou eu, ela grita.

Ele fez gesto para que as duas chegassem para trás. Ouviu Sypha tranquilizar a senhora quando abriu a porta, que rangeu e encobriu a conversa das duas. O quarto se encontrava escuro, de janelas fechadas contra a chuva e a luz, e tropeçou numa peça de roupa. Ao que entrou, Sypha fechou todas as entradas com selos iluminados, e pôde ver Katrina encolhida a um canto da cama, assim como roupas de mulher, um espelho de prata amassado, um baú aberto. _ Deve ter herdado da irmã, que herdou da mãe, nesta boa família temente a Deus. _ Katrina tinha o nariz levemente grande do pai, os olhos arregalados e o porte da mãe; estava descabelada e com as mãos na frente do peito, os joelhos dobrados.

—Perdoe-me a grosseria. Meu nome é Adrian. - Aguardou que ela respondesse, o que não aconteceu. - Posso acender uma vela? Não consigo ver você direito. 

—O que é você? Médico?

—Poderia ser. - Sorriu a contragosto.

Buscou uma vela no bolso interno do paletó e escondeu também atrás dele a mão que a acenderia. Ao que fechou o baú e apoiou a vela, viu a sombra abraçando a garota pelas costas, menor do que a da velha, mas ainda mais escura. Engoliu em seco. Perguntou a ela:

—Quantos anos você tem?

—Dezesseis.

—Está quase em idade de casar. Pensa em alguém? - Ela se calou. - Tudo bem se não quiser contar. Sei como são essas questões do coração.

_ Bom, sei menos do que gostaria. _

—Posso chegar mais perto? - Pediu ele, a cerca de dois metros da cama.

—Você vai me machucar, não vai?

_ Infelizmente. _

—Vim cuidar de você. - _ E vou ter que mentir um pouco. _

Deu um passo à frente. Ela se encolheu mais. A sombra virou seu fantasmagórico rosto sem face, notando-o ali, e abraçou Katrina com mais força; a garota soltou um lamento de dor. _ A maldição dela já aparece fora do estado de sono. _ Apertou as unhas contra as mãos. _ Então, já deve estar perto do fim. _ Mais um passo e ela gritou, a sombra agarrando-a pelos ombros. Vindo do lado de fora, Alucard ouviu a mãe da garota chorar.

—Está me machucando.

—Katrina, não sou eu. Há uma coisa em você. É uma sombra.

E a sombra chiou, abrindo uma estranha boca de dentes serrilhados, cujo lado de dentro era de um vazio escuro ainda mais profundo. 

—Eu sei. - Katrina respondeu.

—Você a vê?

—Vejo, e também ouço. - Apontou os ouvidos. - Nos sonhos. Ela toma formas. Já teve várias. Agora é uma mulher.

Alucard sentou-se com cuidado na ponta da cama, enquanto ela ocupava o canto da cabeceira, e perguntou:

—Há quanto tempo você não dorme?

—Este é o segundo dia.

—Por quê?

—Porque ela vai me matar.

A sombra riu uma risada abafada. 

—Não acho que mereça isso, Katrina.

A garota disse algo que ele não conseguiu compreender. 

—Perdão? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

Ela fez gesto para que se aproximasse. Alucard se arrastou meio metro na cama e colocou a mão ao redor do ouvido em forma de concha. Katrina cochichou:

—Sou uma pecadora.

—O que quer que tenha feito, não é pecado. Fique em paz.

A sombra pôs a mão na garganta dela. Katrina começou a tossir e a tentar se soltar. Alucard voltou a ficar de pé e agarrou a sombra pelo pescoço, arrancando-a e a atirando à parede. A criatura se ergueu e mostrou longas pernas, que a deixavam quase do tamanho dele, e o encarava como se tivesse olhos. Alucard relaxou os ombros e fechou o semblante.

—Muito bonito o que você fez.

Avançou contra ela desarmado e foram ao chão. Atento, não deixou que ela lhe alcançasse o pescoço, encolhendo-o e desviando-o daquelas mãos mortais de dedos compridos. Perdeu a vantagem, e, do lado de cima, a sombra tentou agarrar-lhe o rosto; quando notou que perderia a queda de braço, ela o atacou com o joelho. Faltou-lhe o ar e a mão que segurava a oponente afrouxou. Perdeu as contas de quantos socos levou no rosto até conseguir dar impulso para atirá-la contra a parede outra vez. _ Não é tão forte quanto a outra… _ Sentindo gosto de sangue na boca, levantou-se tão rápido quanto pôde e, ainda assim, depois da sombra. _ Mas estou sozinho. _

Armou a guarda, tentou socá-la; ela era ágil e flexível para se desviar. A longa perna passou-lhe uma rasteira e caiu outra vez, acertando a testa em uma quina. Foi pisoteado nas costelas, nos braços e nas pernas. De repente, aguardava mais um chute que demorou a vir; sentiu a temperatura da sala esfriando. _ Ótimo. _Puxou para o chão, e o lamento de Katrina foi ensurdecedor. O corpo queimava dos golpes e avançou contra a sombra, com o próprio antebraço contra a garganta da criatura e as estranhas mãos detidas ao alto.

—Suma daqui. - Sussurrou.

Soltou-lhe a garganta para adentrar-lhe a cabeça com as longas unhas. O grito sinistro da sombra se misturou com o de Katrina, e Alucard não soube dizer qual deles foi mais longo. O gelo cobriu todo aquele corpo escuro e subiu-lhe pelo pulso. Puxou a mão para libertá-la e ele se quebrou na região da cabeça da estátua. Terminou de quebrá-la com os pés, até que restassem apenas estilhaços frios pelo chão do quarto. Ofegante, largou os braços fracos ao lado do corpo e observou os restos. Sentiu-se tremer. Virou para ver Katrina, chorando encolhida.

—Acabou. - Aproximou-se dela e se abaixou ao lado da cama. 

A sala se escureceu quando Sypha desfez os selos da porta e da janela, e se iluminou de novo quando ela entrou no quarto com uma grande chama nas mãos. Katrina abraçou-o com pouca força e o minúsculo corpo frio. Alucard a acolheu no paletó.

—Você foi muito forte. - Disse a ela em voz baixa. Ela tremia a ponto de balançar o corpo. - Calma. Já acabou. 

Ela desenterrou o rosto do ombro dele e o encarou, o rosto desfeito em lágrimas. Alucard estendeu as mãos para que Katrina as segurasse. Ela murmurou:

—Foi embora. - Soluçou. - Mas dói tanto.

—Veja só. - Ele afastou a roupa do pescoço.

Ao que viu as marcas de estrangulamento, Katrina arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

—A coisa fez isso?

—Outra coisa, mas sim. - Respirou fundo. O rosto latejava. - Quem estava assustando você era uma mulher?

—Era. Ela tinha uma faca. - Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. - Veja. Foi ela quem fez.

Katrina puxou a camisola para mostrar uma cicatriz funda e arroxeada na coxa, perto do joelho. O coração de Alucard se apertou. Ouviu os passos miúdos da mãe da garota se aproximando da porta.

—Cubra-se. - Ele pediu a Katrina.

Um braço dela ainda o segurava, e ela não parava de tremer. A garota perguntou:

—Vou ficar assim?

—Não sei, infelizmente.

Ela voltou a chorar. Deixou que acontecesse, por um tempo. _ Certas dores precisam sair. _ Teve outra ideia:

—Posso ensinar uma coisa? - Sugeriu ele. Ela ergueu o rosto, sem responder. - Posso?

Soltou-a e se sentou na ponta da cama, de frente para ela, com as pernas cruzadas. Respirou fundo e endireitou as costas. 

—O que é? - Ela questionou.

—É uma canção. Um cântico antigo. Vai ajudar você a dormir.

Com o canto dos olhos, viu Sypha dar mais um passo para dentro do quarto, mas fez um gesto para impedi-la. Ela voltou para trás. 

—Repita comigo. - Ele estendeu a mão para que Katrina a segurasse. - Tente copiar a forma como faço.

Fez o melhor que foi capaz ao reproduzir os versos da velha freira. _ Minha voz é um desastre. _ Em seguida, Katrina arriscou, com a voz tão miúda quanto ela própria. Ele voltou do início, e ela o imitou, ao mesmo tempo, com falta de ar do choro. Quando voltou a respirar, a terceira vez foi melhor que a anterior, e assim seguiu, até que não soubessem mais em que vez estavam e Alucard achasse que era o bastante.

—Muito bom. - Elogiou-a, e falava a sério. Suspirou. - Espero que me perdoe pelo que eu fiz. Era a única forma.

—Eu sei. - Katrina soltou-lhe a mão. - A sombra disse num sonho. O que fizessem com ela, fariam comigo.

—Está bem, mesmo?

—Estou.

Ela abriu os braços e o abraçou uma segunda vez. _ Para uma garota dessa idade, ela não tem muita vergonha de mim. _ Afastou-se dela e se ergueu da cama, olhando para a porta. Afirmou com a cabeça e a mãe de Katrina entrou, correndo em direção à filha como se não a visse há meses. As duas deixaram que saísse um choro suave, de alívio e felicidade, mais do que de qualquer outra coisa. 

—Acabou, mamãe. - Katrina sorriu. - Estou bem.

Alucard olhou para Sypha, e teve certeza de vê-la limpar uma lágrima do rosto.

**~**

—O que veio fazer aqui de novo, senhor?

A freira que atendera Trevor durante a tarde o viu chegar na porta do hospital, ensopado e com a perna doendo. 

—Piorou novamente? - Ela tinha um enorme molho de chaves nas mãos. _ Bem na hora. _

—Sim e não. Longa história. - Coçou a cabeça. - Para encurtar, o que acontece é o seguinte: o paciente recente. Acima do peso, roupas verdes, bigode bem arrumado, que tentou se matar. Ele está amaldiçoado.

A freira levou as mãos à boca:

—Por Deus, fale baixo dessas coisas, senhor.

—Ele já começou a falar durante o sono?

—Não sei dizer. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu ia à outra ala.

—Antes, me mostre onde é que ele está.

Ela o guiou até outro dos quartos coletivos, diferente do que tinha conhecido mais cedo. Estava, no entanto, tão cheio de camas, pacientes e freiras quanto o anterior. 

—Este aqui. - Ela falou baixo, parada ao lado de uma cama.

Trevor aproximou um ouvido e notou Leo sussurrar. Viu a penumbra de um dos braços e uma das pernas colocados em talas, o rosto enrolado em panos cheios de sangue e acreditou que estivesse de olhos fechados. Trevor pegou uma tocha da parede sem pedir permissão e passou-a nos arredores, sem encontrar nada. As freiras e os pacientes acordados começaram a olhar a cena. 

—Senhor, não perturbe os doentes. - A freira o pediu. - E ainda está machucado.

—Estou melhor, não vê? - Subiu o tom de voz do sussurro para o normal, o que ecoou naquele aposento fúnebre e deu um largo sorriso quando sentiu o joelho fisgar. - Ouçam-me, todos. Espaço. Vou precisar de espaço. Irmãs, protejam os doentes. Há um amaldiçoado no quarto. Repito: um amaldiçoado no quarto. Isto aqui vai virar uma bagunça. 

Estalou os dedos e se agachou com dificuldade, procurando pelo chão… Até ver a sombra agarrada ao estrado da cama de Leo.

No melhor reflexo do qual foi capaz, Trevor pegou a Estrela da Manhã e varreu a parte de baixo da cama com um golpe. Sentiu a ponta do chicote bater em algo, e acreditou que fosse na sombra, que conseguiu escapar e se encolheu em algum canto da escuridão. _ Saco. _

—As tochas, por favor! - Esperou ter falado bem alto. - Ou não vou conseguir ver.

Assustadas e gritando, algumas freiras não o fizeram. Os pacientes que conseguiam se mover olhavam de um lado para outro. Repetiu:

—Tochas! Tochas para o alto!

Viu a criatura espremida a um canto de parede não muito longe. Deixou a própria tocha na parede outra vez e desembainhou a espada, avançando contra ela. A sombra aparou a lâmina com as duas mãos, e Trevor aproveitou para empurrá-la para longe. Ela subiu ao teto, escalando como se tivesse quatro patas, e produziu um som que lembrava uma risada. Com a outra mão, brandiu o chicote para o alto, na esperança de acertá-la, mas ela saltava de um canto a outro como uma aranha. O chão e as paredes do lugar sentiam o impacto da Estrela da Manhã, partindo-se quando ela os acertava. _ Está perto. _ De prontidão, Trevor a aguardou saltar com a espada preparada e ela avançou, não sobre ele, mas sobre Leo. 

Com um rodopio do chicote, enlaçou-a e a atraiu para perto com um puxão. Conseguiu desferir-lhe um golpe de espada no peito antes que ela se afastasse. Leo gemeu de agonia. Puxou com mais força, e a sombra arrastava os pés no chão, arrancando as tábuas do piso, até que tivesse distância a menos para outro corte, dessa vez na mandíbula. A sombra cambaleou, então Trevor saltou sobre ela cravando a espada curta na cabeça. Ela agonizou emitindo um som de doer os ouvidos antes de se desfazer em fumaça. Trevor sentiu o corpo ceder e desabou ao chão, com lágrimas escorrendo do canto dos olhos, e a última coisa que viu e ouviu foi uma freira correr em sua direção.

Abriu os olhos e se encontrou deitado numa cama, com a mesma freira que o atendera ao lado, e no mesmo quarto onde encontrara Leo. Quando virou a dolorida cabeça para olhar ao redor, a freira o estendeu uma caneca.

—O que é? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Chá de salgueiro, senhor. Vai tirar a dor.

—Tem álcool?

—Creio que não, senhor.

Suspirou e se endireitou para pegar a caneca. Deu um gole e sentiu o sabor de madeira. As pessoas do quarto murmuravam e reclamavam. _ Tudo normal, então. _Perguntou:

—Leo está vivo?

—O paciente? Parece estar. - A freira olhou para outro lado. - Ele chora durante o sono, mas não há sinal do demônio contra o qual o senhor lutou.

Trevor fez um muxoxo e deixou a cabeça cair de lado:

—Irmã, quando vou poder sair daqui?

—Amanhã, com sorte, creio. - Ela suspirou.

—Amanhã? Há pessoas me esperando.

—O senhor é de Ploiesti?

—Não. - _ Céus, vou ter que fugir? _ \- Estou numa taverna na Árvore. A mesma onde Leo está.

—Permito que saia se alguém vier buscá-lo, senhor.

Ele resmungou e se calou. Ouviu passos vindos do corredor.

—Onde estamos? - Disse uma voz familiar à porta.

A velha freira apareceu, acompanhada de outra irmã que lhe dava o braço e que respondeu:

—Em um quarto de doentes, Madre Bethania.

—Suspeitei pelo cheiro. Limpem direito isto aqui. E onde é que ele está?

—Venha comigo, Madre.

A freira que a levava a guiou até a lateral da cama de Trevor. A Madre perguntou:

—Aqui?

—Sim, aqui, Madre. Estenda a mão.

A mão enrugada da senhora tocou o ombro de Trevor, depois tateou até o rosto, bem em cima do hematoma. Odiou Alucard por um instante. 

—O rapaz ferido de barba. - A Madre constatou. - Que veio farejar aqui?

Trevor perdeu um segundo chegando à conclusão:

—Madre, a senhora é cega?

—Não era até esta manhã. Mas fiquei, depois da confusão com a tal sombra de vocês. De que importa? Enxergo mal há tantos anos. Mas responda minha pergunta.

Explicou a ela sobre a sombra que possuía Leo e a tentativa de suicídio do mercador. Todas as outras freiras que ouviram torceram o nariz, mas a Madre não se comoveu:

—Pobre homem. - Ela disse, com pouca piedade. - Espero que viva.

—Eu também, Madre. - Respirou fundo, exausto e com dor. - Não muito a ver, eu realmente gostaria de ser liberado e dormir em minha cama hoje.

—Pois entendo muito bem. Esta cama de hospital é um pavor. Irmã Sibila? - Falou com a freira a quem segurava o braço. - Arranje uma carruagem para este homem. Como é que se chama, rapaz? Ainda não sei.

—Trevor.

—Belo nome. De quê?

Relutou, mas talvez ajudasse a ir embora mais rápido:

—Último da casa Belmont, senhora.

As outras freiras fizeram o sinal da cruz, mas ela nem se moveu:

—Uma família em falta. O mundo era melhor com vocês.

Respirou aliviado. Aguardaram algo como meia hora, até que a tal Sibila voltasse pingando chuva e com notícias de que incomodara um vizinho endinheirado para usar a carruagem. Trevor se despediu de Madre Bethania com um abraço e um tapinha nas costas, sussurrando a ela um agradecimento. Antes que saísse, alguém colocou em suas mãos uma sacola de pano com mais casca de salgueiro. 

O cocheiro do vizinho foi em silêncio debaixo da chuva, instruído a ir à taverna, tão descontente quanto ele de estar naquele lugar, naquela hora. O saltitar da carruagem era infernal para as dores, e o salgueiro se demonstrara de apenas alguma ajuda. Olhou longamente para as cascas e pensou em mastigá-las. _ Deve ter um gosto terrível. _Trevor desceu do veículo com dificuldade e abriu a porta do estabelecimento. Os donos, que atendiam mesas, o olharam com espanto.

—Os dois voltaram? - Perguntou a eles. - Os dois do meu quarto?

Eles fizeram que não, com os mesmos olhos arregalados. _ Eu devo estar um trapo. _Voltou para a carruagem, mais molhado do que antes. Falou ao cocheiro:

—Ao estábulo da saída norte, por favor.

**~**

Sypha apagou a vela sobre o baú, retirou-a e se sentou sobre a tampa fechada, ainda com fogo nas mãos. A mãe de Katrina escovava os cabelos desgrenhados da filha com uma escova macia que antes estava atirada ao chão, em um silêncio choroso. Sypha olhou para o chão e rolou com o pé um dos pedaços de gelo, que derretia sobre o piso com o novo calor do quarto. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. _ Não fiz muito além de fechar a sala, mas… _ Observou Katrina, e ela retribuía a canção aprendida de Alucard com uma canção de roda infantil, que era um pouco diferente do que Sypha se lembrava. _ Deve ser algo daqui. _ Alucard parou de repetir a letra e tornou-se atento a algo que vinha de fora; Sypha logo ouviu passos no corredor, e um homem, que devia ser o cunhado de Katrina, veio acompanhado de Trevor, manco, molhado e com o rosto roxo. Sypha e Alucard ficaram de pé, e as duas restantes só olharam para a porta.

—Como estão as coisas aqui? - Trevor perguntou.

—Agora, estão bem. - Alucard apontou com a mão. - Trevor, esta é Katrina. Está livre de qualquer coisa agora.

—Olá, moça. - Trevor forçou um sorriso. - Como pode ver, não estou nos meus melhores dias.

—Eu também não, senhor. - Katrina balançou a cabeça. - Não paro de tremer. Não consigo nem segurar um copo.

—Vai melhorar, e eu também vou. 

Sypha suspirou e olhou ao redor, o quarto em pura desordem, os riscos nas paredes. Trevor estendeu o braço para ela, que se aconchegou, e sentiram o calado olhar de estranheza da mãe da garota. _ Bom, deixe que ela pense o que quiser. _

—Vamos deixar vocês agora. - Trevor disse. - Fique bem, Katrina.

Do lado de fora, o cocheiro os esperava na chuva com um olhar gélido. Entraram na carruagem e tocaram para a taverna de novo, ouvindo Trevor contar em poucos detalhes da sombra debaixo da cama de Leo, e em muitas reclamações sobre o quanto o joelho doía. Alucard tinha cara de desdém. 

—E aquela senhora, a Madre. - Lembrou Trevor. - Está cega.

—Mesmo? - Sypha perguntou.

—Ela não parece ter se importado muito. - Trevor deu de ombros. 

Na taverna, deram a volta no lugar e bateram à porta dos fundos. Um rapaz da cozinha atendeu com cara de espanto e os olhou de cima a baixo.

—Somos do quarto do meio, com palha no chão. - Trevor apontou para cima. - Se já entrou lá, sabe que estamos falando a verdade. Não queremos chamar atenção.

O rapaz fechou a porta. Trevor o xingou de uma série de nomes depois disso, e Sypha não pôde evitar um risinho. Acendeu fogo nas mãos outra vez, e ficaram ali, debaixo da beira de telhado, olhando o temporal. Trevor, de repente, perguntou para ninguém específico:

—Por que a senhora lá do estábulo estava me olhando esquisito?

Como quem tinha feito nada demais, Alucard respondeu:

—Eu menti para ela.

—Ah, foi? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Disse a ela que eu e Sypha éramos casados, para que-

—Você fez o quê?

Fez-se silêncio. 

—Exatamente o que você me ouviu dizer, ora. - Alucard deu de ombros.

—Sypha, isso é verdade? - Trevor subiu o tom de voz.

—É, e daí? Qual é o problema-

—Que história é essa de vocês dois?

Sypha passou a mão livre no rosto, decepcionada, e pediu:

—Pelo amor de Deus, espere alguém acabar de explicar.

—Não há nada o que explicar de uma coisa dessas.

Ela e Alucard ficaram olhando Trevor dar a volta no prédio, indo em direção à chuva. Sypha apagou o fogo e criou uma parede de gelo, na qual Trevor, caminhando enquanto olhava para baixo, esbarrou o rosto pela milésima vez no dia. Ele caiu ao chão e ela se aproximou, pisando em seu peito, já que ele rolara de face para cima.

—Você vai ficar aqui e nos escutar, seu cabeça-dura impossível. - Cruzou os braços. - Agora, levante daí.

—Meio difícil com um… Pé em cima de mim.

Sypha tirou o tal pé e ele se ergueu, perguntando:

—Qual é a desculpa de vocês? Estava com medo que lhe oferecessem a garota, Alucard?

—Pare de supor as coisas por um segundo. - Alucard revirou os olhos. - O que você queria que eu fizesse? Sou um homem desconhecido. Imagine sua filha vulnerável, num espaço fechado com um homem que ela não conhece. Sua filha mostrando um corte fundo e feio na coxa a esse homem, sem vergonha nenhuma. O que você faria?

—Eu não mentiria para a pessoa com quem estou há quase um ano. - Trevor olhou feio para Sypha.

—Ela não mentiu a ninguém, Trevor. _ Eu _ menti, e foi só isso. E sinceramente, nem foi para você. Contei a verdade a você, ponto final. Eu estava ocupado demais batendo naquela droga. Você sabe o quanto elas dão trabalho. Use a cabeça, deixe a senhora estranhar o que quiser, não é da conta dela.

Sypha pressionou a testa com uma mão e apagou o fogo. O rapaz da cozinha abriu a porta de novo, avisando que podiam entrar por ali. Ela suspirou e disse:

—Deixe-o aí. Vamos para dentro.

Alucard a seguiu e atravessaram a cozinha sem olhar muito para os lados, gratos pelo calor. Sypha ficara com a chave, e subiram ao quarto para largar as capas encharcadas.

—Vamos descer. - Alucard balançou a cabeça. - Ficarmos aqui em cima só vai criar mais confusão.

—É, eu sei.

Seguiram para o salão. Não era dia de apresentação, então se conversava apenas, a um volume que Sypha preferia não ter que suportar. Sentaram-se o mais perto da fogueira possível, a maior parte das mesas ocupadas nos melhores lugares. Pediram uma sidra cada um, sem apetite, apesar das várias horas sem comer. Depois de secar o copo, ela olhou para o fundo e aceitou quando a atendente lhe ofereceu mais um.

—Sabe, é a primeira vez que eu e ele temos esse tipo de problema. - Sypha olhava para o estalar do fogo. - Quando éramos nós dois, isso nunca aconteceu.

Não viu se Alucard a estava encarando, ou se estava sequer escutando, mas ela continuou a falar:

—Qualquer coisa assim era resolvida indo embora no dia seguinte. Não havia muito por que mentir. 

—Ele poderia ter entrado e resolvido as coisas, se quisesse. - Ambos ergueram a cabeça, e Alucard a olhava. - Não é como se o tivéssemos proibido.

—É. - Ela deu de ombros. - É difícil lidar com ele quando enfia uma coisa na cabeça. Ele só vê as coisas de outra forma depois de algum tempo.

—Por que não fala de si mesma um pouco?

Sypha abriu a boca para responder e sentiu que as palavras lhe fugiam. Perguntou:

—Como, por exemplo?

—Não sei. Como se sente? 

—Talvez… - Demorou a formular. - Talvez como todos nós. Exausta, dolorida e com frio. 

—Nem me fale. - Alucard suspirou. - Mas prossiga.

—É mais fácil quando eu faço as perguntas. - Sypha riu.

—Você consegue. Fale do que tem pensado.

A mão dele alcançou a dela por cima da mesa com um breve afago e depois a soltou. Sypha prendeu a respiração por um segundo e tomou mais um gole da sidra. _ Que ela me ajude a falar. _

—Bom, uma das coisas é que… - Começou ela. - Eu acho que esse caso não está perto de acabar. Digo, nós sabemos como eliminar as sombras agora, mas não como é que elas são transmitidas. E se continuarmos nesse ritmo, lidando com uma por uma… 

—…Eu também não acho que vamos aguentar.

—Acho que vamos ter que ir embora da cidade depois de lidarmos com a fonte delas. - Sypha olhava para baixo com desânimo. - Não podemos salvar todo mundo.

—E isso incomoda você?

—Um tanto, sabe. Eu queria ser capaz de mais.

—Você já faz muito. - Alucard sorriu, depois abandonou o semblante alegre. - Não deveria se cobrar tanto. Eu é que estou causando mais problemas do que deveria.

—Não diga uma coisa dessas. Se não fosse por você, a freira e Katrina estariam mortas. Você salvou duas vidas.

—E vocês dois teriam salvado as mesmas duas vidas sem mim.

—Alucard, talvez estivéssemos mortos sem você.

Ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os com a ponta dos dedos, e negou:

—Não é verdade.

—É claro que é. - Sypha se controlou para não subir o tom de voz e o segurou no antebraço sobre a mesa. - Pare com esse tipo de coisa.

—Eu não causei nada além de problemas para vocês. Peço perdão.

Ele fez menção de se levantar e Sypha o segurou mais forte. Alucard suspirou e abriu os olhos avermelhados para encará-la com certa surpresa.

—Eu não vou atrás de você. - Sypha foi assertiva. - Fique aqui.

Ele afrouxou a tensão do braço e voltou a se sentar. Ela continuou:

—Não foi culpa de ninguém. Tinha que ser feito, você mesmo disse, não faz nem dez minutos. O que há com você?

Alucard pareceu procurar as palavras nas chamas da fogueira por um tempo e respondeu:

—É o que eu quero dizer com estar doente. Há momentos em que eu só não consigo.

Foi a vez dela de fazer-lhe um breve agrado com o dedão no antebraço, por cima do paletó, e soltá-lo em seguida. 

—E este é um desses momentos? - Ela suavizou a voz.

—Um dos vários. É algo que me assombra.

—Eu queria entender como você se sente.

Ele riu com alguma ironia:

—E eu não quero que você entenda. - Deu o último gole na sidra. - Não sei se ajudaria.

—O que ajuda, então?

—Escrever, é o que tem sido. As coisas ficam mais claras quando me trato dessa forma. 

—De que forma?

—Como se eu fosse uma coisa alheia que estou estudando. - Ele olhou para as próprias mãos abertas. - Como se eu precisasse desses detalhes estratégicos para me atacar.

—Então, é como se você lutasse contra si mesmo.

—Sim, pode-se pensar dessa forma.

_ O quanto nós somos capazes de ajudar… E como? _ Sypha deu um suspiro conformado e perguntou, como se pensasse alto:

—E se um dia você se destruir nessa luta?

—É mais difícil me matar do que parece. - Ele sorriu a contragosto.

_ E não há mentira nisso. _ Sypha também deu o mesmo sorriso:

—Você é muito forte, Alucard.

—Não é algo que eu tenha feito por merecer.

—Pois tenho certeza de que fez. 

Ela olhou para a caneca vazia de sidra. _ Trevor ainda está lá fora. _

—Pensou o mesmo que eu? - Ela perguntou.

—Talvez. - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha. - Vai buscar o abençoado lá fora?

—Na mosca. Espere só um minuto.

Sypha saiu pela porta da frente para não ter que incomodar na cozinha e deu a volta no prédio. Tinha o capuz sobre a cabeça e desviava a água da chuva com as mãos, manipulando-a para que desse a volta. Trevor se encolhia no escuro ao lado da porta dos fundos, debaixo da capa encharcada.

—Venha para dentro. - Chamou ela.

—Não me diga o que fazer.

—Grosso.

Trevor não disse mais nada. Sypha se aproximou e pôs a mão no braço dele; sentiu que tremia e acendeu fogo na mão restante. Ele não a encarou em momento algum.

—Vamos. - Puxou-o.

Ela notou o semblante arrependido, mas ele não se moveu. _ Certo, agora, argumentar vai funcionar. _

—Trevor, _ você _ gosta quando uso a blusa de outro homem. _ Você _ faz piadas sem graça sobre adultério. _ Você _quer fazer coisas arriscadas comigo num lugar em que pode ser visto. E, agora, porque tivemos que contar uma mentira necessária, que nem foi para você, vai se fazer de difícil do lado de fora? Pare com isso e venha. Ainda tenho que cuidar desses seus machucados.

Tirou a capa e jogou sobre ele, que pareceu grato, mas não se pronunciou.

—Não vá ficar mais tempo no frio. 

Ele a puxou para um abraço calado, e ficaram olhando a chuva cair.

—Fui um idiota. - Ele a beijou no rosto.

—Foi. 

—Acredito em vocês.

—Pois deveria, mesmo, desde o começo. Venha. Pago uma bebida.

—Jura? - Abraçou-a mais forte.

—Pareço estar brincando? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Trevor a pegou pelo queixo e a beijou, da forma como só fazia quando ninguém estava vendo.


	10. Transe hipnótico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 10 will be up next week! You can find the English version, which has nine chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> E aí, pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? Enfim, saiu a tão aguardada terceira temporada de Castlevania. Ainda não assisti (pois é!), mas pretendo fazer isso hoje. Já fui spoilada de algumas coisas... Prefiro dar meu veredito depois de ver. Se houver alguém aqui que queira conversar sobre o assunto, estarei às ordens em breve!

Trevor abriu os olhos com relutância, mesmo no escuro do quarto, e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi dor nas costas. Era difícil dizer, na verdade, o que doía mais: o rosto, o joelho, as costas em si ou algum detalhe que ainda não notara. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro e rolou devagar em direção a Sypha, deitada no canto da cama. Ela despertou e alcançou-lhe o queixo com um afago; arrastou-se para mais perto e se abraçaram, perto demais, tal qual era do gosto dele. O toque o lembrou da noite anterior, do gelo que ela lhe aplicara nos hematomas, do remédio que preparara, das mãos suaves massageando o que podia ser apertado, e também da recíproca; Sypha estava menos ferida, mas não o bastante para que ele ignorasse. Ao que se deitaram, ouviu-a recitar o cântico de Madre Bethania para ele num sussurro noturno, que, no silêncio da chuva, tinha ocupado todo o quarto.

De repente, Trevor sentiu a cama atrás de si se mexer e deu uma olhada para ver do que se tratava. Alucard se levantou dela e foi vasculhar a bagagem. _ Ele dormiu aqui? _ De onde estava, não conseguia ver o monte de palha para conferir se estava amassado ou não. _ Bom, que seja. _De esgueira, conseguiu ver o outro atacar um bocado de bolachas duras de aveia com pedaços de favo de mel. Voltou a fechar os olhos, e se perdeu no abraço até ouvir um som de metal se estatelando no chão. Os dois se sobressaltaram e ergueram o corpo para constatar uma caneca de água derrubada, e Alucard encarando-a com falta de jeito:

—Perdão.

Não disseram nada e voltaram a se deitar, sob a felicidade tranquila daquela manhã. Ao que Alucard saiu e fechou a porta, Sypha murmurou:

—Ele não está bem.

—Nenhum de nós está. - Deu de ombros e a abraçou mais forte.

—É mais complicado que isso.

Trevor suspirou e se virou de peito para cima com uma reclamação de dor, Sypha se aconchegando em seu ombro esquerdo. 

—Sabe, estou pensando em descansar hoje. Talvez amanhã, também. - Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do olho. - Minha perna está terrível.

_ E estou com vontade de devolver esse presentinho. _

—Bom, não vai ser de todo ruim. - Sypha o afagava no peitoral.

—Mas, sobre o assunto de antes. Vejo se converso com ele.

**~**

Alucard subiu as escadas com uma sacola de pano em uma mão e uma caneca quente de chá de salgueiro-branco na outra. Pelo vitral do andar de cima, não entrava nenhum raio de sol daquele dia de garoa e tempo fechado, de fim de outono. Respirou fundo e sentiu-se recobrando as energias, da cabeça aos pés. A bela janela tinha um beiral no qual se sentar. Deixou a parafernália apoiada nele ao fazê-lo e abriu a sacola, contendo o diário e a pena. Montou-a, molhou-a de tinta e começou.

_ “Seria plausível se eu não voltasse para escrever esta página seguinte, mas aqui estou eu. Sim, eu sei: é curioso como funciona a mente. Por vezes, gostaria de me apagar como quem limpa poeira de uma mesa, mas ontem, reencontrei-me na fronteira entre a vida e a morte, e lutei como um desesperado para não atravessá-la. Não só pela minha própria vida, mas pelas vidas dos lá presentes que contavam comigo, e eu, com eles. _

_ Katrina, a garota de quem falei antes, resistiu. Fora do choque e da loucura, parece uma garota doce e educada. Tem dezesseis anos, e não falou muito de si para mim, o que é bastante compreensível. Ela tem uma irmã mais velha, chamada de Thea pela família, suponho Theodora, que já deu a ela um sobrinho, e também um irmão mais velho que não tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Antes do infortúnio, não é difícil imaginá-los como uma família comum, trabalhadora, cheia de fé em Deus e no futuro. _

_ Leo Alexe, nosso colega de hospedagem, com quem conversei muito brevemente, também vive. Diz Trevor que ele não acordou até que fosse hora de sair do hospital. Leo jogou-se do telhado da taverna onde estamos, tem dois membros quebrados, talvez algumas costelas, e só Deus sabe o que se passa em sua mente. O coração da velha freira, que descobrimos só depois ser Madre e se chamar Bethania, também batia quando a deixamos dormindo, mas ela é muito vivida e endurecida para se deixar abater pela cegueira que a acometeu. Continua incógnita a nós, no entanto, a origem da maldição de Ploiesti, tal qual outras formas mais eficientes e menos desgastantes de combatê-la além de lutar contra cada sombra uma por uma. _

_ Se há outros amaldiçoados na cidade? Bom, eu creio que sim, e me pergunto se deveríamos lidar com as sombras deles. Sypha se indaga o mesmo, já que estamos todos em más condições e não é um trabalho dos mais fáceis. Ela é a que está menos ferida. Meu pescoço sofreu, meu rosto também e mais um pouco do meu corpo. Trevor está numa situação parecida, e ainda tem de bônus as marcas que lhe causei. Arrependo-me apenas um pouco. A ideia foi dele. _

_ Sobre os dois, agora. Sypha primeiro. Aprecio, desde que a conheci, sua companhia, seus assuntos, a forma como vê o mundo, como lida com as coisas e pessoas. Acho-a talentosa e dedicada. Tem um saudável senso de humor. Preocupo-me com ela, pois acho que se entrega demais ao bem maior. E, bem… Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não há beleza nela. Tem feições delicadas e agradáveis, apesar do visual que adota, e minhas roupas velhas a servem muito bem, o que eu imagino que ela saiba. _

_ Agora, Trevor. Não o odeio e não quero que morra. Ele é insolente, ríspido, cínico, e, por incrível que pareça, se retira de muitos problemas, mesmo que os tenha causado: ‘não é da minha conta’, ele diz, e cai fora como se não tivesse dedo no acontecido. Mas também admiro sua esperteza, engenhosidade, força e habilidade, todos os atributos fora do comum. Ele não é um homem qualquer. É um Belmont, por mais andarilho, bêbado e sem posses que tenha sido um dia. Bom, na verdade, andarilho, ele ainda é. Bêbado, também… Assim como sem posses. No entanto, é notável a diferença que o tempo e, por que não?, o amor fizeram nele. _

_ E por que estou tocando no assunto:” _

—Ocupado?

Alucard levantou o rosto e viu Trevor de pé à sua frente. 

—Não o bastante para que não me interrompa. - Fechou o caderno. - Você deveria ficar deitado.

—Mais tarde. Quero aproveitar o dia de folga nesta boa taverna.

—E está me convidando? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

—De certa forma.

—Sypha foi chamada?

—Eu e ela não nascemos grudados. Venha.

Desceu com ele as escadas para o salão. Àquela hora, uma ou duas pessoas estavam no local além de dois atendentes que conversavam no balcão. Escolheram uma mesa perto da lareira, e Trevor estendeu a perna na cadeira oposta à dele, soltando um som de alívio e comentando:

—Seria uma boa hora para aquela sua banheira.

—Como está a perna?

—E você ainda pergunta? - Trevor olhou-o torto. 

—Só quis pegar você desprevenido. 

—Esteja pronto para ter de volta. Também não vou avisar.

Um dos atendentes se levantou do balcão para ver se queriam algo, e o especial do dia era vinho quente. A caneca chegou fumegante, e era um pouco aguado, porém saboroso. 

—Bem temperado. - Trevor olhou para dentro do copo. - Tem gosto de noz-moscada.

—Parece, de fato. 

—Ao que interessa. - Trevor se aproximou e começou a falar bem baixo. - Estava aqui pensando. Certo, salvamos os três. E agora?

—Está falando de sermos pagos?

—Não só. O que eu quero dizer é: esse tipo de coisa não brota do chão.

—Correto. - Alucard tirou um momento para raciocinar. - São três pessoas, quatro se você contar o ladrão em Sohodol, que não parecem se conhecer, e sabe-se lá outras quantas que já morreram. Por quê?

—Exato. - Trevor pôs a mão no queixo. - O que alguém iria querer com isso? Vingança é que não. Dinheiro, também não.

—As hipóteses que me surgem são criar caos… Ou tirar vidas.

—Essa outra caneca sua, o que é?

—Chá de salgueiro. - Alucard olhou para o fundo dela. - Já acabou.

—Então, dê a casca àquele rapaz ali, e peça para que ele traga mais um.

Chamaram o atendente e pediram que ele fervesse mais do analgésico. Voltaram ao assunto:

—Bem, se formos pelo lado do caos. - Começou Trevor. - Acha que alguém planeja desestabilizar a cidade e invadir?

—Não é o que me parece. Ou, se for, é muito ineficiente. O povo está com medo, não em pânico. Não há incendiários ou bandos de vândalos, nada do tipo.

—E se formos pela vida das vítimas, então?

—Isso é uma coisa que todas têm… Ou tinham. - Alucard lembrou o ladrão, estrangulado pela própria sombra, e tocou o pescoço. - Você acha que um ladrão iria à igreja, Trevor?

—Por que a pergunta? - Antes que tivesse chance de responder, Trevor continuou. - Bom, pensando bem, talvez. Nem tudo é preto no branco.

—Pergunto porque a igreja me parece a única conexão entre todas as vítimas. 

—É uma hipótese. E o que haveria nessa igreja, que amaldiçoa as pessoas?

—Seria o caso de irmos conferir nós mesmos.

—“Nós” é uma palavra muito forte. Hoje, preciso de uma folga. - Trevor se esparramou na cadeira.

—Justo hoje, dia de missa? - Alucard deu um risinho.

—Não creio. - Trevor soltou. - Tenho a opção de não ir?

—Tem. Eu vou, e deixo vocês aqui repousando.

Trevor suspirou, com um sorriso aliviado:

—Não vou chutar você, como recompensa.

—Agradeço.

—Talvez, só uma rasteira.

—Ah, me poupe.

Dando uma risada abafada, Trevor acabou com o vinho já de pé e deixou a mesa:

—Avise quando sair. 

Alucard acenou com a cabeça e esperou que ele sumisse ao quarto para voltar às páginas do diário.

_ “E por que estou tocando no assunto: é complicado. Eu estava aqui quando os dois se conheceram; vir atrás de mim foi o que fez com que se conhecessem, na verdade. Não estariam juntos se não fossem as coisas se encaminhando de acordo com uma velha profecia, ouvida do futuro pelos Oradores. Estão juntos, e isso é fato.” _

Engoliu em seco. Sentiu uma palpitação, e começou a bater o pé de leve no chão. _ Vamos, não é como se alguém estivesse lendo. _ Os outros dois sabiam que mantinha o diário, mas de que isso importava? Aguardou que se acalmasse sem sucesso, respirou fundo, molhou a pena e forçou-se a completar a linha.

_ “E eu estou, no momento, com uma confusão pessoal interna que muito tem a ver com um dos elementos do casal. É aí que reside o problema. _

_ Quando isso começou a acontecer é algo no qual não consigo por exatamente uma data. No entanto, nasceu como erva daninha em mim. Tal qual uma planta, quanto mais tempo se passar, mais tende a espalhar seus galhos e raízes enquanto for nutrida. É um ser que se alimenta da presença ao meu redor, da voz que fala comigo, do olhar que se cruza com o meu, e que, portanto, não vai morrer tão cedo. E aí, eu me pergunto, e pergunto a ela: o que eu sinto, por acaso… É o que você também sente? _

_ E se for? O que vou fazer? O que vamos fazer? Sempre tenho a opção de ir embora sem olhar para trás, deixar que sigam seus destinos sem a minha interferência, mas isso seria abandoná-los à mercê da sorte num mundo onde ela está em falta. O castelo, meu castelo, minha casa onde nasci e cresci, está lá para me receber de portas abertas, para que eu durma até ser acordado novamente em algum tempo distante, por qualquer desastre que seja. _

_ Mas… Por que eu faria isso? Não adianta mentir para mim mesmo: deixá-los, principalmente a ela, é a última coisa que quero. Às vezes, acho que devo, que seria melhor, e, nesse tipo de momento, concordo com isso com uma veemência inexplicável. No entanto, é como eu disse a ela naquele dia; meus desejos verdadeiros não são os mesmos de quando minha assombração pessoal tapa meus olhos e sussurra em meus ouvidos. Apesar das feridas, do álcool e do que se passa comigo, quero continuar aqui, por pior que seja lidar com o mundo lá fora vez ou outra. _

_ Retornarei quando tiver mais esclarecimentos sobre tudo isso. Até breve.” _

**~**

Sypha ouviu as dobradiças da porta, mas não se dignou a abrir os olhos, perdida nas cobertas e travesseiros da cama espaçosa. Sentiu alguém se deitar com ela, e também dispensou a necessidade de ver; estava escuro no quarto de qualquer maneira. 

—Que demora. - Ela bocejou.

—Nem foi tanta, vai.

Foi abraçada outra vez, daquela forma que ela conhecia bem. Perguntou:

—Como está seu rosto?

—Razoável. - Trevor fez cara feia. - A perna é que está um lixo.

—Arnica?

—Por favor.

Sypha saiu da cama enrolada em uma das mantas para pingar a solução de álcool num copo d’água. Ocorreu-lhe a dúvida:

—O gosto disso é bom?

—Não, mas não discuto com remédios. Muito menos com esse.

—Posso provar? - Ela caminhou até a cama e o estendeu o copo.

Ele o tomou de um só gole, brindando sozinho. Sypha riu, deu de ombros e voltou para a cama, exatamente para a posição de antes. _ Seria pedir demais parar o tempo, só um pouco? _ A sonolência quase lhe voltava.

—Não sonhei nada hoje. - Trevor comentou, como que sozinho. - Nada. Dormi como uma pedra.

—Que bom.

_ Sem pesadelos e sem sustos, não é? _ Chegou mais perto e o beijou no rosto.

—Mas, sobre ontem. - Ele mal teve tempo de começar e Sypha já revirava os olhos. - Não aconteceu nada, mesmo?

—Claro que não, por favor. Como eu teria tempo para adultério com as mãos ocupadas, gente me olhando e uma vida em perigo?

—Eu só… - _ Está inseguro, é assim que se chama o sentimento. _ \- Só tenho medo de perder você.

—Não vou a lugar algum sem você do lado. 

O olhar de súplica dele logo se fechou ao que ela aproximou os rostos e os lábios de ambos. Segurou-o onde sabia que não doeria, com gestos comedidos. _ Sei que não vai pedir desculpas, mas que seja isto. _ Tratou de se esquecer um pouco das coisas. As mãos de ambos começavam a ficar mais à vontade, e o beijo se tornava mais profundo. Quando Trevor começou a levantar-lhe a blusa, ouviram o ranger da porta. _ Merda, está destrancado. _Alucard passou dois segundos ali até soltar um pedido de desculpas e fechar a porta de novo. Ela e Trevor se encararam e deixaram sair uma risada nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Voltaram ao beijo, com mais suavidade.

**~**

Alucard desceu as escadas para o salão e viu a porta da taverna aberta, com um dos atendentes, um rapaz de uns quinze anos, diante dela. Perguntou a ele:

—O que está acontecendo?

—Não sei, senhor. - Olhou por cima do ombro. - Aquela não é a caravana?

Pediu licença para ver a aglomeração de pessoas na praça da Árvore, um ajuntamento ao redor de um palco meio montado. Havia gritos e xingamentos de todo tipo, entre eles, de que havia ali servos do Diabo. Alucard deu um passo para fora da taverna e viu um enorme homem de braços abertos, junto a alguns guardas, tentando enxotar a multidão. 

Vindo de cima, ouviu a janela de um quarto ser aberta e viu Trevor e Sypha colocando a cabeça para fora dela. Pouco depois, desceram os dois às pressas, com os cabelos bagunçados e colocando as roupas no lugar. O atendente da taverna voltou ao serviço, e saíram do estabelecimento para ver o que se sucedia em mais detalhes. Ao que se aproximaram, ouviram com mais clareza uma voz esganiçada de mulher no meio do povo, berrando toda forma de insulto e incitação raivosa. Trevor foi na frente abrindo caminho até se depararem com uma freira jovem, com a face vermelha de ódio. 

—Irmã, o que está acontecendo? - Trevor perguntou.

—Estes vagabundos jogaram a desgraça sobre Ploiesti! Foram eles. E queriam apresentar de novo suas artes do Diabo. Eu vi, vi ontem o demônio no hospital. É horrendo! E o possuído não acorda! 

Elevando a voz o bastante para que a multidão próxima escutasse, Trevor respondeu:

—Eu não me lembro de ter visto você ontem no quarto de pacientes, irmã.

—O que está dizendo? - A freira tinha feição de surpresa.

—Havia muitas irmãs lá, mas você não. - Trevor apontou para si mesmo com o dedão, ao que as pessoas pararam para escutar. - _ Eu _ libertei o possuído. Estão ouvindo? Eu mesmo, com este chicote aqui, e esta espada bem aqui. 

O povo que os rodeava silenciou, e o resto da aglomeração começou a fazer o mesmo para observá-los, um ou outro cochichando. 

—Querem ver? - Trevor abriu os braços. - Estou péssimo, vejam só o estado da minha cara. Minha perna aqui também. Mas posso demonstrar o que estas belezinhas fazem. Agora, quem teve um amaldiçoado na família?

Alguns do povo ergueram as mãos.

—E quais deles vieram ver a trupe?

As mãos erguidas se abaixaram, em sua maioria.

—Quem veio ver a trupe, e nada aconteceu? - Trevor tinha um sorriso vitorioso.

A maior parte das mãos se levantou.

—Juram por Deus que falam a verdade?

—Não diga o nome Dele em vão. - A voz da freira soou cavernosa.

Alucard viu os olhos dela se enegrecerem por completo. Deu um passo para trás e impeliu as pessoas em volta a fazerem o mesmo, com os braços abertos. Trevor pediu:

—Sypha, luzes.

Ela acendeu uma chama e projetou a longa sombra da freira naquele dia sem sol, enquanto recitava o cântico de Madre Bethania. A maioria da multidão começou a dispersar, alguns correndo de medo, outros apenas abrindo espaço. A freira gritou, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos e caindo de joelhos enquanto a sombra se levantava do chão. Trevor tirou a espada do cinto e a arremessou à curta distância para Alucard, dizendo:

—Essa, deixo com você.

—O que faço com esta faca de cozinha? - Ergueu a sobrancelha, desembainhando a espada curta.

—Dê seu melhor. - Trevor apontou para a freira caída de bruços.

A sombra saltou para o topo da carruagem da trupe e lá se empoleirava, como se tivesse quatro patas. Sobraram poucos curiosos do tumulto de antes, a trupe itinerante ajuntada em um canto aos pés da Árvore e os guardas da cidade com lanças em riste. Os cavalos da trupe começaram a entrar em pânico e um rapazote correu para apaziguá-los. Alucard olhou para a espada e suspirou. _ Bom, não dá tempo de ir buscar a minha. _ Pulou em direção ao alvo.

A nova sombra era ágil e desviou dali para um telhado com uma acrobacia. Alucard fez o mesmo, de telhado em telhado, aos saltos. Cada golpe desferido com a espada curta era um erro de distância, a sombra caminhando e pulando de costas, girando o pescoço por completo para ver aonde ia. Deu um passo à frente e teve que recuar ao sentir um espinho de gelo de Sypha passar a milímetros de seu rosto. Ela atirou outros, os quais a criatura evitou com maestria; Alucard teve que pular para não ser furado por um ou outro. 

A sombra foi para a copa da Árvore, agarrando-se aos galhos, e Alucard teve que adentrá-los. Tentou espetá-la enquanto saltava de galho em galho, e, quando se aproximou o suficiente para um corte bem-sucedido, uma bofetada no rosto da enorme mão o atirou longe, no calçamento. Ficou de pé espanando a roupa quando viu a sombra notar de onde vinham os espinhos de gelo e dar o bote em Sypha, que teve tempo de virar o rosto para ver. A Estrela da Manhã de Trevor estalou e laçou os pés da sombra como faria uma boleadeira, e ele arrastou o peso da criatura pelo chão. Alucard se aproximou dela devagar e evitou que se debatesse pisando em ambos os pulsos. A sombra girou o pescoço para trás e ecoou com a voz profunda, que vinha de um rosto sem boca:

—Prazer em conhecê-los.

_ Vejo você no Inferno. _ Alucard respondeu:

—Morra calado.

Cravou-lhe a espada na cabeça, espetando-a mais fundo até que o grunhido ensurdecedor cessasse. Quando o corpo escuro começou a se desfazer, olhou em volta e viu os guardas erguendo a freira inconsciente do chão, apoiando-a aos pés da Árvore. A sombra desapareceu no ar, e os três se aproximaram da caravana, que ainda se encolhia atrás do homem grande que os protegera. 

—Obrigado. - Disse ele, com um forte sotaque. - Muito obrigado.

—Você não é daqui? - Trevor perguntou.

—Não, ele é francês.

Aproximou-se uma mulher, a cantora da apresentação que viram; era também grande, mas magra e de cabelos escuros presos num rabo baixo. Ela agradeceu e continuou:

—Estaríamos mortos se não fosse por vocês. - Ela suspirou. - Meu nome é Rosa. Creio que notei vocês ontem… 

—Viemos ontem, de fato. Sou Adrian, prazer. Esta é Sypha, e aquele é-

Olhou para o lado e não viu Trevor. Ele se retirara para um canto para trocar frases em francês com o grandalhão. Rosa perguntou a Sypha:

—O rapaz ali fala francês?

—Sim, é uma coisa de família. - Sypha coçou a cabeça. - Até consigo ler um pouco do idioma, mas… 

—Ler, é? - Rosa abriu um sorriso. 

—Algum tanto. Nunca me deparei com muitos livros em francês.

Sentaram-se para conversar nas raízes da Árvore, enquanto Alucard ficou de pé recostado a ela, ouvindo de braços cruzados. Captou alguns detalhes como Rosa comentar que também contava histórias em algumas apresentações, e os nomes de alguns dos artistas. Um dos guardas que vigiava a freira logo se aproximou de Rosa, ordenando que teriam até o anoitecer do dia seguinte para saírem de Ploiesti, finalizando:

—Já houve e há confusão o bastante. Espero que entendam.

Rosa disse “sim, senhor” e “não, senhor” o suficiente até que ele fosse embora. Quando virou as costas, comentou com Sypha:

—Acontece. - Deu de ombros. - “O povo isso”, “o prefeito aquilo”… Até duramos aqui em Ploiesti. O que é bom. Gostei do lugar.

—Tem estado conturbado aqui, mas que bom, eu acho. - Sypha sorriu com gentileza.

—Também, com as coisas que se encontra por aqui… - Rosa devolveu a ela outro tipo de sorriso.

Alucard abafou uma risada ao ver Sypha ficar sem palavras e com o rosto vermelho. 

—Eu… - Ela gaguejou. - Bem, como explicar… 

—É uma pena. - Rosa suspirou e estendeu a mão. - Amigas, então?

Sypha a apertou sem muita convicção. A outra começou a desabafar, com o olhar distante:

—Sabe, é que tenho tentado ocupar meu coração. Conheci uma mocinha encantadora. Mas é tão difícil vê-la… Nem sei onde mora. Nós nos conhecemos quando ela me deu moedas, tal qual você quase fez ontem. Eu a vi algumas vezes atrás de uma ferraria, mas parece que os pais a trancaram no quarto. Acho que me descobriram.

—Como se chama? - Sypha perguntou.

—Katrina é o nome dela.

Alucard arregalou os olhos. _ Aquela Katrina? _ Lembrou o sussurro da garota na noite de terror. _ “Sou uma pecadora.” É disso que ela estava falando. _Aproximou-se das duas:

—Perdoem-me a intromissão, mas sabemos o que aconteceu com ela.

Contou a Rosa tudo o que achou que pudesse contar, e, a cada frase, o espanto da moça crescia. Alucard sentiu o coração se apertar. 

—Como ela está agora? - Rosa perguntou, como se suplicasse.

—Estava tremendo quando a deixamos. - Balançou a cabeça. - Não creio que tenha parado.

—Céus.

Um sino soou não muito longe deles. A igreja da praça da Árvore dava as badaladas para anunciar a missa, e o som despertou a freira desacordada. Ela mal abriu os olhos e começou a gritar em pânico. Trevor e mais um membro da trupe, um garoto à beira da adolescência, correram até ela.

—Minhas pernas. - A freira estava estática. - Não sinto minhas pernas!

—Você. - Trevor apontou o garoto. - Vou colocá-la na carruagem de vocês. Mande levarem-na ao hospital.

—Certo, senhor. - Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Trevor a recolheu do chão com cara de desinteresse na tarefa, mas ela não deixava de olhá-lo muito torto. Perguntou:

—Disseram que havia um Belmont no hospital. Era você, não era?

Ele não respondeu.

—Hereges. - Ela tinha raiva na voz. Trevor continuou a ignorá-la. - Deveria deixar a cidade e nunca mais voltar.

Soltou-a na parte de trás da carruagem sem muita delicadeza e desejou:

—Melhoras, irmã. Deus abençoe.

O grandalhão francês e os dançarinos desmontaram o palco o mais rápido que foram capazes, e logo a carruagem partiu.

Com o tempo e o som do sino, o povo voltou a se aproximar da Árvore para a missa, se esgueirando pelas ruas e evitando passar perto da caravana. 

—E pensar que eu só queria um dia de folga. - Trevor resmungou ao se aproximar dos outros três.

Quando ele chegou, Rosa o olhou de cima a baixo e perguntou:

—Eu ouvi Belmont?

—Sim, senhora.

—Há algo que eu não saiba sobre vocês?

—Talvez um monte de coisas. - Trevor coçou a cabeça. - Por quê?

—Pago-lhe bebida e me conte todas mais tarde. Onde é que estão hospedados?

Os três apontaram na direção da taverna ao mesmo tempo. Rosa comentou:

—Bom gosto, pelo visto.

—Agora, se me permitem, quero muito deitar naquela cama. - Trevor se espreguiçou. - Chamem se o mundo estiver em chamas ou coisa assim.

Ele se abaixou para beijar Sypha e deu tapinhas no ombro de Alucard, que devolveu um olhar de amigável desdém. Alucard se desencostou da Árvore e falou com Rosa:

—Com licença, mas vamos à missa agora. Procure-nos na taverna mais tarde, se for o caso.

—Na verdade, senhor, há algo no qual preciso da ajuda de vocês agora mesmo.

—E seria…? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Gostaria de encontrar Katrina antes de partir.

—Vá com ela, e eu vou à missa. - Sypha também ficou de pé.

—Parece um bom plano. - Alucard fez que sim com a cabeça. - Volto em breve. 

Rosa o seguiu em direção à saída da cidade onde ficava o estábulo. Ela olhava em volta com curiosidade. Alucard perguntou:

—Onde costumam se ver?

—Creio que seja algumas ruas à esquerda. Acho que consigo me encontrar.

—Aguarde lá. Volto logo.

Bateu à porta do estábulo e foi atendido por um rapaz que não conhecia, talvez pouco mais velho do que Alucard. 

—Cavalos, senhor?

—Não, na verdade. A senhora sua mãe está? Gostaria de falar com ela.

O rapaz o olhou com estranheza e saiu para chamar. A miúda mulher apareceu e o reconheceu, carregando o semblante ainda preocupado.

—Senhor Adrian. - Ele vislumbrou um brilho no olhar dela. - O que o traz?

—Vim ver como está Katrina.

—Venha, venha. Ela está na cozinha comigo.

Pisar dentro daquele lar tinha muito menos peso do que antes. A garota estava sentada à mesa com um bastidor de um bordado iniciado. Ela largou as agulhas assim que o viu e correu para abraçá-lo. 

—Bom ver você. - Sorriu para ela. Katrina o soltou, mas quando o estava segurando, sentiu que ainda tremia. - Como está?

—Melhor. Mas olhe. - Ela estendeu a mão para que visse o tremor nos dedos. - Estou tentando bordar. É para o meu sobrinho, mas está levando o dobro do tempo.

Lembrou a Madre cega e a freira do tumulto que não sentia mais as pernas. _ Eu poderia mentir para você de novo, mas não vou. _ Deu uma olhada no caprichoso bordado, um contorno cinzento de ave. 

—Está ficando muito bom. É um pato?

—É, sim. Os pequenos gostam. - Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. - Gosto também.

A mãe de Katrina ia de um lado para outro da cozinha enquanto os observava em meio a panelas e colheres de pau. Aproximou-se para perguntar:

—Não vieram os outros dois, senhor?

—Estão feridos e cansados, mas sob bom cuidado.

_ Agora, por favor, não me pergunte sobre minha esposa. _ Evitou rir da própria piada. Quando a senhora deu as costas, sussurrou para Katrina: 

—Tenho algo para você. Venha.

Ela fez que sim e pediu à mãe:

—Posso dar uma volta, mamãe? Estarei em casa cedo.

A mãe a avaliou com o olhar preocupado que sempre tinha. Disse à filha:

—Hoje é dia de missa, Katrina. Deveríamos ir agradecer à bênção da sua melhora. 

_ E essa é a última coisa que vocês vão fazer. _ Teve um repente de ideia:

—Vou com ela pela redondeza, senhora. Vou me garantir de que ela chegue em segurança.

A senhora ponderou de cabeça baixa, até que permitiu. Ajudou que Katrina calçasse bons sapatos, e ela se despediu da mãe com um gracioso aceno. Saíram de braços dados, o que, notou, era difícil para que a garota alcançasse. Perguntou com uma risada:

—Gostaria que eu me abaixasse?

—Por favor, senhor. - Ela devolveu o bom humor.

—Não precisa me tratar por senhor. Sou mais jovem do que pareço. 

—Quantos anos tem?

—Completei dezoito ainda neste ano.

—Parece mais.

—É o que me dizem. - Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do olho, com um sorriso.

—Aonde estamos indo?

—Caminhar, apenas. 

—Mas você não conhece Ploiesti. - Ela o encarou. - Mamãe me disse que você e os outros não são daqui.

—Fique tranquila, sei aonde estou indo. - Parou um segundo para pensar. - Na verdade… Pode me mostrar onde fica a ferraria?

Ela soltou seu braço e deu dois passos para trás. 

—Como sabe? - Katrina perguntou, aterrorizada.

—Confie em mim. - Estendeu a mão a ela. - Não vou contar a ninguém.

A garota relutou até segurar sua mão, que tremia mais do que antes, e o guiou até lá. Deram a volta no lugar e Rosa os aguardava jogando uma pedrinha para cima até ouvi-los chegar. Katrina correu na direção dela e se abraçaram com lágrimas nos olhos.

—Aguardo nas redondezas, e depois, deixo você em casa. - Alucard disse.

—Não precisa, posso voltar sozinha. - Katrina enxugava o rosto.

—Não acho que sua mãe vá ficar muito contente.

—Eu a deixo lá, como bom cavalheiro. - Rosa deu risada.

Alucard deu de ombros e se foi para a taverna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa/Katrina é minha religião.


	11. Reanimação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 11 will be up next week! You can find the English version, which has ten chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).

Sypha adentrou a igreja cedo e mirou os bancos do meio: perto o bastante para ver o que se passava, mas longe o bastante para evitar atenção. Tirou o capuz para entrar. _ Ainda bem que não estou mal vestida. _ Olhou para a camisa emprestada de Alucard sob a capa. Também usava uma echarpe cor de areia, que puxou de leve sobre o rosto. A seu lado, sentou-se uma família com cinco crianças de várias idades, que faziam bastante silêncio em comparação com o que esperava. Observou ao redor. _ Tudo normal até então… Tão normal quanto pode ser uma Oradora numa igreja. _Evitou dar risada. 

A missa começou com o rito de canções dos quais se lembrava nos livros. O coral era afinado e bem ensaiado, e, algumas canções depois, o severo padre começou o sermão. Falou de família, proteção e cuidado, com uma voz que subia e descia como o cântico da Madre, e um olhar fixo, penetrante. Sypha sentiu vontade de cochilar no banco quando ouviu um dos garotos da família ao seu lado fazer uma pergunta à mãe e ser repreendido com um pedido de silêncio. Despertou a contragosto para ouvir o padre pregar:

—Pois, em tempos como estes, é necessário que se tenha cautela. O Diabo age, e, muitas vezes, age em silêncio. Portanto, desconfiem do que o mundo os oferece, e mantenham a fé em Deus.

Sypha estreitou os olhos para enxergá-lo melhor. O padre gesticulava pouco, e também andava pouco pelo altar. O sermão se seguiu no mesmo tom de alerta, até as leituras finais e a hóstia. Teve a chance de encará-lo de perto e ver o rosto sério que já acumulava algumas rugas, mas não ouviu muito mais do que um “Deus abençoe” e não sentiu mais do que gosto de farinha na boca. 

Uma ponta de decepção a acompanhou na saída da igreja. _ Bom, pelo menos, eram belos vitrais. _ Na Árvore, que pouco lembrava o tumulto das horas anteriores, viu Alucard sentado em uma raiz, olhando a passagem do tempo. Ele notou sua aproximação e perguntou:

—Como foi?

—Normal… Mas esquisito.

—Espere, como? - Ele riu.

—Vamos voltar e explico. - Notou o caderno nas mãos dele e não pôde conter a curiosidade. - O que está escrevendo?

—Nada, por ora. Vamos. - Ficou de pé.

A tarde chegava ao fim e um vento gelado os atingia fora da taverna. Do lado de dentro, a lareira acesa atraía os presentes, e o movimento era grande. Avistou Trevor em uma das mesas num canto, com o pé esticado sobre o colo de Rosa. O resto da trupe também estava lá, mesmo os mais jovens, ocupando o resto das mesas em volta. A cantora olhava Trevor com uma atenção curiosa, sem o flerte que alvejara Sypha durante a tarde. 

—E tínhamos também uma espécie de farol que… - Trevor interrompeu e se virou para os recém-chegados. - Ei. Puxem cadeiras a mais. 

Incomodaram os clientes de outras mesas atrás dos bancos vazios, e ele fez questão de sentar Sypha bem ao lado, envolvendo-a com um braço e beijando-a sem pudor algum. Quando se desafogou, Sypha notou um pontinho loiro ao lado de Rosa, com uma caneca na frente. _ Hã? _ Katrina estava escondida da maior parte dos transeuntes, mas era um visível peixe fora d’água na taverna barulhenta. No entanto, portava um riso de quem muito se divertia. Alucard falou com ela, num leve tom de repreensão:

—Devia estar em casa.

—Não vou demorar. - Arrastou o copo. - Olhe, me deram chá com vinho.

Ela não levantava o copo, com as mãos trêmulas, e tinha que se contentar em beber da borda da caneca. Sypha a advertiu, meio brincando:

—É doce, mas cuidado, ou vai passar mal.

—Acho que todo mundo avisou. - Katrina deu de ombros.

_ As coisas que fazemos aos dezesseis anos. _ Sypha pediu sidra a uma atendente e ouvia os animados relatos de Trevor sobre a família e a Fortaleza. Rosa o enchia de perguntas, tão empolgada e talvez tão bêbada quanto. Desistiu de dar um puxão de orelha em Trevor; não era comum que falasse do passado, e menos ainda que o fizesse sorrindo. _ Não quero estragar o momento. _Sypha retribuía seus galanteios e dava um desconto para seus eventuais apertões indiscretos. A mesa da taverna acabou se transformando numa longa aula sobre a árvore genealógica dos Belmont, entre outros detalhes e percalços da história do clã. 

Antes que escurecesse, os membros da trupe se levantaram e organizaram uma retirada conjunta. Sypha notou as mal disfarçadas mãos dadas de Rosa e Katrina, assim como o evidente sorriso, olhar e falta de jeito. Rosa fez uma mesura e comentou com os que ficavam:

—Paramos a carruagem na saída a Targoviste, e pela manhã, já estaremos longe. - Ela cutucou a bochecha de Katrina. - E esta moça estará em casa, em sua cama quente, às oito em ponto, não é?

—Sim, senhora. - A garota riu. 

_ Estão tranquilas demais… _ Partiram todos a pé acenando para trás, e ficaram os três na taverna cheia. Voltaram a se sentar.

—Então, a igreja. - Sypha suspirou de cansaço. - Pareceu uma missa como qualquer outra. Mas o padre… Havia algo com ele.

—Algo, como? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha. 

—Ele não se movia muito, e falava como… Como se estivesse recitando, ou cantando. E estava sério, tal qual todo padre, eu acho. 

Sypha recordou quando se aproximava do momento de receber a hóstia. _ O rosto dele… _

—Espere. - Sypha sentiu um gelo na espinha. - Ele não piscava.

Todos da mesa se calaram. 

—Quais as chances de estar amaldiçoado? - Trevor se atreveu.

—Quais as chances de que esteja morto? - Rebateu Alucard.

—Vamos ver o que há naquela igreja. - Trevor tirou a perna da cadeira com um grunhido de dor e a dobrou sob a mesa. - Na verdade, vão vocês. Ainda preciso de uma tonelada dessa arnica. Agora vou aceitar que me carregue no colo escada acima.

—Quem, eu? - Alucard apontou para si mesmo com um sorriso irônico. - Espero que esteja brincando.

—Nunca falei tão sério. Faça isso, e não vou te chutar. Desta vez, de verdade.

—Mesmo?

—Promessa é dívida.

Alucard riu e se abaixou para segurá-lo.

—Cuidado.

—Eu é que o diga. - Respondeu Trevor. 

Ergueu com cautela os vários quilos de Trevor, que resmungou mesmo assim. Sypha e a taverna inteira pararam qualquer coisa que fizessem para olhar. Alucard deu o primeiro passo:

—Segure direito.

—Você também. - Trevor deu a volta com um braço no pescoço do outro.

Sypha subiu correndo na frente com as chaves e abriu a porta antes que chegassem. Alucard o largou na cama como a um saco de batatas. Trevor resmungou:

—Ai. Grato. - Espreguiçou-se. - Sypha, pode lidar com o curativo aqui?

Ela acendeu uma vela e se aproximou para desenfaixar-lhe o joelho. Limpou os restos de arnica e macerou uma nova, de acordo com o que a dona da taverna tinha lhe dito para fazer. Trevor suspirou de alívio e se esparramou na cama depois que terminou. Também pediu que alguém buscasse água fervente para o chá de salgueiro-branco, e Sypha foi atrás de um atendente no andar de baixo. O próprio dono da taverna foi levar a caneca, perguntando com cordialidade como estavam. _ Muito atencioso, mas vamos ter que desconversar. _ Ao que ele fechou a porta, Sypha beijou Trevor no rosto e desejou que descansasse. Conformado, ele respondeu:

—É o que quero fazer desde que acordei.

Alucard teve o cuidado de pegar a espada. _ Acho mesmo que vamos precisar dela. _ Olharam uma última vez pela janela para se certificarem da falta de tráfego e desceram.

**~**

Trevor enrolou-se nas cobertas. Fazia mais frio no quarto do que ao redor da lareira, no salão cheio. Tomou o chá em goles curtos, olhando para nada específico. A sede, ainda assim, o alcançou, uma que ele poderia matar com facilidade pagando o preço da dor no joelho e descendo a escada. Havia silêncio o suficiente no andar de cima; clima propício para se pensar. _ E eu não quero pensar. _ Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro profundo. Deixou a caneca no chão e deitou-se melhor na cama, virando de posição em posição até desistir de achar um pouco de conforto. Aos poucos, a perna doía menos, mas o ímpeto de usar a taverna para o que ela foi feita já tinha passado. _ Não quero pensar. _ Mas era difícil impedir a si mesmo.

A primeira coisa que o ocorreu foi uma voz, depois um rosto; a face do pai, que era um porto seguro, uma rocha, mas com um coração. Depois, a mãe, cujo temperamento mudava como o tempo. Os dois irmãos, o mais velho e a do meio, cada um dos três com uma réplica de brinquedo das armas que usariam um dia. Todos eles presos, levados a sabe-se lá onde, e nunca mais os viu. _ Não pude nem enterrá-los. _O fogo, que levava tudo o que era superfície da imponente Fortaleza com ele, transformava em cinzas cada memória concreta, exceto o que se escondera sob o chão. Os dias que passou largado em meio às ruínas, desenterrando um animal chamuscado para comer, sem saber para onde ir em seguida. Sohodol não o aceitaria nem como pedinte, então caminhou e caminhou até não saber mais onde estava. Guardava as coisas que conseguira juntar dos destroços numa fenda de telhado, como um tesouro que o mundo não podia roubar dele, e dormia sonhando com o dia em que acordaria na própria cama depois de um pesadelo qualquer. Quando se deu conta de que não havia mais rastro de presença dos outros dois no quarto, já estava chorando há muito tempo. 

_ “Você está triste o tempo todo, só não percebe.” Era mais fácil quando não percebia. _ E era também mais fácil quando Sypha estava lá para ouvir, ou que fosse para abraçá-lo até que a sensação sumisse. Ela já sabia de muito, e um dia saberia de tudo; não era como se fosse privá-la. _ Mas não quero que me entenda, nunca. _ E havia quem entendesse? Lembrou Alucard a contragosto. _ Ele deve entender. _ Limpou o rosto com as mãos, o que adiantou de pouco; continuava a soluçar. Agarrou o travesseiro até que os dedos ficassem sem sangue e só o soltou quando não os sentia mais. Inspirou pela boca, o peito se retorcendo de dor, até que suas energias se foram, e, enfim, dormiu.

**~**

Sypha dava a volta na igreja central para iluminar o caminho, em direção aos aposentos do padre e ao cemitério, e Alucard a seguia. A residência ficava junto à parte de trás da construção, e tinha longas janelas estreitas bastante fechadas para o gosto de ambos. _ A porta principal também está trancada. Só resta… _ Alucard olhou para a torre do sino, depois para Sypha.

—Subimos lá? - Perguntou ele.

—Por que não?

Levitaram os dois até o topo, pousando perto do grande sino. O alçapão cedeu com um pouco de esforço e algum barulho, no outrora absoluto silêncio. Desceram as apertadas escadas lado a lado. Alucard viu Sypha dar um passo em falso em um degrau partido cheio de lodo e quase rolar espiral abaixo; foi rápido o bastante para segurá-la pela cintura. 

—Cuidado. - Sussurrou, soltando-a sem delongas.

Ela agradeceu no mesmo tom e aumentou o tamanho da chama que os guiava. No térreo, a porta não estava trancada, e se abria para um pequeno saguão empoeirado, cuja saída seguinte deveria ser paras os fundos do altar. Alucard viu as próprias marcas de pegadas no chão e comentou:

—Isto aqui precisa de uma faxina. - Coçou o nariz. - E este cheiro… 

—Uma beleza, não? - Sypha espirrou. 

—Não, não o de poeira.

Seguiu para uma das três portas, pisando leve no chão de madeira que devia ranger um bocado, e fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse no mesmo silêncio. Abriu-a e caminharam até encontrarem a cama. Viram um corpo de batina estirado sobre os lençóis claros, com a cabeça em cima de uma mancha escura. O quarto começava a rescender a decomposição. 

—Estava morto. - Sypha gaguejou. - Conduziu a missa morto.

Deu um passo para trás e diminuiu a chama. O cadáver saiu da cama e saltou sobre eles com as mãos esticadas.

Alucard teve tempo de desembainhar a espada para aparar o golpe, que o corpo retribuiu segurando a lâmina com as duas mãos e fazendo inesperada força para a frente. Sentiu-se arrastado para trás, e brandiu a espada com um cuidadoso golpe giratório que evitou Sypha e o atirou à porta do quarto, estilhaçando a madeira e dando a chance à enorme sombra que o controlava de fugir para o altar. O corpo restou à entrada do quarto, atirado como um boneco de pano e sem movimento. 

—Já estou me cansando disso. - Reclamou ele.

Correu para o altar também e Sypha seguiu em seu encalço.

No salão da igreja, ela projetou um amplo selo na porta com uma mão. O brilho foi o bastante para enxergar a sombra uma vez. _ E agora, tenho bastante espaço. _ Avançou sobre ela e levou um chute que teve que bloquear com o braço. Outro golpe de espada, a sombra desviou abaixando-se e sumindo na escuridão da igreja. Sypha aumentou o raio de luz da chama, mas ele ainda não pôde vê-la. Ela, então, ateou fogo à grande cruz do altar. A sombra riu como uma maníaca. Alucard encontrou a criatura no teto da igreja e disparou contra ela. Rebatia-se de um canto para outro com um golpe atrás do outro, evitando pisar nos vitrais, enquanto a sombra escapava dele em alta velocidade. 

—Sypha, congele!

Com a mão restante, ela começou a resfriar o ar do ambiente. Alucard conseguiu atingir um golpe e a força do brandir atirou a sombra ao chão, sobre os bancos da igreja. Propulsionou a si mesmo do teto para o piso com a espada apontada para a cabeça da aparição. Quando a cravou, ela não cessou a risada que estremecia as paredes até desaparecer. 

O fogo na cruz do altar começava a se alastrar, e Sypha atraiu os pingentes de gelo para arremessá-los nas chamas. De pouco adiantou, e ela manipulou a água benta da fonte perto da porta para apagá-las de vez.

—Acha que chamamos atenção? - Perguntou Alucard, ofegante.

—Tanto faz. - Ela deu de ombros. - Amanhã vão descobrir, mesmo.

Tornaram a sair pelo mesmo trajeto e voltaram flutuando até a janela da taverna. Quando a fecharam, Trevor acordou assustado, olhando ao redor. Quando os viu, deixou-se cair na cama de novo, perguntando:

—Como foi?

—O padre estava morto. - Alucard suspirou. - Não estava _ muito _ podre.

—Mas que coisa. E o que mais?

—Quase pus fogo na igreja. - Sypha apagou a chama e se deitou. - E você?

—Fiz o que disse que ia fazer, e pretendo continuar.

—Descansemos todos, então. - Alucard se acomodou no monte de palha. 

**~**

Trevor sentiu a cabeça doer e abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sem fazer ideia de que horas eram. _ Aquilo ali é sol fora do quarto? _ Sorriu sozinho. Ouviu grosseiras batidas à porta e se levantou para destrancá-la. Um guarda mal-encarado e mais outros dois atrás dele o examinaram, e sentiu a espinha gelar. De canto de olho, viu Sypha e Alucard acordando com a movimentação.

—Você é o Belmont? - Resmungou o guarda.

—O próprio. Algum problema, senhor?

—Venham conosco. Todos os três.

Deu um passo à frente e o guarda o barrou com o braço:

—Deixe as armas, amigo.

Trevor suspirou, tirando a Estrela da Manhã do cinto e largando-a na cama. Os outros dois ficaram de pé e Trevor fez um gesto com a cabeça para que o seguissem. Desceram a escada observados por clientes e funcionários da taverna e saíram à praça, cercados pelos guardas. Do lado de fora, o aparente chefe ergueu a voz:

—Mãos para cima. Os três estão presos.

_ Não creio. _ Os outros dois guardas ataram os pulsos de todos com um forte nó de cordas grossas. Caminharam até um prédio que Trevor acreditou ser a prefeitura e deram a volta nele; nos fundos, um dos três guardas abriu um alçapão e ordenou que descessem a escada, para um quase completo escuro. 

O corredor era mais largo do que o da pequena prisão de Sohodol, mas não por isso menos sufocante. Cada guarda direcionou um dos três a uma cela vazia, deixando-os com as mãos amarradas e sob o olhar de um vigia sentado em um toco de madeira não muito longe. Trancaram-se as celas, e cada um se deixou cair no chão com seu desgosto particular. Sypha tentou dizer algo que ninguém teve tempo de entender; o vigia pediu silêncio.

As horas se passaram todas iguais, contando as pedras da parede, até que Trevor ouviu o som de passos descendo a escada e identificou o primeiro guarda na pouca luz da prisão. 

—De pé, Belmont. - Destrancou a cela.

Obedeceu com desconfiança e saiu. 

—Caminhando à minha frente. Vamos.

—Já sou um homem livre? - Trevor perguntou.

—Não.

Seguindo na direção oposta de onde vieram, subiu outra escadaria e o guarda abriu outro alçapão, levando ao interior da prefeitura. Em uma sala de aspecto mais amigável, cheia de papéis que o guarda decerto não era capaz de ler, também foi ordenado que se sentasse. À porta, os outros dois guardas estavam de prontidão.

—Se interrogassem todos assim, e não com espetos quentes, talvez conseguissem confissões melhores. - Trevor sorriu de esgueira.

O guarda não riu e perguntou:

—Onde estava três dias atrás?

—Na estrada para Ploiesti, senhor.

—Tanto você quanto os outros dois?

—Precisamente.

—E ontem à noite?

—Dormia como um anjo, na mesma cama de onde me tiraram mais cedo.

O guarda o encarou com repreensão e questionou:

—O que fez nos últimos dias?

—Um bocado de coisas. Por onde devo começar?

Trevor contou a caça às sombras, desde o episódio com a Madre até Leo, deixando de fora a empreitada da noite anterior.

—Sabemos das tais sombras. O povo viu. - O guarda suspirou. - Por acaso, seus dois amigos não fizeram certo _ trabalho _ na igreja?

—É bem provável.

—Também achamos. O padre está morto.

_ Oh, que surpresa. _

—E o que tenho a ver com o padre se eu estava na taverna à noite, debaixo das cobertas, senhor?

—Ele foi visto andando e falando por metade de Ploiesti ontem.

—E eu creio que estava morto há um bom tempo, como eles me disseram e como vocês já devem ter notado. É o tipo de coisa que o sobrenatural faz, sabe? O povo saberia mais a respeito se minha família não tivesse só… Entrado para a História.

O guarda o olhava como a um rato no canto da sala. Fez outra pergunta:

—A jovem que mencionou. Como se chama, Katrina?

—Sim, senhor. Foi uma das vítimas da maldição.

—Sabe onde ela está?

Trevor sentiu uma ponta de preocupação e respondeu:

—Não faço ideia, senhor.

—Então, de volta à cela. De pé.

Fizeram o caminho de volta à cela sem mais conversar.

Quando já começava a enxergar o fim do túnel para o mundo dos sonhos pela milésima vez, Trevor ouviu um ressoar de metal e passos vindos de algum corredor. Não tardou até que o desagradável guarda aparecesse, acompanhado não mais dos brutamontes de antes, mas sim de uma figura miúda. 

—Visita, Belmont. - Murmurou o guarda antes de sair.

No escuro da prisão, os olhos demoraram um pouco a identificar Madre Bethania, virada em outra direção. Chamou-a e ela procurou pelo som, virando a cabeça com cuidado.

—Como tem passado, senhora?

—Já tropecei quinhentas vezes. Mas foi embora a coisa. Não me atormentou mais. Os outros estão aqui também? O rapaz e a menina?

—Estão em outras celas. Mais para lá.

—Se deixassem todos juntos, já tinham posto o prédio abaixo. - A Madre riu. - Você aí no canto. Por que prenderam o sujeito?

O guarda do canto que os vigiava parou de roncar como um porco, mas não respondeu.

—Nem tente, Madre. - Trevor também riu.

—Sei que está aí. Não se faça de mudo. - A freira bateu o pé.

O guarda olhou feio para ambos e perguntou:

—Que há, Madre?

—Do que é que estes três são acusados?

—Matar o padre, vandalizar a igreja e da fuga de uma donzela.

—Fuga de quem? - Trevor franziu o cenho.

—Fez isso, Belmont? - A Madre se virou para ele.

—Eu? Não.

_ Que diabos? _ Trevor ligou os pontos quanto ao detalhe sobre Katrina que o guarda do interrogatório deixara escapar. Olhou para Alucard, que deu de ombros. _ Foi arte sua, não foi? _

—E a igreja, foi você? - A Madre questionou.

—Gostaria, mas sinto informar que não.

—Ouvi dizer que o padre também está morto.

—Nunca sequer o vi, Madre. 

—Pois eu acho que estão com o homem errado. - Ela falou com o vigia, que nada disse.

Trevor suspirou e se recostou à parede. O guarda voltou a roncar. _ Espere. _

—Madre, como é que era mesmo aquele cântico? - Perguntou, como quem nada queria. - Minha memória me falha.

—Já esqueceu? - Ela pôs as mãos na cintura. - Esses jovens. Escute com atenção e trate de lembrar dessa vez.

Com o canto do olho, Trevor espiava o guarda a cada novo verso, até que o viu deixar a cabeça cair para a frente, com um fio de saliva escorrendo da boca. _ Isso! _

—Madre, pegue as chaves. - Trevor sussurrou. - Ande dois passos para a sua esquerda e tire do cinto do guarda.

Assim que ela se virou na direção do vigia adormecido, Trevor ouviu o som do alçapão se abrindo. A Madre também virou a cabeça na direção do ruído e congelou no lugar como estátua. O guarda do interrogatório se aproximou e ordenou que ficassem de pé. O vigia do corredor foi devidamente cutucado por ele para que acordasse e cedesse as chaves para soltá-los. 

—Poderia fazer o favor de nos desamarrar? - Perguntou Trevor, erguendo os punhos atados.

O guarda o ignorou, empurrando-o para que fosse à frente com os outros dois, e guiou a Madre pela mão. Só tiveram os pulsos desatados depois de passarem pelo alçapão por onde tinham entrado. Um dos guardas grandes os aguardava na saída com um saco de pano e um papel enrolado, entregando-o ao chefe, que perguntou:

—Sabem ler, ou devo chamar o escrivão?

—Dê cá isso aqui. - Trevor estendeu a mão e desenrolou o documento.

_ “Por meio deste, a cidade de Ploiesti vem agradecer aos três viajantes por evitar o conflito entre o povo e a trupe itinerante, assim como pela libertação de Irmã Sofia da amaldiçoada sombra que a controlava, evento testemunhado em praça pública pela população, e também pela descoberta da morte de Padre Ivan, que, averiguou-se em diários de caligrafia do falecido, relatava estar sob a mesma maldição. A cidade requisita que os viajantes libertem quantos mais cidadãos estejam dentro das capacidades possíveis. _

_ No entanto, a igreja da praça da Árvore encontra-se deteriorada por ação suspeita dos mesmos três viajantes, e o montante pago corresponde ao valor inicial pretendido com a subtração do necessário para a restauração da igreja. _

_ Que Deus abençoe e os proteja, _

_ Prefeitura de Ploiesti.” _

_ Raios, mas será possível? _ Quando Trevor tirou os olhos do documento, o brutamontes pôs em suas mãos sem cuidado algum o saco de pano. _ Pois pesa bem menos do que eu esperava. _

—Agora, sim, é um homem livre, Belmont. - O chefe deu um riso abafado.

Trevor se despediu de Madre Bethania com um abraço e um agradecimento sussurrado pela tentativa, fazendo gesto para que os outros dois o seguissem. Caminharam sem rumo até se descobrirem na Árvore mais uma vez, e dali, para as portas da taverna. O sol já começava a se esconder e o mau tempo dava sinais de retorno. Trevor alongou o pescoço antes de entrar, dando uma última olhada para o céu com descrença.

—Tudo bem, senhor? - O dono os recepcionou, deixando um prato em uma mesa cheia e se aproximando.

—“Bem” não é a palavra. - Trevor deu de ombros. - Tudo em ordem por aqui?

—Graças a Deus. Confesso que, por aqui, não se falava de outra coisa. - O dono chegou mais perto e começou a cochichar. - Vocês têm um talento para a confusão… 

—Digamos que é a intenção. - Trevor riu. - O quarto nos aguarda.

—Fiquem à vontade.

Deixaram-no e subiram as escadas. Do lado de dentro, Trevor entregou a carta a Sypha, e Alucard se aproximou para ler junto. Trevor viu a face deles se tornar a mesma que fizera atrás da prefeitura. Sypha, no entanto, caiu em um riso desconcertado, pedindo desculpas pelo surto. Ela dobrou o papel e o guardou no meio de um livro de botânica que ele a vira lendo em mais de uma ocasião.

—Dá vontade de jogá-lo fora, mas papel é papel. - Ela suspirou. - Minha sugestão é de que demos o fora daqui o quanto antes.

—Pois é o que eu ia propor. - Trevor recuperou a Estrela da Manhã e a posicionou no cinto outra vez. - Vamos embora, antes que comecem a pedir que trabalhemos de graça. Só vamos lá embaixo, que um chá de salgueiro e a conta nos aguardam.

**~**

Depois de uma batida à porta, enfim, o dono do estábulo estava em casa. Perguntou se queriam cavalos, como faria a qualquer cliente, e demorou um segundo para reconhecê-los. Pediu que entrassem, com mais vida do que da primeira vez, e a mirrada esposa, mantendo o fogão aceso, também os recebeu com a alegria que permitiam os próprios modos. O homem quase implorou que se sentassem à mesa e repartissem os vários enrolados de repolho do jantar. Nenhum dos três ousou recusar, depois de um dia inteiro de jejum na cela. 

—Ouvi as notícias. - O dono disse. - Temos uma eterna dívida com os senhores. 

—Katrina está bem? - Alucard perguntou.

—Está, graças a Deus. Não sei nem de que forma agradecer. Mas… - O homem hesitou. - Acho que ela está entrando naquela fase. 

—O que quer dizer? - Alucard riu por dentro.

—Passou a noite fora. Nunca tinha feito isso. E não quer nos contar aonde foi.

—Nada que um castigo não vá resolver. - Trevor deu de ombros, falando de boca cheia.

_ Algo me diz que, com você, não resolvia coisa nenhuma. _ Alucard continuou a comer, calado. _ E que minha artimanha, por favor, não seja descoberta. _ Concentrado no repolho, ouviu por alto Trevor negociando selar cavalos dali a pouco, apesar do cair da noite, em troca de um desconto. O dono negou:

—Podem ir aonde quiser por minha conta, senhores. - Sorriu, afável. - Por minha filha.

Ao que se levantaram, Trevor foi ajudar com os cavalos apesar da recusa. Saíram da cozinha para o frio do lado de fora, sob um vento que prenunciava chuva. Enquanto olhava em volta a movimentação de lampiões e selas, Alucard ouviu uma janela lateral da casa se abrir e viu um vulto sair dela, correndo em sua direção e o abraçando.

—Como está? - Alucard perguntou.

—Vocês estão partindo? - Katrina disse. - A essa hora?

—Para o quarto, Katrina. - O pai ordenou. 

—Eles me salvaram, papai. Eu gostaria de me despedir.

Alucard notou que ela ainda tremia pegando-lhe a mão, e sentiu o coração se apertar. _ Talvez nunca vá embora. _ Soltou-a, e ela o encarava com um olhar mil vezes mais altivo do que quando a conhecera. _ Também pudera. _ Ouviu o pai da garota mandar que voltasse ao quarto logo, o que ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Pediu que Alucard agachasse para cochichar-lhe ao ouvido:

—Rosa volta no ano que vem. Ela vai me levar embora.

_ Perdão? _, pensou em dizer, assim como “não faça isso”, mas engoliu as próprias palavras. 

—Tome cuidado. - Foi o que escolheu.

Ela disfarçou beijando-lhe o rosto e ele se ergueu outra vez. 

—E o bordado que estava fazendo? - Ele perguntou.

—É difícil terminar assim, então dei uma pausa. Mas olhe. - Ela ergueu a barra do vestido para mostrar um detalhe de flores alaranjadas. - Conseguia fazer bem quando não estava tremendo.

—Muito bom. E o cântico?

—É muito bonito, senhor. Oh, desculpe. Esqueça o “senhor”, não é? - Katrina riu. - Mas é, sim, bonito, e me ajuda a dormir.

—Que bom que está funcionando. Foi-me ensinado por uma Madre do convento. Ela o canta muito melhor do que eu, caso um dia queira aprender. - Alucard riu.

—Acho que já vi uma Madre na igreja.

—É bem provável. - Alucard olhou por cima do ombro e viu o trabalho acabando de ser feito. - Volte ao quarto, antes que tenha problemas.

—Katrina, vá chamar seu irmão. - O pai pediu, em alto e bom som. 

—Já vou.

Ela o deixou para trás e voltou para dentro pela mesma janela aberta. Logo, dando a volta na casa, apareceu um rapaz magro e franzino, vestido para o frio, com os mesmos cabelos claros do resto da família. Alucard olhou para a carruagem pronta e viu nela uma beleza rústica, feita para quatro cavalos. O rapaz se sentou ao banco do cocheiro, e os três se acomodaram na parte de trás, enfim guardando a incômoda bagagem.

—Levo vocês até a saída da cidade, senhores. - O rapaz olhou para trás. - Aonde vamos?

—Ao hospital. - Alucard disse, antes que perdessem a chance.

—Para quê? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Quero ter uma palavra com Leo antes de partir.

Os outros três fizeram pouco caso e concordaram. Alucard se recostou à carruagem e olhou para trás. Na porta da casa, viu a figura de Katrina acenando, e correspondeu à despedida com um sorriso.


	12. Passado e perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA DE CONTEÚDO: este capítulo lida com a perda dos pais da Sypha e com temas relativos ao luto. Se for suscetível a esse tipo de conteúdo, não recomendo a leitura.
> 
> To international readers: chapter 12 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with 11 chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).

Um solavanco da carruagem foi o bastante para Alucard despertar de um breve cochilo. Abriu os olhos embaçados e contemplou o pálido fim de tarde, sem nenhum tom chamativo de pôr-do-sol; um trovão prenunciava mais daquele tempo cinzento. No banco oposto, Sypha se entretinha com o livro de botânica.  _ E, claro, os cavalos não se conduzem sozinhos. _ Uma espichada de pescoço mostrou a cabeça de Trevor aparecendo no banco do cocheiro.  _ Ainda bem que ele gosta. _ Buscando na memória, não se lembrava de ter sonhado.

Abriu o paletó só para se certificar de que a carta à família de Leo Alexe ainda estava ali, acomodada no bolso interno. Foi o bastante para recordar a conversa com o pobre mercador partido em vários pedaços, só uma das várias visitas incômodas que os três tinham feito ao outrora pacífico hospital de Ploiesti. Encontrara Leo na cama de um quarto coletivo, desperto e arruinado. O homem, que, apesar dos pesares, transparecia finesse e boa educação, chorou e soluçou como uma criança quando Alucard se agachou ao lado da cama para explicar-lhe o que acontecera. Leo pedira perdão a Deus mil vezes, e se arrependera mais outras mil. Alucard segurou-lhe o ombro com gentileza, calado na maior parte do tempo, e sem a menor vontade de aplicar-lhe um sermão. _ _

_ E foi quando tive essa ideia. _ Pediu a Sypha uma folha do diário dos ocultistas, buscou pena e tinta, e, à luz de vela, sugeriu que redigisse uma carta.  _ “De onde é, senhor? Dê-me o endereço e vamos até lá.” _ Leo não conseguiu escrever mais do que duas palavras, então Alucard apoiou a folha no banco ao lado da cama e esperou que ele lhe recitasse. Puxou a carta do bolso para lembrar as palavras exatas.

_ “Querida Alina, _

_ Encontro-me, neste momento, numa cama de hospital, no convento da cidade de Ploiesti. Um infortúnio recaiu sobre mim: acidentei-me da janela da taverna onde estou hospedado e caí do primeiro andar. O braço direito e a perna direita restam-me inteiros, mas parti o braço e perna esquerdos na queda. As irmãs ainda não sabem dizer se voltarei a andar normalmente, ou como ficará meu braço depois da fratura. Também quebrei o nariz e o osso da face, mas já passo bem melhor. É, agora, o segundo ou terceiro dia depois do acidente; passei os outros desacordado, sem ser capaz de comer, ver ou ouvir. Fechei os olhos perto da janela de onde caí e os abri há algumas horas, já entre as paredes do hospital. _

_ Minha mercadoria está bem cuidada, depositada no armazém da boa taverna, e aguardo melhorar a cada dia, sob cuidado das habilidosas irmãs. Espero que Deus olhe por mim, assim como por vocês que me aguardam retornar, nossa abençoada família. Não será um acidente a nos separar dessa forma, e volto em breve, para alívio de todos. Dê um beijo nos meninos por mim, e um para você também, meu amor. _

_ De seu saudoso, _

_ Leo. _

_ P.S.: Não estranhe a caligrafia da maior parte das linhas; não consigo escrever direito. Um amigo redigiu para mim.” _

_ Amigo? _ Sorriu em direção ao nada. Trevor chamou do banco do cocheiro e pediu que olhassem o mapa. Alucard encontrou-o em uma das bolsas da bagagem para confirmar que o próximo vilarejo ainda precisava de mais uma hora. Acamparam ali, à beira da estrada, cobrindo os cavalos contra o frio depois de dar-lhes de comer, e acenderam a aguardada fogueira. Trevor teve a iniciativa de aprontar a comida, uma sopa com provisões desidratadas que caiu bem naquele início gelado de noite. Mastigando um fiapo de carne seca, Alucard observou Trevor e Sypha sentando-se perto, mesmo que debaixo de cobertas diferentes. Quando a refeição findou, Trevor se recostou a um pinheiro e ela se deitou sobre uma das pernas dele.  _ Deve ser a que não está ferida. Ele não gritou até agora.  _

—Como está o joelho? - Sypha perguntou.

—Melhor. Não chamaria de curado, mas parar de forçar ajuda. - Trevor suspirou. - Pode passar a arnica, por favor?

—Está falando comigo? - Alucard apontou para si mesmo.

—Com quem estiver perto da bagagem. No caso, você mesmo.

Alucard buscou o frasco que a dona da taverna enchera com a solução de álcool. Olhou em volta as plantas rasteiras sobre as quais se sentava.

—Acho que encontramos um monte dessas. - Alucard arrancou uma flor e a entregou a Trevor. - Faça o reconhecimento.

—Não sou eu quem está lendo sobre botânica. Sypha?

—O que há? - Ela tinha tom de quem não queria ser acordada.

—Isso é arnica? - Trevor pôs a flor na frente do rosto dela.

—É mais fácil se você sentir o cheiro. - Ela se virou para o outro lado, enterrando-se na coberta.

Trevor aproximou a flor arrancada do nariz e fez cara de quem estava convencido. Pediu o ramalhete para amarrar mais delas, aplicou o álcool na perna e devolveu tudo a Alucard para voltar à bagagem. Ele próprio também se apoiou a uma árvore, sem sono algum, assistindo aos dois cochilarem.  _ Quantas vezes já devem ter feito o mesmo, sem ninguém para ver? _ Suspirou fundo e aproveitou o silêncio. De repente, Trevor perguntou:

—O que há?

Alucard abriu os olhos e o encarou por um momento, depois se voltou para o céu sem estrelas.

—Nada. Nada aconteceu, pelo menos. É só que… -  _ Por que eu vou falar disso com você? _ \- …Em alguns dias, se lamenta mais do que em outros.

—E o que há hoje para se lamentar?

_ Eu preciso mesmo tocar nesse assunto? _ Alucard riu a contragosto. Lembrou Katrina com o tremor que não passava, a tentativa de suicídio e o coma de Leo, a histérica freira sem o movimento das pernas e Madre Bethania cega. O padre morto, beirando a putrefação e o ladrão em Sohodol que nem chegara a ver. A família do estábulo, em desespero, ferida para sempre.  _ E, para completar, família é uma coisa que não tenho mais.  _ Voltou a olhar para Trevor.  _ Se bem que você também não.  _ Sypha já devia estar no mais profundo sono.  _ Alguém tem que dormir em paz entre nós.  _

—São só as perdas. - Alucard balançou a cabeça.

—Para perder, basta ter em primeiro lugar. - Trevor olhava para baixo e afagou o cabelo de Sypha. - Assim me diziam.

_ O que temos para perder, eu e você? _ Alucard estalou o pescoço e se acomodou melhor. Trevor pegou um bocado de agulhas secas de pinheiro e atirou às chamas, comentando:

—Acho que vamos chegar a Bucareste em mais cinco dias ou seis. - Atiçou a fogueira. - Não sei o que vamos encontrar lá.

—Além da família de Leo.

—Isso. Pode ser viagem perdida, ou pode não ser. Mas temos uma direção, pelo menos.

—Duvido que não haja nada para resolver em uma cidade grande. - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ Que estaria eu fazendo agora, se tivesse ficado em casa? _ Olhou para dentro de si e não encontrou muitas respostas.  _ Dormindo, talvez. _ Trevor observava Sypha, ainda mexendo no cabelo ruivo, e sussurrou:

—Espero que ela fique bem.

—O que há com ela?

—Nada. No momento, nada. - Trevor pareceu hesitar, ainda murmurando. - Bucareste foi onde ela perdeu os pais.

Alucard engoliu em seco.  _ Sozinhos no mundo estamos. _ Sentiu necessidade de buscar uma coberta, mas mais necessidade de caminhar. Levantou-se para ir à carruagem, pulando as raízes e andando com alguma preguiça.  _ Eu sabia dos pais, mas… _ Remoeu a última noite no castelo, as conversas na madrugada e as palavras secretas escritas no diário.  _ Bom, ainda vai levar alguns dias.  _ Voltou ao canto onde se sentava, ele e Trevor mantendo um silêncio fúnebre pela parte da noite em que continuaram despertos.

~

O dia seguinte começou com uma estrada enlameada e uma garoa incessante. Uma ponte fraca, que teria que ser atravessada com todo o cuidado e pouco peso, os aguardava antes do vilarejo. Trevor puxou os cavalos um por um pelas rédeas, com exceção do último, que sofreu para arrastar o peso da carruagem sozinho. Uma ou outra pessoa da vila e dos casebres antes dele saiu para assistir à cena, algumas delas gritando e batendo palmas.  _ Não quero assustar os cavalos, não quero assustar os cavalos… _ A cada novo início de balbúrdia, repetia a frase em mente como uma oração, antes que gritasse de volta com algum aldeão idiota. Depois de reorganizados os cavalos, Alucard se sentou ao banco do cocheiro, alegando buscar um pouco de ar fresco, e Sypha não saiu da parte de trás, supostamente entretida com o livro de botânica. 

Conduziu a carruagem até a vila seguinte, da qual também não teve vontade de perguntar o nome. Quando saíam dela, Alucard chamou Trevor, pedindo que olhasse para o mapa. Atravessavam uma via larga que cortava um bosque, depois de uma plantação ou outra. Trevor espiou o papel, com um olho na estrada e outro de lado.

—O que é? - Perguntou

—Sinto informar que vamos atravessar outro-

Depois de uma breve subida, já era possível avistar dali, e Trevor freou de repente os cavalos. Uma grande ponte de pedra estava cheia de vigas, remendos e outras estruturas de construção.

—Mas não era tudo o que eu mais precisava? - Revirou os olhos e deixou-se amolecer no banco.

Conduziu a carruagem mais um pouco até a beira do rio, onde montavam-se acampamentos a perder de vista, dos mais variados tamanhos. Um trabalhador encurvado, cansado e com o semblante tristonho passou carregando uma tábua grossa. Alucard o chamou para perguntar:

—Com licença, senhor. Pode nos dizer como vai o conserto da ponte?

O homem o avaliou antes de responder, com cara de estranhamento:

—Abre amanhã, com sorte, filho. Este tempo nos atrasou.

—…Grato, senhor. 

Trevor desceu e se deixou cair na grama.  _ Olhando pelo lado positivo, eu precisava mesmo sair um pouco daquele banco. _ Não havia sol do qual esconder o rosto, mas cobriu os olhos com o antebraço e ouviu uma movimentação ao redor. Deu uma espiada e viu os outros dois se sentando em volta dele, Sypha com o livro e Alucard olhando o tempo e o movimento. Logo, uma sombra se projetou sobre seu rosto, e Trevor tirou o braço para ver do que se tratava. Um homem de trinta e poucos anos, com os cabelos ficando grisalhos, o observava com as mãos na cintura.

—Tudo bem, rapaz?

—Sim, senhor. Digo, não, senhor. - Trevor ergueu o corpo e apontou para a ponte com a mão. - O motivo é fácil de descobrir.

O homem riu.

—Sei bem. Estamos acampados bem ali, pelo mesmo motivo. - Estendeu a mão para que Trevor ficasse de pé. - Meu nome é Florin. Estávamos entregando feno nos arredores de Targoviste. Estava indo à taverna-

—Ótimo. Pois vai me mostrar onde é.

Reparou que Sypha tirou os olhos do livro e o encarava feio.

—Que foi, não quer vir? - Trevor perguntou.

—Não estou a fim de ler no meio da barulheira. - Ela deu de ombros. - Fico aqui mesmo. 

—Que seja. Se precisarem de mim, sabem onde estou. - Deu as costas e começou a seguir o novo conhecido.

—Não é uma boa ideia levarmos a carruagem para dentro da vila? - Alucard abriu a mão para indicar a chuva que começava a cair.

—Faça isso enquanto ainda consegue, Trevor. - Sypha riu.

—Ah, por favor. Quando foi que você me viu não conseguir conduzir uma carruagem? - Trevor subiu de novo ao banco do cocheiro. - Florin, uma carona?

—Muito bem-vinda, amigo. - O homem acompanhou os outros dois na carroceria.

~

Sypha bocejou dentro da carruagem, ao mesmo tempo em que um cavalo relinchou e bateu as patas no chão. A coincidência a fez rir, e a chama que tinha na mão, para iluminar e aquecer, tremulou com seu corpo. Virou a página e se deparou com o belo desenho de uma roseira em flor, com uma descrição das similaridades entre tal planta e as macieiras.  _ Curioso. _ Deixou o livro no colo e puxou a coberta um pouco mais sobre si, sem sucesso. Olhou para o lado e Alucard, distraído, sentava-se sobre a ponta. Ele notou o puxão e pediu desculpas, movendo-se mais para a esquerda do banco. Ela agradeceu e continuou a folhear o livro. 

Não foi o bastante para que se aquecesse naquele estábulo gelado.  _ Bem que Trevor podia estar aqui. _ Não era o suficiente para que o acompanhasse na taverna, onde teriam nenhuma privacidade e muito barulho.  _ E nem vou conseguir tirá-lo de lá tão cedo. _ Queria ler, de fato; mas queria silêncio, mais do que qualquer coisa. Na página seguinte, lia-se:  _ “As sementes da maçã não devem ser ingeridas, pois, em grandes quantidades, contêm uma substância tóxica ainda não identificada…” _

_ “Da natureza, não se tem medo, mas não se falta com respeito.” _ Sypha sorriu, virando mais uma página.  _ Não é mesmo, pai? _ O avô falava da mesma coisa, mas era a voz do pai que lhe ocorria com mais frequência. Perdera as contas de quantas pessoas já os tinha visto salvar a vida, pai e filho com o mesmo dom. Como tinham curado suas dores de dente, suas febres de criança, seus primeiros desconfortos femininos.  _ E, se precisássemos de um teto sobre a cabeça, minha mãe estava lá para armá-lo. _ A mãe não era nem de longe tão afável e sorridente quanto eles. Entendia de construir e consertar como ninguém; podia montar e desmontar um acampamento tão rápida quanto um raio. _ _

_ Em um dia como outro qualquer… Bem, na verdade, não. Eu estava de castigo.  _ Sentiu um nó na garganta, acompanhado de um sorriso tristonho. Com as outras crianças dos Oradores, tinha tentado colocar fogo em uma barraca. Levou uma bronca sem precedentes e não podia sair para ver a cidade. Depois, a guarda apareceu no prédio abandonado onde se escondiam. Normalmente, davam as caras para expulsá-los. No entanto, vinham com notícias e um par de cadáveres.  _ “Um bêbado com uma clava, nós acreditamos. Não recomendo que tirem as mantas de cima deles.” _

Descansavam juntos em uma cova rasa, no exterior da cidade, lado a lado como sempre estiveram. _ Não tive nem a chance de dizer que os amava uma última vez. _ Chorara com o avô por dias na estrada, deixando a cidade antes que tivessem mais problemas, e por mais meses depois dali.  _ Por que certas coisas têm que acontecer? _ As lágrimas surgiram sozinhas e caíram sobre as páginas do livro, que pegara da biblioteca do castelo sem pensar muito. Apagou a chama e se encolheu no banco da carroceria. Logo, estava soluçando.  _ Por quê? _

Ouviu Alucard se arrastar outra vez para mais perto e sentiu-o passar o braço por cima de seus ombros. Sypha não conseguia respirar e escondeu o próprio rosto com as mãos. A dor no peito talvez nunca a deixasse. Ele a apertou de leve no abraço e a puxou para mais perto. Ela acabou por apoiar a própria cabeça no ombro que a acolhia.

—Era da minha mãe, esse livro. - Alucard sussurrou, como que para ninguém, quando Sypha ficou fungando sem falar nada. - Pode ser seu agora.

—Obrigada. - Esforçou-se para sorrir, mesmo no escuro. - Não queria que tivesse me visto assim.

—Você me viu pior.

_ Acho que estamos no mesmo barco.  _ Aquele silêncio a incomodava, como um inseto rodeando-lhe os ouvidos. O toque de Trevor era diferente; era como se ficarem calados um com o outro fosse a melhor opção. Disse a ele:

—Gostaria de conversar.

—E sobre o que quer falar?

—Cuidado. Vou acender fogo. - Ela estendeu uma mão à frente e convocou a chama. - Não sei. Faça perguntas.

—Perguntas? 

—Sobre o que quiser.

Ele levou um momento para pensar, e, por fim, se decidiu:

—O que acha do livro?

—É fascinante. Quero devorá-lo, mas prefiro ir por partes.

—Que bom. - Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - E chegou a ponto de não entender algo nele?

—Algumas coisas, mas não tenho como anotar.

—Espero que tenha marcado as páginas. E o que gostaria de ler em seguida?

—Sobre química, ou história ou… - Sypha hesitou, pensando duas, três, quatro vezes antes de colocar para fora. - …Talvez, seu diário.

—Meu diário? - Ele riu, nervoso. - Bom, é o que há na bagagem. Quer lê-lo agora?

—Não, na verdade. Você pode contar o que há escrito nele.

—Mesmo que não queira ler? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. - O que quer saber?

—Tudo o que for importante.

—Mas tudo é importante. - Alucard riu. - E então?

—Conte tudo, se for o caso.

Sypha começou a sentir o sangue fluir para a face e diminuiu a chama.

—Bom, para começar, falo dos meus dias, do que acontece comigo. - Ele enumerava com a mão livre. - Do que penso, de medos, esperanças, do passado. Falo sobre meus pais, sobre mim… Sobre vocês.

—Sobre nós? -  _ Sobre mim, com certeza. _ \- O que sobre nós?

—Eu preciso continuar a fazer perguntas?

—Acho que isso conta como uma pergunta. - Sypha riu.

—Bom… Escrevo sobre quem são, como são, o que fazem. O que mais?

—Você é quem sabe. -  _ Sei parte da resposta, mas quero ouvir de você. _

—Também escrevo… - Ele hesitou. - Sobre as coisas que sinto, mesmo as que não entendo muito bem.

—Que tipo de coisas? - Sypha notou que o coração palpitava.

—Achei que eu deveria fazer as perguntas.

—Não é como se fosse uma regra. Mas espere. Do que está falando?

Ele não respondeu. Sypha prosseguiu:

—Das coisas que sente… Por nós?

—De certa forma.

O braço de Alucard que ainda a segurava ficou tenso, e ele virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao dela. Sypha sentiu o estômago gelar, e a única forma de lidar com tal coisa era falar até que passasse.

—O que quer dizer?

—É complicado. - Ele suspirou e relaxou o corpo.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, me diga o que é. _ A palpitação que lhe incomodava o peito era cada vez pior.  _ É o que eu estou pensando? Não é? Por favor. _ As palavras escaparam dela:

—É complicado para mim também.

Alucard voltou o rosto para encará-la com olhos arregalados, perguntando:

—Para você? - Ela não respondeu. - O que é complicado para você?

Ele apertou-lhe o ombro com delicadeza, repetindo a pergunta.

—Você. - Sypha sussurrou. - Você é complicado para mim.

_ Não é como se eu pudesse, mas…  _ Alucard a virou de frente, encarando-a, e a abraçou. Sypha retribuiu melhor do que da primeira vez e descobriu ali um calor inesperado, que ultrapassava o físico. Fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, sentindo um perfume nas roupas dele que não esperava encontrar.  _ E, por tão pouco, você poderia não estar nem aqui, conosco. _

—Tem certeza? - Ele a soltou para olhá-la nos olhos de novo. - É isso mesmo que está me dizendo?

—O que eu disse? - Tentou não gaguejar.

—Que sou… Complicado para você.

—É só que… - Sypha tentava pegar as palavras no ar. - Você está aqui tão perto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe.

—Estou bem aqui.

_ Mas eu não posso. _ Segurou-o mais forte no braço, deixou que o ar escapasse dos pulmões e o soltou, perdendo todas as forças.  _ Se pudesse, já teria feito. _ Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, num toque que trazia outro tipo de conforto. Alucard apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça e a afagava nas costas.  _ E agora? _ Quando deixaram um ao outro, Sypha sentiu que lhe faltavam as energias, e que tinha se esquecido dos arredores por um instante. 

—Na biblioteca. Você se lembra? - Ela riu de leve. - Hoje, olho para trás e me sinto uma tola.

—O que quer dizer? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

Sypha riu com liberdade da segunda vez. Perguntou:

—Você não percebeu?

—Perceber o quê?

—Quando eu, sabe… Quando tentei me aproximar. 

_ Quando Trevor ainda não existia dessa forma para mim, e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você. _ A lembrança era como uma dor aguda que não ia embora.  _ Quando, em meio àquele mar de livros, eu encontrava você pelos corredores, com aquela cara séria de quem carregava o mundo nos ombros. _ Fechou os olhos para evitar chorar de novo.  _ Quando você me ignorou até que a profecia se concretizasse. _

—Digamos que eu não era terreno muito fértil para esse tipo de coisa quando nos conhecemos. - Alucard balançou a cabeça.

—Eu imaginei. Pensei que não fosse nada pessoal.

—Não, não era. - Ele riu. - Talvez seja mais claro agora.

_ Agora que estamos com este problema chamado…  _ Impediu a si mesma de colocar um nome na situação.  _ Teria sido melhor se nenhum de nós dois tivéssemos ousado contar. _

—Que horas já devem ser? - Sypha perguntou.

—Tarde, creio eu. E nada de Trevor até agora.

_ Ainda bem. Se ele já fez uma cena e tanto por causa de uma mentira que nem foi para ele…  _

—Bom, creio que ele está bem e seguro na taverna. - Alucard completou, dando de ombros.

—Creio que ele está bem  _ bêbado _ , você quer dizer. - Deu uma risada sarcástica.

—Isso também. Vamos atrás dele, ou…?

—Vai ser bom darmos uma volta. -  _ Eu ficaria aqui o resto da noite, na verdade. _

—Ele, por acaso, não vai se incomodar com o tempo que passamos aqui?

—Poderíamos ter dormido, ou jogado damas, ou tentado incendiar o estábulo. Ele saberia? - Sypha se levantou e se dirigiu à saída da carruagem. - Ele confia em mim. Aquele dia em Ploiesti foi só um mau momento.

—Acompanhado de uma má escolha minha, não se esqueça.

Ela o olhou feio e estendeu a mão, desfazendo a carranca com um sorriso.

—Já falei sobre isso. Venha.


	13. Lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 13 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with twelve chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).

Trevor se sentava a sós à mesa. Tirou um momento para olhar ao redor, com a cabeça leve e a mão ocupada pela caneca de cerveja. Não esperava que a porta da taverna se abrisse para a entrada de forasteiros; no entanto, assim ela fez. Os dois recém-chegados se esquivaram por entre as mesas até que ele pudesse cumprimentá-los. 

—Onde está seu colega? - Alucard perguntou.

—Lá fora. - Indicou com o polegar para os fundos do prédio. - Fazendo o que ninguém pode fazer por ele. Ótimo que tenham vindo. Estão com dinheiro?

Alucard revirou os bolsos do paletó e contou alguns trocados, questionando:

—Não trouxe o seu?

—Não. Deixe-me ver quanto tem aí. - Estendeu a mão para pegar as moedas e deu nelas uma breve olhada. - Não vai dar. Sypha?

Ela fez o mesmo, escavando uma moeda de maior valor. Trevor suspirou aliviado e viu no periférico uma porta lateral se abrindo, para a entrada do companheiro de copo.

—Florin! - Trevor chamou. - Eis o homem.

Ele se aproximou, trocando as pernas de leve, e se sentou na cadeira oposta, com outro suspiro de alívio:

—Meio litro mais leve, graças a Deus. Vocês dois são os que ele falou?

—Provavelmente, senhor. - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Deixe o “senhor” para lá. Não estou velho, só acabado. - Florin estendeu uma mão, que Alucard apertou com cara de desconfiança. - Faço a idade de Cristo ainda este mês. Seu nome?

—Adrian, muito prazer. Ainda ficam mais tempo aqui?

—Já é hora de ir. - Trevor deixou as costas caírem, procurando um encosto no banco que não existia e logo notando o erro. - Meu amigo aqui tem que voltar e partir cedo, não é mesmo?

—Preciso. - Florin arrotou. - Eu deveria estar na cama, ou melhor, num monte de feno, sonhando com os anjos ao som do rio corrente.

—E eu me ofereci para levá-lo em segurança. - Trevor apontou para si mesmo. - Então, vamos todos. Que acham?

Alucard e Sypha olharam um para o outro e deram de ombros em concordância. Ergueram-se os dois da mesa até o balcão com os trocados adicionais, entregando-os ao taverneiro bigodudo com uma impassível carranca. 

Fora da taverna, uma brisa fria atingiu Trevor, que envolveu Sypha com um braço. Discutia com Florin sobre qual era a ave de caça mais veloz da Europa, sem chegar a uma conclusão. Nenhum dos outros dois sabia desempatar, e foram respondidos com reviradas de olhos. Passaram pelas plantações ainda com a dúvida. 

—Qual seria o mamífero, então? - Florin perguntou. - A lebre?

—É uma boa tentativa, mas já tentou correr atrás de uma doninha? - Trevor apontou para ele. - Pois eu já, quando era moleque. 

—E elas comem lebres, não comem? - Florin virou a cabeça.

—Ah, se comem. Mas não há muito o que assar numa doninha. - Trevor riu. - Dariam bons animais de estimação, se não arrancassem os dedos do dono. E caçam bem, se me permite. Livram-se de ratos como gatos, sem metade da barulheira no telhado. 

Trevor olhou em frente, espreguiçando-se, e notou um bocado de fumaça subindo ao céu com os olhos acostumados ao escuro da noite.

—Olhem ali. - Apontou. - É mais do que a de uma fogueira.

—Meu acampamento. - Florin parou de caminhar. - Meu acampamento é ali.

_ Puta merda. _Apertaram todos o passo. Quase à beira do rio, no barranco antes dele, Alucard se aproximou pelas costas e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro para chamar a atenção:

—Cheiro de sangue. - Sussurrou. - Bastante sangue.

Trevor olhou de lado e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ao terminar de subir a baixada, tiveram cautela ao chegar perto, até que parassem a metros do acampamento em chamas. Por cima de uma barraca rasgada pegando fogo, Trevor viu uma perna estirada com um talho e barrou Florin com o braço:

—Para trás.

Florin esbarrou em seu braço, congelado no lugar, e foi o bastante para sentir que tremia. _ Deus do céu. _ Pessoas se aglomeravam de outros acampamentos, acordadas àquela hora da noite, talvez por causa da luz e do calor. Trevor ergueu a voz:

—Levem-no embora. Para trás, todo mundo. Ninguém entra.

Olhou para Sypha, e ela já tinha se apressado em puxar o mercador para outro canto. Mais pessoas apareciam como formigas, e Trevor rosnou:

—Para trás!

Ninguém mais ousou dar um passo, e o murmúrio da multidão se calou. Constatou com uma olhada por cima do ombro que Sypha estava a caminho da vila com Florin e Alucard ficara. Assentindo um para o outro, pisaram dentro do acampamento. 

Por entre as barracas destruídas, havia mais de um corpo, com sangue fresco correndo pela grama, cavalos mortos e um bocado de estruturas de pano e madeira no chão. 

—Uma tocha. Alguém tem? - Trevor pediu e ninguém se pronunciou. Apontou um rapaz. - Você. Vá buscar.

O jovem sumiu correndo por entre as pessoas. Uma das barracas perdeu as forças e desabou, fazendo com que o fogo se alastrasse pela grama. Alucard alcançou uma panela vazia perto da fogueira e desceu até a beira do rio atrás de água para controlar o incêndio. Trevor o seguiu com os olhos e o viu pular de susto quando uma mão surgiu da água e uma pessoa subiu à superfície. Alucard estendeu a mão ao sujeito e o puxou para fora. O homem tossia e estava encharcado por completo.

—Muito obrigado, senhor. Muito obrigado. - Tossiu mais um pouco e tirou a camisa ensopada. Alucard cedeu-lhe o paletó. - Salvou minha vida. Se eu não tivesse pulado ao rio… 

—Acalme-se. - Alucard o guiou ao fogo, segurando seu ombro. 

O homem se agachou ao redor da fogueira, sem olhar para os lados. Tremia como vara verde. Alucard o deixou para continuar a apagar o incêndio. Trevor deu um passo para dentro de uma das barracas de teto alto, espaçosa o bastante para ter uma banqueta servindo de mesa e uma quantidade de pertences pessoais. O rapaz voltou com a tocha, entregou-a e deixou o acampamento às pressas. Olhou em volta e puxou a lona de uma das barracas. Alucard voltou, perguntando:

—O que encontrou?

—Veja só. - Estendeu a lona para exibir marcas de garras. - Significa problema.

Caminharam mais para dentro. Trevor apontou os objetos no chão, entre copos, garrafas e ferramentas:

—Foram derrubados de dentro para fora, eu acho. 

—É verdade. - Alucard mantinha o mesmo tom baixo. - Temos que tirar essas pessoas daqui.

—É para já.

Trevor saiu dos escombros, elevando a voz de novo:

—Todos vocês, escutem. Não é seguro aqui. Vão todos em direção à vila. Não se separem. Não busquem nada. Adultos nas bordas do círculo, crianças e idosos no centro. Entenderam?

Em silêncio, algumas das pessoas começaram a se mover. O homem à beira do fogo também fez menção de se erguer e Alucard foi até ele:

—Fique, por favor. - Pôs-lhe a mão no ombro. - Está seguro conosco. Como se chama?

—Constantin. - Fez que sim com a cabeça.

—Adrian. - Suspirou. - Que lugar para se ter uma conversa.

Trevor se aproximou e deu a mão ao homem, também lhe entregando a capa de pele. Saíram dos destroços caminhando em direção à vila, e Alucard perguntou com a voz suave:

—Constantin. O que havia no acampamento?

Debaixo da capa, ele parecia ainda menor e mais encolhido. Gaguejou:

—Uma fera, senhor. Maior do que nós. 

Trevor e Alucard se entreolharam. Ele continuou:

—Tinha pelo preto, garras, o fogo não a assustava. Não adiantava correr. Joguei-me ao rio e me agarrei às plantas. Não pude fazer nada. Alois tentou furá-la com um ancinho, e o demônio partiu a ele e à madeira em dois, como um graveto.

—E para onde foi a criatura? - Trevor indagou, de sobrancelha erguida.

—Correu para a floresta, eu acho, quando eu já estava no rio. Mas de onde veio, eu vi. - Olhou para trás, para as barracas chamuscadas. - De dentro da barraca, senhor. 

**~**

Alucard bateu à porta do estábulo e se identificou ao ouvir o “quem é” de Sypha. Estava destrancada; já era a terceira vez que incomodariam o dono durante a noite, não fosse o caso. Ela e Trevor se abraçaram, e Alucard sentiu o coração acalentado. _ O consolo de um perdedor, ver a felicidade alheia. _ Quis balançar a cabeça de leve, mas se conteve. 

—O que encontraram? - Perguntou Sypha.

—O companheiro aqui, e mais nada. - Trevor suspirou. - Esse é o problema.

—Constantin? Constantin, é você? - Ouviu a voz de Florin aproximando-se e aparecendo à parca luz da lua. - Mais alguém? Por favor.

Constantin negou com a cabeça e disse:

—Alois não durou. Luca também não.

—Santo Deus. - Florin tinha voz de choro. - E o resto? Procurem o resto.

—Precisamos que um dos dois venha conosco. - Alucard teve o cuidado de não assustá-los mais. - Não conhecemos o grupo.

—Eu vou. - Constantin ergueu a mão. - Fique, Florin.

Florin começou a protestar quando Constantin o interrompeu:

—Você tem família. Eu não.

_ Quantos anos você tem? _ Alucard o mediu sob a pouca iluminação. Os cabelos escuros de Constantin não tinham sequer um fio branco. _ Mais de vinte, tenho certeza. _ Sypha deu um passo para fora e se despediu de Florin:

—Vou com eles, desta vez, senhor. Fique. Deus o abençoe.

Florin não respondeu e fecharam as portas.

Saindo do estábulo, a vila estava cheia de pessoas com tochas, tanto vindas do acampamento quanto saídas de suas casas. _ Parece até dia, com tanto movimento. _ Trevor perguntou a duas ou três pessoas onde morava o prefeito, e logo apontaram-lhe um senhor calvo em trajes de dormir, do lado de fora de uma requintada residência. Chamou-o para perto do grupo depois de confirmar sua identidade e cochichou:

—Há um demônio nos arredores, senhor. Abrigue os viajantes aqui por algumas horas. Vamos caçá-lo, e pode não ser muito bonito.

—Façam-no. - O prefeito respondeu, com tremor na voz. - Vou ordenar que fechem os portões.

—Pode não ser suficiente.

—O que quer dizer?

—Como ainda não sabemos o que é, bem, talvez seja capaz de escalar os muros. - Trevor deu de ombros.

O prefeito engoliu em seco e perguntou:

—Que fazer, então?

—A cidade se importaria em passar um pouco de calor? Venha conosco, por obséquio.

O senhor o acompanhou aos portões e Trevor pediu que subisse à guarita, sob ordens de pedir aos guardas que fechassem os portões quando os quatro os cruzassem. 

—Todos da guarita, para trás. - Trevor gritou, com as mãos ao redor da boca. - Para trás, fogo vem aí. Sypha?

—Sim?

—Pode colocar fogo ao redor da vila?

Com alguns movimentos de mão, ela criou um altíssimo anel incendiário em volta dos muros da vila, e o povo que o viu começou a gritar de pânico. Trevor bradou a plenos pulmões:

—Podem se acalmar, tudo sob controle! Voltamos em breve. - Puxou Sypha para um beijo de despedida. - Até logo.

Caminhavam pela estrada, e Constantin disse:

—Sua capa, senhor.

—Fique, não estou com frio. - Trevor negou com um gesto de mão.

_ Pois eu acho que está. _ O vento gelado não dava trégua. Passadas as plantações e o bosque sem comentário ou gracejo, Alucard sentia de bem longe o cheiro sufocante de cinzas. Aproximaram-se do acampamento pisando leve, mas nada nele fez menção de despertar. Constantin apontou:

—Ali. - Indicava um corpo pela metade, o tronco e os membros inferiores separados. - Aquele é Alois.

—Quantos eram vocês? - Alucard sussurrou.

—Seis. Eu, Florin, Alois, Luca, Marius e Greta.

—Uma mulher apenas? - Perguntou Trevor.

—Esposa de Marius. - Constantin fez que sim com a cabeça. - Também vi Luca. Está mais longe da fogueira. Está morto.

Seguiu o olhar para onde ele apontou, um cadáver com um rasgo de garras na região do peito. _ Sem dúvida. _ Com o canto do olho, Alucard viu Trevor fazer cara de desgosto e dizer:

—Faltam dois.

—O casal. Ficavam ali. - Constantin apontou a barraca espaçosa, que estava, supostamente, rasgada de dentro para fora.

Adentraram os restos dela. Trevor perguntou:

—Onde é que está o… - Olhou para baixo, com o pé preso em um braço largado ao chão. - Achei. 

No novo corpo encontrado, faltava uma perna, arrancada de forma grosseira.

—É Marius. - Constantin disse. - A outra perna é de pau.

_ Agora, não há perna alguma. _Alucard não quis rir da própria piada. Trevor agachou-se ao lado do cadáver, pegando um objeto:

—Isto aqui… - Estendeu-o para que vissem. - Fazem ideia do que é?

Encontrara um pingente de tom vermelho muito vivo e cristalino à pouca luz da Lua. A correia de couro estava arrebentada, mas a pedra permanecia intacta. Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha. _ Que diabos? _

—Era de Greta. - Constantin respondeu. - Comprou em Targoviste há algumas semanas.

—É precioso? - Questionou Trevor.

—Ela achava que sim, senhor. Mas dava dores de cabeça e pesadelos a ela.

Alucard encarou Trevor, que retribuiu o olhar e perguntou:

—E ela não o tirava?

—Jogava fora, mas reaparecia. - Constantin deu de ombros. - Então desistiu.

—Quem vendeu isso a ela? - Alucard tentou.

—Não vi, senhor.

_ Nem sinal de… Greta, é esse o nome dela? _ Alucard sentiu a espinha gelar. _ Mas todo o indício de problemas. _A correnteza soava forte ao fundo, avolumada pelas chuvas.

—E para onde a criatura correu, mesmo? - Trevor ergueu um dedo.

—Para lá, senhor. - Constantin apontou o bosque. 

Todos se entreolharam e seguiram na direção indicada.

Os próprios passos na folhagem eram a única coisa que ouviam, apesar da atenção. _ O que quer que esteja em meio a essa mata, está longe ou ainda não nos notou. _ Trevor ia à frente com a tocha, seguido por Constantin, e Alucard na retaguarda. 

—Difícil rastrear a essa hora da noite. - Trevor coçou a cabeça.

—Imagino, senhor. - Constantin gaguejou.

—Façam silêncio, por favor. - Pediu Alucard. - Ou vamos espantar a coisa.

—Ou atrair, o que tornaria nossa vida mais fácil. - Trevor deu de ombros sem olhar para trás. - Este bosque parece sem fim, e nem é dos maiores. Se eu fosse uma coisa do tamanho do que fez aquele estrago, como me esconderia aqui?

—Sinceramente? - Alucard suspirou. - Prefiro emboscar a ser emboscado.

—Disse o mestre da estratégia.

—Não é hora para gracejos. Pessoas morreram, Trevor.

—Morreram, portanto não vão se incomodar.

Alucard revirou os olhos. _ Se Sypha estivesse aqui… Bom, eu também seria menos cínico. _ Ficou calado para servir de exemplo e os outros dois o copiaram.

—Espere. - Trevor apontou e se aproximou do que indicava com a tocha. Aquilo ali é…? 

Alucard estendeu a mão para pegar o objeto enroscado em uma raiz, concluindo:

—…Um sapato. 

—Falta uma perna no cavalheiro lá atrás, então, deve ser por aqui. - Trevor estendeu a tocha. - Opa, uma marca de… Pata?

Agachou-se ao lado da pegada, e os outros dois o rodearam da mesma forma. _ Lembra uma pata de lobo. _ Alucard a tocou com os dedos antes de ficar de pé. _ Talvez, eu mesmo deixe algumas hoje. _ Trevor continuou na pista de uma trilha de folhas amassadas e galhos partidos, levando-os a uma grande pedra arredondada coberta de musgo. Ao que deram a volta nela, depararam-se com um fêmur com poucos restos de carne. A cor deixou as faces de Constantin, e ele teve que ser segurado pelos ombros por ambos. Apesar do apoio, o homem vomitou o que quer que tivesse jantado. _ Pobre rapaz. _ Sem que tivesse tempo para avisar qualquer um deles, Alucard ouviu um farfalhar de árvores e a criatura saltou sobre ele.

Trevor empurrara para trás o elemento mais frágil do trio, mas a mão ocupada pela tocha não permitiu que puxasse o chicote. Alucard recepcionou o ser lupino com a espada apontada, que atravessou o peito do animal. Em duas patas, era maior do que qualquer ser humano, de pelo todo negro exceto por um cristal vermelho na garganta. 

O animal balançou as enormes patas e Alucard o chutou para longe. _ Não tão longe quanto eu gostaria, mas… _ A criatura colidiu com uma árvore, e o pouco que Alucard podia ver da noite revelou que qualquer corte feito pela espada logo estava fechado. _ Merda. _ Trevor entregou a tocha a Constantin, pedindo que cuidasse bem e empunhou a Estrela da Manhã. 

A criatura avançou outra vez, pegando impulso, vinda de vários metros à distância; Trevor tentou vários golpes do chicote, recuando com saltos para trás, até um deles acertar-lhe o focinho e gerar um ganido sinistro de dor. _ É a minha hora. _ Alucard lançou a espada ao ar, levitando, e tornou-se lobo num bote contra o outro. Ouviu Trevor protestar que não tinha avisado. _ Tarde demais. _

Seguiu-se uma série de patadas, mordidas e cavernosos sons da criatura. Cercavam-se e atacavam-se quando se desatracaram. A forma de Alucard era alguns palmos menor do que o outro lobo, e descobriu ser vários quilos mais leve quando uma patada com as costas da mão da criatura o atirou a um tronco. _ Revanche, é? _ Sentiu o ar sair dos pulmões e caiu ao chão, voltando à forma habitual. Ficou de pé, trouxe a espada de volta à mão e limpou o sangue da boca. Antes que tivesse chance de reagir, a criatura saltou sobre Constantin, encolhido contra a pedra. 

Trevor laçou o demônio pelo pescoço com o chicote para impedir e o disforme lobo em duas patas caiu sobre a folhagem. Trevor se aproximou o mais rápido que pôde e cravou a espada curta no cristal vermelho. A criatura agitava os braços e pernas e rugia até que amolecesse, sem forças, restando um corpo sem vida. Alucard deu passos cambaleantes em direção a eles e terminou de cortar-lhe a cabeça com mais de um golpe, espalhando um grosso sangue escuro pelo chão. 

Ofegante, Trevor tirou do bolso o colar com o pingente vermelho e o apoiou na pedra. Alucard arregalou os olhos. _ É da mesma cor. _Com o cabo da espada, Trevor fez menção de destruir o colar.

—Espere. - Alucard impediu-o. - Vamos levá-lo. Posso me comprometer a carregar.

Trevor congelou no lugar e o mediu com os olhos, perguntando:

—Tem certeza? Acho melhor acabar com isso.

—Não, mas dê-me aqui. - Estendeu a mão.

Pegou o colar e colocou-o no cós da calça. _ Ponho no bolso quando recuperar o paletó. _ Constantin, que o vestia, aproximou-se, trêmulo da cabeça aos pés. 

—Senhor. - Segurava a tocha como se a vida dependesse dela. - O monstro… Era Greta?

—Provavelmente. - Trevor suspirou e chamou-lhe à realidade com um tapinha nas costas, a mão ocupada carregando a cabeça da criatura. - Venha. Vamos embora.

_ Mais uma vez, pobre homem. _Seguiram caminho de volta em silêncio.

**~**

Sypha subiu o nível do círculo de fogo quando ouviu movimento vindo do bosque. Só se acalmou quando viu o ponto de luz, a tocha na mão de Constantin. Quando Trevor apareceu ao lado dele, deu um passo à frente para abraçá-lo, depois um passo para trás. _ Não, muito obrigada. _Ele ergueu uma horrível cabeça lupina que ainda pingava sangue como quem mostrava um prêmio de caça, mas sem um centésimo da alegria. 

—Quer que eu ponha fogo nisso também? - Ela apontou a cabeça.

—Não, ainda não. - Trevor gesticulou para que ela os seguisse até a guarita. De lá, gritava para o alto. - Senhor prefeito, está aí? Senhor prefeito?

O amedrontado homem pôs a cabeça para fora da janela de observação.

—Está morta a ameaça. - Continuou Trevor. - Vamos apagar as chamas. Que bom que não foram necessárias, não acha?

O prefeito respondeu em concordância com outro grito e sumiu para dentro da guarita outra vez. Trevor sussurrou para ela:

—A questão é, apagar _ como _?

Sypha apontou o rio no fim da estrada:

—Há um bocado de água ali. Já volto.

Ajeitou-se para viajar com o vento quando Alucard perguntou:

—Posso levá-la, Trevor?

—Não é para mim que você pergunta. - Trevor deu de ombros.

Todos se entreolharam e Alucard se aproximou dela:

—Posso? Vai demorar menos da metade do tempo. 

—Bom, que seja. - Sypha riu.

Ele a pegou no colo como fizera com Trevor na taverna para levá-lo escada acima. _ Talvez eu pese vários quilos a menos. _ Agarrou-se ao pescoço de Alucard, temendo que o próprio rosto estivesse em todos os tons de vermelho. 

Ele começou a saltar pela estrada, levando ambos a uma velocidade que ela não alcançaria. Antes que percebesse, os quinze minutos andando se tornaram segundos. Ao ser posta no chão, Sypha precisou se segurar por um momento contra a tontura.

—Tudo bem? - Perguntou ele.

—Quase. - Segurava o braço de Alucard.

Deu um passo em direção ao rio e quase foi ao chão; ele a manteve de pé envolvendo-a pelos ombros. No susto, Sypha virou a cabeça para o lado de Alucard, e olharam-se por alguns segundos. 

—Não precisava. Eu não ia demorar. - Sypha colocou-se de pé. _ Passou a tontura. _

—Perdão, não achei que fosse um oferecimento impróprio.

—Não é. É só que… - As palavras escapavam a ela. _ Ah, desisto. _ \- Obrigada.

Estendeu ambas as mãos para manipular a água do rio, criando uma enorme onda, que passou por cima de suas cabeças e correu em direção à vila. Ao longe, viram desaparecer o círculo de fogo e ouviram os longínquos gritos de susto, em contraste com o silêncio da noite. Ambos riram do absurdo, e o silêncio retornou. Sypha olhou para os acampamentos vazios, vendo o braço estendido de um cadáver no mais próximo. Desviou o olhar. _ Não estou com estômago para isso. _

—Lamento por eles. - Falou como que sozinha, observando o rio.

—Eram seis. - Alucard olhava na mesma direção. - Três corpos para enterrar, dois vivos para contar a história.

—E o sexto?

—O lobo.

Sypha sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

—Como isso veio a acontecer? - Ela perguntou.

—Com os conhecimentos que tenho, um mestre da forja dos exércitos de meu pai seria perfeitamente capaz de uma coisa dessas, com um cadáver ou com matéria viva. - Ele passou a encará-la, virando a cabeça. - Mas a vítima transformada estava em convívio normal com os outros… Apenas portando um tipo incomum de pedra.

Ele puxou um cordão do cós da calça, e, antes que Sypha tivesse a chance de se corar outra vez, Alucard abriu a mão para mostrar um colar com um pingente vermelho, de tom tão vibrante que quase parecia ter brilho natural.

—Uma pedra amaldiçoada. - Ele fechou a mão e o semblante. - De um tipo que eu creio já ter visto antes.


	14. Snagov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 14 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with thirteen chapters so far, here.
> 
> Oi, pessoal, tudo bem? Como estão de quarentena? Este é um dos arcos que eu mais gostei de escrever até o momento, porque monges são o máximo. Espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu.

A manhã tinha sido de desmontar restos de barracas, avaliar o que ainda estava inteiro e, sem falta, recolher corpos, cobertos por uma mortalha clara dentro de uma carroceria, que foi enganchada ao vagão da carruagem. Um funcionário da prefeitura também batera à porta do estábulo para entregar uma conveniente bolsa de moedas; o som sobressaltou Florin, que acordou gritando de um cochilo no feno. Trevor notou as olheiras fundas nele e em Constantin, que não devolvera o paletó de Alucard nem a capa de pele até o último segundo.  _ Bom, não que eu tenha dormido o sono dos anjos para julgá-los. _

—O prefeito também deu ordens expressas, senhor. - O funcionário gaguejou. - Ele pede que queimem a cabeça do demônio e a joguem no rio. Não enterrem. Sabe, para não trazer mau agouro.

_ Essa coisa horrorosa não merece mesmo um enterro.  _ Sypha estava acordada o suficiente para ouvir, e deu cabo da tarefa com uma eficiência sem igual.

Já chegava-se ao meio da tarde quando a ponte, enfim, estava livre para se ir e vir. Uma procissão de acampamentos se foi antes que a carruagem de quatro cavalos passasse por ela. Os dois homens, desafortunados convidados no vagão, tinham seu destino na minúscula vila seguinte, cercada de fazendas de feno e logo depois de outro rio, mais estreito e com a ponte inteira. Despediram-se com não mais do que um agradecimento e um aceno de cabeça, e Trevor tocou a carruagem dali olhando para trás. Ao chamado de um senhor com um ancinho, viu o povo se aproximando dos dois que ficavam.  _ Vão fazer perguntas… E não é como se eu quisesse responder. _ Trevor conduziu até o início da noite, quando pararam para acampar no mesmo silêncio fúnebre. Atirou uma pedra à fogueira, apenas por tédio completo, e se recostou logo para dormir com Sypha a tiracolo. 

O dia seguinte teve um doce amanhecer mais ensolarado, com o amargo ainda residindo no fundo da garganta. Sypha se sentava ao banco do cocheiro com o mapa. Trevor avistou algo no horizonte e fez questão de comentar:

—Mais um rio? - Perguntou a Sypha. - É dos grandes, dessa vez.

—É o Lago Snagov. Crê-se que é o maior da Valáquia.

—Não é para menos. - Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

A ponte também era suntuosa e larga, e tinha pequenas guaritas, duas em cada ponta.  _ Deve ser coisa dos tempos de guerra. _ Também sobre ela, havia um homem que mais se parecia com um trapo no chão; chamou e levantou um braço quando passaram por ele.

—Bom-dia, senhores. - Ele tirou o capuz escuro. - Transporte a este irmão?

Trevor o olhou da cabeça aos pés.  _ E que pé prejudicado. _ Colocava-se para fora do sapato furado, estava vermelho e com sinais de que infeccionaria. O pobre monge vestia um hábito surrado e desbotado debaixo da capa e carregava um cajado. Não era velho, mas o cabelo branco começava a despontar por entre os cachos escuros. 

—Estou aqui já faz mais de um dia, e meu pé já não aguenta caminhar. - O homem se apoiou no beiral da ponte com uma mão e com o cajado na outra. - Por obséquio?

—Venha conosco. - Trevor indicou com a cabeça que subisse. - Aonde está indo?

—Estou de volta a Snagov. É para lá que vão?

—Não, na verdade. Mas não faz mal. - Deu de ombros.

No vagão, Alucard o ajudou a subir e o acomodou a um banco. 

—Muito grato, muito grato. - O monge suspirou de alívio. - Chamo-me Pavel. Guio vocês até lá, se lhes convém.

Pavel agradeceu a Deus e a eles mais vezes do que eram capazes de contar. Fora as bênçãos, desandou a falar sobre sua recente peregrinação pela Valáquia, da qual estaria de volta sem demora se não fosse o acidente com o pé.

—Caminhei tudo isso pela minha sobrinha, senhores. O pai dela é meu irmão, e ele a ama mais do que tudo neste mundo. Está saudável a menina e paga a promessa. - Pavel olhou para fora da carruagem. Ele e Alucard tinham se aproximado do banco do cocheiro para que todos pudessem conversar. - Esta estrada fica mesmo terrível quando chove. Cruzes.

—O país inteiro está sob essa garoa interminável, acho. - Alucard comentou.

Trevor olhou para o céu, que lhe retribuiu com uma gota no olho.  _ Lá se vai meu dia de sol. _

**~**

Ao meio-dia, estacionaram a carruagem debaixo da maior árvore que Trevor foi capaz de encontrar e pararam para descansar os cavalos à beira do lago. Alucard não tinha apetite e se contentou apenas com um punhado de frutas secas. Na outra ponta do vagão, sentavam-se os outros três, comendo e entretidos com as singularidades das viagens de Pavel. Com o diário em mãos, relutou em começar a escrever, mas, depois da primeira palavra, as outras queriam fluir.

_ “Como prometi, estou aqui, não só mais esclarecido como também mais confuso. Sei que é uma antítese o que vivo. No entanto, poucas dessas coisas fazem sentido. _

_ Ao mesmo tempo, dói-me escrever e estou radiante. Sypha e eu estamos passando pela mesma coisa. Cada momento que passo a sós com ela me faz queimar de vontade de seu abraço. Como se desviar de uma coisa dessas quando somos criaturas de natureza tão semelhante? Com ela, posso falar do que estiver em mente e por horas a fio; qualquer assunto nunca se esgota. E, mesmo que o silêncio seja, por vezes, desconfortável, sei bem o que faria com ele se tivesse o direito, o que é improvável, para não dizer impossível. Tais coisas são complicadas com mais frequência do que são simples, e ainda não existem instruções claras para se lidar com o curioso ser humano. _

_ Ela ama Trevor. Sei que ama. Tudo o que fazem entrega isso. A forma como olham um para o outro, como buscam momentos a sós, como se preocupam um com o outro e, em especial, como ela o tirou de um ciclo de derrota e álcool do qual ele nunca sairia sozinho. Também, ele não permitiria que qualquer pessoa tivesse esse papel: foi questão de confiança, uma ligação forjada entre eles pelo mesmo fogo cruzado que me levou a conhecê-los. Para ser sincero, não sei de muito do que houve entre os dois; eu não estava lá. Disse a eles um adeus prematuro e vivi, desde então, um sono instável, rodeado pela minha própria ciranda de ruínas. Em dias como hoje, essas ruínas me parecem distantes demais, e, por isso, são dias de estranho bom humor.  _

_ Agora, falando sobre Trevor… Bom, ele não é meu foco, nem meu maior problema nos últimos tempos. Mas algo me diz que existem coisas que ele gostaria de tratar comigo. Posso apenas conjecturar o motivo: pode ser que ele tenha percebido nossa movimentação suspeita, motivo pelo qual se incomodou com a minha mentira em Ploiesti. Na melhor das hipóteses, quer apenas conversar. Não é como se eu e ele pertencêssemos a universos tão distintos assim, ou como se fôssemos incapazes de nos compreendermos. Admito que, vez ou outra, dialogar de fato pode ser difícil, mas existe certa forma de compreensão que independe de palavras. Ele me pediu de forma indireta que ajudasse a cuidar de Sypha, já que, em breve, visitaremos o túmulo de seus pais. Para que confie também a mim a única coisa que ele tem, acho que não somos apenas mais farpas um para o outro. _

_ Mesmo que, e a possibilidade é maior do que a contrária, eu acabe de mãos vazias, não saio dessa situação ferido de morte. Sim, mesmo que eu continue na estrada com os dois; ainda verei algo raro e belíssimo acontecer diante dos meus olhos, e não é todo dia que se tem essa sorte. Agora, me pergunto, e se eu for mais afortunado do que mero espectador? Duvido. Mas o tempo dirá, e não negaria a chance… Dependendo do preço que ela tiver.  _

_ Obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui, e reaparecerei quando tiver a oportunidade.” _

Voltaram à estrada sem demora, apesar da garoa. A maior parte do trajeto passava pela margem do lago, cercada de mata fechada e duas ou três aldeias. Apesar do pé em péssimas condições, Pavel mantinha um humor resplandecente. O monge olhava ao redor:

—Muito em breve, estaremos lá. São uma bênção, vocês. Deus os pôs em meu caminho, só pode ser Deus. 

—Não fui muito chamado de “bênção” durante a vida, senhor. - Trevor riu.

—Pois foi uma criança endiabrada? 

—Fui o filho mais novo de três, em uma casa grande e cheia de parentes. - Trevor voltou a olhar para a estrada. - Não deve ser difícil imaginar.

—É a natureza das crianças, tão novas e ainda cheias de vida. 

_ Eu, um Belmont, uma Oradora e um monge. O quão irônico, e o quão provável é este grupo? _ Riu sozinho. Sypha ocupou-se de falar com Pavel sobre textos históricos de todo tipo. Por mais que ela o fizesse por cortesia, era bom diálogo de se ouvir. Alucard recostou a cabeça na carruagem, ainda com o diário no colo, sem coragem de mexer mais na bagagem com todo aquele solavanco.

Já era quase fim de tarde quando Snagov começou a aparecer, com residências de madeira e pedra. Pavel apontou uma viela:

—Em casa, enfim. Siga por ali, por favor, senhor cocheiro. Quero ver meu irmão antes de voltar ao monastério.

—Falando no monastério, fica numa ilha, correto? - Perguntou Sypha.

—Precisamente, moça. E o lago até lá é largo demais para se construir uma ponte. Vai-se de barco. - O monge tocou o ombro de Trevor. - Aqui, pare aqui. 

Desceram a uma residência cuja fachada tinha trabalhos em couro de todo tipo à venda. Alucard ajudou que Pavel descesse e também bateu à porta, sem vendedor à vista. Pavel não hesitou em abrir e chamar:

—Matieu? Matieu, está aí?

Uma menina de talvez dez anos apareceu, com os mesmos cabelos escuros e ondulados. Abriu um sorriso e cumprimentou o monge como “tio Pavel”, pulando para seu abraço. Pavel a ergueu ao ar com quanto equilíbrio poderia ter com aquele pé, ao que ela riu. Depois de pô-la no chão, perguntou:

—Onde está o pai?

—Lá dentro, tio.

—Mande chamar, Irina, por favor. Temos visita, boa visita.

A garota sumiu para dentro da casa e logo apareceu um homem atarefado, mais novo do que Pavel e com um avental. Tinha nas mãos uma tira de couro de quatro fios meio trançada. Abraçou o irmão por longo tempo, trocando amenidades e ouvindo todo tipo de história um do outro.

—Não vamos deixar as visitas em pé. - Pavel gesticulou para que se encaminhassem à mesa. - E, também, não sem apresentações.

O monge começou a falar de um por um enquanto a esposa de Matieu buscou-lhes água e pão. Alucard aceitou mais por educação do que por fome. A mulher se ofereceu para chamar a velha médica, que morava perto. Pavel fez que não:

—Deixe. Logo estarei em casa e tratarão de mim. Mas vamos precisar do barqueiro, com certeza, que deve estar lá pela beira do lago. - Deu o último gole na água e chamou o irmão. - Acredita? A moça aqui sabe ler uma miríade de idiomas. E nem é freira!

Sypha corou e gaguejou:

—É só que meu pai era bastante letrado, senhor. Como ele não teve filhos homens…

—Entendo, entendo. - Matieu balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

Já era quase noite quando Pavel e o irmão terminaram de atualizar um ao outro da parentela e das viagens, assim como tiveram fim as bajulações do monge para com a sobrinha, que não parava de enchê-lo de perguntas. Alucard ajudou outra vez que Pavel ficasse de pé.

—O barco, agora. E eu os convido a conhecer meu lar. - Pavel fez uma mesura, já do lado de fora. - Muito grato pela recepção, Matieu. Hospedem-se conosco, os três, se lhes convier. Mesmo que pequeno o monastério, há espaço a todos. Menos aos cavalos, talvez. 

—Vamos ter que deixá-los no estábulo, no caso. - Trevor coçou a cabeça. - Ajuda se eu descobrir onde é. 

—Posso mostrar. - Pavel se acomodou no banco do cocheiro. - Vire ali, à esquerda.

Alucard não participou da negociação, nem deu atenção ao estábulo.  _ É como todos os outros. Não há muito a se ver nele além de cavalos.  _ Olhou para Sypha a intervalos, entretida com o livro, que tinha uma série de páginas com pequenas dobras no canto.  _ Vamos ter muito o que conversar, dada a chance.  _ Seguiram dali para o lago, ao que Alucard preferiu carregar Pavel no colo, muito para divertimento do monge.

A margem tinha um pequeno atracadouro com um silencioso barqueiro, também vestindo o hábito escuro. Ele aguardava de costas com uma vara de pescar atirada à água, quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Virou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos de surpresa, ficando de pé e deixando a vara no chão.

—Irmão Pavel? - Caminhou até ele. - Não creio.

Abraçaram-se com a mesma intimidade e alegria do que com a família de Pavel. Depois de dois dedos de prosa, o barqueiro os informou:

—Só cabem dois passageiros por vez. Aguardem na margem, e logo venho buscá-los. 

_ Bom, deixe que o casal vá junto.  _ Sentou-se no barco apoiando Pavel enquanto o condutor se posicionava com os remos. O lago tinha um bocado de plantas flutuantes em flor, que se espaçavam enquanto passavam. Ganharam distância, e Alucard observava os dois pontos que se tornaram Trevor e Sypha falando de algo que ele desconhecia.  _ Estão tão perto quanto eu estava anteontem.  _ A vista do monastério saía de um também ponto disforme para um prédio de arquitetura antiga, feito de pedra e cercado de um pouco de verde. Sorriu para ninguém, e aproveitou o momento para fechar os olhos. Ouviu um sussurro ininteligível e os abriu de novo, não ouvindo mais. Os monges estavam em silêncio.  _ O que será? _ Voltou à própria meditação, e, logo, eles começaram a conversar. A primeira frase à qual prestou atenção foi do barqueiro:

—…Assombrado há algumas semanas, Irmão Pavel. Trocam os castiçais de lugar. Apagam-se as velas sem vento. Até quebraram-se algumas porcelanas. Derrubaram o altar! Não sei como, em nosso sagrado lar, uma coisa dessas. Nunca aconteceu antes, apesar dos pesares.

_ Apesar do quê? _ Pavel respondeu:

—Por Deus. Não é ninguém que o faz?

—Não, irmão. Todos os da vigília da madrugada também testemunharam. Os que passam no cemitério também, vão ao chão como frutas podres sem tropeçar em nada. 

_ Quem diria que um caso para nós brotaria de um desvio de caminho.  _ Sorriu outra vez. O barco chegou à ilhota e o barqueiro parou para que descessem. Auxiliou Pavel mais uma vez, e ficou apoiando-o, olhando para o horizonte até que a embarcação voltasse com os outros dois. Foi, depois, devidamente atracada na ilha, e o monge que os transportara recolheu do novo atracadouro uma rede repleta de peixes. Pavel falava com todos por onde passava, recebido com mais efusividade do que Alucard esperava de um monastério. Era, no entanto, o mais alegre dentre os companheiros. Adentraram o prédio, que era menor de perto do que parecia de longe, cercados por mais pessoas e mais conversa. Logo na entrada, Pavel decidiu, em uma conversa com outros três monges:

—Agora, meu pé. Eu levaria os visitantes para conhecer o lugar, mas vou deixá-los com Irmão Laurentiu aqui. Alguém, por favor, leve-me ao quarto.

Alucard deixou que um noviço o guiasse e, enfim, viu-se livre da tarefa de muleta. O tal Laurentiu deu um passo à frente do trio de monges; tinha faces rosadas de rapaz e usava grossos óculos.

—Como posso ajudá-los, senhores? - Gaguejou. - Posso recolher suas bagagens e levá-las ao quarto? Pensei em irmos às cozinhas logo depois. A estrada dá fome, dizem.

—Parece excelente. - Trevor concordou. - Objeções?

Ninguém se opôs, e seguiram ao destino depois que o jovem estava de volta. As espaçosas cozinhas tinham também grandes panelas, colheres e todo tipo de utensílio. Laurentiu corria de um lado para outro a fim de servir-lhes mais pão, dessa vez, acompanhado de cerveja. 

—A hora da refeição já passou, e aqui, não se desperdiça. - Laurentiu também se sentou, com um pão preto de centeio, que partiu em vários pedaços com uma faca. - O que falta, a cidade nos doa. Mas pão e cerveja não nos faltam. São a nós como pão e vinho são Cristo.

—Se me permite mais uma caneca. - Trevor secara a dele, rápido como um raio. - É maravilhosa. Parabéns a quem a faz. O que há nisso aqui?

—Cascas de laranja, senhor. Uma iguaria que chegou a nós de terra distante. Da fruta, faz-se um doce que é sem igual. Pergunto ao padre se posso dar-lhes um pouco para provar.

Antes que pudessem recusar, Laurentiu já tinha ido atrás da permissão. Alucard deu o primeiro gole no próprio copo e descobriu uma bebida consistente como uma refeição.  _ Acho que não vou ter fome para jantar. _ O noviço voltou com o vasilhame, tendo dificuldade em abri-lo, mas conseguindo no fim. Deu uma colherada a cada visitante sobre uma fatia de pão. O sabor do tal doce era mesmo muito particular, e o pão, com ele, ganhava outra vida.

—Fizemos com mel, porque açúcar não nos chegou. - Laurentiu comentou. - É mesmo uma raridade.

—Mudando de assunto, vocês têm uma biblioteca, certamente. - Sypha falou de boca cheia.

Laurentiu olhou para os lados antes de responder:

—Não é permitido que estranhos entrem, senhora. Mas vejo se os levo até lá. Digam que se perderam, se forem vistos.

O rapaz aguardou que comessem e bebessem antes de ficar de pé e guiá-los ao resto da visita. Passaram pelo pequeno cemitério, com suas lápides simples, sem estátuas, uma horta também pequena, um conjunto de videiras, que produziam suculentas uvas de mesa e, por último, a capela. Não tinha luxos como ouro por toda parte, nem muitos bancos, mas mesmo a beleza singela do lugar estava em falta de alguma decoração. Alucard olhou ao redor e viu um castiçal partido, faltando alguns apoios para vela. Perguntou:

—O que houve com esta peça?

—Ah, bom… - Laurentiu gaguejou. - Não sei. Creio que alguém tropeçou perto dela, senhor.

Alucard olhou para Sypha, que olhou para Trevor.  _ É claro que não é verdade. _

—Irmão, pode me mostrar onde é a biblioteca, por gentileza? - Sypha pediu.

—Certo, senhora. Os outros dois não vêm?

—Sou a única que sabe ler, então, para eles, não vai passar de uma sala cheia de papel. - Ela riu.

—Sim, sim. - Laurentiu confirmou com a cabeça. - Senhores, se precisarem nos encontrar, peçam para que os indiquem a torre que não é a do sino. Não nos estenderemos muito.

Esperaram que se distanciassem pelo corredor.  _ O eco é um excelente espião _ _ . _ _ . _ Tocou no ombro de Trevor para chamá-lo:

—Não sei se vocês dois ouviram o mesmo que eu no barco. - Sussurrou. - Esta capela é assombrada.

—Hã, não, não ouvimos. - Trevor começou a caminhar por entre os bancos. - Mas vamos dar uma olhada no lugar.

Observaram a capela e o altar em especial, que tinha poucos objetos.  _ A maior parte já deve estar longe das mãos da assombração. _ A grande cruz tinha uma lasca faltando na parte de baixo. Trevor a apontou:

—Aqui. O pedaço já deve ter ido para o lixo. 

—E é a única falha. - Alucard virou o rosto para ele. - Foi um puxão no sentido das fibras da madeira, está vendo?

—Estou. 

Ficaram de pé e seguiram para a Bíblia aberta.

—Está de ponta-cabeça. - Trevor virou uma página.

—E aquela taça ali tem palha dentro. - Alucard ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—E este cheiro?

Alucard farejou e detectou que vinha de uma aromática pira acesa, com carvão em brasa dentro.

—Parece tudo certo com ela. - Estreitou os olhos para as brasas. - Mas o que acha que pode ser tudo isso?

—Não parece arte de um demônio. Faria muito mais estrago. Talvez um fantasma, mas quem assombraria um monastério?

—Depende. - Alucard levou a mão ao queixo. - Quem é o morto?

**~**

Sypha subia a escadaria em espiral da torre, com Irmão Laurentiu à frente. O rapaz levava um pesado e enferrujado molho de chaves, que tilintava a cada passo.  _ Já está quase anoitecendo, de fato, mas creio que é escuro aqui até no dia mais claro. _ O jovem monge perguntou:

—A senhora é freira?

—Não, Irmão. - Sypha quis rir.

—Então, como aprendeu a ler?

Contou a ele de cor a história dita à família de Pavel em Snagov.  _ Não é como se aqui fosse o melhor lugar para mim. _

—Mas, digo, seu pai não a casou? - Ele gaguejou. - Seu marido saberia ler.

—Meu marido me deixou, Irmão, porque não posso ter filhos. - Adquiriu o tom mais triste do qual foi capaz. - Meu velho pai imaginava que isso me aconteceria, visto minha saúde quando menina… 

—Ah, mil perdões, senhora. Não deveria ter insistido no assunto. Desculpe a indelicadeza. - Laurentiu gaguejou sem precedentes.

—Não há problema. Tento ser feliz de outras formas, e a leitura é uma delas. - Deu de ombros.

—Que, um dia, Deus a abençoe com uma linda família, de quantos filhos desejar.

—Muito grata, Irmão.

Chegaram à porta da biblioteca, e Laurentiu a destrancou. Era uma sala pequena e abarrotada de prateleiras, cujos corredores eram largos apenas o bastante para uma pessoa.  _ Agora, sim, estamos falando a minha língua. _

—Sobre o que gostaria de ler, senhora?

—Estive lendo botânica nos últimos tempos, mas pensei em história desta vez.

—Boa escolha. O monastério tem setenta anos de registros, caso se interesse. - Ele apontou para dentro com a mão aberta.

—Vou acatar o livro que sugerir, obrigada.

Já anoitecia, e Laurentiu arranjou-lhe uma vela, junto a um grosso livro marrom. Sypha pensou em recusar a vela, mas aceitou.  _ Não é como se ele pudesse saber. _ Abriu o imenso volume, sentada a uma mesa de estudo, e as primeiras horas da noite se passaram com aprendizado. Na verdade, as cidades que circundavam o lago é que surgiram ao redor do monastério de Snagov, e não o contrário; décadas antes, pouco antes que Sypha nascesse, fora ali travado um desfecho de guerra, e o grande general Dragoi da Valáquia foi morto e enterrado pelo exército inimigo…  _ Na cripta do monastério? _

—Irmão Laurentiu. - Chamou-o, perdido entre as estantes, e ele se aproximou de prontidão. - Fale-me mais sobre este general.

—Aprecia histórias de guerra, senhora?

—Aprecio boas personagens, antes de mais nada.

—Pois bem. - Ele pigarreou. - O general Dragoi era cruel e sanguinário, sem dúvida. Era obstinado, e um combatente sem igual. No entanto, conta-se que, aqui mesmo na floresta que cerca o lago, cometeu o erro da prepotência e foi pego numa armadilha inimiga. Sua cabeça foi espetada numa estaca, tal qual ele fazia com os soldados inimigos mortos, e foi exibida a toda Istambul.

—E o que sobrou dele?

—Repousa sob nossos pés, como diz o livro.

—Hmm. - Sypha lembrou o castiçal partido na capela. - E que tipo de morto ele é?

Laurentiu fez sinal de silêncio, sussurrando:

—Devemos falar baixo, senhora. - Olhou para os lados. - As paredes têm ouvidos.

O jovem monge convidou-a a sair da biblioteca, e pediu que o seguisse. Passaram por um caminho que não tinham feito antes, atravessando um salão central em direção à torre do sino. Laurentiu estava em perfeito silêncio, e pegou uma tocha da parede ao que destrancaram outra porta, maior e mais barulhenta, deixando-a aberta. Num canto discreto, havia um alçapão, que ele abriu e desceu primeiro.  _ Devo mesmo? _ Seguiu-o. Assim que estavam fechados no subsolo, Laurentiu sussurrou:

—Dizem que é o general, senhora, que tem assombrado a capela. Os mais velhos dizem já tê-lo visto rondar o prédio mais de uma vez. Quando o olham, se ele olhar de volta, tira a cabeça para mostrar que está morto.

—Um fantasma, então.

—Um demônio, é o que ele era em vida. Mas sim, um fantasma. Venha ver a cripta.

Caminharam por aquele corredor apertado. Laurentiu tinha que abaixar mais a cabeça do que Sypha, até chegarem a um espaço mais amplo, com uma série de urnas em espaços nas paredes, com as caveiras em frente. O monge apontou:

—Ali. Essa última é a do general.

As outras urnas eram simples, de madeiras com poucos adornos e desenhos; a dele carregava uma ostensiva coroa no topo da caveira, repousando no topo do vaso.  _ Será mesmo que recuperaram de Istambul a cabeça do homem? _ Sypha ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou as órbitas sem olhos do esqueleto, sentindo um breve calafrio.

—Devo contar-lhe um segredo, senhora?

—Conte. -  _ Sim, pelo amor de Deus. _ \- Garanto que o levarei ao túmulo.

—Dizem as más línguas que Irmão Pavel é filho bastardo do general.

Assim que Laurentiu terminou de falar, o teto acima deles estremeceu seis vezes, as badaladas marcando seis horas da tarde. Esperaram um pouco até que os passos atravessassem o alçapão e saíram com a maior prudência possível.

—Estou atrasado para lavar as mãos, e vou chegar mais atrasado ainda no jantar. - Laurentiu gaguejou.

_ Como é bom voltar ao ar fresco. _

—Eu é que peço desculpas por atrasá-lo, Irmão.

—Não se preocupe, já levo sermões demais por aqui. Vamos atrás dos outros dois.


	15. Travessia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 15 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with fourteen chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).

Cada passo que Trevor dava na grama fazia com que afundasse. Passou por entre duas lápides e encontrou uma árvore debaixo de onde se sentar para contemplar o lago. Do lado direito pastava um pônei, guiado por um monge de barba branca. Olhou para cima e uma gota se desprendeu das folhas, atingindo-lhe a testa. Atrás de si, ouviu passos, e se esticou para ver quem era. 

—Está me seguindo? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Não. - Alucard também se sentou à sombra desnecessária da árvore naquele dia cinzento que já tinha seu fim. - Só não tenho muito mais para onde ir.

_ Tecnicamente, está me seguindo, sim. _ Deu de ombros. _ Não que seja de grande ajuda. Também não sei aonde ir. _ A garoa engrossava, e Trevor suspirou. 

—Quando acha que chegaremos a Bucareste? - Alucard perguntou.

—Em mais três ou quatro dias, se voltarmos por onde viemos. Deixei a droga do mapa na carruagem, então, não passa de um chute. - Trevor se espreguiçou. - O que tenho que fazer por mais um caneco daquela cerveja?

—Pedir, talvez.

—Parece uma boa ideia. - Trevor riu.

—Obrigado, acho. Enfim. - Alucard se moveu, provavelmente para se acomodar. - De todos os lugares para achar trabalho, justo no que viemos por acidente. 

—Olhe só para você, engajado a esse ponto. - Carregou o tom sarcástico. - Nem parece o mesmo mimado rebelde que nos recebeu.

—Espere, está feliz por mim ou apontando minha hipocrisia?

—Talvez os dois. - Trevor fechou os olhos. - Sente falta de casa?

—Sim e não, eu diria. - _ Sei bem como é. _Deixou Alucard continuar. - Há coisas que me fazem mais falta.

—Como, por exemplo…?

—Não deve ser difícil acertar. - Alucard suspirou.

—Não é. Já tive família um dia. - Trevor cruzou os dedos sobre a barriga. - Éramos três filhos de meus pais. Fui o terceiro, um irmão e uma irmã antes de mim. Minha irmã era melhor com o chicote que eu. Testou em mim algumas vezes.

—Meus pêsames. - Alucard riu.

—Já meu irmão era bom com a espada. Meus pais eram bons em tudo no que botassem as mãos. Eu não deixava nenhum deles em paz, mas eles retribuíam sem falta. Sangue do meu sangue.

_ Contando assim, parece uma história que li em algum lugar. _ Sorriu sozinho, em direção ao lago. _ Faz tanto tempo. _

—Há dias que é como se pudesse vê-los na sua frente? - Alucard perguntou.

—Sim, há, sim. O que diriam, o que fariam. - Sentiu um peso no peito. - Meus pais e irmãos, tios e tias, primos e primas, todos eles.

_ E só sobrou a mim. _ A sensação das lágrimas lhe parecia estranhamente inatingível. _ Estou só. Mas isso você também está. _ Deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça em negação. _ Quem diria, lá atrás, que, em algum dia da minha vida, eu estaria conversando sobre a família que perdi com um prêmio de caça valioso desses. Meu pai me daria um bofetão na orelha. _

—Pense pelo lado bom. - Alucard sugeriu. _ Há um lado bom? _ \- Agora, temos uma casa melhor para onde voltar.

—_ Eu _ cedi a minha casa a você, não o contrário.

—Não é como se eu fosse expulsar você se batesse à minha porta de novo.

—Não, é? - As lágrimas pareciam um passo mais próximas. - E não é como se eu fosse emoldurar seu crânio na parede por descer as escadas para a biblioteca.

Trevor ouviu uma movimentação na grama e olhou para trás; Alucard ficara de pé. Imitou-o e viu Sypha se aproximando de capuz na cabeça com Laurentiu do lado. O jovem monge os guiou por alguns corredores até que chegassem aos silenciosos quartos, vazios de ocupantes àquele horário. Destrancou uma porta primeiro e comentou:

—Mandaram que alguém limpasse, mas pode não ter sido o bastante. Já há tempos não se usam estes quartos. 

Olhando para dentro, Trevor viu uma mobília composta de cama de solteiro, mesa sob a janela, cadeira e um baú apenas. _ “Quartos”, então. Dois separados. _ A hipótese se confirmou quando Laurentiu foi destrancar o aposento do lado oposto do corredor. Trevor sorriu de canto de boca. _ Abençoada privacidade. _ Puxou Sypha pela mão com discrição e a viu dar o mesmo sorriso. Conferiu se estavam ali todas as sacolas da pouca bagagem, a maioria deixada no estábulo. _ Não que roubassem um bocado de comida e um tabuleiro de damas por aqui. _

Quando Laurentiu se foi, reuniram-se os três ali, sentados à minúscula cama. Ao que fechou-se a porta, Sypha fez um resumo da visita à biblioteca, à cripta e sobre o suposto fantasma do general. 

—Já ouvi falar dele, por alguns escritos de meu pai. - Alucard disse.

—E o que eles diziam? - Sypha perguntou.

—“Aquele militarzinho covarde.” - Alucard deu uma risada sarcástica. - Creio que fez seu nome durante a guerra que se deu antes de nascermos.

—Correto. - Sypha acendeu uma chama para que se vissem. - E faleceu em decorrência da mesma guerra, aqui perto. 

—Bom, se há mesmo um fantasma, vamos ter que vigiar a capela para saber, e ver se o digníssimo aparece. - Sugeriu Trevor.

—Mas visto que a hipótese já corre entre os monges, é possível que alguém já vigie. - Sypha pôs a outra mão no queixo.

—Ou que alguém já tenha vigiado, e não vigie mais. - Alucard deu de ombros. - Pode ser que não se perca mais tempo com isso, já que não adiantou para conter o fenômeno. Posso ficar de guarda lá.

—Por mim, que seja. - Trevor concordou. - De acordo, Sypha?

—De acordo.

O vento gelado do início de noite fazia bater a janela e mostrou a necessidade do calço que estava sobre a mesa. Buscaram cobertores no baú, que pareciam servir bem à temperatura do outono, e jogou-se uma partida de damas de Trevor e Sypha contra Alucard sozinho até que houve batidas à porta. Trevor mandou que entrasse, e era Laurentiu:

—Chamo-os para lavar as mãos ao jantar, senhores. A comida já se serve.

Deixaram o quarto até a pia a céu aberto, com uma água bastante limpa e fria. Por curiosidade, Trevor perguntou:

—Há banhos por aqui?

—Como em todo lugar deste mundo, senhor. - Laurentiu fez que sim com a cabeça. - E são quentes neste tempo. Mas temo que, caso queiram, a moça terá que ir fora do horário. É um recinto coletivo.

Seguiram-no à longa mesa de jantar, onde sentavam-se os cerca de trinta monges do local. Comiam em silêncio a refeição simples de pequenos peixes salgados, ovos cozidos, sopa e pão preto, acompanhados da cerveja inigualável. A maioria já se encontrava na metade do prato quando chegou Pavel, com o pé tratado e apoiado por um auxiliar. 

Quebrou-se qualquer protocolo de quietude e começou-se uma conversa ininterrupta dele com todos que quisessem atenção. Trevor aproveitou o tumulto para pedir com discrição a Laurentiu outra caneca de cerveja, fornecida sem demora e bebida sem reprovação de ninguém. A primeira colherada na sopa, já morna o bastante para ser tomada sem ressalvas, revelou um sabor no qual Trevor não sabia pôr um nome. _ Está amarelo o caldo. O que será? _

Ao que recolheram-se os pratos, foram ligeiros para retornar aos quartos. Sypha encostou a porta com o corpo, soltando um suspiro de alívio:

—Enfim, sós. 

—E ganhamos a noite de folga. Sorte grande, não acha? - Trevor sorriu, deitando-se. - É uma pena que as paredes pareçam tão finas.

—Isso já não é problema meu… - Ela se juntou à cama depois de acender uma vela e mordeu-lhe de leve o pescoço.

—Ei, vamos com calma. - Trevor sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. - Não precisa exagerar só porque-

Sypha repetiu a mordida, trocando-a de lugar e com mais pressão nos dentes. Trevor deixou escapar um som.

—Porque gosto? - Ela o soltou e riu. - Você sempre fez mais barulho do que eu. Mas, aqui, vai ter que fazer silêncio. Sabe onde estamos.

**~**

Alucard ainda sentia o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça, a cama sob o corpo, os braços estendidos no colchão. Respirava fundo, de olhos fechados e peito para cima, coberto pelas mantas encontradas no baú. Não via, e não veria mesmo que abrisse os olhos, naquele início de noite sem vela acesa, mas ouvia um ruído que acreditava ser distante. _ O que é isso? _ Forçou-se a prestar atenção, e também a mergulhar mais fundo na escuridão que o levaria ao sonho. Inspirou mais profundamente uma vez e teve a impressão de escutar um “por favor” em tom choroso. Sentiu um arrepio, como que de frio, apesar das mantas suficientes.

Quebrou o feitiço do sono e sentou-se, recostado à cabeceira. Olhou para nada específico por um momento, depois alcançou o bolso interno do paletó pendurado à ponta da cama. _ Se for isto aqui… _ Prendeu a respiração por um segundo e acendeu uma faísca atrás do colar. O pingente era vermelho, da cor de sangue fresco. _ De uma cor muito familiar. _

Soaram oito badaladas do sino, e os monges se recolheriam ao sono. _ Mais um pouco, e vou rondar a capela. _ De olhos já bem abertos e acostumados à escuridão, ouviu outro ruído. _ Hã? _ Uma segunda atenção mostrou que vinha de fora, abafado pelas paredes. Ergueu-se da cama e destrancou a porta girando a chave devagar. Saindo ao corredor com descrição, detectou que vinha do quarto logo à frente. _ Por que acho que vou me arrepender? _ Não precisou colar o ouvido à porta para escutar:

—O que tenho que fazer para você ficar quieto?

_ É Sypha. _ Falava baixo o bastante para que humano algum ouvisse, mas insinuante o bastante para ter certeza do que se tratava. _ Certo, minha imaginação não foi tão longe assim. _O próximo som foi de Trevor, com certeza, um barulho escapado e não planejado. Alucard congelou na frente da porta por um segundo. Balançou a cabeça e tornou-se névoa, rastejando para não ser visto, em direção à capela.

Atravessou as portas fechadas pela fresta de baixo. O lugar era um tanto quanto mais sinistro durante a noite, sem luz além da pira acesa no altar. Voltou à forma habitual e deu alguns passos no corredor central entre os bancos. _ O que eu esperava? _ Suspirou e olhou para o chão, largando os braços sem forças ao lado do corpo. _ Bom, eu já quase vi acontecendo quando abri a porta da taverna. Agora, foi só o passo seguinte. _ Fechou as mãos em punhos. _ Por que me importo tanto? _ Sabia a resposta. Ergueu a cabeça para ver a capela e caminhou mais um pouco; o eco o recordava de que só havia ele mesmo ali. Os objetos quebrados e desordenados continuavam em tais posições. Sentou-se ao primeiro banco e aguardou, olhando o tempo passar.

Mais de uma hora depois, ouviu passos no corredor. Antes que as portas se abrissem, depois de um girar de chave e um rangido especialmente estrondosos, tornou-se morcego e se dependurou no altar. _ Acho que não vou ser visto aqui. _ Um monge anônimo entrou com pressa, caminhando até a pira com um archote e carvão para avivar a chama. _ É do tipo que não se apaga. Deve haver um revezamento noturno. _ O monge foi embora da mesma forma que veio, sem sustos ou outras exclamações. Alucard ficou ali, pendurado, até se cansar da posição e alçar voo. Na descida, voltou ao normal e não viu um dos degraus do altar, caindo ao chão. Praguejou baixo. _ Espero que ninguém tenha ouvido. _

Mais tempo ali e declarou a vigília infrutífera. Nada se movera, ou se arrastara, ou quebrara, ou virara de ponta-cabeça. Saiu da capela tornando-se névoa, pela porta dos fundos, e foi caminhar no cemitério. Procurou a luz da Lua no céu e não a encontrou, sendo recebido com o início de um chuvisco. Acendeu uma pequena chama na mão para transitar por entre as lápides, e deu a volta na ilhota em direção ao atracadouro. Desde que acordara, sentia um peso no peito, e o vazio se tornava ainda pior quanto mais tentava pensar. _ Sei o motivo… Parte dele, pelo menos. _ O resto era um rascunho embolado e indiscernível. Da parte que conhecia, não queria lembrar-se. 

O atracadouro tinha o bote amarrado como feito ainda em dia claro, e uma figura conhecida, carregando uma tocha e apoiada a uma bengala, olhando em direção ao lago. Alucard apagou a chama. Irmão Pavel olhou para trás e o cumprimentou:

—Olá, rapaz. Bela noite, não acha?

—Nem tanto para mim, Irmão. - Riu a contragosto.

—Tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista. - O monge tinha voz de contador de histórias. - Estou em casa, meu pé está tratado, minha barriga está cheia, e minha sobrinha está viva.

—Então, tem mais sorte do que eu.

—Ora, de que está falando? - Pavel perguntou.

_ Devo mesmo? _ Não parecia uma atitude sensata contar o que se passava a um quase desconhecido tagarela. _ Não importa. Daqui um dia ou dois, não estarei mais aqui. _

—Irmão, já entrou numa luta na qual sabia não ter chance de vencer?

—Assim é a vida, não é? - O monge riu. - Sobrevivemos todos os dias, para que terminemos todos debaixos da mesma terra, não importa o que se faça.

_ Bom, talvez não eu. _ Guardou a piada para si mesmo e lançou a questão:

—Por que lutar, então?

—Hmm. - Pavel ponderou por um momento. - Se não adianta tentar ganhar, lute para dar uma surra, por exemplo.

Alucard riu e respondeu:

—Achei que fizessem voto de não-violência.

—Pois somos todos humanos, mesmo aqui dentro.

A chuva engrossava, e tiveram que se refugiar em outro lugar antes que a tocha apagasse. Pavel apontou um memorial coberto por um pequeno telhado. Alucard ofereceu-lhe ajuda, mas o monge recusou, suportado pela bengala, melhor do que pelo cajado que antes carregava. 

—Pois bem. - Alucard começou. - E se eu dissesse que existe uma espécie de… Outra coisa em minha mente? Uma coisa que sou eu, e, ao mesmo tempo, não sou. 

—Prossiga, estou acompanhando.

—É uma coisa que embaralha meus pensamentos, deixa minha visão torpe e meu julgamento torto, joga uma pá de terra em qualquer sensação que eu venha a ter. Agora há pouco eu estava bem, e agora, não estou mais. O que é isso?

—No mundo lá fora, o povo chama de “decepção”, creio eu. - Pavel coçou o queixo, a barba já aparada, antes mal cuidada e torta.

_ Você está meio certo. _

—É uma parte do problema. - Alucard suspirou. - Mas e quando acontece sem motivo algum?

—Jovem, conhece a anedota da carruagem?

—Conte-me, por favor.

—Sabe conduzir cavalos?

—Não, Irmão, infelizmente. - Alucard balançou a cabeça em negação.

—Finja que sabe, por um momento. - O monge começou a gesticular de leve com a tocha, mas Alucard só o via com o canto dos olhos, ambos encarando o lago. - E que é um mercador com um exigente patrão. E, também, que ele o mandou numa longa, longa viagem. Ele deu-lhe a escolha de um desconhecido cocheiro, homem de terra distante, e que lê mapas de forma… Duvidosa, para dizer o mínimo. Mas, se for com ele, você ficará confortável sentado à carruagem, perdido aonde quer que ele leve você.

—E qual é a outra opção?

—Conduzir você mesmo. De sol a sol, ou debaixo de chuva. Segurando as rédeas, lendo o mapa, pedindo informações nos vilarejos. O que lhe parece melhor?

Alucard tirou um momento para pensar e concluiu:

—Conduzir eu mesmo, claro.

—Mas, pense bem! O banco da carruagem é estofado. Pode até dormir nele, se a estrada estiver boa. Caso se perca, coloque a culpa no cocheiro. Claro, nada estará resolvido, mas não terá sido você quem se meteu naquela situação.

—Cocheiro pelo qual _ eu _ teria optado. - Alucard ergueu a sobrancelha. - A culpa é minha.

Pavel riu em alto e bom som.

—Gosto de como é ágil. Pode dar uma mão a este homem que precisa voltar aos aposentos, antes que o médico o descubra?

—Claro, Irmão. - Alucard estendeu a mão e pegou a bengala.

Pela porta aberta da frente do monastério, Pavel o guiou ao início dos corredores com quartos. O monge disse que partiria sozinho dali, deixando a tocha na parede, onde a teria encontrado. Alucard olhou para fora pela fresta da porta e voltou ao memorial. _ Parece um bom lugar para pensar. _ Sentou-se lá, debaixo do pequeno telhado e fechou os olhos, numa meditação leve, ouvindo o som da chuva. Em um momento, não soube dizer se sonhava ou se estava de olhos abertos, teve certeza de ver um homem cumprimentá-lo, um senhor sem chapéu que, ainda assim, tirou algo da cabeça… 

**~**

—Onde é que você estava?

Sypha ficou de pé, com a caneca de cerveja na mão, ao ver a porta se abrir. Alucard estava encharcado da chuva e com cara de cão sem dono.

—Desculpe. - Ele olhava para o chão.

—Isso não responde à pergunta. - Trevor o olhou feio.

—No memorial. - Alucard deu mais alguns passos para dentro do quarto, sem encará-los. - Dormi lá.

Trevor se ergueu da cama e deu a volta nele até o baú, de onde tirou um pedaço de pano e atirou ao rosto de Alucard.

—Devia ver sua cara. - Trevor riu, sarcástico.

—Não é como se tivesse me jogado um espelho. - Alucard passou-o no rosto.

Antes que tivesse a chance de falar qualquer outra coisa, uma camisa limpa e seca também foi arremessada.

—Avise de suas andanças da próxima vez. - Trevor ralhou. - E a capela?

—Juro que passei horas olhando os vitrais escorrerem, e nada nela se moveu além da pira. - Alucard deu de ombros. - Na verdade, os monges vão em ronda durante a noite para mantê-la acesa.

—Escorrerem os vitrais, você diz? - Trevor ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Choveu durante a madrugada? Não notei. 

_ Não notamos. _Sypha riu por trás do copo. 

—Não choveu tanto assim. Foi uma piada. - Alucard tirou a camisa molhada e a atirou ao chão. - Vidro é líquido afinal.

Trevor abriu a boca para responder e acabou por grasnar:

—Sério?

—Sim. - Sypha deixou a caneca vazia na mesa. - Você não sabia?

—Se visto bem de perto, ele não forma cristais. - Alucard explicou. - É mais parecido com um líquido do que com um sólido.

—Bom… - Gaguejou Trevor. - Interessante, eu acho.

Os três se calaram. _ Não temos nada. Nenhuma pista. _Sypha suspirou, com a mão na testa. Antes silencioso como uma tumba, o corredor começou a ter sons de pessoas correndo de um lado para outro, e o murmúrio alcançou o quarto. Com o pano em volta dos cabelos, Alucard abriu a porta, sinalizando com a cabeça para que saíssem também.

No fim do corredor, havia uma aglomeração de monges. _ Parecem corvos ao redor de um cadáver. _ Sypha evitou rir da mórbida piada. Irmão Laurentiu saiu do meio do grupo, com as faces brancas, sem nada do rosado que costumavam ter, e as mãos trêmulas. Sypha tocou-lhe o braço para perguntar:

—Irmão, o que houve?

—É Irmão Pavel, senhora. - Ele gaguejou. - Está morto.

Seguiram de volta ao quarto e fecharam a porta à chave.

—Deus do céu. - Sypha deixou-se cair sentada na cama, sem mais palavras.

—Acho que fui o último a vê-lo com vida. - Alucard recostou-se à porta.

—E como ele estava? - Trevor perguntou.

—Nada tinha de suspeito. Saí da capela, circulei pela ilha e o encontrei no atracadouro. Conversamos lá, e o levei ao quarto por causa do pé, depois voltei ao memorial e peguei no sono. Irmão Laurentiu me acordou, e foi a primeira pessoa que vi hoje.

—Ótimo. - Trevor suspirou. - Agora, vão suspeitar de nós e nos expulsar daqui nos atirando ao lago.

—Podemos voar daqui agora mesmo, se for o caso. - Sypha apontou para a janela. - Só vamos tomar um pouco de chuva.

Houve batidas à porta. Entreolharam-se antes de Alucard perguntar quem era.

—Senhor, posso entrar? - Gaguejou Laurentiu do outro lado.

Alucard abriu a porta. O jovem monge estava tão lívido quanto antes, mas sem o mesmo tremor.

—O que houve, Irmão? - Sypha perguntou.

—Há uma… Uma carta. Cita os senhores. É de Pavel. Por favor, venham.

Os dois da cama se levantaram e todos o seguiram, Sypha segurando o braço de Trevor. Alucard parecia hesitar, mas acabou dizendo:

—Que mal pergunte, Irmão, mas já foi recolhido o corpo?

—Essa é a parte mais difícil, senhor.

—O que há de errado? - Sypha indagou.

—É como se estivesse morto há semanas.

_ Como é possível? Vimos o homem andando e falando ontem. _ Sypha apertou mais forte o braço de Trevor. _ Se bem que o padre em Ploiesti também estava… _Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

No quarto de Pavel, que deveria ser igual a todos os outros do monastério, havia um monge grisalho e de coluna curvada sentado à cadeira e olhando para a porta com desconfiança. 

—São os forasteiros? - Perguntou ele.

—São, Padre. - Laurentiu gaguejou.- Eu os trouxe.

—Hmpf. - O velho se levantou. - Não se demorem. Temos que levar Pavel para a cripta.

_ A cripta? _ Sypha e Trevor se soltaram. _ É verdade. Não há cheiro de putrefação no quarto. Como? _ Olhou para a cama, e uma mortalha clara cobria o que restava do monge. 

—Senhora. - Laurentiu a chamou. - Pode ler a carta?

—Claro. - Sypha deu um passo à frente.

O longo papel se estendia pela mesa, enrolando-se nas pontas. A caligrafia de Pavel não tinha uma beleza particular, mas era clara e legível, sem manchas de tinta pela folha. Abriu uma fresta da janela, para que aquele dia acinzentado a providenciasse um pouco de luz, e começou a ler, em volume apenas o suficiente para aquele pequeno e fúnebre aposento.

_ “Meu nome é Pavel Adamache, primogênito de Nicolai e Ana Adamache, irmão mais velho de Matieu e Elena. Fui ordenado no Monastério de Snagov no ano de 1459, e, desde então, vivo em voto de paz, castidade e pobreza, devoto a esta doutrina à qual tenho tanto apreço. Venho, por meio destes registros finais, contar-lhes o que realmente ocorreu comigo na peregrinação que fiz como promessa a Deus em prol da melhora de minha primeira sobrinha Irina. Quando lerem esta carta, já estarei morto, e, na verdade, já o estava há muito tempo. _

_ Em minhas semanas iniciais de caminhada, no início do outono, tudo correu de forma maravilhosa. Como me agrada este belíssimo país! Há muito para se ver na Valáquia, e, não sendo minha primeira vez na estrada, sabia fazer bom julgamento da atitude do povo. Após o ataque do inimigo, há muito medo por estas terras, é verdade; mas isso não é capaz de eliminar a natureza boa da maior parte das pessoas. No entanto, o ser humano erra, e errei ao dar confiança a gente que, de nenhuma forma, me pareceu suspeita ao que lhes pus os olhos. _

_ Aproximei-me de um suntuoso acampamento nas proximidades de Bucareste em busca de abrigo e alimento. Para ser sincero, pedir aos ricos pode ser ainda menos frutífero do que pedir aos miseráveis, mas cantava-se naquele lugar, e como me encanta a música. Para minha surpresa, foram todos corteses e generosos… Não sem segundas e terceiras intenções para comigo. Se é meu amigo íntimo, ou se acredita em rumores, deve saber o que dizem sobre minha origem e nascimento. É verdade? Não é? Importunar a senhora minha mãe com essa história sempre rendeu uma bela colherada na orelha, não importava de quem viesse a gozação. Meu pai ficava triste, apenas, soturno e envolto em pensamentos distantes. Havia vinho, bom vinho, e _ in vino veritas _ , contei a eles sobre este boato, do qual me gabei em juventude, para a tristeza de meus pais. Então, fui abduzido durante o sono, amarrado, espetado, queimado, cortado, furado, e, por fim, envenenado por tal grupo de pessoas, sob qual pretexto, não sei e morri sem saber. _

_ Meu corpo, um saco de ossos e sangue, jazia em algum lugar daquela região a sul daqui, que, a essa altura, nem mesmo recordo onde é. Depois disso, vaguei. Flutuei na condição de alma perdida por lugares que não visitei nem mesmo vivo. Entrava em casas, lojas, estábulos, celeiros, fazendas, adentrei fortalezas, atravessei rochedos, tudo sem sentir fome, sede, frio ou calor. Alguns me viram e ouviram: crianças, idosos, doentes, loucos, todos aqueles próximos da travessia entre este e aquele plano, de alguma maneira. Senti um misto de emoções que, se tentasse descrever por mil anos sentado a esta mesma cadeira, nunca conseguiria explicar. A mente humana não é feita para entender a morte, apenas para temê-la. Que fazer quando se começa a viver seu medo ancestral a cada dia? _

_ Nesse estado, vim a Snagov voando pelos céus como uma gaivota. Circundei as ruas como um invisível cão sem dono, mergulhei no lago, escalei as árvores e decidi visitar meu lar. No telhado, foi que o conheci: o general Dragoi. Achei-me semelhante a ele, mas o entorpecer do falecimento pode ter me tirado a razão. Não é muito alto, é forte e robusto, com uma aparência sombria, de longos cílios e sobrancelhas volumosas como as minhas. Também carregava um imponente bigode, e me cumprimentou não tirando o chapéu, mas a cabeça, tal qual diz a lenda. Não minto: no início, mesmo que já estivesse morto, eu o temi. A reputação é algo que transcende esse tipo de trivialidade que é a vida. Conversamos por longo tempo, e, quase sempre que ele falava, soprava o vento. Acreditariam se eu contasse que ele me aconselhou? Eu queria que meus irmãos soubessem do meu paradeiro. Então, agimos, como fariam dois fantasmas travessos e despreocupados. Mas tudo o que ocorria, punham-lhe a culpa, o bode expiatório mais provável. Despedi-me dele, prometendo que retornaria para vê-lo, meu estranho e improvável amigo. _

_ Voltei a meu corpo por acaso, depois de me grudar a uma carruagem tristonha e calada que descia em direção ao sul. Quando o adentrei, mal acreditei. Vi meu reflexo numa poça, pela primeira vez. Eu me parecia comigo novamente, como se tivesse carne e vida, mas aquele embaraço, aquele vazio confuso não me deixava. Caminhei, então, em direção ao resto do trajeto que teria feito, numa solene despedida, enquanto minha ilusão restasse, e restou até que eu ferisse o pé numa traiçoeira pedra. Ele começou a tirar-me as forças e o equilíbrio, como se minha vida falsa escoasse por ali. Caí na ponte do lago, sem mais energia, e ali fiquei um dia inteiro, só e derrotado quase às portas de casa, até ser encontrado pelos bons samaritanos. Senhor Belmont, não ache que não vi o brasão em sua fivela. _

_ Agradeço eternamente pelos anos em que passei nesta Terra e por ter tido a chance de dizer adeus àqueles que mais amava. Nenhum de vocês sabia, mas era, sim, nossa última conversa, última refeição, último abraço. Agora, a notícia correrá, e suspeitas se levantarão, mas, a todos que duvidarem, leia-lhes esta carta, que escrevi já esgotando a alma deste esqueleto fraco que um dia me abrigou. _

_ Com amor, me desfaço e me despeço, _

_ Pavel Adamache-Dragoi.” _


	16. Outro lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 16 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with fifteen chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).

Trevor descobriu pelos murmúrios dos monges passando que os banhos se atrasariam naquele dia. _ Ótimo, já passa da hora de que eu tome um. _ A paz do lugar era capaz de se manter mesmo com um morto entre eles. _ E um morto que estava andando ontem. _ Não sabia e não estava muito interessado em saber o que aconteceria com os ossos de Pavel; duvidou que os monges os convidassem a qualquer cerimônia. Atirou ao lago a pedrinha que girava entre os dedos e voltou ao quarto.

Ao que abriu a porta, Sypha virou a cabeça para trás e sorriu de tranquilidade. Ele se sentou à cama e viu à mesa o diário dos ocultistas aberto numa página escrita na caligrafia dela. Perguntou:

—Escrevendo, ainda?

—Dei uma pausa. - Ela se levantou da cadeira e se espreguiçou. - Minhas mãos acabam doendo.

—Ah, eu imagino. Ainda me lembro de aprender a escrever. - Acolheu-a no abraço. - Espere, “mãos”?

—Sim. Consigo escrever com as duas. Nunca contei?

—Não, na verdade. - Trevor coçou a cabeça. 

—Também não é como se fosse segredo. - Sypha riu.

Beijou-a no topo da cabeça e suspirou de leve. _ Por favor, volte a escrever. Você fica linda quando trabalha. _

—Ainda é a cópia da carta? - Questionou ele.

—É. - Sypha também suspirou. - Queria guardar de lembrança.

—Sei bem.

Trevor deixou a cabeça cair até se encostar na parede, olhando para o teto. _ Por que o homem teve que morrer? _ Não achou que sentiria falta de Pavel, com sua curta companhia e sua matraca interminável. _ Aliás, como diabos? Não havia nem carne naquele corpo mais. _ Irmão Laurentiu lhes dissera que não restava mais do que um esqueleto dentro do hábito. _ E, como é que era aquela passagem, um acampamento suntuoso o matou? _ Sentiu um aperto no peito. _ É difícil confiar no mundo lá fora. _ Fechou os olhos e abraçou Sypha com ternura. _ É difícil confiar nos outros. _

—Quer que eu escreva um pouco? - Ele se ofereceu.

—Não. Só eu sei ler, lembra? Vamos manter assim.

—Oh. É verdade. - Trevor riu, e ela riu junto.

Sypha virou o rosto para olhar para o livro aberto, com a carta emprestada ao lado. 

—Era um bom homem. - Ela disse.

—E parecia muito vivo.

—Parecia. - Sypha concordou.

Aproveitaram o abraço por mais um instante, e Trevor pediu licença para alcançar o jarro d’água ao pé da cama. _ Está vazio. _ Ficou de pé e, acometido pela preguiça de ir buscar água na fonte, decidiu raptar a do quarto oposto. 

Saiu ao corredor e bateu à porta de Alucard. Ele não atendeu. Bateu de novo sem resposta. Trevor a empurrou e, para sua surpresa, não estava trancada; apenas se emperrava no chão. Passou a cabeça para dentro e olhou para os lados. O escuro das janelas fechadas dificultava que visse qualquer coisa. O pé esbarrou em um objeto que não se moveu, e teve a sorte de ser o jarro. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo, e, ao aproximar o ouvido da cama, escutou Alucard respirando pesado durante o sono. _ É manhã ainda, e ele está cochilando. _ Tomou a água sem usar copo e começou a ouvi-lo murmurar.

—Hã? - Trevor sussurrou.

Cutucou Alucard no rosto. Estava frio como de costume, mas uma gota de suor lhe escorria pela bochecha. _ Na verdade, está gelado como um cadáver. _ Empurrou-o na face mais algumas vezes e o chamou; Alucard correspondeu trincando os dentes, sem acordar. Trevor tirou a mão. _ Não vá me morder. _ Olhou para o jarro e despejou-lhe o resto de água.

Alucard abriu os olhos com o susto e ergueu o tronco, desperto como se nunca tivesse dormido.

—Trevor? - Encarou-o.

—Você está encharcado. - Trevor pôs o jarro no chão.

—Mas é lógico, você acaba de me molhar.

—Não, seu idiota. - Trevor apontou com o dedo. - Sinta o próprio pescoço. Está suado.

Alucard o fez e, em seguida, puxou uma beirada do paletó pendurado na cabeceira para enxugar o rosto.

—Com o que estava sonhando? - Perguntou Trevor.

—Com uma voz.

—Voz? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

—Não gaguejei. - Alucard ficou de pé. - Uma voz de mulher. Já faz alguns dias que a ouço.

—E por que não disse nada?

—Porque queria ter certeza de uma coisa. - Alucard pegou o paletó e tirou dele o colar com o cristal vermelho encontrado no acampamento. - Sorte sua que fui eu a carregar isto aqui.

Saíram do quarto observando o corredor para ver se passava algum monge. Ao que notaram estar vazio, adentraram ao quarto oposto. Alucard o fechou e fez o mesmo com as janelas. Sypha protestou:

—Não consigo escrever assim.

—Só um momento. - Alucard se sentou à cama.

Trevor também se sentou. Sypha girou a cadeira ao contrário, de forma a encará-los. _ Este tipo de reunião já está virando rotina. _ Alucard abriu a mão para exibir o cristal, e acendeu por trás dele uma luz para exibir o vivo tom de vermelho. Trevor sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha, um que não sabia explicar.

—Isto aqui. - Alucard sussurrou. - Acho que significa problema.

—Por que não se livrou desse negócio? - Sypha perguntou.

—Pode ser importante. - Ele olhou para Trevor. - O lobo era a mulher do acampamento. Lembra-se?

—É o mesmo tipo de cristal que havia no pescoço. - Trevor cruzou os braços. - É simples de deduzir.

—Exato. A questão é que, agora, ela tem falado comigo. O nome dela é Greta, como Constantin nos disse. - Alucard suspirou. _ Prefiro não dar nome a um lobo assassino, mas ela tinha um, pelo visto. _ \- Ela precisa de ajuda. É uma alma perdida num lugar que ela desconhece. É difícil entender o que ela diz, mas essa parte é óbvia.

—E como conversam? - Trevor questionou.

—Ouço-a em sonho, naquele estado de transição entre estar dormindo e estar acordado. Não a vi, apenas ouço sua voz. E o que me preocupa… Ela não sabe como não me transformei ainda no mesmo que ela. Mas tenho uma boa ideia. - Alucard desfez a ilusão que vinha mantendo para encobrir a existência das presas. - Acho que sou imune a esse tipo de maldição.

—Menos mal. - Trevor sentiu o mesmo gelo na espinha. - Agora, Constantin disse que o colar foi comprado em Targoviste. É na outra direção, se quisermos investigar.

—Não podemos deixar a família de Leo Alexe sem saber o que houve com ele. - Alucard argumentou. - Já estamos atrasados em alguns dias.

—Sinceramente, não somos o correio. - Trevor deu de ombros. - Qualquer lugar que tenha trabalho é um lugar para mim. Mas-

—Tenha coração, uma vez na vida. Leo estava vivo por um fio. - Alucard interrompeu.

—Eu nunca disse que daríamos meia-volta a Targoviste. - Trevor revirou os olhos.

—Foco. - Sypha pediu. - Greta está morta, e o marido também, e quase todo o resto do acampamento deles. Vamos fazer algo a respeito de outra forma.

—De que forma? - Os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

—Não sei. Como, por exemplo… - Sypha pôs a mão no queixo. - Como se fala com um fantasma?

Alucard deu uma risadinha e sugeriu:

—Podemos perguntar a um.

**~**

Antes da refeição do meio-dia, Laurentiu bateu à porta e perguntou se os dois homens gostariam de se juntar aos irmãos no banho público.

—Tinha mencionado antes, senhor, que procurava um banho. - O jovem falou com Trevor. - Hoje é dia, apesar dos pesares… Quanto à senhora, posso ver se arranjo sabão e um barril de água quente para que se lave no quarto. 

—Seria ótimo, Irmão. - Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. - Não seria justo se eles fossem os únicos limpos. 

—Vou guiá-los até lá, que já estou atrasado. - Laurentiu deu um passo para trás. - Peço que entreguem a água aqui.

Saíram os três com alguma pressa, e Sypha ficou a sós no quarto, entretida com as últimas linhas da carta. _ Fico aqui e tento descobrir onde raios fica esse fantasma. _ A pena de Alucard era boa e precisa; nunca vazava tinta, e o traço ficava fino, tal qual se agradava. O papel do diário dos ocultistas, no entanto, não era dos melhores, já gasto nas bordas, amarelado pelo tempo e com algumas manchas suspeitas, mesmo nas páginas limpas. Sypha encontrou uma traça na mesa, fugindo das páginas, e a esmagou com o dedo. Folheou algumas páginas para trás e se encontrou relendo o parágrafo sobre o general. _ “A reputação é algo que transcende esse tipo de trivialidade que é a vida.” _ Deu um sorriso. _ Muito boa, Pavel. _ Bateram à porta e pediu que entrassem.

—Abra a porta, senhora. - Ouviu uma voz desconhecida. - Preciso de ajuda com o peso.

Levantou-se e atendeu ao pedido. Um monge grisalho de talvez cinquenta anos e com uma perna manca apareceu sozinho, com um barril quase do tamanho dele. Sypha o auxiliou a levá-lo para o meio do quarto, acabando por deixá-lo sem espaço. 

—Muito obrigado, irmão. - Fez uma breve mesura. - Tomarei um excelente banho.

—Sem dúvida, senhora. Permite-me, no entanto, uma indiscreta pergunta?

_ Se não for sobre as minhas partes baixas… _Pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

—Claro, irmão. O que é?

—A carta de Pavel. - O monge cochichou. - Há mesmo um Belmont entre nós?

—Não, não, senhor. - Sypha riu da própria mentira. - Nosso companheiro de viagem não é muito versado nos brasões de famílias, e comprou aquele cinto de um vendedor qualquer por uma pechincha. Deus sabe onde foram parar as posses da família depois da queda da Fortaleza, não?

—Que alívio. - Ele suspirou. - É uma bênção ouvir isso. 

_ Nunca saberá que Trevor fez aquele cinto ele mesmo. _ Sypha deu de ombros e teve uma ideia.

—Posso retribuir com outra pergunta indiscreta, Irmão?

—Com certeza. Já estou fazendo muito ao me meter nas vidas dos senhores.

—É sobre… - Sypha também cochichou. - A aparição do monastério.

—Oh, sim. - O monge confirmou com a cabeça. - Já sabemos que era Pavel. Está na carta.

—Não, não sobre isso.

—O general? - Ele cobriu a boca com as mãos. - É como um corvo, é mau agouro. Também fica empoleirado como um, dizem. 

—Entendo. - Sypha ergueu a sobrancelha. - E ele fala?

—Uns dizem que sim, outros dizem que não… Espero que não planejem ir atrás dele.

—Não, de forma alguma, irmão. 

—Então, já me vou. - Ele se virou de costas. - Tenho que ir acender a pira. 

—Antes, pode me passar o sabão e as toalhas? - Sypha apontou para o tecido pendurado no ombro do monge.

—Claro, claro, quase esqueço. - Ele riu e a entregou. - Até mais ver, senhora.

Sypha se despediu com um aceno. _ Bom, não foi de todo à toa. _ Fechou as janelas e despiu-se até estar de roupas de baixo, entrando no barril com cuidado. A água estava mais quente do que de seu agrado. Enquanto lavava os cabelos, espiou o livro aberto sobre a mesa. _ “No telhado, foi que o conheci”… “Ele se empoleira como um corvo”... _

—É isso! - Exclamou, sozinha no quarto.

A porta rangeu para a entrada de alguém. Sypha girou o corpo e viu Alucard entrar, com Trevor em seu encalço, ambos de roupas novas e limpas. 

—Isso o quê? - Perguntou Trevor, equilibrando uma toalha na cabeça.

—O general. - Sypha saiu da banheira pela metade, por pura empolgação, trajando não mais do que uma regata e um calção marrons. - Ele fica no alto. Deve ser fácil encontrá-lo em algum lugar como a torre do sino.

—Muito bom - Trevor a beijou. - Mas como subir lá sem que nos vejam?

—Subir não é problema algum. - Alucard sorriu. - Só precisa anoitecer para que ninguém veja.

**~**

O dia se passou com demora e paciência, entre partidas de dama e Alucard ensinando os outros dois a jogar gamão com o verso do tabuleiro. Saiu pela janela em forma de morcego, aproveitando-se do bom tempo daquela noite, e se dependurou na torre do sino. Um monge subiu para dar sete badaladas, sem notar que havia algo no teto. Quando ele se foi, Alucard deu algumas voltas ao redor do prédio sem encontrar o dito fantasma.

Voltou para dentro da torre e retornou à forma habitual, de braços apoiados no parapeito. Um pouco da Lua aparecia por entre as nuvens e corria o vento fresco nos cabelos limpos. _ Seria uma boa noite se não fossem as circunstâncias. _ Tirou o colar do bolso interno do paletó e ouviu um choro cheio de gritos atravessar-lhe os ouvidos. Com os olhos acostumados ao escuro, observou na direção da torre da biblioteca e, da parede, saía um braço, com uma cabeça nas mãos. _ O fantasma. _ Alucard acenou, e ele notou o movimento no escuro. Saiu do lugar voltando a cabeça para o pescoço e flutuando até o parapeito.

—A que devo a visita, rapaz? - O espírito tinha uma voz cavernosa, mas inaudível a mais do que um metro de distância.

—Quero conversar, apenas. 

—Ah, claro. - O general riu abafado. - Mas antes, o sacrifício.

—Perdão? - Alucard ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Não seja tolo. Pelo menos, uma gotinha de sangue, ou nada feito.

—Hã… Certo. 

—Vamos, não tenho a noite toda. - O fantasma o apressou. - Vou deixá-lo aqui e dar uma volta enquanto para de tremer, tudo bem?

—É que eu não fazia ideia, senhor. 

Alucard abriu a boca, e já começava a furar o polegar com a presa quando o general Dragoi riu em alto e bom som, que a quietude inteira da ilha deveria ter escutado. O vento soprou mais forte.

—Mas que belo canino. Nem precisa de faca, rapaz. - O fantasma pôs a mão no queixo.

—Senhor, por que sinto que está me pregando uma peça?

—Não está errado em sua conjectura. Agora, pare com o “senhor”. Não sou assim tão velho. - Dragoi tirou a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo. - Ou será que sou? Como é seu nome, rapaz?

—Chamo-me Adrian.

—Acho que dispenso apresentações. Ninguém vem me procurar há um tempo. - Dragoi mexia no bigode. - Pelo menos, não entre os vivos. Quem sabe, se eu matar um velho monge do coração, terei companhia de novo.

—Tivemos tempo de conhecer Pavel. - Alucard conteve-se para não chamá-lo de “senhor”. - Ele deixou uma carta.

—Hmpf. Pavel? - O fantasma franziu o cenho, e Alucard pôde jurar que viu um traço de emoção naquele rosto. - Ele chegou aqui choramingando como um cão, todo aflito. Não é para menos. É mais difícil morrer do que matar. Uma hora, passa, mas quando achei que ele começava a se divertir… - Fez um gesto de sumiço com a mão. - Escafedeu-se. É mesmo filho de Ana, medroso e molenga.

—E seu filho também, pressuponho.

—Com aquelas sobrancelhas, resta dúvida? - Dragoi riu mais. - Conheci a garota por causa de uma aposta. Ela fez uma com as amigas e perdeu, e numa festa de acampamento, ficaram todas olhando por detrás dos arbustos enquanto ela vinha falar comigo. Mas foi um monte de “não pegue aí”, “isso, não se faz”, “meu santo Deus, o que estamos fazendo”... 

—Pode poupar-me dos detalhes. - Alucard pediu.

—As mulheres desenvoltas sempre foram mais do meu agrado. E você?

_ Por que estou falando desse assunto com um espírito sanguinário de vinte e tantos anos atrás? _

—Diria que as intelectuais me atraem.

—Justo as que dão trabalho? - Dragoi assobiou. - Corajoso.

—Mudando de assunto, venho a você por conta de um problema que estou tendo. Estamos tendo, na verdade. Somos um grupo, mas o maior afetado sou eu.

—Não que eu seja um bom confessionário, mas vá em frente. Já que me procurou, talvez eu possa ser de alguma ajuda. - O fantasma deu de ombros.

—Sabe como eu poderia me comunicar com um espírito perdido?

—Bom… - Dragoi teve um momento para raciocinar. - Não me perdi por muito tempo, mas enquanto estive perdido, não conversei com ninguém.

—E como fez para encontrar seu rumo?

—Veja, rapaz, quando morremos, a luz nos chama muito. Fogo, reflexos, a Lua cheia, até. É mais fácil enxergá-los e segui-los. E há mortos que não aceitam que estão mortos, que nem sabem que morreram! Em alguns, você tem que jogar esse balde de água fria.

—Acho que não é o caso. - Alucard suspirou. - Ela só está sofrendo. 

—E de quem estamos falando?

Tirou do bolso o cristal e a voz de Greta atravessou-lhe os ouvidos com um lamento agudo.

—Há alguém aí? - Dragoi perguntou, apontando para o colar.

—Pode ser que não, mas é a ligação que temos. 

Contou ao general a história do acampamento, desde as chamas até o abate do lobo. O fantasma não moveu um músculo da face à menção de que Greta tinha matado três pessoas, nem quando ouviu que Trevor a degolara.

—E era a mulher mesmo?

—É o mais provável. Tudo o que temos dela é este colar e um nome. - Alucard fechou a mão ao redor da pedra.

—O que acontece se puserem fogo nele?

—Não me parece uma boa ideia.

—Pois pode ser uma boa ideia, sim. Vai atrair a mulher a vocês. E, como não sabem se ela já enfiou na cabeça que está morta… - Dragoi voltou um olho que caía para o lugar. - Sugiro que façam esse contato lá embaixo, a meu convite.

**~**

—A cripta? - Sypha perguntou. - Não temos a chave.

Alucard deu de ombros, suspirando:

—É o melhor que conseguimos pensar, perdão.

—Posso tentar me virar com a fechadura. - Trevor procurou na bagagem e mostrou um abridor fino, feito para arrombar portas e baús. - Talvez sirva.

—Eu perguntaria por que tem um desses, se não te conhecesse. - Alucard deu uma risada sarcástica.

—Eu bem queria ter me soltado da prisão com este troço. O problema é que eles quebram, e aí, fica-se sem ele. - Trevor deu de ombros.

—Não seja por isso. - Dragoi surgiu atravessando a parede.

Todos gritaram de susto, de costas para o lado de onde ele vinha. O general riu como um estrondo, acabando com o silêncio do monastério.

—É brincadeira de criança descobrir quem está com as chaves. - O fantasma brincava com o próprio bigode. - Aguardem só um momentinho.

Sypha, com cara de desgosto, pôs as mãos sobre o peito e sentiu o coração acelerado. _ Por que as pessoas ao meu redor adoram me assustar? _ Aguardaram até que Dragoi reaparecesse enfiando a cabeça através da porta. Ele perguntou:

—Sabe caminhar em silêncio, Belmont?

—Hã, como descobriu? - Trevor perguntou.

—Não é muito discreto este negócio. - O fantasma apontou a fivela do cinto. - Deve saber, então, de pé, e siga-me.

Trevor saiu do quarto com Dragoi ao lado e pisando macio, sem fechar a porta. Ficaram em silêncio no quarto, olhando para os lados, sentados à cama a meio metro de distância. _ Certo, chega disso. _

—Quer ver a cópia da carta? - Ela perguntou.

—Claro, por favor.

Sypha se ergueu do colchão para buscar o livro e a vela. Entregou-os a Alucard, que agradeceu e fez uma leitura não muito compenetrada, indo e voltando pelas páginas, com um meio sorriso. 

—Bela caligrafia. - Ele não tirou os olhos do livro. - Ainda mais se comparada ao resto do livro.

—É verdade, não é? - Sypha riu, sentindo o rosto se aquecer de leve.

—Não sei se a minha se compara. - Alucard tirou a carta de Leo Alexe do bolso e a desdobrou. - Dê seu parecer.

_ Já vi antes, você só não sabe. _ Passou os olhos pela folha arrancada do mesmo encadernado onde Sypha copiara as palavras de Pavel. Ainda assim, as letras alongadas e elegantes lhe eram belas também pela segunda vez.

—É legível na maior parte do tempo, eu creio. - Alucard comentou.

—Não só isso, é bastante bonita. - Sypha devolveu a carta. - Bem inclinada para a direita, mas… 

—É um valioso elogio, vindo de quem vem. 

Sypha notou o sangue fluindo para a face de novo e mudou de assunto:

—Acreditaria se eu dissesse que alguns Oradores não sabem escrever?

—Não é difícil de imaginar. Mas creio que todos saibam ler.

—Entre os mais velhos, nem todos. Meu avô sabe. Ensinou meu pai, e aprendi com os dois. 

Alucard se encolheu, como que sentindo dor, com uma mão na cabeça e os olhos fechados. Sypha o tocou no ombro, perguntando o que havia.

—A mulher no cristal. - Ele abriu os olhos.

—Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa. - Apertou-o com gentileza no ombro.

—Estou bem. - Alucard disse. Sypha o olhou feio pela mentira. - O que foi?

—A quem você quer enganar? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Desculpe. - Com um sorriso amarelo, Alucard segurou-lhe a mão que Sypha pousara em seu ombro, e logo a soltou. - Acho que sermos rápidos é o bastante para eu me livrar logo disso. E não saberíamos o que fazer se não fosse por você.

Sypha abriu a boca para diminuir os próprios esforços quando a cabeça cortada de Dragoi adentrou o quarto, com um sinistro “olá” que não chegou a assustá-los. 

—Tudo formidável por aqui? - O fantasma perguntou.

Trevor empurrou com delicadeza a porta do quarto, sem fechá-la, e estendeu um molho de chaves.

—Prêmio do dia. - Ele sorriu. - Vamos-nos todos.

Sypha ajudou Alucard a ficar de pé. Apagaram a vela para levá-la, assim como mais algumas da bagagem e um pouco da palha do colchão, pega com discrição. 

Seguiram pelo corredor, guiados por Sypha. Alucard rastejava pelo chão em forma de fumaça e Dragoi flutuava perto do teto. 

—A porta range. - Ela sussurrou, apontando para a entrada da torre do sino. - O que vamos fazer? Não duvido que já acordamos o monastério todo, mas… 

—Não seja por isso, donzela. - Dragoi desceu de seu voo e se colocou entre as dobradiças. - Abra e experimente.

—Mas qual é a chave? - Alucard perguntou.

Trevor se aproximou para comparar algumas com a fechadura, e decidiu de forma acertada que a segunda maior parecia caber. A porta não fez som exceto pela tranca. _ Ótimo. _ Sypha tateou o chão e acendeu uma vela para encontrar a passagem, levantando o alçapão. 

—Já que acharam seu rumo, creio que acompanhá-los só vai assustar a morta. - Dragoi deu uma risada cínica. - Sabem como é o povo. Vou deixá-los aqui.

—Obrigado por tudo. - Alucard estendeu a mão e a recolheu quando o fantasma a atravessou.

—Não há de quê, rapaz. Até mais ver.

Ele atravessou o teto em direção à torre e desapareceu. Desceram as escadas, cada um portando uma vela.

Sypha se recordava de haver ali pouco espaço, mas com tantas pessoas, a cripta se tornava ainda mais sufocante. As órbitas das caveiras os encaravam quando passavam, em frente a cada urna funerária. Ao fim, postava-se a do general com sua coroa. _ Lendário, mas morto, é igual a todos nós. _ Olhou ao redor, em busca de novos ossos. _ Onde estará Pavel? _

—Não há muito onde escolher, mas acho que aqui no centro está bom. - Sypha parou de andar. - Vamos dispor as velas em círculo ao nosso redor.

—Se servir um pentágono. - Trevor mostrou as duas velas apagadas, tiradas do bolso. 

Trevor tentava acendê-las usando a própria vela já em chama, e Alucard as raptou da mão dele, fazendo-o sem demora.

—Poderia ter pedido. - Trevor protestou.

—Poderia ter _ me _ pedido. - Alucard posicionou-as no chão.

—Agora, a palha. - Sypha evitou revirar os olhos e desdobrou a túnica contendo o furto do colchão, colocando-a no centro. - E o colar.

Alucard inspirou fundo e tirou o cristal do bolso interno, posicionando-o em meio à palha. Tinha recuperado o olhar compenetrado que Sypha conhecera um ano antes. _ Parece que está carregando um peso. _ Sentiu o coração se apertar. _ Um peso que é seu e apenas seu. _ Ateou fogo a um canto da palha, uma fagulha apenas, que se alastraria sozinho com o tempo. Sentaram-se todos de pernas cruzadas.

—E se déssemos as mãos? - Sypha sugeriu.

Entreolharam-se e o fizeram, não sem um olhar de desgosto de Alucard para Trevor e vice-versa. _ Não adianta dar bronca. _ Sypha apertou mais forte as mãos que segurava e disse que todos fechassem os olhos.

—Quero que saiba que estamos aqui. Que estamos ouvindo. - Ela começou. - Você nos ouve e nos vê?

Não houve mudança. Tentou de novo:

—Por favor, fale conosco, queremos conversar. Não tenha medo.

Sypha sentiu a mão esquerda ser repuxada. Naquele silêncio subterrâneo, ouviu uma das respirações se entrecortar por um segundo e depois retornar, mais pesada, mais tensa. 

—Não o machuque. - Apertou mais forte a mão de Alucard. - Ele vai ajudar você. Nós três vamos.

O puxão aliviou.

—Siga a luz no centro, é aqui que estamos. - Sypha entreabriu os olhos embaçados.

O cristal tinha ainda o tom vivo, mas estava intacto, enquanto a fumaça do couro queimado empesteava o pouco ar da cripta. Alucard soltou um breve som abafado de agonia, cerrando os dentes.

—Fale conosco. - Sypha se controlou para não acudi-lo. - Como se chama?

—Meu nome é Greta Florescu. - Alucard respondeu, na própria voz, num tom que não era dele.

—Quantos anos tem?

—Vinte e nove.

—Você tem família, Greta? 

—Sou casada com Marius Florescu. Não temos filhos, mas essa graça do Senhor ainda recairá sobre nós. 

_ Sinto muito. _

—O que está acontecendo com você? - Sypha perguntou.

—Estou perdida. - A voz se tornara chorosa. Sypha abriu mais os olhos. Escorria uma lágrima pelo rosto de Alucard.

—Como é o lugar onde está?

—Não consigo ver nada. Não há ninguém aqui.

—Mas você nos ouve?

—Ouço, sim, ouço.

Sypha inspirou e expirou. _ E agora? _ Apertou mais forte ambas as mãos, procurando Alucard.

—Você me tocou? - Greta perguntou.

—Sim. - Sypha abriu os olhos por completo e virou a cabeça para a esquerda. - Sim, toquei na mão.

Sypha viu Trevor apertar a própria mão, ainda de olhos fechados.

—Senti a outra mão. - A mulher confirmou.

—Segure firme, Greta. Vamos guiar você. - _ Espero que dê certo. _ \- Caminhe para frente.

Trevor e Sypha seguraram mais forte, já de olhos abertos. Alucard deixou a cabeça cair e soltou um som de aflição na própria voz. _ Devemos parar? _ Ele ofegava e tremia, até, de repente, parar. Alucard também abriu os olhos de uma vez e observou ao redor, soltando as mãos de ambos, erguendo-as, outra vez trêmulas. Começou a gritar quando Trevor saltou sobre ele para tampar-lhe a boca com a mão e segurar-lhe um braço acima da cabeça.

—Por favor, não. - Trevor sussurrou.

Greta se debatia, usando da força do corpo onde estava. Trevor a imobilizou prendendo-lhe o outro braço. Aguardaram e aguardaram, até que perdesse as energias, num choro sem fim por baixo da mão de Trevor.

—Não vou te machucar. - Trevor murmurou. - Está vendo?

Arriscou tirar a mão e Greta não gritou. Sypha se arrastou para perto. O rosto de Alucard estava desfeito em lágrimas, respirando pela boca, e os cabelos emaranhados cobriam-lhe os olhos. Sypha criou no ar uma lâmina de gelo polido que serviria de espelho.

—Greta, veja. - Sypha engoliu em seco. - Esta não é você.

A mulher assustou-se ao ver outro rosto e perguntou:

—O que aconteceu comigo? - Não responderam. - Onde está meu marido? Que lugar é esse?

_ Trevor matou você. Está cercada de ossos numa cripta, longe de casa. E matou todas as pessoas nas quais pôs as patas. _

—Qual é a última coisa da qual se lembra? - Sypha questionou.

—O acampamento à noite. Marius me abraçando. Florin tinha saído para a vila, e o resto estava na fogueira. - _ E havia sangue na grama, um homem partido ao meio, outro sem perna, e outro com o peito rasgado e os cavalos magros mortos. E sobraram dois de vocês, carregando-os para a sepultura. _ \- Tive uma tontura, minha cabeça doeu. Achei que fosse um sinal, nossa bênção, talvez… A joia me trazendo sorte. Uma criança, finalmente.

Greta pôs as mãos no rosto e fez menção de voltar a chorar, encarando-se no reflexo:

—O que aconteceu comigo?

—A joia era uma obra do inimigo. - Sypha disse. - Ele a envenenou.

—Estou morta?

Mantiveram silêncio por um momento. Trevor confirmou:

—Está.

—Estou no Inferno?

—Não. - Trevor balançou a cabeça. - É só uma cripta.

—Onde está Marius? Onde estão os outros?

Sypha e Trevor se entreolharam. _ Não podemos contar. _

—Eles a levaram para o lugar onde nasceu, para descansar com Deus. - Sypha segurou-lhe o ombro.

Greta chorava e chorava. Trevor apertava-lhe a mão. Sypha a abraçou. _ É totalmente diferente. _ Apertou um pouco mais forte. _ Não é Alucard. _

—Vamos libertar você. - Sypha a soltou. - Mas precisamos saber sobre a joia.

—Uma senhora me vendeu em Targoviste. Para assuntos de mulher, ela me disse. 

—E como ela era? - Perguntou Sypha.

—Não muito velha. Cheirava forte, como um perfume… - Greta negou com a cabeça. - Tinha olhos grandes e azuis, mas é tudo o que lembro. Perdão.

—Tudo bem. - Sypha sorriu sem vontade. - Vai ajudar.

—Para onde vão me mandar?

_ Não temos a mínima ideia. _

—À paz eterna do Senhor. - Trevor respondeu. _ Boa ideia, mas é uma mentira óbvia. _

—Amém. - Greta disse. - Estou tão, tão cansada.

—Por favor, sente-se aqui. - Sypha pediu. - Dê as mãos a nós outra vez. 

De volta ao círculo, notou que a mulher tremia. Ela perguntou:

—Este rapaz que está comigo. Ele vai ficar bem?

—Vai. - Sypha a confortou. _ Não sei. _

—Espero que ele me perdoe. - Greta baixou a cabeça.

Sypha começou a recitar o cântico de Madre Bethania várias e várias vezes, com suas subidas e descidas sinuosas, até que as palavras perdessem o sentido. Abriu os olhos para ver o cristal, que terminava de absorver o calor do fogo, tornando-se incandescente e não mais cor de sangue. Viu brotar nele uma rachadura e Alucard caiu para trás como um boneco de pano, virando os olhos e quase acertando uma vela. Sypha e Trevor se debruçaram sobre ele para ver se vivia, ambos respirando aliviados ao notar que ainda havia pulso. Ouviram um som de algo se quebrando, e, ao que olharam para trás, o cristal estourou, tornando-se pó no ar.

—Nem sei por que me preocupo. - Trevor sorriu a contragosto. - Ele é duro na queda.

_ Era melhor ter ficado calado. _ Sypha riu um riso amargo.

Desfizeram qualquer vestígio de que estiveram na cripta antes de sair. Sypha encontrou num canto um jarro de óleo de lamparina, velho e empoeirado, e o aplicou às dobradiças da porta depois de saírem pelo alçapão. Olhou para trás e viu Trevor com dificuldades para carregar Alucard desacordado escada acima.

—Precisa de ajuda? - Perguntou ela.

—Acho que consigo. - Ele tirou o peso morto dos ombros saindo do subterrâneo e o segurou nos braços, com um grunhido de esforço. - Melhor agora.

_ Ele carregou você quando bebeu, essa é só a recíproca. _ Sypha desacelerou o passo para acompanhá-los. Perto do corredor dos quartos, vinha um monge com uma tocha, e Sypha quase comemorou quando viu que era Laurentiu.

—Boa noite aos senhores. - O monge tinha cara de interrogação . - O que há com ele?

—Teve um desmaio, eu acho. - Trevor deu de ombros. - Demos falta dele e o achamos caído por aqui.

—Levem-no ao quarto, vejo o que posso fazer. - Laurentiu passou na frente e os guiou.

Deixou-os depois de acomodarem Alucard na cama e de se certificar de que passava bem. Trevor e Sypha fecharam a porta e olharam um para o outro.

—Estou exausta. - Suspirou.

—Não é só você. - Trevor raptou uma coberta de Alucard e se sentou ao chão. - Venha cá. 

Aninhou-se ao lado dele, debaixo da outra ponta da coberta que Trevor oferecia. Não quis conversar; ele também não puxou assunto. 

Sypha lembrava-se de ter acordado algumas vezes durante a madrugada quando viu luz do sol despontando por uma fresta da janela. Em todas, espiara se Alucard respirava. Ele dormira a noite toda da forma como foi posto na cama, sem mover um músculo para sair da posição, e ainda dormia em paz quando ela despertou de vez. Olhando para o lado, viu Trevor de braços cruzados, olhando para a janela.

—Bom dia. - Ela cumprimentou. Ele respondeu o mesmo em um sussurro e um beijo no rosto. - Como está? 

—Dolorido e cansado.

—Não é só você. - Sypha se espreguiçou e voltou a deitar no ombro dele. 

Bateram à porta pouco depois, e era Laurentiu chamando-os ao desjejum. O rapaz os detectou no quarto com estranheza, mas nada disse.

—Pode trazer a comida ao quarto outra vez, Irmão? - Sypha pediu.

—Vou perguntar se posso, senhora.

Ele se retirou. _ Não tenho fome. _ Sypha fechou os olhos. _ E não quero ver mais ninguém. _

**~**

Alucard descobriu-se deitado de lado e só no quarto. Piscou duas vezes para que o borrão nos olhos fosse embora e girou o corpo para cima. Apalpou o bolso interno do paletó e descobriu lá apenas a carta de Leo. _ O colar se foi. _ Observou ao redor, as janelas do quarto mal fechadas deixando entrar a claridade. _ Que horas devem ser? _ Sentou-se apoiando as costas na cabeceira. _ Como vim parar aqui? _ Pôs uma mão na testa. _ Minha cabeça não dói. Pelo contrário… Está muito leve. _ Tirou a mão da testa e olhou para a palma aberta, fechando-a em seguida. 

_ O que houve na noite passada? _ Lembrava-se bem de ter ido à torre conversar com o fantasma do general que assombrava a ilha. _ Conversa que fez pouco sentido, aliás. _ Riu sozinho do próprio absurdo. O resto era um emaranhado feito de vozes e cenas do quarto do monastério, até que saiu dele, e dali, já não era mais capaz de puxar memórias. _ Mas uma coisa é certa. _ Respirou fundo e sentiu uma falta. _ Greta se foi. _

Ouviu passos vindos do corredor. A porta se abriu com um empurrão e Sypha entrou no quarto com uma caneca.

—Que bom que não vamos precisar te acordar. - Ela o entregou a caneca, que descobriu estar quente. - É vinho com mel. Mandaram que tomasse.

Alucard deu um gole e descobriu não ser de má qualidade. _ Mas tem água, é inegável. _

—Por favor, não fique de pé. - Ele deu um tapinha na cama a seu lado.

Sypha se sentou, tal qual tinha uma vaga memória de terem estado na noite anterior. Ela perguntou:

—Como está?

—Não sei. - Deu outro gole no vinho. - E você?

—Sinto-me estranha. - Sypha coçou a cabeça. - Então, acho que também não sei.

Ambos riram baixo. 

—Aquela mulher, Greta. - Alucard olhava para o teto. - Não está mais aqui.

—Sei bem.

_ E minha suspeita se confirma. _

—Não vou sentir falta de que ela me assombre. - Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

—Não vou querer que aconteça de novo. 

—Sabe, não me lembro muito de ontem. - Alucard suspirou. - Agradeceria se pudesse me atualizar.

—Foi… - Sypha hesitou. - Estranho. Creio que é a melhor palavra, de fato.

—Disseram a ela o que aconteceu?

Ela negou com a cabeça:

—Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. - _ Não discordo. _ \- Ela pediu perdão a você.

—Greta? - Alucard ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Bom, entendo. Não era o corpo dela, por assim dizer.

_ Era o meu. _ Fechou o semblante. _ Por sorte, era o meu. _ Ficou de pé para sentir o sangue fluir nas pernas, deixando com Sypha a caneca ainda quente. 

—Ainda sobre ontem. - Continuou ele. - Sobre a pedra, em especial.

—O que era aquilo?

—Talvez se lembre de me ouvir dizer que eu já a tinha visto antes. - Começou a discursar no quarto, amargando o momento. - A alma de Greta estava fundida à joia, que era feita de alma, ou almas, em suma. Já deve ter ouvido falar da pedra filosofal, certamente. Não é a mesma coisa, é um estágio de algo parecido. 

Virou o rosto para encarar Sypha, completando a si mesmo:

—A Pedra Escarlate. Ainda num estágio um tanto instável, portanto capaz de criar mutações num ser humano àquele ponto… E de criar a confusão de ontem.

—Problemas, não é? - Trevor apareceu à porta entreaberta, com a mesma postura desleixada de sempre.

—Sim, sua especialidade. - Alucard deu um meio sorriso. - Já ia atrás de você.


	17. Pestilência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 17 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with sixteen chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> Mandem-me energias positivas para traduzir este capítulo, por favor.
> 
> Este arco da história foi escrito no ano passado e não tem a ver com o COVID-19 de nenhuma forma.
> 
> ALERTA DE CONTEÚDO: este capítulo contém uma breve menção a uma tentativa de autoflagelo. Se você é suscetível a esse tipo de conteúdo ou está passando por um período difícil, recomendo que não leia.

_“Hoje não é um bom dia. _

_ É um daqueles em que os sorrisos são desbotados, a estrada tem buracos, a comida dá azia, a conversa não tem graça e tudo mais é enfadonho. Em dias como esse, só nos resta aguardar que ele acabe e deitar a cabeça no travesseiro esperando que o próximo nascer do sol traga coisa melhor. Creio ter passado por eles o bastante no último ano, nas poucas semanas em que estive acordado, e falo por experiência. Hoje, não importa o que aconteça de bom, será tão positivo quanto um aperto de mão.” _

Alucard parou de escrever ao que a carruagem deu partida e olhou para trás, vendo mais uma vila que começava a ser deixada e mais garoa sem fim pelos fundos da carruagem. Sypha cochilava recostada ao outro lado e Trevor conduzia, tudo em sua perfeita ordem. _ Ou não? _

Perto do fim da tarde, pararam para descansar e alimentar os cavalos, e voltou a pegar o diário.

_ “Perdoe a falta de rodeios, mas há um assunto que preciso tirar da garganta antes que me sufoque. Nunca acreditei que, em minha longa expectativa de vida, eu me depararia com a existência de outra Pedra Escarlate que não a de meu pai. A própria natureza da questão me é, no entanto, duvidosa. _

_ A Pedra é feita não apenas de forma, mas também de conteúdo. Ambos se originam da mesma matéria: almas, sendo que o exterior da pedra não passa de um recipiente para uma alma mais poderosa. A estrutura, no entanto, pode necessitar de uma série de testes prévios antes de se chegar à substância ideal. Uma matéria fraca gera uma Pedra fraca, e o contrário também é válido. Quem quer que tenha vendido a Greta um resto de Pedra falha sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Não duvido que exista mais por trás da transmutação dela do que sabemos, também. _

_ Trevor e Sypha já estão a par da gravidade do assunto. Contei a eles antes que nos despedíssemos do monastério de Snagov. Não tive chance de dizer adeus a Dragoi, mas estou certo de que, talvez de cima da torre do sino, ele nos observava partir de barco e ria sozinho no fim da tarde de ontem. E, também talvez, a história sobre a nova Pedra fosse de interesse de nosso singular e temporário aliado. _

_ Entre outras coisas, Greta, minha temporária assombração, se foi. Prefiro acreditar que ela partiu em paz; combatê-la uma vez foi o bastante. Quando eu quase dormia, seu lamento desesperado chegava a mim, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Tentava conversar com ela, procurá-la naquela imensidão cega que era a prisão da joia, mas era como nadar em piche. Quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais evasiva se tornava nossa conexão, até que eu acordava de mãos vazias mais uma vez. Também tomei a acertada decisão de carregar o protótipo da Pedra eu mesmo: nada mais me aconteceu além do contato com Greta. Onde quer que ela esteja, também espero que me perdoe, já que foi minha a ideia de mantê-la entre nós depois de sua partida. _

_ As únicas lembranças boas que levo comigo são dos mortos. Pavel descansa em algum lugar do monastério, junto a seus irmãos de doutrina. Creio que foi um bom homem, acometido pelo infortúnio de se encontrar com a crueldade humana. Quem o matou é um mistério que, provavelmente, foi com ele para o túmulo. Mas um ‘suntuoso acampamento’ onde se canta, nas palavras dele, é uma vista rara na arrasada Valáquia dos últimos tempos. Manterei os olhos abertos. _

_ O general Dragoi, outro falecido, é hoje uma caricatura do que um dia foi. Na minha concepção, ele só não se sublimou para o além-vida de uma vez por todas por puro sarcasmo: viver o agradava, mas a morte nunca o assustou. Lê-se sobre ele nos escritos do meu pai, por vezes. ‘O militarzinho covarde’, ele dizia. Dragoi era pouco tolerante a criaturas da noite, pois batia em retirada com qualquer tropa ao menor sinal desse tipo de ameaça; na época dele, os Belmont ainda vigoravam na fortaleza e os parentes de Trevor mantinham tudo mais ou menos sob controle. O general era um humano cujos maiores inimigos eram os da própria espécie. No íntimo, talvez, não tivesse só ferro e fogo para dar aos que o cercavam, como me tratou de forma cortês, mas aos estrangeiros, só falava o idioma da espada. _

_ No mais, no dia de hoje, quero estar só. É um dia que passaria com satisfação a um quilômetro de qualquer outra pessoa, confortável nas torres do castelo. Ou é possível que dormisse e acordasse quando a neve já tivesse começado a cair; o que mais me apetecesse na hora. Faz-se tanto silêncio quanto é possível agora, mas a garoa na lama, os cascos dos cavalos, o revoar dos pássaros e a eventual reclamação de Trevor são o suficiente para me deixar desconcertado. Escrever estas páginas me dão algum refúgio, e, por elas, sou grato. _

_ Que amanhã traga alguns raios de sol.” _

Em mais meia hora, Trevor parou em um estábulo, e um senhor grisalho abriu a metade de cima da porta:

—De onde vêm? - Perguntou em tom rude.

—Do norte, de Snagov. - Trevor coçou a cabeça. - Por quê?

—Graças ao Pai. Aos cavalos, por favor, venham.

Desceram os outros dois para ajudar a descarregar e desatrelar os animais.

—O que se passa, senhor? - Trevor perguntou.

—Não ouviu a respeito? Uma peste corre nas vilas a sul. - O homem virou a cabeça, mostrando a expressão de espanto. - Temos que nos precaver, entende?

—Não fazia ideia. Uma doença, talvez?

Alucard deu a volta na carruagem para buscar os pertences, ainda de ouvidos atentos.

—Parece. Não sei. Pessoas morrem como moscas, aldeias inteiras estão vazias. Os doentes têm partido para Bucareste atrás de médico, ou de uma bênção, pois só Deus sabe o que há. - O homem suspirou. - Primeiro, falta o ar no doente, como algo no pulmão. Vem uma tosse tremenda. Depois, fica magro como um osso, não importa o que coma, e não consegue sair da cama. Poucos dias mais tarde, amanhece o cadáver.

—Devemos nos preocupar? - Sypha indagou.

—Eu diria que dessem meia-volta para norte e esquecessem a viagem. Todo dia, é pelo menos um morto.

_ Bom, não dá para dizer que contávamos com essa. _ Trevor pediu a bolsa de moedas da bagagem e Alucard a procurou, encontrando-a mais leve do que esperava. Ao que Trevor a pegou, fez a mesma cara. Perguntou:

—Senhor, por acaso não há um telhado a consertar ou coisa assim? Em troca do feno, ao menos.

—Não, camarada. - O homem negou com a cabeça. - Dinheiro, apenas.

—Sei limpar cascos. - Trevor sorriu.

O dono do estábulo o mediu com os olhos e concluiu:

—Pois estamos precisando. Feito?

—Feito. - Trevor estendeu a mão, que o outro apertou.

**~**

O céu começou a desabar sobre o telhado da humilde estalagem que o dono do estábulo mantinha ao lado de casa. O salão, feito para acomodar talvez vinte pessoas, estava vazio, mas de lareira acesa. Ninguém estava atrás do balcão. As duas mulheres que cuidavam do lugar, esposa e filha do dono, já tinham se retirado para dormir, trancando a entrada e deixando-os com acesso ao quarto apenas. As canecas de cerveja meio cheias estavam ao lado da perna de Trevor, sobre o banco, e ele alcançou qualquer uma delas para tomar mais um gole. Sypha também pegou a dela, mas ficou chocando-a entre as mãos, olhando para o fogo.

—E agora? - Ela perguntou num sussurro, o bastante para aquele ambiente.

—Não sei. - Ele suspirou. - Não sei mesmo.

—Há trabalho em qualquer lugar, se for o caso. Mas já viemos tão longe… 

—Sim. - Envolveu-a melhor entre os braços. - Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a Bucareste.

—Tem, é? - Sypha tinha desinteresse na voz.

—Tanto quanto se pode ter numa hora dessas.

—Bom pressentimento em relação a quê?

—Ah, bem… Não sei. - Trevor coçou a cabeça. - Só acho que exista algo lá para nós.

_ Sei que é difícil, mas estou aqui. _ Segurou a mão dela, afagando-a com o polegar. A lareira crepitava, quase inaudível com o som da tempestade encobrindo-a. Uma gota ou outra encontrava seu caminho pela chaminé, evaporando ao contato com o fogo. _ Do dinheiro rareando, ela já sabe. Não tenho tempo de contar as moedas conduzindo cavalos. _Sypha virou a cabeça e aproximou o rosto do dele quando uma pancada no telhado os assustou. Ficaram de pé e rodearam o salão atrás de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Ele soou, repetindo-se, mais distante. 

—Acho que é no estábulo. - Sypha sugeriu.

—Deve ser. - Puxou-a pela mão. - Agora, volte aqui.

Ela se desequilibrou de leve ao ser trazida para perto e beijada de surpresa. Seguiram de mãos dadas até uma saída lateral, esquecida destrancada, que levava à casa do dono. Ele os aguardava com a esposa, ambos em roupas de dormir e com uma vela acesa.

—Ouviram, também? - Perguntou o homem, assombrado. - Sabem o que foi? 

—Estávamos indo ver agora mesmo. - Trevor deu de ombros.

—Sigam-me. - O dono gesticulou com a cabeça para ambos, evitando que a esposa fosse com um movimento de braço. - Acho que veio do estábulo. 

De chave em punho, ele tirou uma capa de um gancho na parede. Atravessaram a sala e abriram outra porta. O temporal que caía até abafava, mas era possível ouvir a inquietação dos cavalos. Sypha puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça e Trevor se encolheu na capa de pele, a água os castigando sem piedade. O homem protegia a chama da vela como era capaz, o que ela retribuiu se apagando com uma gota de chuva.

Na varanda do estábulo, era impossível enxergar. O dono os perguntou se tinham uma pederneira. Trevor pensou duas vezes, tirou uma vela do cinto e a entregou a Sypha, que entendeu o recado, acendendo-a com discrição por trás da capa. Entraram, olhando para o chão de pedra e constatando uma poça. No teto, havia um rombo nas telhas, perto da parede.

—Agora _ há _ um telhado a consertar. - Trevor riu.

—Espero que não tenha sido obra de vocês. - O dono os olhou com suspeita.

—Garanto que estávamos secos e aquecidos quando nos encontrou, senhor. - Trevor ergueu um dedo. - E que não há rastro de água no chão do salão.

O homem pensou um pouco antes de acreditar. Água e mais água escorria pela parede, inundando o chão desnivelado.

—Deus do céu, o feno. - O dono andou para trás, afastando-se da poça crescente. - Vai se encharcar inteiro se não fizermos nada.

—Podemos tentar consertar agora mesmo. - Trevor disse.

—Está louco? - O homem se sobressaltou. - Como vai parar em cima do telhado num tempo deste?

Trevor e Sypha olharam um para o outro.

—Algum plano? - Ele perguntou.

—Talvez.

O dono do estábulo vasculhou um canto, trazendo tábuas e cordas de lá, e apontou no escuro da varanda:

—Temos uma escada. Não está das melhores.

—Vai ter que servir. - Trevor desatou a capa e foi buscar a escada.

Apoiando-a ao lado do rombo no telhado, pediu que Sypha subisse pelo outro lado. Com passadas cuidadosas, ele venceu um degrau após o outro, e cada rangido neles o fazia trincar os dentes. Aguardou até Sypha avisar por cima da chuva e dos trovões que já estava sobre as telhas.

—Agora, coloque a tábua. - Ela gritou para Trevor.

Ele tirou uma mão da escada para pegar a tábua que o dono do estábulo o estendia e a apoiou no teto.

—Assim? - Gritou de volta.

—Mais para a esquerda. - Ela devolveu no mesmo tom. Trevor moveu a tábua. - Não _ tão _ para a esquerda. Para o meio. Isso. Não se mova.

Viu o par de cordas atravessar o buraco e um lampejo de fogo vindo do lado de fora, das mãos dela. _ Deve querer ver o que está fazendo. _ Sypha parou de amarrar. Com os braços para cima, segurando a placa de madeira, Trevor reclamou em alto e bom som:

—Não posso segurar para sempre.

—Já vai. 

Trevor deu um nó improvisado do lado de dentro com uma mão só, a outra o apoiando na escada. O dono do estábulo, com um erguer de vela, viu seus esforços e segurou-a para que usasse as duas mãos. Sypha gritou que estava terminado, e Trevor desceu. Sypha também saiu do telhado e caminhou até os outros dois com algo nas mãos.

—Vejam. - Ela estendeu o objeto. - Estava lá em cima.

Trevor arregalou os olhos. Era uma pena de ave do comprimento de um braço humano, escura como a noite. Ao que ela o entregou, viu um reflexo avermelhado nas cores. 

—É enorme. - Trevor fechou o semblante. - E é mau sinal.

**~**

Alucard abriu os olhos, encarando o teto. Ocorreu-lhe apagar a vela acesa, mas deixou-a como estava. Espreguiçou-se apenas, sob as pobres cobertas da estalagem, e sentiu o pé tocar a armação. Ouviu o som do temporal do lado de fora. As extensas camas de outros lugares faziam falta. _ Continua sendo melhor do que um monte de palha. _ Sentiu uma fisgada no pescoço o atingir e prendeu a respiração. Cansou-se da posição e se sentou, recostado à cabeceira. _ Eu estava sonhando. _ Balançou a cabeça. _ Só um sonho sem sentido. _

Via-se só no quarto. _ Bem o que eu queria mais cedo. _ Pôs a mão no peito. Havia um peso nele; uma espécie de vazio quase palpável, denso e opaco. Apertou as unhas contra a palma até que quase as cortou. _ Não dói. _ Estendeu a mão para a chama da vela, sem tocá-la. _ Não o suficiente. _ Resistiu um pouco e acabou por desistir. Deixou o braço cair, suspirando. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-os marejar. _ Por quê? _ Limpou o rosto. _ O que é isso? _ Teve tempo de manter a respiração estável e engolir o choro quando a porta se abriu.

Trevor entrou primeiro, com cara de quem trazia problemas. Sypha veio atrás, com o semblante preocupado e algo nas mãos.

—Achamos uma coisinha no telhado. - Trevor tirou a capa molhada e a pendurou. - Reconhece isso?

Sypha o entregou a longa pena escura.

—É de um corvo gigante. - Alucard pôs a mão no queixo. - Do tipo que se alimenta de carne. Deve estar caçando pela região. Onde estava?

—No telhado, como eu disse. - Trevor revirou os olhos.

—Em qual parte dele? - Devolveu com uma encarada feia.

—No estábulo. A coisa deve saber que há cavalos ali. - Trevor apontou para trás com o polegar. 

—Foi o que pensei, também. - Alucard devolveu a pena a Sypha. - Não que pássaros sejam bons farejadores, mas cavalos parecem uma refeição melhor do que nós. 

—Mas esses corvos são infecciosos? - Sypha ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não parece o tipo de coisa que um corvo seria.

—Não que eu me lembre. Deve ser outra coisa causando a tal praga. - Trevor se deitou na cama. - Agora, com licença. 

Alucard ficou de pé a contragosto, dirigindo-se ao monte de feno coberto por uma manta. _ Difícil vai ser que eu durma outra vez agora. _

**~**

Sypha despertou pela milésima vez depois de um trovão, que não sabia se escutava em sonho ou não. Piscou algumas vezes para desembaçar os olhos e se levantou da cama. _ Se já é pequena para uma pessoa… _ Endireitou as costas doloridas e caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a. _ Já é dia claro. Dormiria mais mil horas. _Bocejou e voltou para acordar Trevor com um balanço no ombro. Em sintonia, ele também deu um bocejo que engoliria o planeta e se ergueu do colchão, acordando Alucard com um cutucão do pé. Trevor pôs a cabeça para fora da janela e comentou:

—Acho que é um bom dia para sairmos do lugar. Não está chovendo. - Voltou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. - Mesmo que esteja um lamaçal lá fora por causa de ontem.

No salão, foi-lhes servida uma caneca de cerveja, pão de aveia e sopa de cenouras com carne-seca, com um enorme sorriso da jovem esposa do dono ao que ela os entregou os pratos. _ Não importa o que eu faça, meu corpo não para de doer. _ Enquanto comia, Sypha a viu trocar uma instrução com a mais jovem ainda filha do senhor. _ Não tem idade para ser mãe dela. _ Também viu a menina sair batendo os pés. _ Adolescentes. _ Disfarçou um riso por trás da tigela. No periférico, viu-a também olhar fixamente para Trevor com mais do que curiosidade. _ Que continue só olhando. _ Sypha franziu o cenho e fez questão de beijá-lo de surpresa.

Atrelaram os cavalos sem demora para aproveitar o raro bom tempo e pagaram ao dono. Ele devolveu algumas moedas:

—Pelo telhado. Eu nunca teria consertado sozinho. - Entregou-as a Trevor. - Vão mesmo ao sul?

—Vamos, senhor, até segunda ordem. - Trevor coçou a cabeça.

—Que Deus os proteja. - O homem acenou.

—Obrigado, senhor. Que o telhado não quebre de novo.

A primeira vila que a estrada trouxe não tinha uma alma viva. O lugarejo era plantado no sopé de uma descida na qual a carruagem encalhou, afundando uma roda na lama. Desceram para tirá-la de lá, com grande auxílio de Alucard, que a ergueu como a uma banqueta de três pés. Aproveitaram a deixa para caminhar um pouco por entre as casas vazias e a névoa densa. _ Não é muito diferente do resto das vilas, mas… _ Cada passo ecoava pela rua. _ Não há vida nenhuma aqui. _

No meio do lugar, depois de uma ponte onde um riacho cortava o mapa, testou a porta de uma das moradias mais apresentáveis e a encontrou aberta. Passou a cabeça para dentro e não viu mais do que uma sala vazia. Acenou para que os outros dois a seguissem, e entraram todos.

As cortinas de bom tecido já começavam a acumular pó. Sypha as abriu para que entrasse a pouca luz daquele dia. A moradia de dois andares tinha resquícios de velas, pétalas murchas e ramalhetes secos atirados no chão.

—Um velório. - Sypha sussurrou. _ O que mais esperar? _

Trevor deu a volta nos dois e subiu as escadas. Seguiram-no sem convite e o viram entrar em um dos quartos, remexendo debaixo do colchão e no baú deixado para trás. Debaixo de alguns cobertores, já trapos envelhecidos, encontrou uma pequena bolsa de moedas esquecida com um sorriso vitorioso.

—Sorte grande. - Colocou-a no cinto. - Vejam se há algo de útil nos outros quartos.

—Não está pensando em levar, está? - Alucard perguntou, de sobrancelha erguida.

—No que está pensando, deixar para trás? São só alguns vinténs. - Trevor deu de ombros.

—Isso não torna você menos culpado de saquear a casa alheia. - Alucard cruzou os braços. 

—Há uma grande possibilidade de que o dono não esteja vivo para se importar.

—Deixe isso onde estava. - Alucard apontou para o baú, revirando os olhos. - Não é como se fôssemos morrer de fome por falta dessas moedas. Podemos conseguir dinheiro de outras formas.

—Se continuar a me incomodar com isso, vou entrar em outras casas. - Ameaçou Trevor. - Que tal um dia todo de exploração? Sypha, como vota?

—Voto em voltarmos para a carruagem. - Encaminhou-se para a porta. - Vamos embora. A carruagem não se conduz sozinha até Bucareste.

_ É o último lugar para o qual quero ir. _ Desceu as escadas na frente, com o corpo dolorido a cada passo, e saiu da casa ignorando as reclamações de Trevor. A garganta coçou. _ Deve ser só a poeira. _Sentou-se ao banco do cocheiro, continuando a fingir que não ouvia o condutor ao lado.

As duas vilas seguintes também estavam desocupadas, e passaram por elas sem olhar para os lados. A quarta delas, no entanto, tinha habitantes que entraram em casa e fecharam as portas ao que os viram passar. _ É estranho pensar que já fiz este caminho antes. _ Olhou ao redor e tentou espremer da mente alguma memória, algum lampejo de lembrança sobre aqueles arredores, sem nada encontrar. _ O que está diferente e o que está igual? _ Suspirou. _ Este tipo de lugar está parado no tempo. _ Arrastou o corpo para o lado, recostando a cabeça no ombro de Trevor e ganhando um beijo fugaz na testa. Um clarão os sobressaltou e olharam para o céu; um trovão ressoou no céu escurecido pelas nuvens de chuva e pelo início de noite.

—Vamos parar no estábulo. - Sypha sugeriu. - Já vencemos uma distância boa hoje.

Trevor parou a carruagem ao fim da vila e desceu, batendo à porta do lugar sem resposta. Atreveu-se a tentar empurrá-la sem sucesso.

—Não há ninguém.

Uma voz surgiu da lateral do prédio, e ele deu a volta. Sypha esticou o pescoço para ver e enxergou um senhor de décadas incontáveis, cabelo desgrenhado branco como leite e uma densa barba maltratada. _ Os olhos dele… _ Viu as íris de cor também esbranquiçada. Estava magro como uma vareta, e quando Trevor abriu a boca para falar com ele, o velho teve um acesso de tosse que parecia sem fim. _ Deus do céu. _Trevor cobriu o rosto com um braço e se afastou um passo.

—Perdão. - O velho disse quando voltou a respirar e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. - Quem está aí? É daqui?

—Não, senhor. - Trevor respondeu. - Sou um viajante. Meu nome é Trevor.

—Oh! Mas que coisa. O meu também. - Tossiu de novo. - As coisas que acontecem, não?

—Posso fazer algo pelo senhor?

—Acho que não, filho. - Negou com a cabeça.

Sypha sorriu para nada e ninguém, com o peito apertado. _ Deve ser bem mais velho do que meu avô. _

—Não está com fome? - Trevor perguntou, agachando-se a uma distância segura da tosse. - Sede, talvez?

—Sede, sim. Mas de que adianta? - O velho tossiu mais, como se fosse pôr os pulmões para fora.

Sypha olhou para Alucard no vagão e gesticulou para que se aproximasse, pedindo o cantil. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e a entregou, assim como um copo. Ela desceu do banco, encheu-o e o entregou ao Trevor jovem.

—Aqui, senhor. - Ele indicou. - Estenda a mão.

O velho esticou a mão esquerda. _ Está tremendo. _

—A outra mão. - Trevor riu uma risada triste. - Bom, esqueça. Vou lhe dar a água.

Levou o copo aos lábios ressequidos do homem com cuidado, e o velho a tomou como se fosse néctar.

—Obrigado, rapaz. Muito obrigado. - Tossiu de leve.

—O senhor tem casa? - Trevor perguntou.

—Vivo na rua há anos.

—Família?

O velho riu com amargura e tossiu mais:

—Se conseguir achar algum de meus filhos, dê-lhes uma bofetada na orelha por me largar à própria sorte.

Sypha sentiu o coração se apertar mais. _ Deixe que conversem. _

—E sabe onde estão? - Trevor questionou, num tom de piedade.

—Perdidos no mundo. - O velho fez um som conformado, acompanhado de mais tosse. - Acho que venderam nossa propriedade e foram apostar em Targoviste. Agora que estou doente da tal praga, vou encontrá-los e assombrá-los logo.

—Há quanto tempo está doente, senhor?

—Dias, eu creio. - O velho coçou a barba. - Antes dos donos do estábulo irem embora.

Ele tossiu por quase um minuto inteiro e completou:

—Houve a noite em que ouvi algo, algo no céu. Não estava chovendo. Parecia-se com um bater de asas. No dia seguinte, amanheci tossindo.

—Asas? - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ Mas o tal corvo não é infeccioso. Já a praga… _

—Asas grandes e fortes. Alguma coisa voando sobre as cabeças. Talvez até sobre os telhados. - O velho pigarreou.

—Temo que não posso perguntar o que é, senhor.

—E eu não vou poder responder, filho. - Balançou a cabeça em negação. - Sou cego como uma toupeira.

—Mas sabe dizer se há hospital por perto?

—Em Bucareste, com certeza. Aqui, tudo o que há são curandeiros. Um ou outro morreu. - O velho deu uma risada irônica. - Sou a parede que tem ouvidos.

O Trevor jovem pôs a mão no queixo e perguntou:

—Viria conosco, senhor? É a Bucareste que vamos. Podemos deixá-lo sob cuidado dos irmãos… Ou irmãs, o que vier primeiro.

—Auxílio? - O velho tossiu. Sou um saco de ossos com os dias contados. Mas não sou de recusar uma carona. Ajude aqui.

O velho estendeu as mãos e Trevor segurou-as sem sucesso; o pedinte desabou no chão com um gemido de dor. Trevor o pegou no colo. _ Deve pesar tanto quanto uma criança. _ Houve mais tosse durante todo o trajeto à carruagem, e acomodou o senhor no banco oposto ao de Alucard, entre duas sacolas de bagagem. _ Está com os dias contados. _Sypha cutucou o companheiro no ombro e sussurrou quando se sentaram ao banco do cocheiro:

—Tem certeza?

—Não. - Ele fechou os olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas. - Prefere não fazer nada?

—Não. - Tocou-o no braço com um afago.

Sypha olhou para trás e viu o semblante sério de Alucard. _ É, eu sei. Não é a ideia mais sábia do mundo. _

—Diga se precisar de alguma coisa. - Trevor virou o pescoço para falar com o velho. - Há mais um de nós na carruagem.

—Acho que viajarei calado, filho.

Seguiram em silêncio. A noite caiu antes que pudessem alcançar a vila seguinte, depois de mais uma hora na estrada. Desceram todos da carruagem, exceto o velho: Trevor jovem arrumou para ele uma cama improvisada com feno e duas cobertas, mas o tirou do vagão, trazendo-o até a fogueira. Mais uma sopa foi feita com as provisões, e aveia com água e mel para o convidado. Sypha sentou-se ao lado do velho, lutando contra o cansaço, e se apresentou com a tigela, dando-lhe esparsas colheradas muito agradecidas por ele.

—Graças a Deus, aveia mole. - Ele tossiu de leve. - Meus dentes já quase não existem. Não há muito como um inválido como eu retribuir, mas posso entreter vocês falando de mim.

—Por favor, senhor. - Sypha confirmou.

—Pois bem. - O velho pigarreou. - Este nome não me foi dado de graça. Meus pais eram franceses, veja só. Nasci aqui por um atraso na viagem de volta deles, mercadores de bons vinhos, e a saúde de minha mãe, que Deus a tenha, se complicou. - Deu uma pausa para tossir. - Ficaram na Valáquia, comigo, fazendo a vida aqui com muito menos do que tinham lá. 

“Cresci, e estudei no seminário como era de desejo deles. Larguei tudo por causa de uma linda moça, como quase todo jovem faz, não? Era tão apaixonada por mim quanto eu por ela. Nasceram meu filho e filha, e com ela fiquei até que Deus a tirou de mim. Um acidente de cavalo. - Respirou fundo e tossiu de novo. - Não me casei outra vez. Nunca quis. 

Meu sogro me cedeu uma propriedade, uma terrinha pequena, por mais que eu nunca tenha me dado com ele, e lá me escondi do mundo. Ajudei-o a tocar a fazenda… E meus filhos tinham outros planos para mim, mais do que me deixar viúvo em paz. - Tossiu. - Queriam a pouca terra que eu tinha. Para vender, digo. Minha vista ia ladeira abaixo a cada dia, até que decidiram me jogar na vila. Dois covardes, sem coragem de me envenenar. Que fosse me sufocar no sono! Que seja. Qualquer coisa.”

—Foi uma vida e tanto, senhor. - Trevor atirou um galho ao fogo.

—Não foi, não. Foi um infortúnio. - O velho tossiu. - Mas espero que tenha servido.

Trevor jovem o levou à carruagem e voltou para se deitar com Sypha ao redor da fogueira. Alucard se acomodou só, como de costume, olhando para a falta de estrelas no céu. _ Só espero que não chova… E que não percamos nosso recente amigo. _

**~**

Trevor ouviu algo; sentiu o mesmo algo se mexendo à sua frente. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes. _ O que está acontecendo? _ Ao que ergueu o corpo apoiando o antebraço no chão, olhou para Sypha, deitada em seu lugar, com a face lívida e sufocando.

_ Não, não, não não. _ Segurou-a pelos ombros e a colocou sentada. Puxava o ar de maneira débil, de olhos arregalados, com uma mão sobre o peito. Não a soltou por um segundo sequer. _ Pelo amor de Deus, ou de qualquer coisa, não. _ Viu com o canto do olhar que Alucard se aproximara e estava ao redor. Não ousaram perguntar o que havia. De repente, ela teve um forte acesso de tosse até a cor voltar-lhe ao rosto.

—O que foi isso? - Alucard soltou.

—Não sei. - Sypha limpou uma lágrima do rosto. - Nunca aconteceu antes.

Trevor pegou-lhe a mão e notou-a febril, assim como um pouco trêmula. Também sentiu a garganta coçar e tossiu.

—Vocês estão doentes. - Alucard os encarou.

_ Estamos. _ Sentiu um peso no estômago. _ A praga. _

Alucard ainda passou algum tempo ao lado de Sypha, olhando para o chão. Ficou de pé, e Trevor o acompanhou, com a inoportuna coceira na laringe e o corpo dolorido.

—Bonito ver você ser altruísta uma vez na vida, para ficar na história. - Alucard fechou o semblante. - Pena que isso vai lhe custar a vida.

—Que conversa é essa? Não sabemos nem de onde, nem como-

—Não seja ingênuo. - Alucard o interrompeu. - Não sabia que tinha me convidado a sair de casa para vir até aqui assistir a você se matar.

—Pode muito bem ser algo que se pega pelo ar. Pense um pouco.

—Exatamente, seu imbecil. - Alucard subiu o tom de voz. - Não me mande pensar.

Trevor suspirou e cerrou os punhos, sentindo que os músculos se retesaram com dor. Ameaçou:

—Não me faça ter que quebrar você em dois neste estado.

—Pode tentar. - Alucard abriu os braços, baixando a guarda com um sorriso sarcástico. - Sei que está louco para me bater desde aquela vez.

—Sou cego, não surdo, seus moleques. - O velho gritou da carruagem. Se querem se livrar de mim, é melhor que o façam como homens.

Alucard deu as costas e um passo à frente. Olhou por cima do ombro, partindo para o interior do bosque que cercava a lateral da estrada. _ Não vou atrás. _ Sypha ficou de pé e caminhou até ele, segurando-o pelo braço sem dizer nada. Caiu novamente em uma crise de falta de ar. Trevor correu até ela, envolvendo-a, em pânico. Alucard aguardou de costas até que ela tossisse e voltasse a respirar.

—Desculpe. - Alucard disse, olhando para o bosque, antes de partir.

Trevor a colocou de pé, com pouca força nos músculos, e a levou de volta ao acampamento. Acendeu a fogueira que se extinguira, trouxe o velho da carruagem para os arredores do fogo e se sentou com ela, de mãos dadas, os dois olhando as brasas, enquanto o sol subia por trás do céu encoberto.

—E então, vou morrer? - O velho ergueu o corpo no monte de feno.

—Não, senhor. - Trevor riu a contragosto. - De que adianta?

Tomaram a pálida sopa, restos da noite, como se não tivesse gosto e sem uma palavra sequer.

—Não sei por que se preocupa. - O velho disse, ao fim da tigela. - Posso cair morto amanhã.

—Porque sou um idiota. - Trevor balançou a cabeça. _ Era mais fácil quando eu deixava a humanidade se matar sozinha. _ Deu a mão a Sypha, queimando de febre, e se sentiu tremer de frio. - Um idiota morto, senhor.


	18. Fim da linha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 18 will be up next week! You can find the English version, with seventeen chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> Oi, pessoas, tudo bem? Tem alguém aqui? Espero que sim para ambas as perguntas. O aviso de hoje é um pouco chato: esta história vai demorar mais para ser atualizada depois de hoje do que eu estava planejando. Eu não desisti dela nem vou colocá-la num longo hiato. Os capítulos só não vão ser quinzenais mais, e sim, vão ser publicados no ritmo em que ficarem prontos. Não haverá uma grade fixa de publicação, mas quando os capítulos forem ao ar, ainda será às sextas-feiras. Faço isso pelo meu próprio bem e pelo bem da história, porque não quero me forçar a escrever uma coisa de qualquer jeito só para atualizar rápido. Obrigada pela compreensão e por estarem comigo até aqui.

_ Mais uma vila, mais um estábulo.  _ Trevor suspirou.  _ Dessa vez, há de existir gente em casa. _ Desceu do banco do cocheiro depois de puxar as rédeas com dores nos braços e bateu à porta do lugar. A mulher de meia-idade que atendeu se esforçou para a simpatia, apesar dos pesares, e ele notou que, atrás da orelha dela, entre alguns fios do cabelo claro, havia um ramo de planta. Contou as moedas restantes para entregar a ela, já reunidas as encontradas na casa vazia; ao pegar a bolsa de volta, a falta de peso não o agradou.  _ Deve durar mais uns cinco dias. Se eu estiver vivo até lá. _

A estrada, no entanto, tinha sido fácil, mais seca com um dia de trégua das chuvas da estação.  _ Também pudera, a carruagem está uns oitenta quilos mais leve. _ Tossiu de leve, sentindo uma coceira perene no fundo da garganta, que tentava afastar com a língua. 

Depois que a primeira mulher e uma empregada mais jovem ajudaram a acomodar os cavalos, chamou a dona do lugar a um canto.

—Tenho um senhor adoecido comigo. - Sussurrou a ela. - Onde posso tratar dele?

A mulher balançou a cabeça em negação pelo inevitável:

—Sei onde pode tentar. Mas bom que já tenha acomodado os cavalos. Vai ter que ir a pé.

Atravessaram a vila sem muito olhar para os lados, alcançando uma estrada íngreme de terra que cortava um bosque. Depois de barrancos, subidas, descidas, raízes e deslizamentos, o péssimo caminho os apresentou uma clareira com um chalé decrépito e uma horta cercada, ladeado por um poço e tudo rodeado por uma planta aromática.  _ Alecrim.  _ O arbusto era uma vista rara entre o povo, de difícil crescimento no clima e solo da Valáquia. _ A mesma planta que estava na orelha da mulher. _

Trevor pôs o senhor de pé no chão, apoiando-o em um braço, e o ouviu com aquela tosse fúnebre em coro com Sypha. À primeira menção de que ela também tossia, sobressaltou-se, mas a crise não terminou em falta de ar. Deu duas batidas à porta do chalé, sem resposta, e aguardou até que aparecesse do bosque outra mulher de meia-idade com um olhar desconfiado e uma cesta de cogumelos colhidos.

—Que querem aqui? - Ela indagou. - Não me digam que estão com a praga.

Trevor deu de ombros. Ela suspirou pesado, baixou a cabeça e entrou em casa, sem convidá-los para que fizessem o mesmo. Seguiram-na.  _ Ela pode nos expulsar, em todo caso. _

Bateu a porta de leve para fechá-la.  _ Essa é a tal Madame Marisa. _ Segundo a mulher do estábulo, não gostava do título de “madame”, nem de crucifixos, cavalos ou crianças; qualquer uma das coisas os botaria para fora da propriedade a vassouradas. Marisa tinha fundas olheiras e uma cascata de cachos escuros, cuja cor começava a rarear, escondendo parte deles debaixo de um lenço.  _ Ela salva vidas, com essa cara? _ Trevor evitou rir. 

A casa cheirava a tantas ervas que era impossível discernir qual a de aroma mais forte. Faltava luz ali e havia uma imensidão de objetos naquele espaço de dois cômodos. Marisa se dirigiu ao fogão, mexendo uma panela qualquer; Trevor teve tempo de ver que ela dispensara o vestido e usava calças. A curandeira se dirigiu à mesa da cozinha e começou a desocupá-la da quantidade de bugigangas. Jogando a cabeça de lado, indicou que colocasse o velho ali, e quando Trevor o soltou, ele teve um acesso de tosse que parecia sem fim. Marisa retorceu o rosto.

—O pagamento. - Ela pediu.

Trevor estendeu uma bolsa que outrora guardava moedas, agora cheia de sementes de todo tipo. Marisa a abriu e esparramou num canto da mesa, examinando-as com alguma precisão e voltando-as para a sacola. Pareceu dar-se por satisfeita, virando-se para um recipiente de madeira com tampa.

—Há um pouco de formigas. - Marisa deu uma risada sarcástica. - O senhor não vê, é isso?

—Há quase uma década, com orgulho.

—Então, abra a boca.

Ela destampou a vasilha e enfiou dentro dela uma colher, contendo uma espécie de xarope. Deu o mesmo a Trevor e Sypha, depois de notá-los tossindo, e tossiram mais ao engolir com o irritante sabor doce.

—Há de passar. - Marisa estendeu a mão para duas cadeiras. - Não fiquem de pé.

Sentaram-se. Ela voltou para o fogão, cutucando as brasas, e misturou o conteúdo de uma panela repleta de folhas. 

—Aquela foi a parte boa. A ruim é esta aqui. - Pegou o líquido com uma concha e o serviu em canecas. O primeiro gole que Trevor deu no chá o fez ter vontade de mastigar um salgueiro-branco inteiro. - Faz quanto tempo?

—Que estamos doentes? - Perguntou Trevor. - Começou hoje, senhora, para nós dois. Para o senhor ali, já faz alguns dias.

—Então ainda hei de vê-los vivos mais um pouco. - Marisa olhou para o velho, que começou a tossir. - Ou não, talvez.

—Não temos exatamente intenção de morrer. - Trevor repousou os braços nos braços da cadeira.

Marisa riu, sombria:

—Logo agora, que estava gostando de vocês.

—Não é algo que ouço todos os dias. - Trevor ergueu a sobrancelha.

Sypha o encarou feio.  _ O que foi? _ Retribuiu o olhar sem entender e voltou à conversa.

—É pai de vocês? - Marisa apontou o velho.

—Não. - Ele respondeu quando parou de tossir. - Não tenho a sorte de filhos tão bons. 

A mulher pareceu pouco se importar com a resposta e pôs um pouco mais de ordem na casa. Em um canto, coberto por um lençol, Trevor a viu puxar com discrição o tecido mais para baixo, batendo o pó para disfarçar.  _ São livros. _ Sypha também notou, perguntando:

—A senhora lê?

Marisa reagiu tirando uma reluzente faca de cozinha de algum lugar e a empunhando.

—Não vão me levar viva daqui, seus carolas.

Trevor e Sypha ergueram as mãos em sinal de paz.

—Sou excomungado, senhora. - Ele disse como diria que estava com um calo no pé. - Não piso numa igreja desde os doze anos.

_ Bom, se você descontar o pulinho que dei em uma lá em Gresit. _

—Pois prove. - Marisa ordenou, impassível.

—Vou tirar o cinturão e jogá-lo no piso para que veja. Calma. Não me fure. - Trevor desatou a fivela e a arremessou com cuidado.

Marisa deu um passo à frente sem tirar deles o olhar ameaçador, baixando o rosto para espiar o cinto com o brasão dos Belmont. 

—Mas quem diria. - Riu sem soltar a faca.

—É, não é? - Trevor baixou as mãos.

A curandeira levou algum tempo ponderando se confiava neles até espetar a faca numa tábua de madeira mole.

—Um Belmont aqui, e mais o quê? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Uma Oradora, senhora. - Sypha respondeu.

Marisa a encarou como quem não esperava uma resposta.

—Achei que os do seu tipo vivessem em bando, garota.

—Na verdade, sim. - Sypha também baixou as mãos. - Sou um caso à parte.

—E eu sou apenas parte do cenário, se agradar à senhora. - Velho Trevor tossiu.

Ela ignorou o gracejo, direcionando-se a outro frasco misterioso que continha algo como plantas em pó. Tirou água fervendo de uma panela, arremessou-a a um caneco de metal, misturou ao pó e deu o chá ao velho, cuja tosse diminuíra para um episódio a cada dez minutos. 

—É para que durma. - Marisa explicou. - Não mata, não se preocupe.

—Mesmo se matasse. - O velho deu de ombros. - Vai me tirar esse gosto horrível da boca.

—Vocês não têm cara do povo daqui. Estão em viagem? - Marisa perguntou a Trevor.

—Vamos a Bucareste. - Ele se ajeitou na cadeira pequena.

—Pois fazer o quê? Peregrinar é que não.

—Levar uma carta, a princípio. -  _ Se a droga da carta não tivesse se escafedido para a floresta. _

—A princípio? - Marisa levou a mão ao queixo. - Carta? Vão ter que me explicar essa história. 

Trevor suspirou, olhando para Sypha:

—Faça as honras.

Com a mesma cara, ela contou da maldição em Ploiesti em detalhe e do triste destino de Leo Alexe, cuja tentativa de suicídio disfarçada de acidente tinha sido registrada em papel e estava com Alucard, sabe-se lá onde.

—Pois não tinham me contado nada disso. - O velho reclamou.

—Poderia fazer você sair correndo. - Trevor sorriu da própria piada.

—Correndo, com estas pernas? - O velho riu e tossiu.

Marisa deu um passo à frente para medir a febre de todos.

—É bom que tomem disso aqui também. - Apontou o chá para dormir. - Vai ajudar a descansar em paz. Talvez também passe a febre. 

Ela buscou mais uma caneca para entregar aos dois restantes. Ao que se aproximou para entregá-la, Sypha começou a tossir e a ter falta de ar. Marisa disparou a abrir as janelas e ficou ao lado dela, segurando-lhe o ombro, de uma forma que quase parecia afável.

—Ela tem algo nos pulmões? - Perguntou a Trevor.

—Não. - Trevor apertou as unhas contra as palmas. - Nunca teve.

Sypha arquejou mais um pouco, até logo conseguir respirar de novo, com uma mão no peito e a outra enxugando lágrimas do rosto. Marisa tornou a fechar a casa contra o chuvisco que começara a cair e tornou a oferecer-lhes o chá.

—Que mais aprontaram de estranho? - A curandeira pôs as mãos na cintura.

_ Por onde quer que comecemos? _ Os dois olharam um para o outro, depois para o velho na mesa, que pegara no sono sem aviso e tossia de leve. Marisa se agachou em frente para ouvi-los contar sobre o confronto com o lobo, o encontro com Pavel e a sessão na cripta. A mulher ouviu tudo, reagindo com caras e bocas e com atenção sem igual.

—É o que fazem da vida? - Ela apontou para os dois. - Meter-se em problemas?

—Não. - Responderam em uníssono. - Sim.

—Invejável. - Marisa se ergueu e foi mexer uma panela. Apontou Sypha com a colher. - Especialmente você. As más línguas diziam que corria sangue de Orador em minhas veias. Mas sequer consigo levitar um copo. Tudo o que tenho são plantas e fogo. Agora, eu não acho que estejam com a praga. 

—Hã, não? - Trevor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Não parece. Ninguém até agora teve tal falta de ar. E, também, a infecção é muito mais rápida. Vocês não estão com cara de cadáver. - Marisa virou de costas, dando de ombros. - Podem ser muitas coisas. Algo que vivia na cripta. O contato com o morto. O lobo mordeu vocês?

—Não. Não a nós dois. -  _ Mas Alucard, sim.  _ Onde estaria, àquela altura? 

—Bom, uma possibilidade a menos. - Marisa começou a lavar os cogumelos numa bacia. - Disseram que o morto já era um esqueleto. Acho pouco provável que seja culpa dele Resta como mais provável a cripta. Todo tipo de porcaria vive nesses lugares.

Trevor tossiu, sentindo a garganta se arranhar.  _ Será mesmo que é outra coisa? _ A cabeça também fisgou de dor, e pressionou a testa até que passasse.  _ Talvez eu não seja um homem morto. _

—Havia mais um de vocês, foi o que disseram? - Marisa perguntou.

—Dissemos. - Sypha confirmou.

—E ele não deu nem sinal de adoecer?

—Nem mesmo uma singela tosse. - Trevor deu um gole no chá, com um gosto tremendamente melhor do que o primeiro.

—Hmm. E ele é… - Marisa se aproximou para cochichar. - Apenas meio humano?

Sypha fez que sim com a cabeça, por trás da caneca.

—De que tipo? - Indagou Marisa.

_ Do tipo que dá trabalho, e que está merecendo ficar de castigo. _ Respondeu-a:

—Do tipo que toma sangue e não é chegado a crucifixos.

—O tipo que vocês Belmonts caçam. - Marisa o indicou com o dedo.

—Exato. - Trevor fez que sim.

—E por que sequer trabalham juntos? - Marisa se afastou e voltou à panela.

—É uma longa história, senhora. - Trevor controlava-se para não chamá-la de “madame”.

Marisa abriu uma fresta da janela para olhar para fora.

—Ainda não é tarde. - Fechou-a. - Contem sua longa história e permito que fiquem pela noite.

Sypha e Trevor se entreolharam, e ela deixou seu recente silêncio para recitar as memórias. Começou da própria jornada e também da deles em conjunto, desde a parada em Gresit até o resgate, o encontro com o Soldado Adormecido da profecia, a viagem, a ida à Fortaleza, a conquista do castelo e o combate final.  _ Você fica tão linda quando fala. _ Apertou-lhe mais forte a mão nas partes difíceis, e completou um detalhe ou outro sem que discutissem quem estava certo.  _ E, agora, só Deus sabe onde está o digníssimo companheiro que fomos buscar mais de uma vez. _ Sypha terminou o relato como quem descia e pousava de um voo, e Marisa bateu leves palmas depois de seu perfeito silêncio sob o som da chuva.

—Gosto de acreditar que estou entre heróis. - Marisa deu um breve sorriso, com olhar de admiração.

—Não é mentira. - Trevor olhou para o outro lado, coçando a cabeça. - Nenhuma parte.

—Nem a história do graveto? - Marisa riu. - Por favor.

—Eu juro, senhora. - Ele também riu. 

Marisa se levantou da banqueta e começou a servir-lhes a comida, um misto de raízes da horta com cogumelos.

—E pensar que eu queria furá-los sem ouvir isso tudo. - Ela entregou a tigela a Trevor.

—Não pretende continuar com o plano, não é? - Ele jogou um pedaço do cozido para dentro da boca.

—Carregar um corpo tem que valer a pena. - Marisa deu uma risada sombria para dentro. Sentou-se com a comida. - Mas o rapaz fugitivo. Por que se foi?

—Precisamos responder? - Sypha revirou os olhos.

—Seria bom. - Marisa ergueu a sobrancelha, de boca cheia.

—Porque eu nos condenei - Trevor suspirou. - Salvando o velho da rua por um impulso.

—Não seja tolo. - A curandeira pôs uma mão na cintura. - O povo traz seus doentes aqui todos os dias. Não acha que eu seria a primeira na cova se fosse contagioso?

_ Como não pensei nisso antes? _ Trevor sentiu uma chama de esperança no peito, apesar da sonolência do chá que o tonteava.

—E também. - Marisa se ergueu da banqueta e se aproximou do velho, que dormia respirando com fraqueza. - Sei do que estou falando. Ninguém teve falta de ar como a moça aí. A tosse de vocês é muito fraca e inconstante. Só pode ser outra coisa.

**~**

—Tem certeza?

_ Não. _

—Tenho. - Sypha se inclinou para beijá-lo. - Fique e ajude-a.

Puxou o capuz sobre a própria cabeça para aparar o chuvisco, à porta aberta da cabana. Trevor a olhava com expressão preocupada por trás de um semblante severo. Ele respirou fundo e soltou um longo suspiro, olhando para baixo. 

—Eu vou. - Ele insistiu, segurando-a pelo ombro. - Fique você.

—Por terra é mais demorado.

—Sei rastrear.

—Sei voar. - Sypha sorriu com gentileza. - E, por acaso, acha que ele vai querer ver você?

—Ele não vai querer ver  _ ninguém. _ Não é sua charmosa presença que vai fazer com que ele mude de ideia.

—Não se trata de mim. - Sypha franziu o cenho, tossindo de leve. - São os fatos.

—Deixe para lá. Ele vai nos encontrar em alguma hora, nem que seja para dar uma de sabe-tudo outra vez.

—Antes cedo do que tarde, Trevor. Antes que ele vá longe demais.

—Tenho sérias dúvidas se deveríamos mesmo perder nosso tempo.

_ Eu também. _

—Vamos dar uma última chance. - Ela sugeriu.

—E ele vai ter que se provar, ou está fora, e pode ir cochilar no caixão.

—Feito.

Beijou-o de novo, e foi puxada para um abraço caloroso, que durou como se o mundo parasse ao redor. Soltou-o sem vontade, deu um passo de ré, virou-se de costas e levantou voo por cima da trilha, sem olhar para trás.

O vento do alto era cortante, e a alta velocidade era de congelar os ossos. Flutuou por cima dos arredores do que deveria ser o território de Marisa e da acidentada trilha pela qual tinham vindo, não encontrando mais do que árvores e a estrada vazia. Mais perto da cidade, uma senhora encurvada puxava um cavalo debaixo da mesma chuva. 

_ Se eu fosse ele, onde estaria? _ Encaminhou-se para norte com uma curva, para onde tinham vindo mais cedo.  _ Não deve estar em nenhuma taverna. Nem no mercado, se houver feira hoje com esse tempo. _ Sobrevoando as fazendas desertas, de terra revolvida e marcada por sulcos, Sypha suspirou, o vendaval trazendo-lhe mais água ao rosto. _ Deve estar na floresta… Ou em outro lugar do tipo.  _ Desceu, perdendo altitude sem pousar, e deu um rasante sobre o telhado de um casebre, voando então a poucos metros da terra.  _ E se…  _ Aumentou a velocidade.  _ Não custa tentar. _

**~**

Marisa tirou o lençol da estante de livros para remexer nela, tirou alguns volumes e os colocou sobre uma segunda mesa, a de cozinhar ocupada pelo velho adormecido. Trevor pensou em perguntar o que estava fazendo; ela, no entanto, foi mais rápida:

—Sei que ministrei chá para dormir. - Despejou uma pilha de livros. - Mas vou precisar que desperte.

—Falar é fácil. - Trevor suspirou, pondo a mão na testa contra uma breve tontura. - O que tenho que fazer?

—Oh, um bocado. Pode começar atiçando a lenha do fogão.

Entre uma profusão de “pegue isso”, “busque aquilo”, “não esse, o que está do lado” e “tire o pó dos livros”, Marisa também trabalhou para deixar a casa caótica mais em ordem todo o tempo.

—Todo dia, vêm ao menos dois pacientes. - Ela desceu da banqueta depois de pendurar um talher de cozinhar em um prego na parede. - Sinto-me vivendo num baú velho.

—Achei que fosse o estado natural das coisas. - Trevor olhou em volta e mal reconheceu a casa.

Marisa o encarou de sobrancelha erguida.

—Espero que esteja brincando, rapaz. - Ela buscou a cadeira onde antes estava Sypha e se sentou ao redor da segunda mesa, bem menor do que a primeira. - Agora, acomode-se aqui, traga a vela e me ajude a descobrir o que vocês dois têm.

Gotas mais pesadas começaram a castigar o telhado do chalé. Trevor pegou um livro da mesa e o abriu numa parte qualquer.  _ Para variar, agora, nossa melhor pessoa com livros também não está aqui. _ Olhou por cima das pilhas e viu Marisa escrever em um volume com uma pena velha e maltratada. Voltou às páginas para não pensar em Sypha na chuva. A caligrafia de Marisa o surpreendeu por ser cuidadosa e bastante legível.  _ “Paciente: homem, 18 anos de idade, ajudante de ferreiro. Problema ou sintomas: pé esmagado por uma bigorna quente em uma ferraria. Dedos quebrados, perda de sangue, incapacidade de andar…” _ Trevor sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago. Pulou a parte do tratamento para o fim do texto; havia uma grande letra X grafada no canto inferior. Avançou mais algumas páginas sem lê-las e cerca de um quarto delas tinha a mesma marcação.

—O que é isto aqui? - Chamou-a para mostrar a tal marca, apontando-a. - Já me deparei com algumas.

Marisa tirou brevemente os olhos do que escrevia e respondeu sem pestanejar:

—Morreram.

—Oh. -  _ Eu deveria imaginar. _ \- E onde estão os livros com relatos da praga?

—Esse que você tem em mãos deve ser de uns dois anos atrás. Eles têm datas na primeira página. - Ela o entregou um livro do mesmo tamanho com melhor aspecto. - Confira este aqui.

—O que encontrou até agora?

—Nada muito conclusivo. - Marisa ergueu a sobrancelha sem erguer o olhar da pena. - Os sintomas se parecem com uma gripe, em parte, ou com algo que aflige os pulmões. 

Trevor checou o ano no início e partiu para as páginas mais recentes, até achar o primeiro X do mês de outubro.  _ “Paciente: homem, 28 anos de idade, guarda da cidade. Problemas ou sintomas: tosse intensa, perda de peso, fraqueza, febre. Tratamento: xarope de mel e alcaçuz três vezes ao dia, chá de urtiga três vezes ao dia, dentes de alho cru uma vez ao dia, chá de camomila e valeriana para o sono uma vez ao pôr do sol. Resultados: piora rápida, enfraquecimento.”  _ Passou para a página seguinte.  _ “Paciente: homem, 26 anos de idade, guarda da cidade” _ , onde o resto do texto se seguiu idêntico. Na terceira página, também o relato de um homem de idade semelhante e da mesma profissão. Chamou Marisa, que devolveu com cara de quem não queria ser interrompida.

—Por que morreram da praga três guardas da cidade? - Trevor perguntou.

—Minha primeira impressão foi de que eles tinham contagiado um ao outro. - Ela repousou a pena na mesa. - Até que as famílias deles não adoeceram, e eu também não. 

_ Então, é outra coisa.  _ Trevor pôs a mão no queixo, sentindo o braço repuxar de dor. Piscou devagar uma vez; a sonolência do chá começava a afetá-lo.  _ Adoro trabalhar sob pressão. _

—Que mal pergunte. - Marisa disse. - Não lidaram com mais ninguém doente nos últimos tempos? Além do que está ali dormindo. Qualquer um. Qualquer doença.

—Nenhum, senhora. - Trevor coçou o olho.

—Não esconda nada de mim.

—Minha roupa de baixo está furada. - Ele bocejou.

—Esconda algumas coisas. 

Trevor recostou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o rosto na mão.

—Bom, achamos uma pena de corvo gigante. - Ele deu de ombros.

—As fezes de pássaros transmitem algumas doenças. Mas uma pena? - Marisa coçou o queixo. - Espere, gigante?

—E que come pessoas.

—Que adorável. - Ela riu com amargura.

—Mas choveu naquele dia. Se havia qualquer coisa na pena, foi bem lavada.

—Sabe, duvido um pouco que estejam com uma gripe qualquer. - Marisa se levantou para fechar melhor a janela. - Não estão espirrando. Digo, você até que poderia ter coisa do tipo. Mas a moça Oradora está com aquela falta de ar… 

—Acha que eu e ela temos a mesma coisa?

—Se andaram juntos o tempo todo, é difícil que tenham doenças diferentes. - Ela voltou a se sentar. - Pode me garantir que isso aconteceu?

—Raramente nos separamos.

—Então, são esse tipo de casal. - Marisa fez cara de desgosto.

Trevor olhou para baixo, como se o tampo da mesa pudesse lhe dar respostas. Começou a bater os dedos nele.  _ Acho que estou deixando algo passar. Mas o quê? _ Fechou os olhos, tentando espantar o sono sem sucesso.  _ Um cochilo não vai me fazer mal.  _ Deitou-se sobre os livros, fazendo os braços de travesseiro. Ouviu Marisa protestar, sem forças para retrucá-la.

Dormiu um sono leve e desconfortável, com os sentidos despertos. Ainda escutava a chuva e a lenha estalando no fogão, o ronco baixo do velho, o virar de páginas. O sonho, no entanto, era como uma barreira que se esticava quando tentava rompê-la; imagens da floresta e do lobo, do acampamento destruído em chamas, gritos que não chegara a ouvir, o sino do monastério, as vozes dos monges em um coro que não chegou a escutar, Alucard deitado na cama, suando durante o sono, Alucard na cripta de mãos dadas aos dois, Alucard com aquela expressão que não era dele, sob a luz das velas e da pira de palha no meio do círculo…

Trevor abriu os olhos com a imagem da pedra vermelha incandescente impressa na retina. Piscou algumas vezes e não conseguiu se livrar dela. Passou a mão na frente do rosto, como para espantar um inseto, sentindo-se estranhamente desperto.

—A Pedra - Ele disse de supetão.

—Pedra? - Marisa perguntou, de sobrancelha erguida.

Trevor olhou para o velho, só para ter certeza de que dormia o mais profundo sono. Olhou para os lados sem utilidade alguma e fez gesto para que Marisa se aproximasse. Ela puxou a cadeira mais para perto, saindo do lado oposto da mesa.

—Peço que mantenha sigilo, por favor. - Trevor pediu.

—Não seja por isso. - Marisa deu seu sorriso sarcástico.

—Há um tipo de pedra capaz de tornar um humano imortal. -  _ Não é só isso, mas que seja.  _ \- Chama-se Pedra Escarlate. Uma versão fraca dela pode fazer absurdos menores.

—Absurdos de que tipo estamos falando?

—Como transformar uma pessoa em lobo. Nosso desaparecido da vez é imune a esse tipo de coisa. Ele carregou a tal pedra, e, bem, nada aconteceu com ele. -  _ Nada grave, pelo menos. _ \- Mas conosco…

—Seu amigo deve ser imune por ter uma origem tão peculiar. - Ela pôs a mão no queixo.

_ Amigo? _ Trevor deu uma risada amarga.

—Deve ser isso. - Ele deu de ombros.

—E por que está falando disso agora?

—Porque houve um dia em que eu e a Oradora tivemos contato com a tal Pedra por um momento. Na noite da cripta.

—Aquela em que a moça pôs fogo no cristal, que se tornou pó?

—Exato. 

Trevor sentiu a garganta coçar com força e teve um acesso de tosse. Sentiu gosto de sangue no fundo da língua.  _ Merda.  _ Sem se abalar, Marisa deu-lhe outra caneca do chá horroroso já frio, que tomou de um único gole; não queria reconhecer o gosto. Ainda tossiu mais um pouco, engasgado de leve com o líquido. 

—O que fazer então? - Ela perguntou. - O problema parece fora do meu alcance.

—Eu pago para que tente. 

—Sabe que nada garante, não é, Belmont?

_ Sei. _ Ele suspirou, sentindo a sonolência voltar. Marisa deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

—Descanse. - Ela sugeriu. - Vou aprontar-lhe uma cama, e peço que a moça o acorde com um beijo de amor verdadeiro.

Não teve forças para rir. Ela andou de um lado para outro até encontrar e estender uma coberta no chão, com outra dobrada servindo de travesseiro. Trevor se deitou e ouviu pouco dos arredores até pegar no sono.

**~**

Sypha chegou à primeira vila desocupada descobrindo nela uma pesada chuva que atrapalhava o voo. Voltou o capuz sobre a cabeça, já encharcado e quase inútil. Caminhando por entre as casas do centro, demorou a reconhecer qual era a correta, tendo as visto antes cobertas de neblina.  _ Esta aqui.  _ Empurrou a porta, e o cheiro das pétalas velhas lembrou-a de que estava certa. Acendeu fogo, e só com o tremular da chama é que notou o quanto o próprio corpo tremia. 

Deixava um rastro de água por onde passava, no chão e nas escadas de madeira que subiu. Nos degraus, havia um ramalhete esquecido, de alguma flor branca já com as pétalas murchas. Ao que ergueu a cabeça para a porta dos quartos, a claridade a mostrou Alucard, esperando-a de espada na mão e semblante surpreso.

Ele voltou a embainhar a arma e desatou-lhe o cordão que prendia a capa no pescoço, deixando que caísse no chão. Tirou o paletó e o jogou por cima de seus ombros, segurando-os com ambas as mãos. Puxou-a para um abraço silencioso.  _ Ele está quente. _ Sypha sorriu ao passar os braços ao redor dele.  _ Não acredito. Mais quente do que eu estou. _

—Por que veio? - Alucard sussurrou.

—Porque não vamos morrer. - Afastou-se para encará-lo.

—Não minta para mim.

—Há uma mulher numa cabana ao sul. - Sypha disse. - Marisa é o nome dela. Trata os doentes.

—E quantos ela já salvou?

—Nenhum.

—Então o que está dizendo? - Ele a apertou nos ombros, balançando-a de leve.

—Ela está viva, Alucard. Tem tratado deles todos os dias, até que morram. E está viva.

A expressão dele se suavizou e se tornou indecifrável no escuro da casa vazia. Deram as mãos e Alucard a puxou para o quarto onde tinham encontrado a bolsa de moedas. Do mesmo baú, ele tirou mais de um cobertor, trapos velhos para que se enrolassem. Fechando a janela e a porta, sentaram-se ao colchão e Sypha acendeu fogo nas mãos.  _ Nunca estive tão grata por um poder.  _ Tentou respirar fundo e sentiu a inspiração superficial. _ Ah, não. _ Apagou a chama e começou a sufocar no escuro, puxando o ar sem que os pulmões a obedecessem, com uma das mãos sobre a garganta e os olhos arregalados. Quando tossiu e voltou a respirar, notou que Alucard ainda segurava-lhe a mão, afagando-a com o polegar.

—Melhor? - Ele perguntou.

—Melhor. - Sypha limpou o canto dos olhos.

—Ainda bem. - Alucard suspirou. - Estranha essa história. Se não adoeceram por conta do velho, então, o que é?

—Marisa acha que temos outra coisa. Trevor ficou com ela, tentando descobrir o que pode ser.

—Por que ele não veio? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. - Aposto que está em condições muito melhores do que você.

—Eu me ofereci para vir. Ele não seria tão rápido.

—Mas você mal para de pé. - Ele apertou mais forte a mão. - Deveria ter ficado. 

—Não está feliz em me ver?

Encararam-se até Alucard baixar a cabeça e repreendê-la:

—Não quero mais que faça esse tipo de coisa.

—Não teria que fazer se você não tivesse ido embora. - Sypha rebateu. - Você voltaria? Voltaria, se eu não viesse atrás?

—Não é motivo para isso.

—Isso o quê, Alucard?

—Esse… - Ele parou para procurar as palavras. - Colocar os outros antes de si dessa forma.

—Não é essa a questão.

—É essa, sim. - Alucard ergueu de leve o tom de voz.

—Não, não é. - Ela se sobressaltou mais, com tosse. - Se fizer outra dessas de novo, não vamos procurar você.

—Está me ameaçando?

—Estou sendo prática. Eu não quero trabalhar com alguém que nem sei se vai estar do meu lado quando eu precisar.

—Mas você tem Trevor.

_ Não é como se não precisasse de você também. _

—E quero ter você da mesma forma. - Ela murmurou.

Calaram-se, encarando um ao outro até que digerissem a frase. Com a mão que restava, Alucard tocou-lhe o rosto, que voltou a ter cor e calor. Pegou-lhe o queixo e o lábio com o polegar. Sypha sentiu-se congelando.

—Ainda me impressiono com o quanto você é boa com as palavras.

Qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer morreu na garganta quando se abraçaram mais forte do que antes, com as testas encostadas.  _ Antes que façamos alguma bobagem. _

—Desculpe. - Ele sussurrou.

—Não vá embora.

—Não vou.

De olhos fechados, Sypha ouvia o som do temporal, que caía e caía sem ver hora de parar. Aos poucos, já não era mais dia, e logo estavam no escuro, sem fogo aceso, com a chuva menos ruidosa no telhado. Não mais imóveis, soltaram-se do abraço ainda com as mãos um no outro. Alucard foi o primeiro a olhar para um som do lado de fora que os chamou a atenção. Ele se levantou e fez sinal para que ela ficasse; foi até a janela e a abriu, olhando para fora. Chamou por Sypha com um gesto de mão e um sussurro:

—Luz, por favor.

Sypha se aproximou com chamas acesas e as atirou ao céu.  _ Há algo ali. _

—O que é aquilo? - Ela perguntou.

Arremessou um fluxo de fogo contínuo, e foi quando viu a criatura com mais clareza.

—Uma mariposa! - Sypha grasnou de susto, recolhendo as mãos e interrompendo o fogo. - É do tamanho deste quarto.

Alucard bateu a janela para fechá-la, e ela deu outro salto. 

—Por que isso? - Sypha cruzou os braços.

—É venenosa. Não se deve respirar o pó que ela solta das asas. Causa uma intoxicação-

—É isso! - Ela exclamou. - É o que está adoecendo as pessoas.

Alucard abriu a boca para dizer algo e desistiu, olhando para o chão.  _ Sentindo-se culpado, é? _ Sypha sorriu de lado.  _ Onde já vi isso antes? _ Balançou a cabeça em negação e o segurou no braço.

—O que vamos fazer agora? - Perguntou ela.

—Vamos esperar que voe para outro canto. - Levantou o rosto para olhá-la. - Depois, pode me levar à mulher que encontraram.

**~**

O vento assobiava-lhe nas orelhas. Apertou Sypha mais forte no colo, com as mãos escorregadias das gotas de chuva. Depois de deixarem as duas vilas ocupadas para trás, dando a volta nelas para evitá-las, entraram em uma trilha ruim e íngreme.  _ Se a estrada já estava deserta… _ Alucard saltou e flutuou, disparando mais rápido para não ter que andar por terra. O temporal os castigava a ponto de doer a pele, e o escuro da noite demandava atenção. Voando alto o suficiente apenas para evitar as árvores, Alucard sacudiu o rosto para tirar mechas do cabelo encharcado da frente dos olhos.

—Tem certeza de que é por aqui? - Perguntou a ela por cima do som de um trovão.

—Tenho. 

Acelerou e manteve a alta velocidade até ouvi-la começar a tossir. Freou o próprio voo e pousou à beira da trilha, ao lado de uma árvore que parecia frondosa o bastante para protegê-los um pouco. Colocou Sypha no chão, segurando-a pelos ombros. Ela fazia um som desesperador, tentando inspirar o ar de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Apertou-a mais forte e se sentiu tremendo, sem forças. Olhou com brevidade para o outro lado atrás de um abrigo melhor, até que ela parou de arquejar.

—Vamos. - Puxou-a para ajudar que se erguesse, e ela cedeu como uma boneca de pano na terra.

Alucard acendeu uma faísca no ar e notou a face dela de cor mudada, arroxeando-se.  _ Não, não, não. _ Pegou-a de novo e disparou em velocidade máxima até o fim da trilha, sem olhar para mais nada além do final dela. Pousou às portas de um casebre.  _ Deve ser aqui. _ Socou a porta duas vezes.  _ Atenda. _ Não teve resposta e a empurrou, quebrando a tranca. A água invadiu a sala e viu do lado de dentro uma mulher de meia-idade, iluminada por uma vela, com uma faca em riste.

—O que fez com a Oradora? - Ela perguntou.

—Cuide dela.

A mulher deixou a faca de lado e tirou Sypha de seus braços com dificuldade. Sypha começou a tossir como nunca antes, agarrando-se à roupa da outra. Ao fim da tosse, um pó avermelhado saiu-lhe da boca e se dissipou no ar. A mulher afastou o rosto com um sorriso astuto.

—Escarlate, é? - Ela olhou para o chão, onde Alucard viu um vulto adormecido.  _ Trevor? _ \- Pois parece bem escarlate. 

A mulher desconhecida o devolveu Sypha, que já respirava de novo. Esparramou cobertores no chão e pediu que a colocasse ali. Deitou-a com cuidado. 

—Você é o desaparecido, rapaz?

Alucard levou um segundo para notar que ela falava com ele. Abriu a boca para dizer que não, e terminou por ficar calado.

—Sorte que chegou a tempo. - A mulher pôs as costas da mão no pescoço de Sypha. - Você poderia ter trazido um cadáver se demorasse mais. Agora, vou tirar dela essas roupas ensopadas. Olhe para lá.

Alucard virou-se de costas, sentado ao chão. Olhou para um canto qualquer do espaço, ouvindo a movimentação da mulher para lá e para cá da casa. Ela murmurou algo para Sypha e pareceu se satisfazer com a resposta. Ele pôs a mão no chão e sentiu a mão fria de Sypha procurando a dele. Segurou-a de volta.  _ Durma. _ Ele conteve uma lágrima.  _ Porque eu não dormirei. _


	19. Caçador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To international readers: chapter 19 will be up in a few days, possibly next week. You can find the English version, with eighteen chapters so far, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303083/).
> 
> Oi, pessoal, tudo bem? Eu prometi que voltava, só não disse quando. Aproveitem a leitura e melhoras nestes tempos difíceis.

Trevor piscou algumas vezes com os olhos embaçados e tentou mover a cabeça.  _ Deus do céu, o quanto pesa minha testa? _ Não se lembrava de ter sonhado. Espiou a janela entreaberta da sala, por onde entravam feixes de luz.  _ Que horas devem ser? _ Começou a girar o corpo para se acomodar melhor no chão e só então notou algo atrás de si, apoiado em suas costas. Completou o giro e abraçou tal algo com um sorriso de alívio. A garganta coçou de leve, e aplacou o ímpeto de tossir para não acordá-la. 

Sypha tinha a respiração ruidosa e interrompida em seus braços. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo cheiro de sabão nos cabelos dela, e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.  _ Graças a qualquer coisa, você voltou. _ A casa da Madame estava em silêncio e não havia sinal da própria na sala. Ficou com Sypha como se fossem os últimos do mundo até que o sono passasse e o ombro contra o piso começasse a doer.  _ Espere, se ela está aqui, então…  _ Apoiou-se no braço para se erguer e compreender o mundo ao redor, batendo a cabeça na parte de baixo da mesa. Deixou escapar um xingamento por entre os dentes.

—Mais cuidado, filho. - A voz do velho veio de cima da mesa. - Estou dolorido até os ossos.

—Tudo bem aí? - Trevor perguntou com um suspiro.

—Tanto quanto posso estar. - O velho tossiu. - E aí embaixo?

—Idem, senhor. 

Trevor, ainda apoiado no cotovelo e no antebraço, olhou para Sypha. Ela se aninhava em posição fetal com um cobertor velho que lhe tapava até o nariz. Ele tirou-lhe a franja do rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

—A mulher mandou avisar que estaria na horta. - O velho disse. - Caso precisasse de algo, claro.

Trevor se ergueu de vez e seguiu a passos leves até a porta entreaberta.

Do lado de fora, a claridade fez com que espremesse os olhos e se protegesse da luz com a mão, assim como dos pingos da garoa. Deu a volta no chalé e viu Marisa rolando com o pé um grande repolho para fora do canteiro. Ela o ouviu se aproximar e perguntou:

—Como está?

—Dolorido. - Trevor deu de ombros debaixo da capa de pele, encolhendo-se contra a brisa fria. - E apreciaria um pouco de sol no dia de hoje.

—Todos nós adoraríamos essa graça. - Marisa limpou as mãos sujas de terra no avental. - Venha aqui. 

Trevor deu um passo à frente e ela o tocou no pescoço, fazendo uma careta com o resultado. 

—Está com febre. - Marisa apontou para a casa. - Entre.

—Posso ajudar com a horta?

—Mandei entrar. - Ela se agachou para pegar cenouras da terra. - Se quer alguma coisa, seja breve.

—Quero saber o que houve ontem.

Marisa jogou as hortaliças uma por uma num cesto, exceto o feixe de cenouras, que foi para lá como um ramalhete, amarrado por uma tira de tecido. Ela recolheu o cesto do chão sem dificuldade e começou a gesticular com a mão livre:

—Estava uma chuva dos infernos. Ouvi alguém bater à porta. Quando sequer pensei em abrir… - A mulher fez uma onomatopeia de pancada, acompanhada de um movimento de braço. - Chegaram. A tranca está em frangalhos. Não viu?

—Chegaram? - Trevor arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Sim, um rapaz enorme, branco como uma vela, e a moça quase sem vida. Ela não respirava.

_ Certo, há alguém com quem preciso brigar. _

—Então, ele a trouxe. - Trevor pôs a mão na cintura.

—Tal como parece.

—E aonde ele foi?

—À vila, foi tudo o que ele disse. - Marisa o empurrou na direção do chalé. - Agora, entre. 

Trevor tossiu.  _ Rápido, preciso de um plano. _

—Na verdade, não estou me sentindo muito bem. - Ele ergueu um dedo.

—É por isso que estou mandando entrar, mentecapto.

—Não, sabe… Pode me arranjar um par de folhas que não deem urticária? - Trevor tentou sorrir da própria piada. - É uma emergência que só eu posso resolver. 

—Posso. - Marisa deixou o cesto no chão. - Segure-se aí. Não vá emporcalhar minha horta.

Ela seguiu em direção às árvores atrás de algum arbusto amigável. Quando a mulher sumiu de vista, Trevor deu as costas e partiu pela trilha acidentada.

~

—Cavalos, senhor?

A mulher de face redonda e voz suave atendeu à porta menos de cinco segundos depois que Alucard deu três batidas na madeira.  _ Agora, o discurso. _

—Não, senhora. - Sorriu para ela com gentileza. - Vim em nome do senhor que deixou aqui ontem uma carruagem de quatro cavalos. Um homem de cabelos escuros e mal cortados, com uma cicatriz no rosto e meio palmo menor do que eu. Acompanhado de uma moça ruiva de olhos azuis, com um capuz na cabeça e, provavelmente, um livro na mão.

—O que mandaram buscar? 

—Algumas coisas da bagagem.

—Não me lembro de ver o senhor ontem. - A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ Ela não está exatamente acreditando. _

—Faça o que digo, então: conto-lhe o que me pediram e a senhora procura para mim. - Alucard arriscou. - Sei de cada fiapo de feno que há na carruagem.

Ele buscou um punhado de moedas nos bolsos e contou-as por alto quando abriu a mão.

—Isto adiantaria uma estadia dos nossos cavalos? - Perguntou com a maior simpatia da qual foi capaz. - Talvez eles demorem a voltar. A estrada até a Madame é ruim.

A mulher recebeu as moedas nas mãos e as contou com precisão, com cara de agrado.

—É o valor de dois dias, senhor.

—Fique com o resto, por favor. - Ele fez um gesto com a mão para que ela as guardasse.

A dona do estábulo o chamou, passando por várias baias vazias e cheias, assim como pilhas de feno. Em algumas delas, reconheceu os animais cedidos pelo pai de Katrina em Ploiesti, agradando uma das éguas no pescoço enquanto a mulher destrancava a porta que levava ao fundo, onde a carruagem se encontrava. Ela subiu no vagão e Alucard a instruiu a pegar o livro de Sypha, o diário, a bolsa com comida desidratada e um dos cantis.

—Senhora, se me permite a intromissão. - Ele chamou, e ela parou de angariar objetos para encará-lo. - Por que carrega esse ramo na orelha?

—Ah, isto. - Ela o ajeitou melhor entre o cabelo. - A Madame diz que espanta a praga. Em tempos como estes… 

—Qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda, compreendo.

_ Será alecrim? _ Recordou a enorme mariposa sobrevoando a vila vazia. A mulher voltou a remexer na bagagem.  _ Já li que insetos não são afeitos a certos odores. Mas um ramo, para uma monstruosidade daquelas? _ Pôs a mão no queixo.  _ É a planta no canteiro da Madame. Vi quando passei pela manhã. Um ramo, não. Agora, talvez um monte…  _

—Perdão se não tenho muito a contar, senhor. - A mulher o entregou a última sacola pedida. - Não muito se passa por aqui além da praga.

—E eu imagino que não seja o melhor dos assuntos.

—Morreram às dezenas nas cidades ao norte. - Ela suspirou. - Não tinham nem mais onde enterrar.

_ Como me livrar de um inseto gigante que não sei onde está? _ Pôs a sacola de mantimentos no ombro.  _ É um animal, e alguém há de caçar animais por aqui. _

—Sei que parece meio sem propósito, mas há tempos estou atrás de carne fresca de caça. - Alucard pôs uma mão no bolso do paletó. - Sabe onde posso encontrar?

—É uma pena, senhor. - A mulher balançou a cabeça em negação. - Há um bom arqueiro, mas está esperando a morte.

—É de idade?

—Está com a praga.

Alucard quis xingar. A mulher olhou para os lados antes de prosseguir:

—Posso lhe dizer onde ele mora. Mas ouça. Ele é irmão da Madame. Não fale de um para outro, nem se perguntarem.

Saiu do estábulo seguindo as instruções da dona e deixou a vila para adentrar outra trilha enlameada, mas mais curta e plana do que a da direção oposta. Ao final dela, havia uma antiga casa de pedra, grande o bastante para uma família e com trepadeiras pelas paredes. Bateu à porta. Achou que nunca teria resposta quando uma forte tosse pôde ser ouvida transitando de um cômodo a outro. Abriu para atendê-lo um homem de meia-idade com as mesmas olheiras fundas de Marisa, a postura cansada, o rosto magro e o pescoço fino saindo de uma blusa de lã. 

—Bom dia, senhor. - O homem tinha a voz rouca. - O que deseja?

_ Suas melhoras, em primeiro lugar. _

—Estou procurando um homem que saiba rastrear e atirar com arco. - Alucard sorriu de leve.

—Deveria ter vindo uma semana atrás. - Ele abriu passagem e indicou a sala de casa com a mão aberta. - Entre, não fique nessa garoa.

Ao que Alucard pôs o pé para dentro, um grande vulto felpudo e escuro na frente da lareira lhe chamou a atenção. O cão espetou as orelhas pontudas e se levantou para cheirar o visitante; o dono, chamando-o de Maximus, ordenou que ficasse e o animal obedeceu, de olhos fixos no recém-chegado. Seguiu o caçador e seu rastro de tosse até um fogão com as brasas se apagando.

—Só posso lhe servir chá velho, se aceitar. - O homem buscou uma caneca e a exibiu.

—É bem-vindo.

Alucard deu mais uma olhadela para o cão.  _ Quem sabe nos divertíssemos correndo atrás um do outro num dia mais amigável.  _ O outro, tossindo, o chamou por “senhor” e gesticulou para que se aproximasse do fogão.

—Peço que sirva o chá, o quanto quiser. - Entregou a caneca a Alucard. - Vou derrubá-lo se insistir nisso.

O homem também lhe deu uma colher em concha de madeira e saiu da frente da panela. Alucard encheu a própria caneca e também a do anfitrião. Uma bebericada do chá deixou-lhe gosto de grama na boca.  _ Não que eu vá reclamar. _ O homem também convidou que se sentasse e se apresentou como Andrei.

—Não é das melhores bebidas que lhe sirvo, mas vamos ver se me faz viver mais um dia ou dois. - Andrei tossiu. - Quem o mandou aqui?

—A senhora do estábulo.

—A viúva. - Ele fez cara de concordância e deu um gole no chá. - Boa mulher.

De repente, Andrei deixou a caneca no chão e teve um acesso de tosse que parecia sem fim, com uma mão sobre a boca e a outra no peito. Perto do fogo e da cadeira do dono, o cão se assustou, virando a cabeça para encará-lo. Ao que voltou a respirar, o caçador continuou:

—Perdão. E por que precisaria dos serviços de um… Como disse? Homem que saiba rastrear e atirar com arco.

—Vamos dizer que caço recompensas. - Alucard cruzou os dedos sobre o colo, reclinando-se na cadeira.

—Um dos meus. - Andrei pegou a caneca de volta e a ergueu. - Saúde.

Brindaram, e o caçador teve tempo de dar um gole no chá antes de voltar a tossir. Ele deixou a mão cair para afagar entre as orelhas do cão e perguntou:

—A que devo a visita, então?

—Há uma bela presa rondando a região. - Alucard disse. - Melhor dizendo, duas.

—Duas? - Andrei ergueu a sobrancelha.

—E do tipo que voa.

—Pode ser que estejamos no rastro da mesma coisa - O caçador suspirou e se levantou da cadeira. - Veja só o que Maximus achou.

Andrei se arrastou até um canto com troféus de caça, de onde tirou uma pena idêntica à do telhado do estábulo, várias vilas para trás.

—Pois veja só. - Alucard sacou da bagagem o diário, e, saindo do meio das páginas, tirou a pena, muito maior do que o livro.

O caçador arregalou os olhos e franziu a testa:

—Sabe do que se trata?

—Um corvo gigante. - Alucard afirmou. - Não é um animal comum.

—Corvo gigante. - Andrei repetiu. - É uma das criaturas que o demônio nos trouxe?

Alucard abriu a boca pensando em confirmar a suspeita e decidiu desconversar:

—É uma criatura da noite.

—Hmpf. - Andrei se deixou cair na cadeira, tossindo. - Perdi um cão para um monstro cheio de dentes que estava na floresta. Sem ele, eu não estaria aqui. Era velho e teimoso, mas era meu.

—Meus pêsames. - Alucard suspirou. - Chegou a ver o corvo voar por aqui?

—Agora que perguntou, vi, sim, algo voar sobre minha cabeça. - Andrei cobriu a boca com a mão e tossiu. - Mas era madrugada de lua minguante. Se está me dizendo que era o corvo, acredito.

—Não era. - Alucard recuperou o chá. - Era nossa outra caça. Uma mariposa venenosa, também das grandes.

—Animais enormes por todos os lados. - Andrei deu uma risada amarga.

—Que se pode fazer, não é? - Alucard deu de ombros.

—Caçá-los e comê-los. - Andrei ergueu a caneca. - Pois morrem, como tudo que vive.

—Pois bem. Há pessoas que preciso contatar antes de fecharmos qualquer tipo de negócio. - Alucard ficou de pé e seguiu para a porta. - Seria muito inoportuno se eu voltasse mais tarde?

—Claro que não. Acho que estarei vivo até lá. - Andrei também se levantou e abriu a porta. - Até mais ver, amigo.

Alucard agradeceu e deixou a casa, voltando à vila pela trilha. Depois de subir e descer as suaves elevações que cortavam a floresta, as primeiras casas começaram a aparecer.  _ Não é muito diferente das outras vilas de toda a Valáquia. _ A diferença, contudo, se chamava movimento: havia trânsito, apesar de pouco, pessoas às portas de casa, uma ou outra compra e venda. No centro, como em todas elas, encontraria um lugar para se refugiar mesmo que da pouca vida urbana. 

A taverna era cuidada por um senhor soturno, careca e com um bigode. Pagou a ele a última moeda do fundo do bolso em troca de uma cerveja e se sentou ao lado da janela. Ao se cansar de olhar para a terra batida da rua, pegou o diário e a pena. Também os encarou de forma infrutífera, como se as páginas fossem solo estéril.  _ É mais fácil quando está a ponto de sair, não quando tenho que espremer meu cérebro por algumas palavras. _

A porta da taverna se abriu para revelar um recém-chegado. Alucard sentiu o corpo se retesar quando Trevor passou até o balcão sem olhar para os lados.  _ Ele me viu? _ Ousou olhar por cima do ombro apenas para receber uma encarada em resposta, Trevor recostado ao balcão em frente ao dono do lugar.  _ Era só o que me faltava. _ Trevor trocou algum murmúrio incompreensível com o senhor careca, respondido no mesmo tom, e sumiu para os fundos do lugar por uma porta lateral. Alucard ergueu uma sobrancelha para a cena, fazendo dela pouco caso.  _ Talvez agora eu consiga algumas linhas.  _ Apontou a pena para o papel.

_ “Gostaria de falar sobre ontem. Na verdade, gostaria de enterrar o dia de ontem tão fundo quanto todos os mortos da região. Para tanto, preciso falar. Escrever, no caso. Não sei dizer se, depois do que me aconteceu, devo ter mais esperança, ou talvez menos. Só sei que nada sei, já não dizia a célebre frase? _

_ De todos os erros que eu poderia cometer nos dois últimos dias, cometi todos, menos a transgressão que mais me deixou tentado. Sou um idiota; não, um covarde. Seria apenas a última pá de terra jogada sobre minha cova, mas eu a receberia de braços abertos e com um sorriso tolo no rosto.” _

—Quem diria.

Alucard ergueu a cabeça de supetão, dando um pequeno pulo na cadeira. A voz de Trevor vinha do lado de fora, através da janela aberta. Ele se recostava com um braço no parapeito e a postura desleixada de sempre.

—O que faz aqui? - Alucard perguntou, num tom mais ríspido do que pretendia.

—O que se faz numa taverna? - Trevor pôs a mão no queixo. - Não tenho um tostão furado. Não para gastar com bebida. Fui à cozinha desossar um pernil em troca de uma dessas. 

Ele apontou a cerveja de Alucard, que questionou:

—E onde está a caneca?

Trevor levantou o copo vazio na outra mão e virou a última gota na terra. Deu a volta no estabelecimento e entrou pela porta, sentando-se à mesa com um suspiro cansado e um acesso breve de tosse. 

—Estou péssimo. - Trevor disse.

_ E estranhamente amigável. _

—Por que veio até aqui? - Alucard perguntou.

—Porque a Madame não me deixaria tomar o vinho dela. E, sinceramente, a casa me sufoca.

_ Também me pergunto como ela deixou você sair, mas acho que é melhor eu não saber. _ Alucard deu um gole breve na cerveja e fechou o diário.  _ Como estará Sypha? _

—Ela está melhor. - Trevor olhava para fora pela janela.

_ Não leia meus pensamentos. _

—Que bom. - Alucard se limitou a dizer.  _ E acho que não queremos falar muito disso. _

—Vai tomar isso? - Trevor apontou para a caneca.

—Não, eu acho.

Trevor pegou a caneca e virou o conteúdo dela na garganta de uma só vez. Com certo impacto, ele a deixou sobre a mesa e olhou para os lados, inspecionando-os com alguma suspeita no olhar.

—Escute. - Trevor começou, num sussurro ameaçador que destoava do quanto antes parecia afável. - Agora mesmo, estou com vontade de chutá-lo com a força do meu corpo inteiro.

—Eu preciso mesmo saber? 

—Precisa. Porque Sypha só saiu ontem por sua causa. O lugar dela era numa cama quente com um médico do lado, não debaixo de um temporal porque o senhor decidiu abandonar o barco quando-

—Eu não sabia que o mal não era contagioso. - Alucard interrompeu.

—Pois nem nós. Você viu algum de nós fugindo? Culpando um ao outro? Não, porque não estava sequer lá para ver. Então, se qualquer coisa, a  _ menor _ coisa que fizer der a mera  _ sugestão _ de que vai aprontar outra dessas, não vou mover um músculo. Vou deixar que vá para o raio que o parta, vou fazer questão de impedir Sypha de ir atrás, e se suas malcriações a colocarem em risco de novo, eu não-

—Não a coloquei em risco. - Alucard pronunciou cada palavra com cautela enquanto Trevor se calou e apertou as mãos sobre a mesa. - Estava tão preocupado quanto você. Ela estava à beira da morte quando-

—Poupe-me. Não estaria à beira da morte se não tivesse ido atrás de um moleque mimado que não sabe trabalhar em equipe. E é por isso que eu adoraria chutar você.

Trevor começou a tossir até que acabou por espirrar um pouco de saliva com sangue na mão. Ele a limpou na calça, tornando a olhar para Alucard com ameaça.

—Isso não acabou bem da última vez. - Alucard advertiu.

—E não vai acabar bem de novo se continuar a me aporrinhar. Engula que está errado e aceite sua maldita última chance. 

Ambos perderam as palavras enquanto Alucard baixou a cabeça, encarando o tampo da mesa. A bronca, entalada na garganta como um espinho, não desceria nem se tomasse mil cervejas.  _ Repreendido como a um garotinho travesso. Que patético. _

—Prometi a Sypha que não faria mais isso. - Alucard murmurou.

—Não é só ela que importa.

Alucard suspirou e sussurrou um fraco “desculpe”.

—Não espere que eu faça festa. Não passa da sua obrigação. - Trevor ficou de pé. - Vou atrás de mais uma cerveja.

Enquanto aguardava que Trevor se resolvesse com o dono do lugar, pegou de volta o diário e não teve coragem de nele escrever uma linha.  _ Posso ser lido e muito mal interpretado… com razão. _ Logo, Trevor voltou à mesa e indicou com a cabeça que saíssem. Alucard ficou de pé e o seguiu para fora, perguntando em tom baixo:

—Você tem um plano?

—Depende. - Trevor olhava para a rua pouco movimentada, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos. - Seja mais específico. 

—Porque eu tenho um.

—Agora, seja direto. - Trevor tossiu.

—Nosso problema se trata de uma mariposa.

—Por que uma mariposa seria um problema? - Trevor ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Basta matá-la.

—Sim, basta. - Começou a enumerar nos dedos. - Mas é um pouco mais complicado quando, um: ela é da envergadura de um cavalo; dois, quando não se sabe onde ela está; e três, quando é ela que solta o veneno que vem matando a população.

—Como sabe disso?

—Eu e Sypha a vimos na outra vila.

—Hmm. - Trevor pareceu ponderar. - O velho bem disse que ouviu um bater de asas sobre a cabeça.

—Que podia ser o corvo, cuja pena encontramos lá atrás durante a estrada.

—Ou podia não ser. - Trevor deu de ombros.

—Aonde estamos indo, se posso perguntar?

Alucard parou de caminhar e Trevor o copiou. Olharam ao redor, vendo um bocado de casas pouco rebuscadas, como que empilhadas umas sobre as outras em andares precários. A rua deserta não tinha mais do que um cão que a atravessou. 

—Hã, não sei. - Trevor disse.

—Eu sei, então. - Uma sombra de sorriso surgiu no rosto de Alucard. - Queira me seguir.

**~**

Sypha despertou com a garganta coçando infernalmente, mas o corpo bem repousado. A tosse forte vinda de cima da mesa ajudou-a a trazê-la de volta à realidade e sair do sonho sem sentido. Apoiou-se no chão para ficar de pé e a mulher da cabana saiu da cadeira onde se sentava para ajudá-la a se erguer.

—Como está? - A curandeira perguntou, num tom mais profissional do que cordial.

—Melhor, eu acho. 

A mulher deu uma risada sombria.

—Bom, não parece que está mais morrendo. Tem alguma ideia de aonde podem ter ido seus amigos?

_ Eles não estão? _

—Quando eles saíram? - Sypha perguntou.

—Quando não estava vendo, claro. Um deles, o que quebrou minha porta, está forte como um touro, então nem me importei. O outro fugiu bem por debaixo do meu nariz. 

_ Trevor…  _ Sypha sentiu o coração se apertar.  _ Não tenho moral para dizer uma palavra sobre o que ele fez, no entanto. “Forte como um touro” só pode ser Alucard. Agora…  _ Tossiu de leve antes de perguntar:

—E como vão as coisas? Acho que perdi um bocado do que se passava.

—Não muito empolgantes. - A mulher suspirou ao se virar e puxou uma cadeira para que Sypha se sentasse ao redor da mesa com ela. - Doentes não ficam de pé.

—Obrigada. - Sypha se acomodou na cadeira e olhou por cima do ombro para o velho, que dormia na mesa de peito para cima. - Sei de algo que pode ajudar. Talvez Alucard tenha comentado a respeito do que vimos nas vilas mais ao norte.

—Que tipo de nome é “Alucard”? - A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha.

Sypha riu.

—É tudo parte daquela longa história. Posso contar mais tarde. 

—Que seja. O tal Alucard não me contou nada, então conte você.

Com fôlego quase renovado, Sypha relatou à desconhecida o máximo que pôde sobre a mariposa que viu sob a luz apenas das próprias chamas: a cor marrom, as enormes asas e o pó que soltava delas ao batê-las. A mulher ouviu tudo com uma mão no queixo e face de intriga.

—E acha que os dois rapazes podem estar atrás dessa tal coisa? - Ela perguntou.

—Acho bem provável. - Sypha deu de ombros. - Não se segura Trevor nem amarrado.

—Experiência própria? - A mulher deu uma risadinha e se levantou em direção à prateleira. - Bom, que façam seu melhor trabalho. Não vou ficar aqui parada vendo o tempo passar.

Sypha fez menção de ficar de pé, mas a outra a impediu com um gesto de mão. A mulher começou a procurar volume atrás de volume na estante até se decidir por um sem título, menor do que a maioria e encadernado de forma grosseira, com espessas costuras de corda na lombada. 

—Sobre o que é? - Sypha indagou.

—Insetos. - A mulher respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro e abriu-o. - Eles costumam ter ferrões com veneno e pinças que dão coceira, e não soltar pó no ar, mas deve haver algo aqui para me refrescar a memória.

Páginas foram viradas por um tempo até que a curandeira começou a recitar, parecendo puxar mais da memória do que das páginas:

—Aqui. A maior parte dos problemas com mariposas e borboletas acontece com as larvas, e não com o inseto adulto. Elas são capazes de queimaduras na pele e algumas espécies podem matar até mesmo um adulto. “Em caso de contato com uma lagarta que cause urticária, lava-se o ferimento e se faz compressa fria. A exceção, no entanto…”

A mulher estendeu o livro para que Sypha visse a ilustração.  _ É muito parecida. _ O formato das asas, o risco que cruzava toda a envergadura, a textura que lembrava uma folha seca. Sypha terminou de ler com um calafrio:

—“…é a Lonomia, cuja interação com o ser humano é fatal e irreversível, devido à potência do veneno.”

—Pode me assegurar que foi isso que viu na outra vila? - A mulher perguntou e Sypha murmurou que sim. - Então, não há nada a se fazer da minha parte. Mata-se a mariposa, evitam-se novas vítimas e os que morrem, morrem.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada pela leitura. Espero rever vocês em breve.


End file.
